Family Ties
by angel1002
Summary: Sequel to Friends First- This is the story of Eddie and Janet Latekka raising their family and all of the fun that goes with it.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart." Eddie Latekka told his wife on the morning of their twenty fifth wedding anniversary. "I know you're awake." He whispered, running a finger across her naked back. She rolled over and greeted her husband with a smile on her face.

"Happy Anniversary cowboy." She reached over, pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately and within minutes they were making love. At one point in Janet Latekka's life she had worried that her husband would get tired of having sex with the same woman, with her, but he didn't. In fact it seemed that they longer they were married the more sex they had, especially since the kids moved out.

"I love you my sweet Janet." He told her an hour later when he climbed off of her.

"I love you too Eddie." He bent down, kissed her lips and headed off to the shower.

"You coming?" He called.

"Right behind you." She yelled from her spot on the bed. She knew that she would never get tired of looking at his naked body. He has hardly changed a bit since the day they got married twenty-five years ago. His arms and legs were still muscular, his chest still broad and his ass still tight and round. Over the years he had put on some weight in his stomach, which he claimed was all her fault because she was such a great cook but in her eyes he was still damn hot.

Now she on the other hand, never lost all the weight that she had wanted to. Over the years she tried, she tried so hard to lose the weight but it never happened. She didn't want to lose the weight for Eddie because she knew that he loved her and would continue to love her no matter what her size. She wanted to lose the weight for herself and when it didn't happen Eddie reminded her how absolutely beautiful she was too him.

"Janet." He yelled.

"I'm coming." Even though the kids were gone they still showered together most every morning.

After their shower Janet made them breakfast as she did for him every morning. Although Eddie had become a good cook over the years, Janet still enjoyed cooking for him and he enjoyed her cooking for him. They had just taken a bite of the pancakes when the phone rang. Swallowing quickly Janet answered.

"Happy Anniversary mom." Natalie said.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Can you put me on speaker?"

"Hang on." Janet hit a button on the phone. "Okay."

"Happy Anniversary dad."

"Thanks pumpkin."

"Seriously dad? Pumpkin? I'm twenty eight, married and I'm going to be a mother in three months."

"You'll always be my pumpkin. Just wait until your baby is born." Eddie quipped.

"Anyways, don't forget 7:00 at The Johnson Inn."

"We don't have to go out. You guys could just come over here for dinner." Janet told her daughter.

"We want to treat you guys to a night out. You deserve it." Natalie insisted.

"We'll be there pumpkin."

"I knew I could count on you to get mom there. Now mom make sure you wear a pretty dress and dad you get to wear a suit."

"I agree with your mom. You guys should just come here for dinner."

"Nice try. We'll see you both a seven. Don't be late. Love you guys."

"Love you too." They told her before disconnecting the call.

While they finished their breakfast they received phone calls with anniversary wishes from the rest of their kids, reminding them again of the plans for this evening.

"They seem awfully anxious for dinner tonight." Janet commented as they headed out to their respective vehicles.

"They're just excited babe."

"Is there something else going on? Eddie do you know something?" She accused.

"I swear. As far as I know its just dinner." She looked at him and knew he wasn't lying. He kissed her sweetly. "Have a good morning. I'll see you at lunch."

--

Sully's Bar and Tavern didn't open until eleven but Janet liked to show up early in morning, when there were no customers so she could take care of the books, make the deposit at the bank, order the food and alcohol and then be home when Eddie got home from work. At eleven Janet opened the doors and as always people were waiting outside to come on in and her top notch staff got right to work taking lunch orders,

"Happy Anniversary." Hannah Garrett said to her best friend an hour after the bar opened.

"Thanks Hannah."

"Do you have time to have lunch with your best friend?"

"Always. You want you regular?" Hannah nodded and Janet called in their order and they grabbed a booth.

"So any special plans?"

"We thought about going away but since the shop is so busy Eddie couldn't get away so the kids are taking us out for dinner."

"That's sweet." Janet smiled proudly.

"What can I say, I've got great kids and speaking of kids, how is Brianna doing with the twins?" Brianna is Sam's wife and they just had their second set of twins. The oldest set were boys and this time they had girls.

" Brianna reminds me of you when you had Zach and Amber. She wants to do everything on her own."

"She can't. I couldn't do it with just one three year old. There's no way she can do it with two rambunctious five year old boys." Janet said wisely.

"She knows that now. She has finally let her mother and I help her out. How's Natalie feeling?"

"Perfect. The little snot has had the perfect pregnancy. I'm so jealous since both of mine were hellish. She is so excited. The nursery has been done for over a month and she hasn't even had her shower yet."

The two friends continued to chat through Hannah's lunch until it was time to go back to work. Since the twins had been born they haven't had much time to visit so they enjoyed this time. As soon as Janet was back behind the bar a large vase of lavender tulips, her favorite flowers, were placed in front of her. She looked over the top of the vase and saw her husband, smiling at her. They leaned across the flowers and kissed softly. When they broke apart she pulled the card out.

_A flower for every year you have made me the happiest husband alive. _

_I love you. _

_Your, Cowboy. _

She walked around the bar with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug just as tightly. He felt wet tears hit his shirt. Placing his finger under her chin he lifted her face and kissed her tears away.

"Why the tears pretty girl?" After all these years together he still called her pretty girl.

"You've made me so happy." She sniffed

"Just returning the favor babe." He kissed the top of her nose. "I took the afternoon off, Can you get out of here?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd love too but Nattie will be here any minute."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Are you coming home right afterwards?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll be home afterwards."

"I'll be waiting." He said with a wink and Janet pushed him into a barstool.

"I have your lunch ready for you." She went behind the bar and grabbed the salad that she ordered for him.

"Salad J, seriously?" He made a face.

"The doctor said that you have to watch your cholesterol." She watched as he dumped the salad dressing all over his plate. "Want a little salad with that dressing there buster?"

"At least I'm eating it." Janet rolled her eyes and poured him a beer.

"Hey mom, you ready?" Natalie asked walking up to the bar, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Give me a minute. Entertain your father while I grab my purse."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Natalie asked with a grin.

"Shouldn't you?"

"The boss took off the afternoon off so I thought that I would play hookey." Best Friend Windows was so successful that they now had two offices. Nick and Sam ran the original one and Eddie and Natalie ran the second one and Natalie didn't just sit in the office and handle the books. She was out there working right next to her dad.

"I'm ready sweetheart." Both women kissed the cheeks of the man sitting on the barstool.

"Bye girls."

"Bye" They called walking out of the bar.

--

"You are more beautiful then the day I married you." Eddie told his wife as he pulled the zipper of her dress up.

"Maybe you need glasses babe." She joked as she pulled her hair on top of her head. When Eddie saw her naked neck he couldn't resist and he pressed soft kisses up and down her neck. "Eddie…" She giggled.

"You smell so good." He murmured.

"Will you stop? We're going to be late." She said weakly as his hand caressed her breast.

"We've got time for a quickey." He spun her around and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Eddie." She groaned. "We're going to be late." She repeated weakly but her hands were unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down to his ankles. He quickly kicked them away.

"We have an hour." He grunted as he slid her underwear down.

"I swear to God, if we are…ohhhh." She moaned as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and slid himself into her with one smooth stroke.

"I swear….if we…are…late…I will….kick…your…ass." She panted between strokes.

"No…you…won't…" Within a couple of minutes he was exploding and her walls were clenching around him.

"I hate you Latekka." She giggled when he withdrew from her.

"You love it Latekka." He smarted back before he kissed her.

They quickly pulled back on the items of clothes that they had discarded. Janet bitched him out when she had to redo her hair because during their adventure it had fallen down.

"Come on, we are going to be late." She told him, slipping on her heels and Eddie just laughed.

"We still have twenty minutes babe and besides you're missing something." She ran to the mirror, examining her image.

"What am I missing?"

"Your anniversary gift." He pulled a jewelry box out of his dresser drawer and pulled out the diamond necklace he had purchased for her. He walked up behind her and clasped it around her neck. "Now you're perfect." Her fingers reached up and she gently caressed the diamonds around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like you. I love you Janet."

"I love you too." Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

--

"Welcome to the Johnson Inn. May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Latekka." Eddie said. They had arrived at seven on the dot. "We are meeting our children. Have they arrived?" The hostess checked the book.

"It looks like they have arrived. Please follow me." The couple linked hands and followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant towards a private room. "Your guests are inside. Enjoy your dinner."

"A private room Eddie?" Janet asked.

"They probably requested it because they know how loud we can get. Come on honey." He tugged her hand and opened the door,

"SURPRISE. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY." Janet and Eddie looked around and saw the room was filled with family and friends. Their kids rushed over and embraced their parents. Janet looked accusingly at her husband.

"You knew about this."

"I swear J, I didn't know."

"He didn't know mom." Zach defended his father

"You guys shouldn't have done this." Janet sniffed.

"Of course we did. You guys deserve it." Amber said grabbing her parent's hands and dragging them into the room. "Visit." She demanded.

"In a minute." Eddie said grabbing his wife around the waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her. "Happy Anniversary J."

"Happy Anniversary cowboy." The kids drug them to the middle of the room where their friends had formed a reception line, like they did twenty-five years ago.

"Hey guys." Hannah and Nick said.

"Hannah you knew about this." Janet said hugging her friend. "When you asked me if we had plans this evening, you knew."

"I was assigned to make sure you had no idea what was going on."

"Congratulations Ed." Nick said to his best friend.

"Thanks for being here."

"Of course I would be here. I was your best man."

"You still are Nicky."

"Sam, Brianna, I'm surprised that you guys are here." Janet said.

"Sam insisted that I needed a night away from the kids so my parents are watching them." Brianna told Janet as she kissed her.

"Janet I am so happy for you." Sam said softly with tears in his eyes. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for his mom' s best friend, his surrogate aunt. She was the most amazing, strongest woman he knew and even as a kid he wanted her to be happy and when his childhood hero fell in love with her Sam was thrilled.

"Thank you sweetheart." Sam kissed her cheek and moved on.

"Eddie, Janet."

"Oh my God, Phyz." Eddie grabbed his friend and hugged him tightly. Phil and Pizza Girl had moved away about ten years ago when Phil was offered a job in New York. They kept in touch by e-mail but he hasn't been back since they left The Ridge.

"It's really good to see you man." Phil said.

"You too but I'm still slightly pissed off at you cause when you left you said you would come back to visit."

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Ten years later. You've become the next Nick Garrett, leaving for ten years."

"At least I kept in touch and didn't write a stupid book."

"Yeah okay, I'll give you that."

"I really did want to come back but this job is insane. I work sixty hours a week and I'm always out of town."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." Eddie said sincerely. "I'm really glad the kids got in touch with you."

"I didn't have much of choice. Zach threatened to come to New York, bring the boys and kick my, as he put it "skinny ass. He's just like you man and I believed that he would do it."

"That's my boy." Eddie said proudly. "I guess I should of used the threat of violence years ago to get your skinny ass to come and visit."

"I've always been scared of you Latekka."

"Good. You should have been." Friends were becoming impatient behind Phil.

"Speaking of ass kicking if I don't move this whole line of people will kick my ass. We're here for a couple days so we'll hit Sully's and catch up."

"Definitely."

After they had greeted all of their friends they were ushered to a table in the front of the room with their kids and their spouses and they enjoyed a nice, fun filled dinner, which included lots of laughter and smiles. As the dessert of chocolate cake was being handed out the Latekka children stood and grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening everyone. We want to thank all of you for being here with us tonight to celebrate twenty-five years of happiness that our parents found. There are some of you who may not know us so I would like to introduce us. I'm Natalie Rowan." Natalie passed the microphone to her sister.

"I'm Amber Garrett, their youngest daughter."

"I'm Zach." He had always been shy and timid like his mom and public speaking was never one of his favorite things.

"I'm Collin, the youngest of the Latekka clan." Collin handed the microphone back to Natalie.

"A big part of our parent's life together was raising the four of us. It was probably the biggest part of the last twenty-five years. We each have something that we want to say to our parents and then we want to ask you guys to come up and share a story of a time that Eddie and Janet Latekka have affected your life. This should be no surprise to our parents but we couldn't agree on an order because we all wanted to go first so we finally agreed that we would go in order of age which means I get to go first. I didn't know my father until I was three years old and my mom was dying of cancer. On her deathbed she decided to let my dad know of my existence. I sadly don't have many memories of my mom but that also means I don't remember never being without my dad. The woman who has been my mother these past twenty five years has been Janet Latekka." Natalie glanced over at her mom and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for her, out buying her wedding dress, happy as can be because she found the perfect one, and then finding out that the man that she was supposed to marry in a few months had a three year old daughter all in the same day. Daddy told me that he was so scared that she was going to leave him but obviously she didn't. Two days later she became in instant mother to me. They told me my first night home I screamed for my mom in front of the door for hours until I cried myself to sleep and she cried right along with me. Mom knew what it was like to lose a mother and she made sure that I never forgot my mom. There was a picture of the two of us that she put in my room that I still have today. She purchased a gravestone for my mom and always encouraged me to go visit on her birthday and mother's day. Every Christmas when we placed the angel on top of the tree she reminded me that our mom's were angels in heaven watching over us. Not only did our parents get married on this day, twenty-five years ago, but also today is the day that Janet Latekka became my legal mother and every year on this day she always did something special with me to commemorate the day that she officially become my mom. On the morning of her wedding she signed the adoption papers making us legally bound together forever but I never needed a piece of paper to tell me who my mom was. I have always known that she was my mom and I am so lucky that she chose to be my mother. I couldn't have asked for a better one. She is the strongest woman that I know and I really saw her strength the year that daddy was sick. She fought like hell to keep our family together and she succeeded. She taught me how to believe in myself. She taught me never to settle for less than what I deserved. She taught me to go after and fight for what I believe in. She taught me how to be a great wife and she taught me how to be a great mother, skills I will be putting to the test in a few more months. I wouldn't be the woman that I am today without this amazing woman sitting in front of me. I love you so much mom. Thank you for loving me." Natalie finished softly, tears streaming down her face. Janet stood and the two women wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's been my pleasure loving you Natalie. I am so glad I got to be your mom."

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Starting in the next chapter I will visit their "past" Please send me a review and let me know what you think. Pretty please??**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"A few years ago someone asked me who my hero was." Zach began. "When most people are asked that question they need some time to think about their answer and when they do answer they usually say it's a sports figure or some actor or actress. When I was asked that question my answer was immediate. My hero is my father Eddie Latekka. My dad is more than my dad, he is my best friend. Whenever I needed advice he was the person I could go to who would be completely honest with me whether or not it was something that I wanted to hear. He's good like that. My father taught me how to be a good friend, a good man and he taught me by example how to love a woman with my whole heart. One of the most important lessons that he taught me was there was nothing more important in this life then good friends and the love of a good woman." The audience laughed at that comment. "You may laugh but it's a very good lesson and I have been luck enough to experience both. He has always supported any decision that I made, even if he knew that I would fall on my ass in the process. He always said it was the best way for me to learn. I know the hardest decision he ever supported was my choice to join The National Guard. Even though he knew how dangerous it could be and he really didn't want me to go he supported me 100% and he eventually got mom on board." Zach sent a smile in his mother's direction who smiled back at him through her tears. "Natalie always told Amber and me that we were lucky that we were too young to remember the year that dad got sick but she's wrong. I may not remember the exact details but I remember the emptiness. Once day dad was home, playing in the backyard with me then the next day he was sick in bed and then he was gone for months in the hospital but as soon as he was better and he was home again the emptiness was gone. Dad told me that he loved us and mom so much that he fought like hell to stay with us and he said that it was love that made him healthy again along with Aunt Heather's bone marrow." Another laugh went around the room. "Dad I'm glad that you fought to stay with us because the emptiness when you were gone was unbearable and I couldn't imagine my life without my hero, my friend in it. I love you dad."

--

**_Years ago_**

"You've been awfully quiet tonight babe. Are you okay?" Eddie asked Janet. They had just got the kids to bed and they were curled up on a couch together with a bag of cheese puffs between them.

"I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"About having another child." Eddie had chosen that moment to take a swig of beer and her words caused him to choke. He was not expecting that at all.

"J honey we can't have another kid. You don't have the right parts anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that."

"What are you thinking then?"

"Adopting."

"Huh?" She turned around to face him.

"Eddie I want to adopt a child."

"Where the hell did this come from?"

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I love our family but lately I've had a strong desire for another child and then I saw a commercial about adopting and I've been thinking about it non-stop."

"Janet it's really hard to adopt an infant."

"It doesn't have to be an infant. There are so many children out there that need a home and we have enough love to give to another child don't we?"

"We have plenty of love but as for room, we don't have that much."

"You told me yesterday that you were putting in new windows in the Anderson house because they are putting it on the market and they are anxious to sell."

"You want to buy the Anderson house?"

"You told me that it's a great house in great condition. You love the backyard and it's got enough rooms for all of us plus another child."

"You really want to adopt a child J?" She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I really do Eddie. I think that we can give a child a family that he or she deserves."

"Then let's do it." She looked at him in shock. She thought that she was going to have to fight longer and harder for this.

"Really, you're okay with this because this is a huge decision and I'll understand if you need more time to think about it. I mean it's…" Eddie placed his index finger over her lips to stop her from talking,

"I don't need to think anymore about this. I know that if you hadn't of had a hysterectomy we would have had another child so adopting a child makes perfect sense." She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him. "I have only one request." He told her when they broke apart. She looked at him expectantly. "Since we have some control over the sex of this child I want a boy. I think I would lose my mind raising three girls."

"A boy would be perfect." She told him as she pulled him to her and they fell back onto the couch laughing and kissing.

--

Janet never ceased to amaze her husband. The next morning she called the Anderson's and arranged for them to see the house and by early evening they verbally committed to buy the house. It was a good decision for their family whether or not they adopted another child. It was a bigger house then what they had. All of the rooms were larger then their current accommodations and the back yard was enormous and the kids were going to love it.

On Friday Eddie and Janet took the day off work and headed to Boston to meet with a social worker at a group home. They only told Samantha, John, Nick and Hannah because they needed letters of reference. They were waiting to tell everyone else until after their meeting and they knew if they were going to be successful.

"Hi, Eddie and Janet Latekka here to meet with Mrs. Swanson."

"She's expecting you. Right this way."

"I'm so nervous." She whispered, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Just relax and be yourself." He encouraged. Even though he was wearing a brave face he was just as nervous as she was.

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka. I'm Angela Swanson. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat."

"It's great to meet you too." Janet said.

"Did you bring the paperwork I sent you?" She asked.

"We did." Eddie slid the envelope across the desk to Angela.

They spent the next hour going over every detail of the paperwork that included everything about them, their health history, their financial history and their work history. Their entire life together was on those thirty or so pieces of paper in front of them.

"Everything looks to be in great order. Before final approval can be given I'll have to send this to my supervisor and then she'll send it to her supervisor."

"How long will that take?" Janet asked

"Anywhere from one to two months. After your application is approved you'll have to submit to a background check. Once that is completed you'll both have to have a psychological evaluation and then finally you'll be required to have a home visit by one of our social workers. If you pass everything, which I'm assuming that you will, you then will be given temporary custody of the child you choose."

"Just temporary custody?" Eddie asked.

"There is always a trial period for six months. It allows us to make sure that the situation is going to work out and it gives you a chance to change your mind."

"We won't do that." Janet said confidently.

"I believe you." Angela said with a smile. "Now would you like to take a look around, see if there is a little boy that catches your eye?" Eddie and Janet nodded eagerly. "Now if you don't find your perfect match here don't worry, there are lots of other places to go."

"Let's do this." Eddie said linking hands with Janet.

They walked into the main room where they found at least ten little boys playing. Janet's heart broke as she thought of all these children without any families to love them.

"Can we take them all?" She whispered tearfully to Eddie.

"I wish we could sweetheart but we can't." He knew that she would ask him that as soon as he saw all of the boys.

"I know. Just one right?"

"Just one babe." She nodded and then glanced around the room. She had no idea how she was going to be able to choose just one. They were all so adorable. Her eyes landed on a little red hair boy sitting alone in the corner watching the other boys but not playing. She looked at Eddie and noticed that he was looking at the same boy and she knew they had found their youngest son.

"What's his story?" Janet asked pointing to the boy.

"That's Collin. He was abandoned at birth at a hospital. Because he was an infant we easily found him a foster to adopt home. A week before the adoption was to go through the foster mother was killed in a car accident and the foster father couldn't go through the adoption. We found him a second family that wanted to adopt him but the father lost his job and they couldn't afford the adoption."

"Poor little man." Eddie whispered.

"It's not over yet. During his stay with his third set of to be adopted parents Collin was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. They couldn't handle his health issues and they returned him and we have been unable to find him a permanent home since."

"How could they send a child back because he is sick?" Janet said in a disgusted voice.

"Some people just can't handle the stress of a sick child." Eddie and Janet looked at each other. Without speaking they knew that sick or not this child was meant to be a part of their family.

"Can we meet him?" Eddie asked.

"Of course but don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you. He is two and a half but he only is only speaking a few words. Our staff psychologist says it's because of the emotional trauma of the insulin shots and finger pokes. He feels once he has a stable relationship instead of just random nurses and staff members he will open right up. Go on over and say hello."

"I want him Eddie." She told him as they made their way over to him.

"So do I J." When they reached Collin they sat on the floor in front of him. "Hi Collin. My name is Eddie and this Janet."

"Hi Collin." Janet reached beside her and grabbed a ball. "Can Eddie and I play ball with you?" He just stared at her. Eddie nodded at her and she gently rolled the ball to him. Collin stared at the ball as it bounced off his leg and rolled over to Eddie.

They spent the next few hours on the floor rolling the ball to Collin until they had to leave to go pick up the kids from school.

"Collin we have to go bye bye but we would like to come back and see you. Is that okay?" Janet asked him but he didn't respond. Eddie stood, pulled Janet to her feet then knelt back down to Collin's level.

"We'll be back to see you buddy. I promise." They slowly walked out of the room and when they got to the door and turned around to look at Collin once more they saw that he had followed them to the door. "Bye little man." Eddie whispered over the lump in his throat and Collin gave them a small smile and their hearts soared.

"He likes you guys," Angela said with a broad smile.

"Can we come back?" Eddie asked.

"Anytime you want. I'll put you both on the visitor list."

"What about our kids? Can we bring them?"

"Once he gets more comfortable with you I think it would be fine to bring your kids."

"Thank you so much for you help." Janet told Angela.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch."

Eddie and Janet walked silently out to her jeep. Before opening the door for her like he always does, he pulled her into his arms for a tight hug. "You were right Janet." He said softly into her hair. "We need Collin in our family."

"He needs us just as much as we need him."

"Damn straight."

--

During the next month Janet and Eddie made multiple trips to Boston to see Collin in between moving into their new home. The Anderson's were anxious to move so they fast tracked the sale and within three weeks the house was theirs. During their visits with Collin they learned everything they could about Collin's diabetes including how to give him his insulin shots and check his blood sugar. As their visits increased Collin became more receptive to them. He let them hug him, he smiled when they arrived and cried when they left and eventually he allowed them to poke his fingers and give him his shots. Even though the kids didn't know their intentions they brought them with them a few times to visit and they seemed to get along.

They passed their psychological evaluation and background check with flying colors. Their home visit was scheduled for next week and when they passed Collin would be their son so they decided that it was time to tell the kids.

"Hey guys mom and I need to talk to you." Eddie said one night as they ate dessert. None of them acknowledged him as they dug into their ice cream. "Natalie, Zach, Amber I need you to pay attention to me. We have something very important to tell you." The kids stopped eating and looked at their parents.

"You guys are going to have a new brother." Janet said happily.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Natalie asked

"No sweetheart, I'm not going to have another baby."

"Then how am I getting a brother?" Zach asked

"Remember that little boy, Collin we took you guys to see?" They all nodded. "Well Collin is going to be your brother. We are adopting him."

"Like mommy adopted me?" Natalie asked

"Yep just like that." Janet said. "Amber, Zach do you know what adopt means?"

"It means that Collin doesn't have a mommy." Zach answered.

"That's right sport."

"Why doesn't he have his own mommy and daddy like us?" Amber asked

"Everyone has their own mommy and daddy but sometimes they can't take care of their kids so that's why daddy and I are going to take care of Collin."

"Will he play with me?" Amber asked

"Will he ever talk to us because he never talks?" Natalie asked

"Will I have to share my toys?" Zach asked.

"Yes he'll play with you. Yes he'll talk as soon as he gets used to us. He's just really shy and yes Zach you will have to share your toys." Janet answered.

"Collin is sick and mom and I will have to give him shots of medicine." Eddie explained.

"Do they hurt?" Zach asked.

"A little but Collin is really brave and he is used to them."

"Now listen guys." Eddie said. "For awhile mom and I are going to have to spend a lot of time with Collin when he comes to live with us but that doesn't mean that we love you guys any less. Okay?" The three kids nodded.

"Can we bake him some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Can we get him a special present?"

"I'm going to give him one of my favorite muscle men."

As Janet and Eddie listened to their children's comments they knew that everything would work out and they would remain a happy family.

--

"This is it champ. You're home." Eddie told his new son as he pulled him out of his booster seat. Collin stared at the house with wide, scared eyes. "Come on. Let's go see your brother and sisters."

When they opened the front door they were met by three very excited children, all talking at once to their new brother. Collin tightened his grip around Eddie's neck.

"All right step back. You're scaring him." Janet instructed and the kids did as they were asked. "Collin do you remember these guys?" He just stared at him so Janet reintroduced him to his family. "These are your big sisters Natalie and Amber and this is your big brother Zach." She motioned John and Samantha, who had been watching the kids, over to them. "This is your grandma Nanny and your grandpa Papa."

"Can we go outside and play with Collin?" Amber asked.

"Go ahead. We're going to show him his new room and then we'll bring him out." The three older kids ran outside while Eddie and Janet took the youngest upstairs.

"Collin, this is your new room champ." Eddie told him as he untangled his arms from around his neck and placed him on the floor. Janet had decided to decorate his room with bright colors and shapes. His walls were painted blue and his comforter was multi-colored. They watched as Collin gingerly walked around the room. He stopped in front of his toy box and looked at them, his face full of questions.

"Those are your toys Collin." He moved over to his bed and tentatively reached out for a soft, stuffed dog that was there. "Go ahead sweetheart. You can have him." He reached out and cradled the dog to his chest, causing his parents to smile.

"Do you want to go outside and play with your brother and sisters?" Eddie asked. Collin walked over to Eddie, grabbed his hand and nodded. He boosted him onto his hip and they joined the kids outside.

The kids did try to get Collin to play with them he wouldn't leave Eddie or Janet's side. They could see them becoming frustrated with the situation so they grabbed a ball, the one thing they knew Collin enjoyed and motioned the kids to join them in the middle of the yard. Eddie began rolling the ball to Collin and slowly they retreated until it was just the kids.

"He is the cutest thing." Samantha commented as they watched the kids.

"He is and the kids are being so good to him." Janet said proudly.

"I'm proud of you two." John said causing Eddie and Janet to send him a confused glance.

"Why?" Eddie asked his father.

"You guys opened your home and hearts to this little guy and gave him a family. You changed his life."

"It's weird but when we first saw him, we knew, without a doubt that he was meant to be our son." Janet said tearfully.

"When something is meant to be you know it right away." Samantha told them.

"Collin was definitely meant to be for us." Eddie said.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Collin was permanently attached to either Janet or Eddie's side all day. He didn't give them any problems when they had to check his sugar or give him his shot. He really was a brave kid and Janet and Eddie made things easier for him by being so patient and gentle. He did freak out when it was time for his bath so Eddie threw on his swim trunks and got in the tub with him which eased his fear.

"Are you all tucked in?" Janet asked her son and he nodded. "Do you want to sleep with your puppy?" Another nod. Collin still wasn't saying much but he was communicating with them by nodding, shaking his head and smiling. Janet tucked his puppy in next to him. Eddie leaned down and kissed him.

"Goodnight champ. Sleep good. I love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Janet whispered, kissing him.

"Night night." Collin whispered and tears of happiness fell from his parent's eyes.

--

"Come on babe, let's go to bed." Eddie said. Janet had been standing outside of Collin's room watching him sleep.

"But what about if he needs something or he has a bad dream? Maybe he should sleep with us."

"He'll be fine and if he does need something we'll hear it through the monitor." He grabbed her hand and drug her to their room.

"Do you think that he is happy Eddie?" She asked as she changed her clothes.

"Yeah J, he's happy. He smiled at us all night."

"I want him to be happy here with us."

"He is hon." Eddie pulled her into bed with him.

"It's amazes me how much I love him." She whispered in the dark.

"I feel the same way."

"I feel complete now. Our family is finally complete and even though he has only been with us for one day, I can't imagine our life without him in it, can you?"

"No, I really can't." Janet rolled over and kissed her husband lovingly.

"I love you cowboy."

"I love you too pretty girl."

**_Thanks for reading and supporting me. I look forward to reading your reviews. (hint Hint)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I think that I speak for all of us when I say that I think that we grew up with the best parents." Amber began. "But growing up with Coach Latekka as your father put a definite damper on my social life. What did you do daddy? Threaten your players?" A laugh went up around the room while Eddie sat there with an angelic look on his face. "That's okay dad. You don't have to admit it. I know what you did. Besides the fact that he scared away practically every guy that was interested in Nattie or I Coach Latekka was the best father that a girl could ask for. He was strict, but easygoing at the same time. He would make a decision whether we liked it or not and he would stick to it but he was also the man that could easily be talked into something with a simple pouting of the lips or batting of the eyes. Mom taught Natalie and I that trick. One thing that I learned from my parents is that true love really does exist. Mom and dad were always telling each other they love each other. They were always kissing, hugging and holding hands. One thing we learned, early on in life when mommy wasn't happy, daddy really wasn't happy, especially if any of us made her cry. If that happened there was always hell to pay because dad would never tolerate anyone, not even his own kids making the woman he loved cry. I guess the best thing about my dad is that he has always been there for any of us no matter what. He continued to love and support us even if it wasn't what he had planned for us. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so scared that he would hate me and be disappointed in me but he wasn't. He loved me anyway and supported me during a very hard time in my life. I always knew that he would be there for me whenever I needed him, for any of us whenever we needed him and that is what makes him such a wonderful father and husband. Thank you for all you've done daddy. I love you." Eddie stood and embraced his youngest daughter.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

Years ago

"Zach, Collin, Amber, Natalie, dinner's ready. Come on in and wash your hands." He moved to the side as Zach and Collin came flying into the house with Natalie following behind them much slower with her nose in a book.

"Sweetheart, you should really watch where you're going instead of reading." His eleven-year-old daughter had become quite the avid reader, like her mother. As soon as the words were out of his mouth she walked into a wall. "Told you so." He smirked. "Put your book down and wash your hands."

"Yes sir." She said smiling at him.

"Amber let's go." He yelled out the door.

"I'm not done swinging yet."

" Yes you are. It's dinner time." She ignored him and kept swinging. "Amber Elizabeth you have until the count of three to get your butt in this house. One." She quit pumping her legs. "Two." She jumped off the swing and made a beeline for the house. "Three. Now go wash your hands." He watched as she sulked off to the bathroom. Sighing he returned to the kitchen just in time to see Collin getting ready to place a cookie in his mouth, In two large steps, he was reaching down and plucking that cookie from Collin's hand. "No way mister. Cookies are for dessert." Looking at the cookie he couldn't figure out if it was one of Collins's sugar free ones or not so he tossed it in the trash.

Tonight was Janet's one night at the bar so he was on his own with the kids. She had put the spaghetti sauce in the crock-pot and made a salad before she left so all he had to do was boil the noodles, regular for them and whole wheat noodles for Collin. "All right guys let's eat." He had just filled their plates and sat down when the complaining started.

"I don't want milk. I want pop." Zach told his dad.

"You know the rules. Milk with dinner."

"I don't like tomatoes." Natalie said.

"Then don't eat them. Pick them out."

"I spilled daddy." Collin told him. Sighing Eddie jumped up, grabbed a towel and cleaned up the spilled milk.

"Collin don't take the lid off." Eddie told him after he had refilled his glass.

"Why don't you guys ever act like this when mom is home?" He asked out loud. The kids never gave them this much trouble when Janet was home.

"I want pizza." Amber announced. She was definitely in one of her moods tonight.

"We aren't having pizza. We're having spaghetti."

"I don't like spaghetti."

"Since when?"

"Since today."

"Eat it Amber."

"No." She pushed her plate away from her and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I. Want. Pizza." Eddie sighed in frustration and turned to face Amber.

"You do not tell me what you want. We are having spaghetti for dinner and you will eat what's in front of you or you will eat nothing." She stared back at her father, not making any attempt to eat. "Fine then Amber. Go to your room until you are ready to eat." She pushed away from the table and stomped up to her bedroom. "Don't you slam your door young lady." He yelled after her.

They managed to finish dinner in peace with the three remaining good children laughing and talking with their father and each other. When they were done eating Zach and Natalie cleared the table while Eddie took Collin up for a bath since he managed to get sauce all over himself.

"How did you manage to get sauce in your ear champ?" Collin giggled as Eddie scrubbed out his ears.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Amber said from the door.

"Your plate is on the table where you left it." He answered without even looking at her. He smiled when he heard her walk away. "All righty champ let's get the sauce out of your hair." Collin squealed in delight when Eddie dumped the water over his head.

After Collin was dried and in his PJ's it was time to check his sugar. Collin watched as Eddie took the needed supplies out of the medicine cabinet in his and Janet's bathroom. They kept all of his supplies in their bathroom so none of the kids could get to them.

"Ouchy daddy?"

"Yeah, time for ouchy." Eddie hated having to hurt his child but he knew it was necessary. Collin knew the drill and held out his finger. Eddie quickly poked it and got the needed sample. "Looks good son. Now do you want your second ouchy in your belly or leg?"

"Belly." Collin pulled up his shirt and Eddie quickly injected the Insulin he drew up before giving him his bath.

"Good job champ. How about that cookie now?" Collin nodded and they headed downstairs for their dessert.

As the kids sat at the table waiting for their cookies Eddie glanced at Amber who was picking at her dinner. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Daddy it's cold." She whined as he passed out the cookies.

"You should have ate with the rest of us when it was hot."

"Can I have a cookie when I'm done?" She asked him.

"After the way you acted do you think that you deserve one?"

"No sir." She mumbled.

"That's right Amber. You don't deserve a treat. I will not put up with you acting like a brat. Do you understand me?" She nodded and finished her dinner in silence

--

When Janet arrived home she found her husband sound asleep on his recliner. The TV was on and her was holding a beer. She couldn't help but smile. His nights alone with the kids always wore him out. She walked over and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately.

"Hey sleepy head. Rough night?" She asked with a grin.

"You have no idea." He grumbled.

"Go on up to bed. I'm going to kiss the kids, get a shower and I'll join you."

"How about you kiss the kids and I'll join you in the shower?" He suggested.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I got a second wind." She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She snuck into the kids' room, adjusted their blankets, kissed them, and none of them stirred. When she got to their bedroom she heard the shower running and realized that Eddie was serious about joining her. She shed her clothes and stepped into the hot, steaming shower. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey cowboy." Grinning she stepped under the hot stream to rinse off the smell of the bar from her skin.

"How was work?" He asked filling his hands with her shampoo. He gently turned her around and began to wash her hair causing her to moan softly as his fingers massaged her scalp. He really knew how to work magic with his fingers.

"Same old shit. I had to kick out a bunch of Duf students for fighting."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No. How were the kids?" She watched as Eddie lathered up her loofa with her body wash.

"I busted Collin trying sneak a cookie before dinner and he managed to get sauce all over him. I had bathe him right after dinner." Janet laughed. It sounded just like Collin.

"How was his sugar?"

"It was fine. Now Amber on the other hand was a total brat. She suddenly hated spaghetti and refused to eat. After sulking in her room she ended up eating her dinner cold." Janet closed her eyes as Eddie began washing her body with the loofa. She moaned loudly when he cupped her breast and gently massaged it, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She grabbed the loofa out of his hand, tossed it on the bottom of the tub and shoved him roughly against the wall, crushing their chests and lips together. She shivered as he ran his fingers across her wet naked back.

"Didn't you mention something about a second wind?" Grinning wickedly, he spun her around so she was against the wall, he lifted her leg, wrapped it around his waist, and he shoved himself into her with one smooth stroke. His hands went around to cup her ass and he pumped himself furiously inside her. By the time they both reached their climaxes, his back was covered with red, ugly scratches and her ass had indents that resembled his fingers on it.

"Baby, I'm sorry about your back." She told him, gently kissing the marks.

"I'm sorry about the bruises that will probably be on your gorgeous ass."

"That's okay. You're the only who sees it."

"I better be." Laughing they climbed into bed and cuddled together. "Love you babe."

"Love you too."

--

"Eddie phone is for you." Nick said.

"Who is it?" He asked

"I didn't ask. I'm not your damn secretary." Sighing Eddie picked up the phone.

"This is Eddie Latekka. Can I help you?"

"Mr. Latekka, this is Kelly Manners from Millpond nursing home." Eddie's heart sank. There is only one reason why the nursing home where Janet's grandmother is staying would call him. Five years ago after her grandfather died they moved her to The Ridge so Janet could be closer and the kids could visit more often. "I have been unable to reach your wife." Kelly continued and he guessed she left her cell phone at home.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Mrs. Meadows passed away."

"Thank you for calling me. I'll get in touch with my wife."

"As per your wife's instructions we will transport Mrs. Meadows to Seeley Funeral Home and one of our staff members will box up her belongs to be picked up at your convenience."

"Thank you."

"We are sorry for your loss Mr. Latekka."

"What goes on Eddie?" Nick asked when Eddie hung up the phone.

"Janet's grandma just died."

"Oh hell man. You better go to her."

"I'm going to need some time off."

"Take as much time as you need and tell Janet how sorry I am. I'll let Hannah know so I'm sure she'll be over."

"Thanks man."

Eddie finished up the work on his desk and headed o Sully's, dreading the news he was going to have to tell her. He smiled at Karen when he walked in.

"Hungry again?" Karen quipped. He had just left the bar an hour ago after lunch.

"No. I need to talk to Janet."

"She's in her office."

"Can you guys handle things without her for the rest of the day." Karen nodded. "Janet's grandmother died today so I'm going to need you to rework the schedule for the rest of the week cause she's going to need some time off."

"Of course." After passing along her condolences Eddie went to Janet's office. As soon as she saw him she gave him a beautiful smile, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What brings you back?" She purred in his ear.

"Honey, I need to talk to you. Why don't you sit down?"

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

"The kids are fine hon. Come on let's sit down." He tried to lead her to her chair but she refused to be moved.

"I don't want to sit. Just tell me." She demanded.

"J, it's your grandma." He watched her eyes fill with tears.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." She mumbled.

"Baby, I'm sorry but she passed away this morning." With a wail she collapsed in Eddie's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I…I…was supposed to go and see her…yesterday...Sue called off…I had to cover…I never…got to say…goodbye." She told him between sobs. He knew she would find some reason to feel guilty. "I didn't…have a chance…to tell her…I love…her."

"Sweetheart, you talked to her on the phone everyday and saw her every other day. She knew that you loved her." He murmured. He continued to hold her until her sobs subsided.

"Where is she?" She asked when she finally composed herself.

"They took her to the funeral home."

"I need to see her." He nodded. He grabbed her purse, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to his body and led her out to their van. He made a mental note to have Nick and Owen come pick up his truck later. Because she seemed to be in a daze he helped her into the van and then drove to the funeral home while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. When they arrived at the funeral home she let Eddie lead her in.

"Can I help you?"

"My grandmother should have been brought here, Helen Meadows. I would like to see her please."

"Of course. She is right in the back." Eddie and Janet followed the caretaker to the back of the funeral home. "Take all the time you need." Janet grabbed Eddie's hand and they walked over to her grandmother. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Janet finally spoke.

"Hey grams. I'm so sorry that I wasn't with you in the end. I should have been there for you like you have always been there for me. I don't think that I told you enough how much you meant to me. I guess I took it for granted that you would always be here, that there would always be enough time to tell you everything that I wanted to tell you. It's because of you that I found my true love and I have my family. When mom and dad died do you remember how much I fought with you and gramps about coming to The Ridge. I was a stupid teenager who was content to keep things as normal as I could considering that my parents just died. Making friends never came easy to me but I had managed to make a few over the years at school and the thought of moving to a small town where I would be the fat outsider made me miserable but in the end, you always knew what was best for me. Yeah, it was hard but The Ridge was the best place for me. You found your true love with gramps here, just like I found my true love with Eddie. Things got really bad for me for awhile and I never told you but I know you knew. I hope you didn't take it personally that I didn't tell you but you were gone and I didn't want to worry you. I know you're my grams and it's your job to worry and I would be so angry if something major was going on with one of my kids and they didn't talk to me but not you grams, You just waited patiently for me to tell you which I did, years after the fact. Thank you for just listening. I know you wanted so much more for my life than for me to be a bartender but when you saw how happy I was with my bar, my husband and my kids you realized that my life was just as full as it would have been if I would have been a nurse." She paused to blow her nose. "I'm really going to miss you grams. Thank you for being my grandmother, my mother, and most importantly, my friend. I'll love you forever." She leaned over and kissed her grandmother. "Tell gramps, mom, dad and Andy I said hi and I love them all so much." She slowly walked away from her grandmother, walked over to her husband, wrapped her arms around him and she let herself be comforted in his embrace. He knew that words weren't necessary so he just held her tightly.

When she finally pulled away they returned to the lobby where they picked out a coffin made the arrangements for the calling hours and funeral. From the funeral home they went to the nursing home to pick up Helen's belongings where all of the nurses offered their condolences. Janet and Eddie had always thought that the staff at Millpond was exceptional. On the way home from the nursing home, they returned to the funeral home so they could drop off the clothes for the funeral. As she sat in the van, watching Eddie take in the dress that her grandmother was going to be buried in, her tears started to fall again. By the time Eddie returned she was sobbing softly in her seat, head against the window.

"Oh sweetheart." He reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"Please, I just want to go home."

"Okay." They drove in silence until they pulled into the driveway.

"I have a headache so I'm going to lay down."

"Whatever you want sweetheart." They climbed out of the van and headed into the house.

"Can you tell the kids for me? I don't think I can."

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." They opened the door and Samantha greeted them by pulling Janet into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Janet." She whispered and Janet nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" Janet shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"Go on upstairs hon. I'll be up to check on you shortly." He watched sadly as his brokenhearted wife walked up to their room. He turned to his mom with tears in his eyes,

"Thanks for picking up the kids."

"No problem."

"Did Collin get his afternoon shot?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I gave it to him." Heather had taught his parents how to give Collin his shots.

"What was his sugar?"

"It was 104."

"Good. Mom I hate to ask but I think that I'm going to need some help. Janet is pretty torn up. Do you mind hanging out for the next few days and giving me hand?"

"Baby you don't have to ask. Of course I'll stay. I've already started dinner."

"Where are the kids?"

"Natalie is upstairs doing her homework and the twins and Collin are outside."

"Can you bring them in from outside and I'll grab Nat. I want to tell them after dinner." Samantha nodded and Eddie went to go fetch his daughter. When he got to the top of the stairs he found Natalie standing outside his bedroom door looking inside.

"Honey?"

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Her head hurts. She needed to lay down. It's time for dinner. Why don't you go downstairs and help nanny." She nodded and quietly left. As soon as she was out of sight Eddie went to check on Janet. He found her lying on top of the bed, fully clothed, clutching a photo of her and grams sound asleep. He grabbed a blanket, threw it over Janet, and kissed her head.

After dinner Eddie gathered his children in the living room to tell them about the death of their great- grandmother.

"Mommy and I found out something very sad today. Grams died and went to heaven today. Do you understand what that means?" They all nodded except for Collin who was still too understand. "Now mommy is very said and she will be crying a lot so you guys need to leave her alone and be extra good. Can you do that for me?" They all nodded.

"Can I color mommy a picture to help her not be so sad?" Amber asked.

"Yeah chipmunk. I think that she would like that."

"I'm going to make mommy a picture too." Zach announced.

"No you can't." Amber yelled. "It was my idea."

"Hey you both can do it." Samantha intervened.

"Yeah mommy will like that." Eddie told them. He looked around and noticed that Natalie had disappeared and he had a pretty good idea where she went.

--

Janet was lying on her side with her back to the door and she heard Natalie shuffle into the bedroom. She smiled through her tears when she felt Natalie's hand playing with her hair. Janet rolled over and faced her youngest daughter. Natalie took that as permission to join her mother so she climbed up on the bed next to her.

"Daddy said grams is in heaven now."

"Yeah she is baby."

"Is she an angel?" Janet nodded "Then you shouldn't be sad mommy cause grams is watching over us like your mommy and my mommy. Now we have three angels instead of two always watching and taking care of us." Natalie told her mother wisely.

"You're right sweetheart." Janet kissed her daughter's head.

:"I love you mommy."

"I love you so much Natalie." Neither of them saw Eddie standing in the doorway watching them, his own tears falling.

Later that night when he crawled into bed and reached for her she didn't respond even though she was awake. "I'm so sorry J." He gently ran his hand up and down her arm. "Janet I know your hurting but please baby, please don't push me away. We are here for you, me, mom, dad, the kids, Hannah, please let us be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." She rolled over, her eyes full of tears.

"Will you hold me?"

"Always Janet. I'll always hold you." She scooted close to him, he held out his arms and she settled her head on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her tightly around her and Janet was finally able to fall asleep in the safety and security in the arms of the man that loved her.

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I look forward to reading more reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I know that if my parents weren't the two amazing people that they were I wouldn't be standing here today." Collin began. "My life didn't start off so great. My biological mother abandoned me at birth. I was lucky enough that three couples wanted to adopt me but every time something happened and the adoption was unable to go through until Eddie and Janet Latekka walked into my life. They decided that they wanted another child, a boy and since mom couldn't have any more kids they decided to adopt. The story goes they walked into the group home, saw me sitting in the corner alone and they knew, without speaking that I was their son. Most people would have run screaming in the opposite direction when presented with the fact that I had diabetes but not mom and dad. Instead of running they embraced it and took me into their home, their life and their hearts. Even though I have red hair, freckles and look nothing like anyone in my family I never felt like I wasn't a part of my family. I knew, I still know that I am loved just as much as my siblings that have a blood connection to mom and dad. People have asked me if I ever wanted to know who my parents were and why they abandoned me. My answer is I know exactly who my parents are. They are the two people who tucked me in bed every night, gave me my insulin shots every day and made sure I knew how much I was loved. Eddie and Janet Latekka are my parents in every sense of the word and I honestly don't care why my birth mom abandoned me because if she didn't then I wouldn't have had the honor of being part of this wonderful family." Collin looked at his parents. "Mom, dad thank you for making me a part of your family. Thank you for choosing to love me." He said with a choked voice.

_**Years earlier**_

"Nat…A…Lie…I've got to pee." Zach whined while banging on the door. "You've been in there For…Ever."

"GO AWAY." Natalie shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie thundered coming up the stairs. He heard Zach yelling all the way downstairs.

"Natalie won't come out of the bathroom and I've got to pee."

"Zach we have more then one bathroom in this house."

"We're not allowed to go into your room."

"Go use the bathroom downstairs." Eddie growled. Zach huffed and stomped downstairs. Sighing Eddie walked over to the kid's bathroom door and knocked softly. "Nattie, honey are you okay?"

"Go away." She sobbed.

"Sweetheart are you crying?"

"No."

"Honey will you please come out here so we can talk?"

"I want mommy."

"She's at the grocery store. You can talk to me."

"No. I want mommy."

"Well come on out and you can talk to mom when she gets home."

"No."

"At least tell me, are you sick?"

"No." She blubbered. "I just want mommy."

"She'll be home soon. Can I get you something? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs. Yell if you need anything." Eddie stood outside the bathroom door for a few minutes and listened to her sobbing quietly. When he finally walked away he guessed that she was crying over some boy. She was fine during dinner so she must have gotten a call after dinner. He wished that she would talk to him but he knew that there were some things that only a girl could talk to her mom about. He grabbed his cell and called Janet when he got to the kitchen.

"Hey how's the shopping going?" He asked when she answered the phone.

"Almost done. What's up?"

"Natalie won't come out of the bathroom."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to anyone but you."

"I think I know what's going on."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Not yet. I'll be home soon. She'll be fine."

"Hurry home." He begged her. He paced around the house for the next forty-five minutes moving from the outside of the bathroom door to the back door to check on the other three kids who were playing outside. As soon as he heard her van pull into the garage he rushed out to meet her. He was worried sick about Natalie who was still crying. "Thank God." He told her opening her door.

"Has she come out of the bathroom yet?" Eddie shook his head.

"J, I'm worried about her." Janet got out of the car and kissed his lips.

"She'll be fine." She and Eddie went to the back of the van and they each grabbed a few bags and carried them in. Setting the bags on the table she picked up one and started to head upstairs.

"What's in the bag?" He asked her, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"None of your business." She sent him a wink and disappeared. Shaking his head he went to the back door and yelled for the kids to help him bring in the multiple bags of groceries.

--

Janet knocked softly on the door. "Sweetheart, it's mom. Can I come in?"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Everyone is downstairs bringing in the groceries. It's just me." A minute later Janet heard the door unlock and she slowly stepped inside and found Natalie sitting in the empty bathtub, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked at Janet with tears running down her face. Janet sat on the edge of the tub. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Janet asked her softly. She mumbled incoherently. "I didn't understand you."

"I started my period." She whispered softly.

"I figured as much. Why are you so upset? We talked about this. We knew it was going to happen sometime soon."

"I know." She mumbled through her tears.

"Then why the tears honey?"

"You weren't home and I got scared. I forgot what to do."

"You could have talked to your dad." She looked at Janet, her eyes wide with fear.

"No you can't tell him."

"Sweetie he's your dad, he loves you and he needs to know what's going on."

"I'm embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Natalie. You're a woman now and having a period once a month is normal and your dad knows that. I've had them so he's used to them."

"Why don't you have them anymore?"

"When Zach and Amber were born I had some problems and they had to take away all of the parts that help us have our periods."

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Besides your dad I won't tell anyone." She nodded. "Now why don't you get a shower to freshen up okay?"

"My pants and underwear, there's blood on them. I ruined them." Tears filled her eyes again and Janet wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Nattie it's just clothes. No reason to be upset." She continued to hold her until her tears subsided. Once Natalie was calm Janet went over everything that she needed to know, gave her the items that she bought for her, went and got her some fresh clothes and left her to shower.

"Is she okay?" Eddie asked as soon as Janet returned downstairs.

"She'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"We'll talk later." He opened his mouth to protest but she sent him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth. Natalie returned downstairs just in time for dinner.

"What was so cool about the bathroom?" Zach quipped as soon as he saw his sister. "I thought you were going to move in there."

"Zach knock it off. Leave her alone." Janet snapped.

"Well she's been in there since we got home."

"Shut up Zach." Natalie yelled

"What's your problem?"

"Zachary Latekka Not one more word." Eddie interceded.

"All I was saying…"

"Not one more word young man. Do you understand me?" Zach shrank back at the tone of his father's voice.

"Yes sir." He mumbled.

"All right everyone let's eat." Janet announced to her family.

--

"Will you please tell me what is going on with Nat?' Eddie begged her. The kids were all in bed and they themselves had just crawled into bed. He had been waiting all night to talk to her but Natalie wouldn't leave Janet's side all night and when she finally went to bed Janet spent the rest of the night on the phone. "Do I have to kill some teenage boy?" They were lying on their sides facing each other.

"No you don't have to kill a teenage boy."

"Then what?" He asked anxiously.

"She started her period today." If the room wasn't so dark Janet would have seen Eddie turn pale.

"Are you joking?" He whispered and Janet giggled. "Isn't she too young?"

"She is twelve Eddie. She's not your little girl anymore. She's a woman now."

"She'll always be my little girl. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She's embarrassed."

"I'm her dad. She shouldn't be embarrassed."

"It's not you. It's a girl thing. I was the same way with my dad when I first started." She lifted up on her elbow and kissed him gently. "Don't take it personally." He snorted and then kissed her back, slipping his hand under her shirt to her breast.

"The best thing about you not having periods anymore is that we can have sex anytime we want." He whispered in her ear.

"You're not bored with having sex with me are you?"

"Janet my hand is up your shirt and I'm hard as hell right now, I know you can feel it against your leg so what the hell do you think?"

"I guess not." She mumbled as he pulled her tee shirt over her head.

"Baby why would you ask that?" He slowly pulled her underwear off.

"Well…I…hmmmm." She moaned when he slid inside of her. "I…can't…think…straight." She groaned as his mouth latched onto her breasts and he began to move inside of her.

"We will finish…this conversation later." He grunted when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hadn't had nearly enough of her lately so he pounded into her fast and furious and she met him thrust for thrust. If the kids weren't home they probably would have screamed out in ecstasy when they climaxed so instead of screaming they expelled their orgasms into each other's mouth with a kiss. "I love you pretty girl." He whispered, placing soft kisses on her neck, still on top and inside of her.

"I love you too cowboy."

"So why did you ask me if I was bored with our sex life?" She didn't answer him right away. As he kissed his way back up her neck to her face he tasted the tears on her cheek. "Baby, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Janet I love you and my God woman, I love having sex with you. Every time we make love it's never boring. In fact it's amazing. Why would you think otherwise?" She looked at him; her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It's just that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Honey talk to me."

"We hardly ever have foreplay anymore and when we do make love it's always so quick, wham bam thank you ma'am. I'm afraid that you only have sex with me because it's your duty as my husband, that you really don't want me any more." She ended softly, turning her head to the side so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Janet it's been so long since you've felt like this." He said sadly. He turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "You're right sweetheart. We haven't had much foreplay lately but the reason is me not you. It's my fear that the kids are going to walk in on something they shouldn't and I don't want to damage them for life which is why when we make love it's quick cause I don't want the kids walking in on us." The kids had caught them in compromising positions a few different times. "I want you so damn much that I would rather have quick sex then no sex at all." He placed his hand on her face, wiping away her tears. "I don't have sex with you because I have to because I'm your husband. I have sex with you because I love being inside of you, I love the taste of your breasts in my mouth, I love running my hands over your soft skin and most importantly I have sex with you because I love you more than anything Janet Edith Latekka."

"I'm sorry cowboy. Karen told me today that she is getting a divorce. She told me that their sex life was the first thing that changed, no foreplay and it was quick like he was being forced to do it. I got to thinking about us and I started to panic."

"Pretty girl, you have nothing to worry about ever. You and I, we are the real thing. What we have will last the test of time. We are forever." She nodded through her tears. "Do you believe that?"

"Yeah, I do." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry I doubted you, doubted us."

"Just don't let it happen again." He said with a grin. He pulled out of her, got out of bed and walked over and locked their bedroom door.

"Eddie?" She questioned as he climbed back on top of her.

"My woman wants foreplay." He ran his tongue between her breasts and she let a small moan. "Then foreplay my woman shall receive." They spent the next hour pleasuring each other with oral sex and finally they made love slowly and sweetly.

--

"All right, good game guys." Eddie said to the team of eight year olds sitting in front of him.

"We lost." Tyler spoke up.

"That's okay. We all know what we did wrong right?" The boys nodded. "So during practice next week we will fix that and try to win the next game. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They shouted together.

"All right then. Go get your snacks." The boys jumped up and ran over to Janet and another mother who had their after game snack ready for them. He saw Zach toss his helmet and shoulder pads on the ground.

"Zach." He yelled. Zach froze and turned around to face his father. "I am not your personal maid. Pick up your gear and put it with our stuff." Zach slowly walked back and grabbed his stuff. Grinning Eddie grabbed his clipboard from the ground.

"Latekka." This time Eddie froze as a familiar voice traveled to his ears, a voice that struck fear through him throughout his high school career. Grinning Eddie turned around and looked Coach Burkett, his high school football coach.

"Coach Burkett." The two men embraced. "What brings you down here to the kids field? Are the tigers in need of a new field?"

"Still the same smart ass as you always have been. I thought you would have grown out of that by now."

"I don't think I'll ever grow out of being a smart ass."

"I got word that you are coaching the kids team."

"I am. I've been coaching since my son turned five. My dad did the same when I was Zach's age and I loved it and I hope one day Zach will feel the same."

"Oh my God, Eddie Latekka has a kid. I never thought that I would see that happen."

"Actually I have four kids and a wife."

"You finally did grow up."

"I sure the hell did."

"You and Rory?"

"Hell no." Eddie pointed to Janet in the crowd of kids. "That's my wife Janet with the long dark curly hair." He told his former coach proudly.

"Are the rest of you're kids, are they here?"

"My oldest Natalie, she's the blond reading a book on the bleachers." Eddie pointed her out. "My oldest son is Zach number 25."

"That was your number." Coach Burkett recalled

"I know. I gave him that number on purpose." Eddie said with a smile. "His twin sister Amber, is the cheerleader over there bouncing around with the dark curly hair, like her mother and my youngest Collin is the over excited red headed water boy. He is desperate to play but he has to wait another year."

"You've got yourself a nice looking family Latekka."

"Thanks coach. I definitely will agree. So what brings you over here?"

"I have a proposition for you. Let's walk."

"Eddie." Janet called.

"Come on I would like you to meet my wife and then we can take that walk." The men walked over to the kids.

"Eddie there is some confusion on Monday's practice." Janet told him. "I thought you changed the time but I couldn't remember."

"Monday's practice was changed from six thirty to seven." The parents nodded. "Hey babe, I want you to meet someone." He took her hand and led her away from the group over to his coach. "Janet this is Coach Burkett, coach this is my wife Janet."

"Nice to see you again Coach Burkett." He raised a questionable eyebrow. "I went to high school with Eddie."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. " He apologized.

"I don't except you to. I wasn't a cheerleader. I was just one of the numerous girls that crushed on Eddie and went to all of the football games to see him in his uniform." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well Mrs. Latekka it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Coach wants to talk to me. Will you be okay?"

"Of course." He leaned down, kissed her.

"So coach what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"First of all we are grown men Latekka and I'm no longer your coach so call me Bill."

"As long as you call me Eddie."

"Deal Eddie. I came here to offer you a job."

"I have a job Bill. Nick Garrett and I own our own company."

"Not that kind of job. What I have to offer you is unpaid but has great benefits."

"I'm listening."

"I'm getting old Latekka…err…Eddie and this will be my last year coaching The Knights Ridge Tigers."

"I never thought that you would retire."

"Neither did I but I need to, it's time."

"So what's that have to do with me?"

"The school wants to bring an outsider in to take over but I want a local to take over. I want you to take over coaching your alma mater."

"Why me?" He stuttered.

"I've checked your record with these kids it's great. I can tell that you really love coaching. I've been watching you and you are a great coach."

"Thanks."

"I want you to coach the tigers because you were one of the best players that ever passed through the doors of Knights Ridge high school." Eddie smiled sheepishly. "Besides that the board wants a local who know the town. Eddie you were born and raised in The Ridge and you're raising you're family here. You're perfect for the head coaching job."

"I have no idea how to coach high school football."

"It's not much different then what you're doing now and you know about coaching high school football. You went through four years of high school football coaching. If you agree to take the job this year you will work with me as assistant head coach and then next year it's all you."

"How much time will this take cause my business takes up a lot of my time and I don't want to take away time form my kids or wife."

"I'll be honest it does take up some time but only for a few months from July to the end of October. Because of the weather practices are usually in the evening during the summer and fall for obvious reasons once school starts. There is one week in the summer that you will have to go to football camp."

"I am truly honored that you thought of me and I would like to say yes but I need to talk to my wife because this is going to give her a lot more work and I'm going to have to talk to Nicky because it's going to affect my work schedule."

"I understand. Take all the time you need to make the decision. Conditioning has already started so if you decided yes, you can start anytime." Bill gave Eddie the particulars on the coaching job and then they two men shook hands and parted ways, leaving Eddie excited and scared.

--

"Can we talk?" Eddie asked. They were sitting outside in the backyard watching the kids play.

"What's up cowboy?" She asked handing him a beer.

"You're an angel." He grinned at her and then he recounted what Bill had offered him, with numerous interruptions from the kids. "So what do you think?" He asked her when he finally finished his story.

"I think it says a lot about how much Coach Burkett thinks of you. Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah I think I do." He admitted softly.

"Then do it baby."

"But it's going to be a lot more work for you."

"You don't think that I can handle a little more work?"

"Hon, you can handle anything that is thrown at you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I won't be able to spend as much time with you and the kids."

"Practice starts about a half hour after the kids school lets out. You can pick the boys up and take them with you. They would have a blast at football practice with the big boys. By the time practice is over the girls and I will have dinner all ready for you."

"It seems like a lot to ask of you J."

"If it's something that you want it's worth it and it's not like it's all year long. Friday night game night can become a regular family night activity."

"Janet…"

"Enough. I can see how much you want to do it and I want you to do it. If it gets to be too much for me to handle I promise to tell you okay?"

"The second it gets to much you better tell me."

"I promised you didn't I Coach Latekka?"

"You're the best."

"I know." She said smugly.

"I love you." He whispered bringing his face to hers.

"I know that too." Grinning, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. As he kissed her he knew he was without a doubt the luckiest guy ever to have found such an amazing woman to love him.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your thoughts._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I am very, very pleased to be standing here on the day of my son and daughter in –law's twenty fifth anniversary." Samantha said. "I can honestly say that I never thought this day would come. Okay that sounded bad. I knew the day that they got married that they would be married forever but prior to Janet I wasn't sure if my boy would ever settle down and make me a grandma." Everyone laughed. "I knew, probably before he did but I knew that Eddie was in love with Janet. When our weekly phone conversations started being all about his friend Janet from the bar I knew that he was in love although he would never admit it. My boy is stubborn but I knew that he would figure it out eventually and luckily for all of us he did." Samantha turned to look at her son. "Eddie don't take this the wrong way because you are everything a mother wants in a child but I always wanted a daughter and when you married Janet you gave that to me. Luckily for me, Janet opened her heart and allowed me to become a mother to her. Janet sweetheart, that you for giving me that honor. Eddie, Janet I knew from the first time I saw you together I knew your love was a love that would last a lifetime. You guys definitely have had to endure some hard times but I believe your love is stronger because of it. It has been a pleasure watching your love grow over the years." Eddie and Janet both rose and embraced their mother.

_**Years earlier**_

"Mommy. Mommy look at what I got." Collin yelled running into the kitchen.

"Can I get a hug first?" Janet asked squatting down to his level. Collin wrapped his arms around his mother and she kissed his check. "Now what did you get?" He shoved an invitation to his best friend Tyler's birthday party.

"It's Tyler's birthday party and when it's over I can spend the night." He said excitedly.

"Sweetheart you can go to the party but you can't spend the night."

"But daddy said I could."

"Oh he did, did he?" Eddie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and Janet sent him a glare over Collin's head. "Daddy should have talked me first."

"What did I do?" Eddie asked.

"Mommy said I can't spend the night at Tyler's." He cried running over to his dad.

"Why can't he?" He asked.

"Not now." Janet said.

"Why don't you go play and I'll talk to mom about this."

"I wanna go." He whined.

"Go on and play." Collin nodded and walked out of the kitchen with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Now look what you did." Janet snapped.

"Me? I'm not the one who told him he couldn't go which brings me to ask why did you tell him no?"

"Think about it Eddie."

"I am and I've got nothing."

"If he spends the night who will check his sugar? Who will give him his shots?"

"Is that it? Janet we can work something out. He has diabetes. He won't break if he is out of your sight for a night. You can't keep him under your thumb for the rest of his life. If you do he'll turn out to be a wus."

"He will not become a wus."

"Yes he will. He will turn into a mama's boy."

"This is a ridiculous conversation Eddie."

"No it's not. You need to let him live like a normal kid."

"But he's not normal. If he doesn't get a shot he could die."

"Then we'll make sure that he gets his shot. You're just making it more difficult then it should be."

"MOMMY." Natalie yelled from the living room. Eddie and Janet heard the panic in her voice and took off running. Eddie grabbed the glucometer from the top of the fridge as he ran. When they got to the living room Collin was shaking, sweat was pouring down his face. They knew his blood sugar had dropped really low.

"Natalie bring me the glass of orange juice from the fridge." Janet ordered as she rushed over to Collin. His sugar had been falling lately so Janet always had a poured glass of juice in the fridge ready for times like this. They had found orange juice was the fastest way to bring Collin's sugar back up. "Collin sweetie it's okay. I'm right here." She tried to soothe him but as always he tired to fight her. She held his arm still while Eddie checked his sugar.

"38." Eddie mumbled when the test was done.

"Now do you see why he can't spend the night with Tyler?" She snapped.

"Here mom." Natalie said handing the glass to Janet.

"Here baby. Drink the juice."

"Noooo." He jerked his head away from Janet and he started hitting her.

"A little help here." Janet said to her husband. Eddie held Collin's head so Janet could try to get Collin to drink.

"No." Collin shouted.

"Collin you have to drink this right now." He clamped his mouth shut. "Collin Edward open your mouth right now." He shook his head as much as he could since Eddie was holding it. "Collin." She warned but he didn't budge his mouth. "Dammit." She mumbled. She sat the glass down and pried his mouth open. She glanced away for a second to grab the orange juice and in that second Collin clamped down on her finger. "Oww. Son of a…" Tears filled her eyes.

"Collin open your mouth right now." Eddie yelled, reaching down with one hand to try and open his mouth. Together they managed to open his mouth and Janet poured the juice down his throat, spilling most of it on him. Two agonizingly long minutes later Collin's body began to relax and he crawled into his mother's lap and he began to sob, the same reaction that he always had after one of these episodes.

"It's okay honey." Janet crooned rocking him in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Is your finger okay J?" Eddie asked softly.

"It's fine." She lied. It was sore as hell.

"Janet…"

"I'll be fine."

"Mommy." Collin mumbled sleepily.

"Hi honey."

"I bit you."

"Yes you did." Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It wasn't your fault honey." He nodded. She began to hum softly and continued to rock him in her arms until he fell asleep. These episodes always physically wore him out.

"Let me take him." Eddie lifted Collin out of Janet's arms and carried him upstairs to his room.

"Will Collin be okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah honey. He'll be fine."

"Why does this keep happening?"

"We have to fix his medicine and he'll be fine." Janet pulled herself off the floor and headed into the kitchen so she could wash her bite. "Is he sleeping?" Janet asked when Eddie walked into the kitchen.

"Dead to the world."

"Did you pick up his insulin liked I asked you to?"

"Shit, I forgot."

"Dammit Eddie. I asked you to do one thing today and you forgot."

"I'll go get it now."

"Forget it." She threw the dishtowel in the sink. "I'll do it myself."

"Janet wait." He begged as she stormed past him.

"I'll be back. Order a pizza or something for dinner." She told him before slamming the door.

"Where's mommy?" Zach asked, walking into the living room right after Janet left.

"She had top go out."

"I'm hungry."

"How does pizza sound?"

"My favorite." Zach cheered and Eddie headed to the phone.

--

Janet got home from the pharmacy at the same time as the pizza guy; She met him at the door and paid for it before he could even ring the doorbell. Like most kids hers loved pizza so she knew they would be excited and quite possibly tackle her the second she walked in the door.

"Dinner's here." She called and within seconds she heard three pairs of feet running towards her.

"Pizza." Amber cheered.

Janet finally managed to make it through the obstacle course otherwise known as her children to set the two pizza boxes on the table. Whenever they ordered pizza they used paper plates and Eddie had already set the plates and their drinks on the table. As soon as Janet opened the boxes the kids swarmed the table.

"Hey I wanted that piece." Zach yelled at his sister.

"I got it first." Amber replied.

"Because you cut in front of me." Zach snapped and pushed his sister.

"ZACH." Janet shouted but it was too late. Amber retaliated immediately and shoved Zach hard into the wall.

Janet tried to jump in the middle of them but it was no use, it never is when those two fight. They easily skirted around her and attacked each other. "ZACHARY JOHN, AMBER ELIZABETH." Janet knew damn well the twins heard her but they kept pushing each other until Amber went flying into the table, knocking off one of the pizza boxes onto the floor.

"ENOUGH" Eddie yelled at the twins. For some reason Janet's raised voice worked on Natalie and Collin but it seemed that only Eddie's raised voice worked on the twins. As soon as they heard their father's angry voice they froze. "What in the hell is going on?"

"He took my pizza." Amber accused.

"She cut me in line." Zach rebutted.

"That is no excuse to act like brats. Look at this mess you made. You knocked over and ruined one of our pizza's and now there isn't going to be enough for everyone." He snapped.

"But he started it." Amber blurted.

"No I didn't." Zach yelled back

"I don't care who started it." Janet added. "You know the rules. Now both of you go to your rooms right now." Both kids opened their mouths to argue but Eddie wouldn't let them speak.

"Not another word. Your room." They stood there staring at him. "NOW." Amber and Zach turned on their heels and headed to their rooms, yelling at each other the whole time.

"Now what are we going to do? There isn't enough pizza for all of us." Natalie said as she helped her parents pick up the pizza on the floor.

"There is plenty for us. Zach and Amber will have to have a sandwich." Janet told her. "Thanks for your help sweetheart. Go on ahead and eat your dinner."

"What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us pumpkin." Eddie kissed her head and he carried the ruined box of pizza into the kitchen, followed by Janet.

"All day Eddie. They have been at each other's throats all damn day." Janet muttered as she angrily grabbed the bread, peanut butter and jelly. The kids had the day off school for a teacher workday and it rained all day so they had been cooped up in the house all day and it was wearing on everyone's nerves.

"They're nine years old J. Nine year olds fight."

"Gee thanks for that information Captain Obvious."

"Jesus Janet. What is your problem? If I didn't know any better I would think that you are PMSing."

"God, you're such an ass." She grabbed the plates of sandwiches, apple slices and two glasses of milk for the twins and stormed out of the kitchen, up to their rooms.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie mumbled as he drew up Collin's insulin shot. Grabbing the glucometer he went to wake up his youngest son.

As he rounded the top of the stairs he heard Amber and Zach bitching about the sandwiches they had to eat for dinner. He slowly walked into Collin's room and shook him awake. "Hey champ." He said when Collin's eyes fluttered opened. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"We got some pizza downstairs for you." Collin grinned. He loved pizza. "I need to give your shot first and then you can have some pizza." Collin nodded. He knew the drill. He held out his hand and Eddie quickly checked his sugar. "104. That's a lot better. Leg or belly?" Collin lifted his shirt and Eddie quickly gave him his shot. When it was over Eddie pulled him on his lap and hugged him tightly. "You are such a brave boy. Do you know that?"

"Daddy I want to spend the night at Tyler's house." He mumbled into Eddie's chest.

"I'll talk to mommy and see what we can work out."

"I can go?"

"We'll see champ. Now come on let's go eat some pizza."

--

"So are you ready to talk or are you going to continue to ignore me all night?" Eddie asked his wife. They had just put the last kid to bed.

"I haven't been ignoring you."

"Bullshit Janet." She glared at him. "Look I get that I should have talked to you before I told Collin that he could spend the night at Tyler's house but I also think that you are over-reacting by not letting him go."

"Over-reacting, are you serious? After what happened tonight and everyday for the past week do you really think I'm over-reacting? What if his sugar drops when he is over at Tyler's house? What then Eddie? What if we couldn't get there in time? Could you live with yourself?"

"That's the worst case scenario J. Yeah, his sugar has been fluctuating like crazy but he's got his doctor's appointment tomorrow. If Dr. Sumner can adjust his insulin Collin will be fine and there is no reason why he can't spend the night with Tyler."

"So now are you expecting Collin to give himself his own shots, check his own sugar?"

"Jesus Janet, now who is being ridiculous? Of course he can't give himself the shots but there is no reason why you and I can't just pop over to Tyler's when it's time for a shot and then pop back out." Eddie reached out and took Janet's hand. "Honey he is five years old and all he wants to do is spend the night with his best friend like other kids his age do."

"He isn't like other kids." She mumbled.

"No he's not. He has diabetes and that is no reason for him not to live a normal life. Most diabetics live normal lives. Collin has the basic idea of what he can and can't eat. I've watched him turn down sweets that his siblings occasionally offer him."

"But if he is in a new environment he might not be a careful as he normally is."

"The only way to know is to let him go. He needs a chance to be a carefree little boy."

"What about if something happens and we're not there?"

"Tyler's mom will call us and we will be there." She sat there in silence taking in all of Eddie's words. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to let him go. She was so scared that something would happen to him and she wouldn't be there to help him. "Sweetheart?" Eddie asked five minutes later.

"Fine." She relented. "He can go as long as after Dr. Sumner adjusts his insulin he doesn't have any more major sugar dives or rises." Eddie grinned and pulled Janet on his lap.

"That's my girl."

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. Actually I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you."

"Yeah you were a bitch but it's okay. You're entitled to be a bitch every so often."

"My nerves were shot. All day Zach and Amber fought. They spent more time in their room then anywhere else. I'm sorry that I took my frustrations out on you."

"Everyone says that fighting siblings are normal especially since Amber and Zach are the same age. Eventually they will outgrow their bickering, at least that's what I have read."

"I hope so." She mumbled.

"Hey, you wanted these kids." Eddie joked.

"So did you." She leaned forward and kissed him. She groaned when his hand slipped under her shirt, under her bra to gentle caress her breast. "Can we take this upstairs?"

"Hell yeah." They quickly locked up, linked hands and ran upstairs. As soon as the bedroom door was shut their lips attacked each other. They hadn't even made it to the bed or managed to take their clothes off when there was a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eddie groaned.

"You wanted these kids remember?" Janet smirked, walking to the door.

--

"Collin!" Tyler shouted as soon as Janet and Collin walked in. True to her word, Collin was at his first sleepover since his sugar had remained stable since his doctor's appointment.

"Can I go play mommy?" Collin asked.

"Kiss me first." Janet squatted down and Collin quickly kissed his mother and ran off.

"Tyler is so excited." Chrissy said.

"So is Collin. He has been talking non-stop about this sleepover all week. I've brought some things for him. I baked a sugar free cake and brought a tub of sugar free ice cream so he can enjoy cake and ice cream with everyone else. He can't have regular pop or juice so I brought a two liter of diet pop for him." Chrissy smiled at Janet as they headed to the kitchen. "What are you having for dinner?"

"Every boy's favorite. Pizza."

"He can have no more than two pieces." Chrissy nodded. Janet spent the next five minutes telling Tyler's mom all of the snacks that Collin could eat, most of which Janet brought for him.

"Now if he starts acting tired, irritable or weird in any way call me right away because his sugar could be either too high or low. Eddie or I will be here about nine-thirty for his night time shot and then in the morning when he wakes up, if you could call us we we'll be over for his morning shot."

"He'll be fine Janet."

"I'm sorry. He just has never been with anyone but family."

"I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." The woman talked for a few more minutes until Janet reluctantly left her son in another woman's care.

That evening was one of the longest of Janet's life. She was so worried about Collin. She attempted to call numerous times but Eddie stopped her. Janet was going to be the one to go over and give him his evening shot but Eddie wouldn't let her because he had feeling that if she went over she would end up sleeping on the couch and he was right.

"Hey baby, I'm home." Eddie called when he returned from giving Collin his shot.

"How is he?" Janet asked anxiously.

"He's fine. He is having the time of his life." She relaxed slightly.

"What's in the bag?" He had a grocery store bag in his hand.

"On the way home I realized that we were totally alone. All the kids are with their friends tonight. We need to take advantage of this because we never know when it will happen again." He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries.

"I love those."

"I know you do."

"Can I have one?"

"Not yet."

"Eddie." She whined.

"God, you sound like our kids. Just be patient my dear. I'll be right back." She sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two flutes. He poured them each a glass. "To us being alone, without kids."

"To being alone." They clinked glasses and sipped their champagne. "Can I have a strawberry now?" She was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course you can but you have to take off an item of clothing first."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"For every piece of clothing you remove, I'll match you piece for piece." He shoved a strawberry in his mouth. "These are really good baby." Without a word she reached down and removed a sock. "Slick J, really slick." He held out a strawberry and she leaned forward and he fed it to her. They continued this process until the strawberries and champagne was gone and they were both naked.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, running his hands all over her body.

"So are you." She whispered and he burst out laughing.

"Men are not beautiful."

"You are."

"Keep calling me that and I won't do you." He threatened.

"Yes you will." She pushed him back onto the couch, straddled him and slid herself over his erection.

"Dammit." He groaned.

"Told you." She ran her tongue up his neck.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Not yet." She began moving herself on top of him while watching with great pleasure as he bit his lip to keep himself from moving but he couldn't hold out. With a groan he gripped her hips and began to pump himself inside of her. "Told you." She repeated.

"You will so pay for this." He grunted

"Looking forward to it." He lifted her up and slammed her back down over and over again until the both were screaming out in bliss.

"God damn woman. You are amazing." He praised while placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"I know it."

"Cocky little thing aren't you?"

"No baby that would be you." He was already growing inside her again.

"Not little." He flipped her onto her back.

"Definitely not little." Grinning he placed his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too cowboy." They made love slowly and without inhibition savoring the love that they shared.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review with your thoughts. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Heather Ross, Eddie's younger sister. Now I would love to stand up here and tell you stories of how my big brother tormented me as a child but sadly I have none of those to share. I didn't even know I had a brother until I was in my mid-twenties but that reason didn't stop him from giving Alex the third degree when we first started dating." The room broke out in laughter because that was classic Eddie Latekka. "I'm a doctor and I specialize in pediatrics. I remember about twenty-four years ago I was assigned a pair of twins, one boy, and one girl as my patients who were born eight weeks prematurely. Their mother had complications during her c-section so their dad had no idea if she was going to live or die. Even though I know how scared he was for his wife he was a very attentive father to his tiny children and I knew without a doubt that he was going to be an excellent father. When their mom got better I saw the same love and attentiveness as their dad and I knew that these twins would have a wonderful mother. I remember how badly she cried when she had to leave them at the hospital; I practically had to force her out of the hospital and as much as cried that day I saw that much happiness from the twins' parents on the day they took them home. Five years later, through a tragedy I met that amazing mother again. Her husband was dying and in need of a bone marrow transplant and it just so happened that her husband and I shared a biological father. Thankfully because of the love and devotion of a woman who wanted to save her husband's life she gave me a brother, a sister and eventually four nieces and nephews. Janet and Eddie's love, like all love, has changed over the years but the change has been good. Their love has gotten stronger and to this day they have one of the strongest relationships that I have ever encountered, it's a love that everyone should strive too obtain and all of us in this room have been lucky enough to observe it. Janet, Eddie, thank you for making me an intricate part of your family. I love all of you so much." The room erupted in applause and the siblings embraced with tears on their cheeks.

Years ago

"Now even though the bus for camp leaves at eight A.M. I expect each one of you here at 7:30 sharp. If you decide to pull in the parking lot at 7:31 you might as well just keep on driving." Owen had to turn away from the young football players so they wouldn't see his smirk. "Now a couple of rules. If any of us find any alcohol, drugs or tobacco I will throw your butts in cab so fast you won't know what hit you. Another reason to get sent home is disrespect. Coach Rowan, Coach Davidson and my wife and kids will be spending the week with us and if I hear one disrespectful word or see any eye rolling you will be in a cab so fast you're head will spin. Do I make myself clear?" Terrified nods went around the group. "Before I dismiss you I will share the most important rule. For those of you who don't know my youngest son, Collin the redhead over there that is chasing is brother around, is a diabetic so do not under any circumstances give him anything to drink or eat, no matter how much he begs. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now hit the showers and I'll see you in the morning." As soon as the football team was out of earshot Owen burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"You are dude. You sound like such a hard ass."

"I am a hard ass."

"Shall I ask your wife how much of a hard ass you are?" Eddie just laughed. "Listening to your speech I felt like I was back in high school. You sounded just like Coach Burkett."

"I did didn't I? I could remember in high school being scared shitless when Coach gave his threatening speeches. Do you think I scared these kids?"

"Hell man, you scared me." Owen quipped.

"Daddy." Eddie looked up at the sound of Collin's voice and he saw both boys standing at the top of the bleachers.

"Zach, Collin get down here right now." Eddie shouted.

"But daddy…" Collin whined.

"NOW." Sticking his lower lip out Collin slowly began making his way down to the bottom. "Zach move it."

"Okay." He turned to the side and when Eddie realized what his intentions were it was too late. Zach took a flying leap off the bleachers.

"ZACH." Eddie shouted running over to his son who was screaming in pain. When he reached his son he found him on the ground, clutching his arm with tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy." He sobbed. "My arm hurts." Eddie looked at Zach's arm and even though he was no expert it looked broken.

"It will be okay big guy. I'm going to take you to the hospital to have your arm checked out."

"Is he okay?" Owen asked rushing over.

"I think he broke his arm. I need to take him to the ER. Can you handle the cleanup here?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you also run Collin over to my mom's? I don't want to take him with me to the hospital."

"Sure thing. What about Janet?"

"I'll call her on the way." Yelling his thanks Eddie rushed his sobbing son to his car. "Hang in there Ace." He whispered.

--

"I don't want to go to stupid football camp." Amber snapped at her mother.

"I don't care what you want. You don't have a choice. We are all going as a family." Janet snapped back.

"I won't have anything to do." She whined.

"For crying out loud Amber; there is a pool, canoes, a boat for tubing, a playground and horses and you can bring your summer reading. You will have plenty to do."

"I won't have anyone to play with." Janet sighed irritably. Amber may look just like her but their personalties were nothing alike and they tended to clash a lot. Janet was convinced that she got her attitude from her father.

"You will have your brothers, your sister, Connor and Caitlyn, and Mike's kids, Emma, Jack and Carrie and you'll have me."

"I want Ashley to come with me."

"If I let you bring Ashley then I will have to let Nattie, Zach and Collin bring a friend and I am not taking care of eight kids for a week."

"This is so not fair."

"Amber life isn't fair. Now go put your clothes that I laid out in your suitcase like I asked you to do an hour ago."

"But…"

"Go." Crossing her arms Amber slowly drug herself upstairs to her room and Janet headed to the kitchen to whip up some dinner. Glancing at the clock she knew Eddie was going to be home shortly and she decided that she would have him grill some burgers. She had just pulled the hamburger out of the freezer when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"J honey, I'm on my way with Zach to the E.R." Her heart dropped into her stomach at those words.

"What happened?" She could hear Zach sobbing in the background.

"I think that he broke his arm."

"How did he do that?"

"He jumped off the bleachers."

"Eddie!"

"Look you can bitch at me later. Owen is running Collin to mom and dads. You can drop the girls off there and meet me at the E.R. He has been crying for you."

"I'm on my way." Hanging up her phone she grabbed her purse, keys and Collin's insulin out of the fridge so he could get his dinner shot. "Amber, Natalie get down here now." She yelled.

"What?" Amber asked.

"We're leaving. I'm taking you to nanny and papas."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Zach hurt his arm and daddy and I are taking him to the hospital."

"I don't want to go to nanny and papa's." Amber complained.

"Amber Elizabeth, I swear if you complain about anything else I will ground you to the cabin with no air conditioning or TV for the entire week that we are at camp." Janet seethed. Her daughter was really pushing her buttons and she had almost reached her limit. "Now get your shoes on and let's go." Amber and Natalie silently got on their shoes, followed their mother to the van and rode in silence to their grandparents. Both girls knew now was not the time to push their mother's buttons.

After dropping the girls off she rushed to the hospital and arrived about ten minutes after Eddie did. She found them in the registration area, Zach on his dad's lap sobbing.

"Mommy." Zach cried when her saw her walking over to them.

"Hi baby." She sat next to them and Eddie put Zach on her lap. "What did you do sweetheart?"

"I…jumped…" He sobbed.

"Okay…Shhh…You'll be okay." Janet held him tightly until Eddie was done registering Zach then they were taken back. As soon as the nurse took Zach's vital signs the doctor came in, took a quick look at his arm and ordered an x-ray and pain medication.

"I hear that one of my nephews needs an x-ray." Heather said poking her head in the room.

"Aunt Heather. I hurt my arm." Zach had calmed down considerably since his mother arrived and the pain medicine that they gave him helped too.

"Sweetie I think that you broke it. Does it hurt?" He nodded. "Well you are being super brave when you're all done I have a special present for you." Zach smile through his tears.

"I didn't know you were working tonight." Eddie said kissing his sister's cheek.

"I'm covering for Dr. Shaw. Her daughter is really sick."

"That sucks." Eddie commented.

"Not really because now she owes me and Alex got some tickets to a concert and I wasn't going to be able to go but now I can."

"You know I haven't met him yet and I really need to."

"Maybe."

"Excuse me Dr. Thomas. We're ready to take Zach to radiology now." They nurse said coming in the room.

"We're ready." Janet said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Latekka. You'll have to wait here."

"Don't worry Janet. I'll go with him." Heather told her and Janet nodded her appreciation. "Come on big Zach. Do you wanna ride in the wheelchair?" He slowly nodded and crawled out of his mother's lap and into the wheelchair.

"We'll be right here when you get back ace." Eddie told him.

"Okay daddy."

"Be a brave boy."

"I will mommy." They both waved to their son until he was out of sight and then Janet laid into Eddie.

"You let him jump off the bleachers. What were you thinking?"

"I'm not stupid Janet. I did not give him permission to jump off of the bleachers."

"You should have stopped him."

"Excuse me? Have you met our son? I turned around to talk to Owen and he and Collin climbed to the top. When I told them to get down I figured that they would come back down the way they went up like Collin did but Zach thought it would be quicker to jump. It took a second and there wasn't a damn thing I could do." Janet wiped away the tears that she had been holding back since she arrived at the hospital. Like any good mother, her child was hurting and so was she.

"I'm sorry cowboy." She walked over, sat on his lap and kissed him softly. "I didn't mean to blame you. I know that Zach is fearless but he's my child and it was easier to blame you then my ten year old with a broken arm."

"Don't feel bad. I blame myself. I should have been watching him more closely."

"Have you met our son?" Janet asked using his own words against him and Eddie laughed.

"It's just a broken arm. Broken bones happen to most kids, especially boys. He'll be fine."

"I know. I just hate that he is hurt and I can't do anything about it."

"That's what makes you such a good mom sweetheart." He kissed her softly. "So how was your day?"

"That good mom comment doesn't really apply that today. Your daughter drove me nuts." He smiled. He knew exactly what daughter she was referring to.

"Why is it when she is bad Amber is mine but when she is good she is yours?"

"Obviously because she gets her goodness from me and her badness from you."

"Yeah. That's so obvious." He said with a grin. "What did she do?"

"Complained about everything. Life is so unfair. She doesn't want to go to camp because she'll have nothing to do. I finally told her if she complains one more time she will spend the entire week in the cabin."

"That's my girl."

"Mommy, daddy look what I got." Zach said excitedly when he was brought back into the room.

"That was quick." Janet said.

"There was no one waiting so we got big Zach in quick." Heather said

"Mommy look." He held up an x-ray film of a skull, presumably his own.

"Whatcha got there ace?"

"It's a picture of my head. Aunt Heather said that this is my special present for being so brave. Isn't it cool?"

"The coolest." Eddie answered.

"So what did the x-ray show?" Janet asked her sister in law.

"I glanced at it quickly and saw two breaks, one on his humerus and one on his ulna."

"Oh god." Janet whispered, tears filling his eyes. Heather placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"It's not as bad as it sounds sweetie. The breaks look pretty clean so a cast should take care of it." Heather said as her pager went off. "I've got to run. Dr. Spates will be in to go over the results and then the ortho resident will be down. If you need anything have me paged and page me when you guys leave so I can check out Zach's cast." Janet stood and hugged Heather.

"Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. Zach be good." He nodded, never taking his eyes off of his x-ray.

Over the next hour Zach's doctor confirmed the two breaks and the orthopedic resident casted Zach, which he thought was the coolest thing ever. After much discussion Zach chose a bright green cast and his parents and Aunt Heather were the first ones to sign it and then he had some of the doctor's and nurses sign it too.

When they left the hospital Janet was going to take Zach home and Eddie was going to pick up the kids at his parent's but Zach really wanted his grandparents to see and sign his cast so they stopped to grab a quick dinner and then they all headed over to John and Samantha's house.

"Nanny, papa look." Zach yelled the second he ran into the house. "I broke my arm." He pulled out a black sharpie marker that Heather gave him at the hospital. "Sign it." He demanded.

"Zach." Eddie warned.

"Would you please sign it?" He asked his grandparents.

"I would love to." Samantha said grinning.

"What's on your arm?" Collin asked.

"It's a cast dummy." Amber answered. The way that she talked to her brother infuriated her parents so Eddie walked over to her, grabbed her arm, gently of course, and led her into the kitchen followed by Janet.

"We have had it with you young lady." Eddie told her.

"What did I do?" Amber asked innocently.

"Your attitude for starters. All day long you complained." Janet told her. "Sure, camp may not be your idea of the best vacation ever but do you know how many kids don't get to go on vacation? You are acting like a brat Amber. Your daddy and I give you nice things, we take you out to dinner, you have food in your belly and you never say thank you anymore and that is called ungrateful. We don't have to buy you all of your toys and dolls but we do because we can, because we want you to have nice things and because we love you and all you do is complain about it and it hurts our feelings." Amber's eyes filled with tears.

"What are the rules about name calling?" Eddie asked her.

"Don't do it." She whispered.

"So if you know the rules why did you just call Collin a dummy?" She shrugged her shoulders and Eddie continued. "You did it because you are mean. Amber you are very lucky that you have two brothers and a sister that love you. Your mom and I grew up without any brothers or sisters and we both wish that we had them."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Janet asked her. Amber always thought that saying sorry would get her out of trouble and she usually didn't know what she was sorry for.

"For not saying thank you and for calling Collin a dummy."

"Thank you for that but you still need to be punished Amber." Janet told her

"But I said I'm sorry." She said.

"It's a good thing that you're sorry and mom and I appreciate that but the way you acted was unacceptable and we will not tolerate it. Now I would love to make you stay in the cabin all week like your mom suggested but that wouldn't be fair to your mom so we are going to come up with a punishment for you when we come home."

"You are supposed to go to Ashley's slumber party when we come home so if your dad agrees your punishment will be that you won't go." Eddie nodded. He knew, as did Janet that missing the slumber party would really be a punishment.

"That's not fair." Amber cried

"Well the way your acting hasn't been fair to us." Eddie told her.

"I hate you." She snapped.

"You'll get over it." Janet quipped. "Now go sit on the couch until it's time to leave." Amber stomped out of the kitchen as Samantha walked in grinning.

"Was she good tonight mom?" Eddie asked her.

"She picked fights." Eddie groaned.

"That girl will be the death of us, right pretty girl?"

"Was Eddie like this because I sure wasn't?"

"Like all kids he pushed his limits, just like Amber is doing to you guys. If you let her get away with it things will become worse but from I have observed you two are handling things perfectly. You are taking something away from her that she really wants and hopefully next time she'll think before she acts." She looked at her son and the woman she considered to be her daughter and they looked so defeated and her heart broke for them. "This is normal and you guys are great parents. Don't ever forget that."

--

Janet took the kids home and got them in bed while Eddie went to fill Zach's prescription for Tylenol with Codeine. Amber refused to speak to her mother at all and even though it was the normal way for a child her age to act when she was mad it still broke Janet's heart.

"Goodnight Amber." Janet told her as she tucked her in. "I know you're mad at me right now but I love you and when you are done being mad at me I'll still love you." Janet leaned over and kissed her daughter's head and in response Amber just rolled over away from her mother.

Eddie found Janet fifteen minutes later crying on the couch when he returned from the pharmacy. He didn't even have to ask her why he was crying. He knew it was because of Amber and he wanted to go and throttle her for making her mother cry but instead he just held Janet until her tears subsided.

"Do you think she really hates me?" She sniffed.

"No sweetheart. She doesn't hate you. God, do you know how many times I told my parents I hated them. It's just a natural gut reaction for kids to lash out. She'll probably wake up tomorrow and act like nothing happened."

"I hate this. She won't even talk to me."

"She's ten Janet. I know how sensitive you are but you can't let it get to you like this. If you do you'll never make it till they get to college and it's going to get worse before it gets better. We have four kids to get through their teenage years and we have only just begun with Nattie. Baby, you've got to let this just roll off your back." She nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"I know. You're right. I'm just to damn sensitive."

"No. You're the perfect amount of sensitive." Smiling at her husband she pulled out of his embrace and swung a leg over his lap so she was straddling him and she linked her hands behind his neck.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Because I love you." They leaned towards each other and shared a soft kiss.

"Now that his arm is broken I think that Zach shouldn't go to camp. I'll stay home with the kids while you go."

"Honey Zach is so excited about going. He'll be totally bummed if he has to stay home. He loves the guys on my team and they love him. He and Collin have become the mascots. The doctor said that for the first couple of days he'll be in pain but after that he'll practically return to normal. Zach will be fine and besides you have to come. I can't be without you for an entire week. I'll go nuts." He told her grinning.

"When he is with you and the team make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. Attach a leash to him if you have too."

"Will do." He began to nuzzle her neck. "Now speaking of things I'm going to have to go without…" While staying at the camp they are going to be in one cabin with the kids and no separate room which meant no sex for an entire week.

"My god, you are always so horny." She said with a smile.

"Only for you pretty girl." She climbed off of him and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's take this upstairs." The second that they got to the top of the stairs they heard Zach crying from his room.

"So much for that idea." Eddie said sadly.

"He probably needs his pain meds."

"I'll go get them." Eddie quickly kissed his wife and returned downstairs while Janet went into her son's room.

"Mommy it hurts." He sobbed when he saw her.

"I know baby. Daddy is getting you some medicine." Zach looked miserable. His face was contorted in pain. His blankets were on the floor as were the pillows she had propped his arm with. "Do you want to sleep with me and daddy?" Zach nodded through his tears.

"Hey ace. I've got your medicine." Eddie said walking into the room.

"He's going to sleep with us. Can you carry him to our bed?" Even though Eddie really wanted to make love to Janet he didn't hesitate in carrying his son to their bed. He knew that kids came before sex.

Thirty minutes later Zach had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep wrapped tightly in his mother's embrace. From his side of the bed Eddie observed Janet comforting their son and it just confirmed what he already knew. She was an amazingly wonderful mother and wife and their family was so lucky to have her.

"I love you J." He whispered.

"I love you too."

_**Thanks so much for reading. Please review with your thoughts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I can't ever remember a time when I wasn't friends with Eddie Latekka." Nick said. "According to our parents we became friends on the first day of kindergarten; it was friendship at first sight. How many people can say that they have had a treasured friendship that still exists fifty years later? Luckily for me I can say that I have. What started off as the Nick and Eddie friendship ended up being the Nick, Eddie, Owen, Phil and Ikey friendship. I remember when Eddie felt bad for the chubby kid that everyone made fun of so Eddie put those bullies in their place with a sock to the nose and hence Owen was part of our group. Owen elbowed Ikey in the nose and Phil ran into my head one day at recess and our group was formed. The five of us have very diverse personalities and interests but we always stayed together. Throughout high school we all found different interests, made new friends but the one constant was our friendship. No matter how many new friends we made, no matter how many activities we involved ourselves in we always ate lunch together, new and old friends included and we always had our Saturday afternoon band practice, an Eddie Latekka favorite." Eddie let out a loud groan and everyone laughed.

"I thought I knew everything about Eddie, saw every side of him but I was wrong. When Janet came into Eddie's life we all were introduced another Eddie Latekka that we never knew. In front of our eyes we witnessed the transformation of a good man into a great man and Eddie I hate to say this and please don't take it personal but I don't think that would have happened without her." Eddie nodded in agreement. "Eddie I am so glad that I have had the privilege of being your best friend and Janet I am honored that I can call you my friend. Congratulations you two on twenty five years and I wish you both twenty five more years. I love you both."

**_Years ago_**

"Baby why is it that this is my birthday party and I'm the one doing the cooking?" Eddie asked his wife as she brought the hamburgers and hot dogs over to him.

"Because no one works the grill better then you cowboy." She told him with a grin.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that logic." Grinning she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As she walked away he reached out and smacked her ass.

"Eddie we have guests."

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Janet had invited the gang, Eddie's parents, Heather and her boyfriend over to celebrate Eddie's birthday. As it always happens when they are all together they were all joking around, talking and laughing and the kids were all playing together in the yard.

"Alex can you come over and give me a hand?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." Alex had been waiting for this for awhile. He knew Eddie didn't need his help.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Eddie was straight to the point and Alex just grinned. Heather had warned him that Eddie would probably be giving him the third degree.

"I think that she should be the first to know what my intentions are."

"Okay I'll give you that. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a computer analyst for Turner Industries."

"How long have you been working for them?"

"Seven years."

"Do you want kids because Heather wants kids?"

"I like kids and I could see myself being a father in the future." Eddie nodded his approval and he continued grilling Alex and the burgers until Heather came to rescue him.

"Meat's done." He yelled and all of the kids came running up to the patio, like a herd of elephants, pushing and shoving each other.

"FREEZE" Janet shouted and all the kids stopped where they were. "Now no pushing or shoving. Form a line and wait your turn." The kids knew that tone and they all did exactly as she instructed.

"Way to stop the chaos." Eddie whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her. "But again, my birthday so why aren't I the first one in line to eat?"

"Oh quit being a baby. You can cut in front of them if you want but you're taking a risk if you do."

"I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't think so." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Happy birthday baby."

"Is this a preview of things yet to come?" He raised his eyebrows.

"If you play your cards right it will be." She winked at him and pulled out of embrace leaving him wanting so much more.

Hours later everyone had made their way home and Janet was cleaning up the house. The kids had made plans for themselves with help from their mother. Natalie, Amber and Zach were all spending the night with friends and Collin was with his Aunt Heather, leaving Eddie and Janet alone for the evening. Since it was his birthday Janet took care of the cleanup while Eddie relaxed in his easy chair with a beer. As soon as the house met her clean requirements she changed into a sheer nightgown that she had bought specifically for Eddie's birthday. She lit some candles, sprayed some perfume in those special places and called down the stairs for Eddie.

When Eddie walked into the bedroom he busted out laughing. Janet was lying on her side, her head propped up with her hand, one leg bent in the air and her nightgown was riding up her thigh. "I'm sorry." He sputtered through his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You look ridiculous."

"I do not. I'm trying to look sexy." That comment caused his laughter to increase.

"You look like a cheesy porn star."

"Cheesy porn star?" Janet jumped to her knees, grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as she could at him but of course he simply reached out and caught it effortlessly. "I do not look like a cheesy porn star." With a grin he tossed the pillow back at her.

"You lying on the bed, with that seductive look on your face, total porn look."

"Arghhhh." She threw the pillow back at him.

"Are you sure you want to go down the road of throwing pillows?" She answered him by throwing another pillow at him. "All right pretty girl you've asked for it." Holding the two pillows he strode over to the bed and threw one back at her, nailing her in the face.

"You son of a bitch." She growled. Gripping the pillow as tightly as she could she drew back and retaliated.

"You're going down baby." He told her. Squealing Janet jumped off the other side of the bed and they were each on one side of the bed facing each other.

"Now what are you going to do all the way over there?" She taunted him. In the blink of an eye Eddie dove across the bed reaching out for Janet. He managed to get a fistful of her nightgown which ripped when she squirmed away from him. "EDDIE." She shrieked. "You ripped my nightgown."

"You ripped your nightgown running from me." He was slowly walking towards her backing her against the wall. "Now where are you going to go?" She moved to the right but Eddie placed his hands against the wall, stopping her from moving. "It looks like you're stuck. What are you going to do?"

"All right I give. You win."

"I always do." Closing his eyes he leaned forward to kiss her and she slipped under his arms and he ended up kissing the wall, which made Janet burst into uncontrollable giggles." "That's it I'm ending this now." In two large steps he had his arms around Janet's waist and he lifted her off the ground.

"Eddie…put me down…" She said laughing and hitting his back with her fists.

"Whatever you want." He took a few more steps until he was next to the bed. In one movement he easily tossed her laughing onto the bed and he jumped on top of her.

"You're…going…to break…the bed." She told him still laughing.

"Won't be the first time." They had in fact broken their bed once before when they were roughhousing. Grinning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"This isn't exactly how I had this evening planned. It was supposed to be all romantic, sweet and sexy." She told him when they broke apart.

"Sometimes the best laid plans are meant to be broken." He sat on his knees and pulled off his tee shirt. "Hell baby, I don't remember the last time we laughed this much." He pulled her to her knees.

"It was fun wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." He placed his hands on her nightgown, slid it over her head and his eyes roamed hungrily over her body. "You are so beautiful."

"Porn star beautiful?" She asked him with a smile as her hands unbuckled his pants.

"I didn't mean anything by that baby." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are the sexiest woman ever. You don't have to try because when you do you look silly." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you know when you're the sexiest?" She shook her head. "You are sexiest right after we make love, you're so flushed and sweaty; you're so damn hot. You're also sexy as hell when you first wake up in the morning, after you've come home from work, after you get out of the shower, when you're cooking dinner, playing with the kids, yelling at the kids, are you getting my point?" She nodded slowly, looking deeply into his eyes. "You are sexy all the damn time woman." Eddie placed his hand on her face and cupped her cheek. "All the time."

Fighting back her tears she crushed her lips to his and kissed him hard and passionately. He ran his hands through her curls and she pushed him onto his back and continued to kiss him until they could no longer breathe. "It's your birthday cowboy. What do you want tonight?" His eyes filled with desire and excitement.

"I want you to give me a ride." Eddie loved it when Janet was on top.

"You got it baby." Janet pulled herself off of Eddie and he pulled himself into a half sitting half laying position. In that position he always had the perfect access to her breasts. With his help Janet easily pulled his pants and boxes off and grinned when she saw how hard he was. "You ready for that ride?"

"Damn right I am." Placing her lips on his Janet adjusted her body and slid over his erection. "Son of a bitch." Eddie moaned when Janet began moving on him. He pulled her to him and placed his mouth over one of his favorite feature of hers, her beautiful, perfect breasts. Janet instinctively pushed his head against her chest and began to move faster. "Slow down J." Eddie begged.

"Whatever you want." She murmured. Janet slowed her pace down to the point that she was basically just rocking slowly on top of him. She wanted to move so much faster but tonight wasn't about her. It was about her husband, the man that she loved more than anything.

An hour later they were holding each other tightly as their trembling ceased. Eddie was placing soft kissed on her neck, shoulders and face. "I love you Janet. I love you so much." He whispered huskily and somewhat tearfully.

"I love you too." She looked at him as a tear slipped from his eyes. "Cowboy?"

"I'm fine. Just extremely happy." She leaned forward and kissed him again and Eddie began growing inside of her again. He flipped her on her back and they made love again until they were screaming out in pleasure.

--

"Janet phone." Karen poked her head into Janet's office a week after Eddie's birthday.

"Who is it?"

"A Dr. Meyer's office." Janet felt her blood run cold when she heard that it was Eddie's hematologist. She knew he had his six month appointment today and she was terrified it was bad news.

"Thanks Karen." With a shaking hand she reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Latekka. It's Amy from Dr. Meyer's office."

"Hi Amy. Is uh…is everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"That's why I'm calling. Your husband no called and no showed for his appointment today and that is very unlike him. He's been very good at keeping his appointments." Amy explained.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I reminded Eddie of his appointment this morning. Can I reschedule?"

"We don't have any openings for another couple of weeks but I've talked with Dr. Meyer and he said that if Eddie can get in here tomorrow he'll squeeze him in because he doesn't want him to wait to get the blood tests."

"Absolutely. I'll have him there tomorrow. What time?"

"Nine?"

"We'll be there. Thanks for calling." When Janet hung up the phone her worry quickly changed to fury. He knew how important his follow up appointments were and she was furious that he blew one of them off. She knew that Eddie was at a work site today and yelling at him over the phone wouldn't work so she would have to wait until he came home to rip him a new one.

--

"Amber get down here and set the table." Janet yelled upstairs. Dinner was just about ready and Eddie was due home any minute.

"Mommy I need help with my math." Amber said coming into the kitchen.

"After dinner I'll help you baby."

"What's for dinner?"

"Baked chicken, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Yummy." She commented as she grabbed the plates out of the cupboard.

Eddie walked in just as Amber finished setting the table and right away Janet could tell something was going on. He had a very distracted look on his face. "Daddy." Amber said running up and hugging him.

"Hey sweetheart." Eddie said returning her embrace. "How was school?"

"Good. I didn't get into trouble for talking today." She told him proudly and she had a right to be proud because she was always getting in trouble for talking, the little social butterfly.

"Good job."

"Amber please go tell your brothers and sister that it's dinner time." Janet asked her.

"Yea ma'am." Amber scurried out of the dining room and Eddie walked over to Janet and kissed her distractedly.

"What goes on Eddie?" Janet asked him.

"After dinner, okay?" He asked as the kids ran into the living room. She nodded and they all sat down for dinner.

Janet and Eddie didn't get a chance to talk until after the kids went to bed because they kept their parents very busy with homework, stories about their days and their routine fights. Finally after Natalie was safely tucked in Janet grabbed a couple of beers and met Eddie out on the back patio where he was standing, staring at the stars.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" She asked him handing him a beer.

"My doctor's appointment…Oh shit. I totally forgot."

"Yeah I know. They called me. How the hell could you forget that Eddie? You know how damned important your blood tests are? Do you know what I thought when they called me? I thought that you were sick again, that the anemia was back. I was so scared. I thought that…"

"I had other shit on my mind."

"Other shit? What could have been so important that you forgot about your health?" She spat.

"Joe died."

"Joe? Who the hell is Joe?"

"Joe Janet. Joe Latekka my father." Whenever they talked about Joe, which was hardly ever, but when they did they always referred to him as the bastard, not Joe which is why it didn't hit her right away who he was talking about.

"How did you find out?" She asked him softly.

"His new wife called the office today. Apparently Joe had been keeping track of me over the years and he knew about Best Friend Windows."

"Why did she call you?"

"She wants me to go to the funeral and from she told me he left me something in his will."

"Are you going to go?" He snorted.

"Hell no I'm not going. Why the hell would I go?"

"He's your father." She told him softly.

"No he's not." He snapped. "John is my father. Joe is just the sperm donor who beat my mother and me."

"You'll regret it if you don't."

"No I won't." He snapped.

"So if you've made your decision and you're confident in it why is it bothering you so much?"

"Drop it Janet."

"Fine. Whatever you want. Have you called Heather yet?" He shook his head. "Maybe you should."

"Yeah sure." Janet sighed.

"I'll let you call her. I'm going to take a bath."

"Sure whatever."

Janet quietly walked away and went upstairs to take her bath. She has no idea how long she was soaking before Eddie came in. He quickly stripped down and joined her in the tub. As soon as he was settled she scooted back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her wet naked body.

"Do you really think that I should go?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah I do."

"His new wife said that he had changed. He had stopped drinking and he never hit her. He wanted to make amends with me but he had a heart attack before he could."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Heather wants to go so maybe I should go with her." Janet nodded. "Will you come with me? I don't think that I can face him without you."

"Of course I'll go."

"Thanks J." He whispered softly, squeezing her tightly.

--

Three days later, Heather, Alex, Eddie and Janet were sitting at a funeral home in Boston and it was packed, actually standing room only. Neither Eddie nor Janet could understand how such a horrible man could have so many friends. They had arrived just a few minutes before the service started because Eddie wasn't in the mood to chat it up with Joe's new wife. During the service Eddie sat and stared straight ahead clutching Janet's hand tightly.

When the service was over people were invited up to the coffin to say their final goodbyes. Eddie made no move to go up there and Janet didn't force him. She knew that if he were going to walk up and face his father it would happen when he was ready. He got a lot of looks, mostly surprised looks from people that passed by them on their way out and Janet knew that it was because Eddie and Joe had a striking resemblance. Once most of the guests had filed out Eddie stood.

"Let's do this." He mumbled. Never letting go of Janet's hand they slowly made their way to the coffin. Eddie said not one word as he stood staring down at the man that terrorized him and his mother for years. He thought that he should feel sadness or guilt because of the loss of a human life, no matter how miserable he was, but he felt nothing, no anger, no bitterness, no sadness. Just nothing. "Best of luck you sorry bastard. I hope you got what you deserved." He mumbled so quietly that only Janet heard him.

"Excuse me Eddie?" A voice spoke up from behind them. He slowly turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Alice Latekka. I spoke with on the phone."

"Oh yeah."

"My God, you look so much like him." Eddie nodded. "Are you coming to the gravesite?"

"No." He answered simply.

"How long are you in town for?"

"We're leaving in the morning."

"Would you be able to join us at the lawyer's office tomorrow for the reading of the will?"

"Can't you just mail me whatever was left to me?"

"It's not that easy." Eddie sighed irritably.

"I do have a job that I need to get to as soon as possible. I already took one day off." Eddie snapped and Janet squeezed his hand, a silent warning to chill out. "I guess we can stay." He conceded.

Alice gave them the information for the lawyer and told them to be there at ten the next morning. After introducing herself to Heather they all left and spent a quiet evening in solitude reflecting on the day's events.

--

"A real estate company? What the hell am I going to do with that?" Eddie fumed. Joe had left his real estate company along with a letter for both Heather and Eddie. "Do you want it Heather?"

"Do I look like I know how to run a real estate office? I'm a doctor for crying out loud." They were on the way home after having lunch with Alice. Even Eddie had to admit that she was a very sweet woman and he wondered what the hell she was doing with Joe. She spent most of the lunch telling Eddie and Heather how much their father had changed. Even though Eddie didn't believe her, he let her talk. She was grieving and he figured that she needed to talk about him.

"You could sell it." Janet suggested.

"I don't want a dime of his money." Eddie spat.

"Well it sure would help me pay off my student loans." Heather commented.

"You don't have to keep the money Eddie. You could donate it."

"Donate to what?"

"Donate it towards helping people who can't afford to adopt children. You could donate to a shelter for abused woman and children or maybe you could set up a scholarship fund in Andy's name. There are a lot of good things that you can do with the money." Eddie contemplated that thought for the rest of the ride home.

"So are you going to read the letter?" Janet asked him when they got home. They had dropped Heather and Alex off and the kids still weren't home from school so they were alone.

"No."

"I think you should."

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself." He snapped.

"Don't give me your attitude Eddie." She snapped back.

"Sorry." He pulled her into his arms.

"He dead Eddie. He can't hurt you anymore." She hugged him back tightly. "You need to read the letter, put closure on this chapter of your life."

"Will you read it to me?"

"Of course." Eddie settled on his chair with Janet on his lap. "Ready?" He shook his head. "Okay then.

_Eddie-_

_I know that's it too late for an apology but I owe you one. I am so sorry for the things that I have done to you, your wife, your mother and your sister. My father, your grandfather raised me to treat women like I did and my drinking didn't help either. When I met Alice she helped me change my life. I joined AA and I realized what a horrible person I had become. I am so sorry. _

_I am glad that your mother married John and he became the father to you that I was unable to be. You are the good man, husband, and father that you are today because of him and for that I am thankful._

_I've been to The Ridge a few times and I have seen how well you have done for yourself with your company and family. I also attended some of the football games and saw you coaching. You're doing a great job. While at the game I also saw your children, my grandchildren. You have a beautiful family and you should be proud of them. You're doing a wonderful job raising them. _

_Please tell Janet how sorry I am for the way I treated her. I was cruel to her. She is an amazing woman and I know how much she loves you. Don't let her go. _

_I wish you all the best in your life._

_Joe._

By the time Janet finished reading that letter Eddie was crying quietly. Janet pulled his head to her chest and held him tightly while he cried. He wasn't exactly sure why he was crying. That letter didn't make the years of abuse Joe inflicted on him and his mother go away but Eddie could tell that he had changed and there was a part of him that regretted not knowing the new Joe Latekka. He was his father after all and now he would never have the opportunity.

_**As always, thanks for reading. Please review, I really do appreciate all reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I have had the honor of calling Janet Latekka my best friend for a very long time." Hannah began. She wasn't about to admit how many years in public because that would be as good as admitting her age and she wasn't about to admit it in public. "I knew Janet well enough in high school to say hi when I passed her in the hallway. We both ran in different circles and I wish that I could change that now. Our friendship didn't begin until we were nineteen in the grocery store. I was due to give birth in two weeks and we ran into each other in the cereal aisle. While we were exchanging pleasantries my water broke. Not even thinking about it Janet left her groceries in the middle of the store and took me to the hospital. Since my parents were on a cruise and I had no way of contacting them Janet stayed with me and nineteen incredibly long hours later I had a new baby boy and a new best friend. My young friend was the sweetest, kindest person that I had ever met that put everyone else's needs and wants before her own but she was shy, so painfully shy but they all changed when Eddie Latekka came into her life. I knew that Janet had crushed on Eddie for years; ever since high school and when Eddie became of legal age and started hanging out at the bar with her Janet was thrilled. Whenever I saw those two together I no longer saw a shy timid woman with little self confidence. Janet blossomed in Eddie's presence and I saw a totally different woman. Eddie managed to bring out a side of Janet that I always knew existed but I very rarely saw. He made my best friend so happy."

"Janet Latekka is the strongest woman I know; so much stronger than I am or ever will be. Janet had to go through so many hurtful, heartbreaking, horrible things during her life and she survived them all and is a stronger better woman because of it. When Eddie was sick Janet temporarily became both mother and father to her children while fighting for her husband's life. She never gave up and because of that Eddie is alive today and they are celebrating twenty five years of a happy marriage. Janet I am so happy that you found such happiness with your one true love. No one deserves it more than you."

_**Years ago**_

Eddie pulled into his driveway and parked next to a car that he was unfamiliar with. As he got out of the car he also saw a teenage boy that he was unfamiliar with sitting in the driver's seat. "Daddy's who is here?" Amber asked. Eddie had just returned from picking Amber up from her gymnastics class.

"I don't know kiddo. Go on in the house."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You need to worry about Amber and Amber only. Now go." He gave her a playful swat on her butt and she ran into the house while Eddie strolled causally over to the driver's side of the car. "Hey can I help you?"

"Nah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Natalie for our date."

"What's your name?"

"Todd."

"Todd I'm Mr. Latekka, Natalie's father and you are not going out on a date with my daughter."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all because I said so and secondly my daughter well never go out with a guy who doesn't even respect her enough to walk up to the door to properly pick her up. Now get the hell off my property."

"But…" Todd stuttered.

"Have a nice night Todd." Eddie stared the kid down until he started his car and backed out of the driveway. Smiling smugly to himself Eddie walked in the house and was greeted by the beautiful sounds of his wife and daughter arguing loudly with Amber standing in the hall watching. "Amber, head on upstairs kiddo."

"Why is Nattie mad?" She asked.

"None of your business. Now scoot." She stuck her lower lip out and pouted but Eddie wouldn't be swayed. This time it was his daughter that he stared down until she retreated and then he entered the war zone.

"You did this to yourself Natalie. You know the rules." Janet told her.

"The rules are stupid." Natalie yelled.

"Stupid or not. They are the rules."

"God, what will the people at school say? What will Todd say when I tell him that I'm not allowed to go?"

"You don't need to worry about Todd. I sent him home." Eddie piped up.

"What?" Natalie yelled at her father. "How could you do that? Why did you do that?"

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady." Eddie told her. "I sent him home for two reasons. Number one you are fifteen and you are not allowed to date until you are sixteen."

"That's so not fair." She whined.

"And secondly you will NEVER go out with a guy who doesn't respect you enough to even walk up to the door to pick you up. The kid was an ass Natalie and you're too good for him."

"Are you happy? You've ruined you're life."

"It probably won't be the last time." Eddie said with a grin.

"I hate you. I hate your stupid rules."

"The rules are for your protection." Janet told her.

"I don't need your protection." Natalie spat back at her mother. "This is so not fair. Everyone else my age gets to go out on dates."

"I'm not everyone else's mom. I'm your mom and you are my only concern; not your friends."

"You're not my real mom either." Those words were out of Natalie's mouth before she could stop them. The three of them stood there in stunned silence. Natalie glanced at Janet and saw the hurt on her face and when she nervously glanced at her father she saw fury on his face. She has seen him mad before but she has never seen him this mad.

"I…I…dinner. I…need to…check on…dinner." Janet whispered tearfully going to the kitchen leaving Natalie and Eddie alone.

"Daddy…I…" Natalie began.

"Not one word Natalie unless it's an apology to your mother." He told her through clenched teeth.

"Then I guess I won't talk again because I'm not apologizing for telling the truth." Eddie stared at his daughter for a minute and then turned away from her and walked outside. He had never been so angry at any of his kids before and he needed some fresh air to clear his mind before continuing to deal with Natalie.

He didn't understand why she was being so hateful. Of all of their kids Natalie was always the most laid back, polite go with the flow kid. She had Janet had always gotten along. In fact they had a very close relationship so Natalie's actions were not making any sense to him. After he calmed down he walked back in the house and found Natalie sitting on the couch watching TV. "Upstairs now."

"I'm in the middle of my show." Glaring at her he walked over and turned the TV off. "Hey I was watching that."

"Not anymore." He walked over to the couch, took her arm and led her to her room. "What the hell is your problem?" He snapped as soon as they were in her bedroom.

"My problem is my life sucks."

"You young lady, have no idea what a sucky life is. You have two parents that love you, take care of you, give you want you want and need. Your life does not suck. Natalie how could you hurt your mom like that; hurt me like that?"

"I bet my real mom would let me go on a date." She mumbled ignoring her dad's question.

"You know what? You can stay up here until you're ready to apologize and act like my daughter again."

"Fine." She stretched out, grabbed her remote and flipped on her TV.

"I don't think so." Eddie walked over, turned off her TV, unhooked her cable box and then grabbed her laptop off of her desk.

"Hey that's stuff." She whined.

"Technically it belongs to your mother and I since we paid for it. You need to sit up here and think about your actions and when you are ready to apologize you'll get you're stuff back."

"Then I guess I won't be getting my stuff back." Eddie glared at her and walked out of his room slamming the door behind him. He had just put the laptop and cable box in his room when he heard Natalie from her door. "I thought that we weren't allowed to slam doors." She smarted and Eddie stalked over to her, getting right in her face.

"Natalie Rose Latekka you've already pushed me too damn far tonight. Keep it up and you're going to push too far and you'll regret it. Do you understand me?" She stood her ground and glared back at her dad. "Do you understand me?" He repeated in a raised voice.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Good." He turned on his heel and shut her door.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Zach said from his room.

"Is Natalie in trouble?" Amber asked.

"Is it time for my medicine?" Collin asked.

"Dinner will be soon. You guys wait up here for a few more minutes."

"I'm bored." Amber complained.

"I need you guys to do this for me okay?" They nodded solemnly at him.

"Thanks guys." He rushed downstairs and found Janet in the kitchen at the sink.

"I…ruined…dinner. I let it burn." She told him tearfully when she heard his footsteps.

"It's okay." He walked over, placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around.

"No it's not. The kids are hungry and I've got to start something else."

"Don't worry about it babe. We'll order pizza. The kids love pizza." She nodded and Eddie pulled his cell phone out of his pocket while pulling Janet to his chest. When he was ordering the pizza he felt her tears hit his shirt.

"I'm sorry J. I'm so sorry she hurt you." He told her.

"Don't apologize for her." She mumbled into his chest. "I've always known that one day this would happen."

"It shouldn't have happened. I have never been so furious before." He lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "She loves you babe. She's just angry right now."

"I know."

"I love you too you know."

"I know." He lowered his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

--

"Natalie can I come in?" Janet knocked softly on Natalie's door. When she didn't get an answer she walked in. "Nattie can we talk?" Natalie answered her by rolling over on her side away from Janet. "Well at least I know that you're awake." Janet went over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I understand that you're mad and you should be mad but not at your dad and I. You should be mad at yourself. You know the rules Natalie. You know that you can't date until you're sixteen so you should have known that there would be consequences for your actions. You brought this on yourself sweetheart." Janet reached out and began to run her fingers through Natalie's hair. "You were right about one thing Nattie. I'm not you're real mother. I didn't carry you in my belly for nine months but that doesn't mean that I don't love you like I did. The love I feel for you is no different then the love I have for Zach, Amber, or Collin. I've never tried to hide the fact that I'm not you're biological mother and I've tried the best I can to make sure that you don't forget her because without her you wouldn't be here. I love you so much Natalie. You're my girl. I hope you know that and no matter how angry, hurtful or mean you become I will never stop loving you. Never." Janet waited for a response but when she got none she leaned forward and kissed her head. "I love you sweetheart." As soon as Natalie heard her bedroom door close the tears that she had been holding back while her mother talked to her fell.

"Well?" Eddie asked when Janet came back downstairs carrying Natalie's uneaten plate of pizza.

"Nothing." Eddie followed Janet into the kitchen as she threw away Natalie's dinner.

"Hey the kids are all in bed. How about if we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie?"

"You know I've got a headache. I just want to take a couple of aspirin and go to bed." She walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes and brushed his cheek with her lips. "Goodnight cowboy. I love you."

Eddie stood and watched her walk away from him. Sighing in frustration he tided up the living room, turned off the lights and headed upstairs to join his wife. From outside the closed bedroom door he heard Janet sobbing and his frustration rose inside of him. He turned around and stormed into Natalie's room, turning on the light.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Get up." He demanded.

"I'm tired."

"I don't care. Now move" Natalie slowly stood.

"Where are we going?"

"I need you to hear something." Taking her arm he took her to his bedroom door so she could hear Janet crying. When he was satisfied he took her back to her room. "Are you happy now?" She ignored him and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up over her head. "Answer me dammit!"

"No I'm not happy." Natalie shouted back. Eddie sighed and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Natalie I'm sorry I yelled at you but I don't know what's going on with you. This isn't like you. I'm actually disappointed in you. I never thought that would happen." Tears filled her eyes.

"Nattie talk to me baby. What's going on?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please honey. I want to help you."

"You can't." She sobbed.

"Let me try."

"Just…just…leave me…the hell…alone." Eddie had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out.

"Watch you're mouth."

"Go…away."

"I love you Natalie but I don't like you very much right now." He leaned over and kissed his crying daughter. "By the way you're coming with us to Amber's tournament tomorrow morning. Be ready to leave by seven."

"You said that I didn't have to go." She whined through her tears.

"That was when I could trust you and right now I don't trust you. See you at seven. Goodnight sweetheart." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Janet was still crying softly when he walked in their room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, climbed into bed and pulled Janet into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I'm sorry pretty girl. I'm so sorry." He whispered, running his fingers through her curls.

"Something is going on with her and it's been going on for a few months. Maybe she's having trouble at school but I don't know because she won't talk to me and she won't talk to me because I'm not her real mother."

"You're right J. Something is going on with her but you're wrong about why she won't talk to you. She won't talk to me either and I'm her real father. I think it's just a teenage girl thing but there is something that you need to remember."

"What?" She mumbled

"You are her mother. You have been her mother since she was three years old and a damn good one at that."

"Thanks babe." She sniffed into his chest.

"I love you J."

--

During the next week things at the Latekka household was subdued. Natalie still wasn't speaking to her parents even though they both tried to talk and reason with her. She wouldn't come out of her room until it was time to leave for school and when she came home from school she would retreat to her room until dinner where she would sit, pick at her food and leave as soon as she could.

Janet was off from the bar, at home cleaning the house and catching up on laundry, a never ending job when you have six people in a household. She walked into Natalie's room to grab her laundry basket and strip the bed when something fell onto the floor from under the pillow. Reaching down she picked up a bottle of diet pills and a box of laxatives. "Oh God." Janet whispered as her heart broke for her daughter. Natalie's actions finally made sense to her.

Leaving everything in Natalie's room Janet called Eddie and made him come home then they both called Heather for her advice since she was the kid's pediatrician. Heather told them that Natalie probably had Anorexia Nervosa, a common eating disorder among young girls. All of Natalie's actions coincided with the diagnosis. Janet had noticed that Natalie had lost some weight, but nothing major. Even prior to the fight a week ago she hadn't ate dinner with them, claiming she ate at school and when she did eat it was very little. Personality changes were also common among anorexics. They become more irritable and withdrawn; exactly what was happening with Natalie. Heather told them about an inpatient treatment program that specialized in teenage girls with eating disorders and with sadness in their hearts they agreed to admit her.

After making arrangements for Eddie's mom to meet Amber, Zach and Collin's bus at home Janet packed a suitcase for Natalie and she and Eddie drove to school to pick Natalie up.

"What did I do now?" She mumbled climbing in the van.

"You have a doctor's appointment." Janet told her. They were taking her to Heather's office.

"Why? I'm not sick."

"Because we're worried about you." Eddie answered.

"Whatever but it's a waste of time." Natalie sat back and stared out the window.

When they arrived at Heather's office Natalie sulked in behind her parents, sulked in the waiting room and sulked in the exam room while she waited for her aunt to come in.

"Hey Nattie sweetheart. How are you?" Heather greeted with a kiss and hug.

"Fine."

"Did your mom and dad tell you why you are here?"

"They are worried about me."

"Should they be?"

"No I'm fine." Natalie snapped. Heather nodded at Janet who pulled the laxatives and pills out of her purse.

"Natalie, I found these in your room this morning, under your pillow."

"You went through my stuff?" Natalie screamed. "You had no right. That is my personal room."

"I wasn't going through your things. I was changing your sheets and they fell."

"Natalie would you care to explain why you have these items?" Heather asked.

"It's none of anyone's business."

"I want to check your weight. Take off your shirt and pants please."

"My dad is in here. I'm not stripping in front of him."

"I'll leave." Eddie stammered.

"That won't be necessary Eddie. Natalie I know you are wearing multiple layers so get rid of them until you are down to just one." Eddie and Janet stared at each other, shocked that they didn't realize it.

"I'm not a baby." Natalie stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're acting like one. Now this is your last chance. If you don't remove the layers your mom and I will do it for you." Heather said sternly while Natalie stared at her.

"You can't make me."

"Okay Janet let's do this." Heather said.

"No. I'll do it." Natalie shouted.

"I'm waiting." Natalie slowly removed the excess layers and then allowed her aunt to way her. According to her last chart she was fifty pounds less then the last time she was there. "Natalie because of your weight loss, the diet pill and laxatives that were found I am convinced that you have an eating disorder as are your parents and because of that your mom and dad have agreed to put you in a program to help you get better." Heather gently told her.

"You're sending me away?" Natalie stared at her parents with tears streaming down her face.

"It's only for a few weeks pumpkin and it's so you can get better." Eddie told her through his own tears.

"Please…please don't send me away. I'll be good. I promise." She begged.

"You're not going because you're bad." Heather told her. Janet was crying too hard to talk.

"Please…don't make me go."

"I'm sorry." Eddie choked out. "It's what's best for you."

"Natalie we need to go. Do you have anything you want to say to your parents?" Heather asked her niece.

"I hate you." Natalie shouted. "I hate you and I'll never forgive you." Natalie yelled as Heather led Natalie out of the room, leaving her parents alone and crying for her.

--

Two weeks later Eddie and Janet received a phone call from Natalie asking them to come to the hospital to see her. The rules of the program didn't allow for visitors during the two weeks so they received the phone call on the first eligible visit day.

When they arrived Natalie rushed over, threw herself into her parents arms and Janet and Eddie noticed right away that she had gained some weight back and they saw a glimpse of the old Natalie.

"How are you pumpkin?" Eddie tearfully asked.

"I'm better. Can I talk to you guys?"

"Of course." Natalie took one of each of their hands and took them over to a table and turned to face her mom.

"Mom I am so sorry that I hurt you. We both know that you're not my biological mom but you're the only mom I know and you're the best mom ever. I'm so glad that you are my mom and I'm so sorry for everything. I love you." Janet grabbed Natalie and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Nattie…so much."

"Daddy I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Oh pumpkin." Eddie took Natalie in his arms. "You are not a disappointment. I am so damn proud of you. You've come so far. Look how much better you've gotten."

"It should be us that is apologizing Nat. We should have seen what was going on and gotten you the help you needed sooner." Janet told her.

"No mommy. This is not your fault. I hid it really well."

"Why Natalie? Why did this happen?" Eddie asked her. It had been driving him crazy.

"It's stupid." She mumbled.

"You can tell us anything." Janet said taking her hand.

"Todd. The girls at school told me that he liked me but he thought that I was too fat and if I lost a few pounds he would ask me out and it worked. As soon as I started losing weight Todd started paying attention to me and he finally asked me out." She explained.

"Pumpkin no guy is worth that." Eddie said and Natalie nodded.

"You don't want to date a guy who is only concerned with your outer appearance. The outside will change, it always does. Thin people will gain weight, overweight people will lose weight. Hair color will turn gray or fall out entirely. It's what's inside that matters and never changes." Janet told her softly. "I'm not the skinniest person and when your dad and I started dating I really struggled with that Your dad had really only ever dated tall skinny girls and that wasn't me; not even close and I was terrified that he would come out of his fog and see what I really looked liked but come to find out he never was in a fog and he saw the real me. Natalie your dad taught me it's what's on the inside that counts not how skinny or beautiful a person is. Look at me sweetheart, I've never been able to lose some of my baby weight from Zach and Amber and your dad still loves me; still thinks that I am beautiful. That's the kind of man you want to like and maybe one day love you."

"You're mom's right pumpkin. I already told you Todd's an ass and you deserve so much better."

"I love you guys." She sobbed falling back into their arms and she felt their love and support. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed over and over. "I was just so confused and angry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all forgiven and forgotten Natalie." Janet murmured.

Two weeks later a happy, well adjusted Natalie returned home. She was going to have to be watched closely and continue seeing a therapist and dietician but she was well on her way to recovery. Like they did the first night they brought Natalie home they stood in her bedroom door and watched her sleep peacefully and everything was once again right in their world.

_**Thanks so much for reading and continuing to read. I look forward to your reviews. You guys are awesome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"For the first eight years of my life I grew up five houses away from Eddie Latekka. Like Nicky, I don't ever remember not being friends with Eddie." Owen Rowan began. "I wasn't cool like Eddie. In fact I was and still am the total opposite of my friend. When we started in high school I was worried that Eddie would find cooler friends that were more like him. What I didn't realize then was Eddie Latekka was fiercely loyal. It didn't matter to Eddie that I was the fat kid with the frizzy hair, that Phil was the tall, lanky nerd, that Nicky was the know it all goody two shoes or that Ikey was…well he was Ikey, he was and still is weird. We were all cool by association thanks to our mutual friend. Eddie and Janet got a lot of crap from the idiots of our town, crap that neither of them deserved. As Eddie's friends the only thing that mattered to us was Janet made Eddie happy and that was good enough for us. I look at some of those idiots now and they have been married and divorced but not our happy couple. Twenty five years later they are still happily married. I can't begin to count all of the times that Eddie told me he wished that he would have seen what was in front of him long before he did. Once I asked him why and his answer was simple. He said that if he would have seen Janet as more than a friend years before he did then he would have those years to love and protect her and keep her from getting hurt. Even though he wasn't directly responsible for the hurt that Janet went through he felt guilty as hell and that's because he loves her. Janet thank you for making my friend so happy. Thanks for loving him and making his dreams come true. You are an amazing couple. You are an amazing woman. Congratulations both of you."

_**Years ago**_

"This is so boring." Twelve year old Amber Latekka complained to her mother.

"Hush your mouth little girl." Janet demanded.

"I can't help it. This sucks." Amber sighed irritably and Janet turned to her.

"Listen young lady. Your brothers have sat through many of your gymnastic tournaments so now it's your turn to support your brothers."

"At least my gymnastics is cool. This isn't. All they do is kick each other."

"I'm sure that Collin and Zach feel the same way that you do. We are a family and we all support each other."

"Daddy's not here." Amber pointed out.

"Amber, sweetie. Lauren is thirsty. Can you do me a favor and take her to the concession stand and get her a pop?"

"Sure Aunt Hannah." Hannah reached into her purse, handed Amber some cash.

"Get something for yourself too."

"Come on Lauren."

"Amber what do you say to Aunt Hannah?" Janet asked her.

"Thank you Aunt Hannah." As soon as the girls were gone Hannah turned to Janet.

"So where is Eddie? It's not like him to miss this." Janet rolled her eyes.

"Work." She muttered.

"Nick's here. They don't have a job today."

"Not that job."

"Oh." Hannah said. "Football."

"Yeah football. He told me that he would be here. He promised the boys." That's what was bothering Janet the most. The fact that Eddie promised Zach and Collin he would be there to see them get their next karate belts and so far he was a no show.

"There is still time." Hannah told her gently.

"I'm not holding my breath." Hannah was about to say something else but stopped when Natalie walked over to them.

"Mom do you have the charger to the camera so that the battery doesn't die?" Janet reached in to the camera bag and handed the charger to Natalie.

"Thanks for taping this baby."

"No problem mom." Natalie said with a smile. "If I tape this next to you all we'll get is your mouth cheering them on."

"Get out of here."

"Things seem to be good with you and Natalie. She seems good."

"She is good. I'm watching her carefully because she just finished with her therapy and I don't want her to relapse."

"She's strong. I think she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Amber and Lauren returned along with Nick and the ceremony began.

They all had gathered at the rec. center for the karate school's belt changing ceremony. Zach, Collin and Hannah's and Nick's son Nathan were all a part of it. Zach had been taking karate lessons for years. In fact he is one belt away from becoming a black belt. Collin has only been taking lessons for two years and his fiery temper matched his fiery red hair so karate was the perfect outlet for him.

"Mommy. Look what I got." Collin said as soon as the ceremony was over. He ran over to his mother and threw his arms around her, proudly displaying his new belt.

"Great job sweetheart." Janet told her youngest son as returned his young.

"Where's dad?" Zach asked walking up to his mother.

"He couldn't make it."

"But he promised that he would be here." Janet reached out and took Zach in her arms.

"I'm sorry honey. He has a very important game coming up and it's keeping him busy."

"Stupid football." Zach muttered. "I'm going to change."

"Take your brother with you and when you guys are dressed I'll take you to dinner at Sully's."

"Whatever." Zach mumbled as he and Collin headed to the locker room.

"Did you see that?" Janet asked Hannah. "Did you see how disappointed Zach was? I am going to kick Eddie's ass." Janet muttered.

--

"Honey I'm home." Eddie called as he walked into the house but he was greeted in silence. He walked into the kitchen and found Janet with her head in the fridge. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She immediately stood up and wiggled out of his embrace. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

"No they are not. The boys are very disappointed that their dad didn't show up for their karate ceremony."

"Son of a bitch." Edie hit his head. "Was that today?"

"Yes Eddie. It was today. Something you would have known if you were listening to me when I reminded you this morning." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I'll talk to the boys."

"Damn right you will." Eddie turned to and started to walk out of the kitchen. "But not tonight. It's a school night and in case you didn't realize it's ten thirty at night and they are sleeping." He nodded.

"I'm starving. I got so busy that I forgot to eat. What's for dinner?" Janet could believe the gall of him. She was so pissed off at him that she didn't bring him anything home from Sully's. She reached up into the cupboard, grabbed a loaf of bread and tossed it to him.

"There's lunch meat in the fridge. Make a sandwich."

"Come on J." She slammed the video tape on the counter.

"Natalie taped the ceremony so you can watch what you missed."

"Can we talk Janet?"

"No. Not now. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Enjoy yourself."

Eddie watched his wife storm out of the kitchen. A minute later he heard the bath water running. Sighing, he made a couple of sandwiches, grabbed a bag of chips, a beer and the video tape and he went to living room to watch the karate ceremony.

An hour later Eddie felt like the world's worst father. He was so proud of his boys. He noticed that throughout the video Zach kept looking around during the ceremony and Eddie knew that Zach was looking for him. The look of disappointment on his face at the ceremony broke Eddie's heart and Eddie knew it was all his fault. He never wanted to see that look on any of his children and now it was there because of him. Eddie took his plate to the kitchen, put the chips away, threw away his beer bottle and headed upstairs.

The first room he came to at the top of the stairs was Amber's. He walked in, picked up her bear that he had bought for her when she was two and he tucked it under her arm. "I love you kiddo." Next he went to Collin's room and he couldn't help but smile. Collin was such a crazy sleeper. All of his blankets and pillows were on the floor, his head was hanging off the side of the side of the bed and in his hand he was clutching his new karate belt. Eddie lifted Collin back into bed, tucked him back in and kissed him. "I sorry sport. I blew it today. I wish that I was there for you. I hope you can forgive me." Collin sighed in his sleep and rolled over. "I love you Collin."

After watching Collin sleep he slipped out of his room and into Natalie's room. He was so glad that she was doing better. The few weeks that she was in the hospital were probably some of the worst of his life. He felt so guilty, that he was a bad father that missed what was going on with his daughter. Her therapists and Natalie assured him that she did an excellent job at hiding her illness but it didn't help. He still felt guilty as did Janet. Looking at Natalie sleeping on her back, hair fanned across the pillow he couldn't get over what a beautiful young woman she was growing up to be. He saw so much of himself in her looks. His mom said that if he was a girl he would look just like Natalie. Her personality was nothing like his. It was actually a lot like Janet's. She was quiet, reserved and perfectly happy not being the center of attention. Her personality was probably more like Emily's was but he couldn't say for sure because he honestly didn't know Emily. He kissed Natalie's head. "I love you sweetheart."

Zach was the lightest sleeper of all of the kids and as soon as Eddie adjusted his blankets Zach's eyes fluttered opened. As soon as they focused and he realized his dad was in the room he rolled over without a word.

"Hey champ. You did really good today." No response and even though Eddie knew that he deserved this he still hated it. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"You promised." Zach mumbled.

"I know and I broke that promise. I'm a jerk but I promise that I'll make it up to you bud."

"You can't." Eddie reached out and placed his hand on Zach's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I hate your stupid football."

"I'm so sorry son." Eddie said over the lump in his throat. "I love you." When Zach didn't respond Eddie let himself out of the room with tears falling down his cheeks. He knew he really blew it and he hated himself for that.

When he went into the bedroom he found Janet in bed reading. Instead of greeting him with a smile like she always did she greeted him with a glare. Her children were hurt and so was she and he was the one who hurt them. He sent a weak smile her way as he made his way to the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he climbed into bed with her and scooted over next to her. He laid his hand on her thigh and leaned in for a kiss but she turned her face away from him and pushed his hand onto the bed.

"Don't even think about it." She told him.

"Come on J. You know our rule. We can't go to bed mad at each other."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just very disappointed in you."

"Liar. You are mad."

"Fine I'm mad but I'm definitely more disappointed then mad." Eddie sighed and laid his head back against the pillow.

"I think that I would rather you be mad instead of disappointed."

"Before you took this coaching job you promised that it would not affect our home life but it has Eddie."

"It's the championship game J. Everything is riding on Friday's game. If we win this game it will be the first championship since I took over coaching. That's huge."

"And today's belt ceremony was huge for Zach and Collin and as their father you should have realized that and been there for them."

"I know." He mumbled and Janet turned to him with fire in her blue eyes.

"I don't think that you do Eddie because if you did you would have been there tonight. For the past month you come home after they are already in bed or getting ready for bed and then you sleep in and get up as they are walking out the door. You have not only missed today but you have missed Amber's games, Natalie's last therapy session, Collin's doctor's appointment. You had no idea that they changed his insulin until I told you. Zach is coming up with excuses not to play football because he feels football took you away from him and you know how much he loves football." Janet had tears sliding down her cheeks. "Do you know why he loves football so damn much?" Eddie didn't answer her. He just stared at the bed. "He loves it because his daddy loves it and now you have pretty much destroyed it for him."

"It's not all because of football. Work has been busy too." He tried to defend himself.

"Don't give me that bullshit Eddie Latekka. You are busy at work because you leave early to coach. Nick managed to be there today for his son but you weren't."

"What the hell do you suggest that I do then?" He snapped. Janet was right and he knew it. He just didn't like it being pointed out to him.

"You need to make a choice Eddie. Football or your family." She told him bluntly.

"That's not fair Janet. We have one game left. I can't abandon my team now."

"Let's talk about fairness. How fair is it to Zach and Collin that you would rather be with your football team then them?"

"That was low J."

"To them it's true. That's how they feel."

"I finish out the season and then I'll be done." He mumbled.

"Dammit Eddie you don't have to quit." Janet rolled her eyes. "For the past few years you have handled working, coaching, fatherhood and being a husband wonderfully. At seven every night you came home and were the wonderful husband and father that you have always been. With the exception of the four hours on Saturday mornings your weekends were devoted to our kids. If one of the kids had something you left the coaching to Owen for the night because that's an assistant's job. You never missed the kid's activities. I don't know what happened this year but it all changed. Your first priority became that damn game and not your family. If you could go back to that then everyone will be happy again. I just don't understand what changed this year? Last year you made it to the championship but you put your family first. What is so different this time?"

"I don't know. I guess that I just got obsessed."

"That's a shitty excuse Latekka."

"It's the only one I have." Eddie reached out for Janet and she allowed herself to pulled onto his chest.

"I'm okay with you continuing to coach but you can't let it become your entire life. I'm okay with being put on the back burner but the kids aren't. You need to put them before anything."

"You shouldn't be okay with being put on the back burner."

"I am. I understand that our kids need to come before anything." Eddie leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I really screwed things up didn't I?" He mumbled tearfully. He hated what he did today. He hated how he has put his kids and wife below football.

"You did." Janet wasn't going to sugarcoat anything for him.

"Can I fix this?"

"Yeah I think so. Just expect it to take time."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Eddie leaned down and gave her a long slow kiss.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She told him breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Yes I do. I haven't been a very good husband lately. When was the last time we made love?" His hand was traveling up her thigh.

"It's been awhile." She giggled when he slipped her underwear down her legs.

"Never again." He whispered huskily. "Can I make love to you?"

"Cowboy, you never have to ask." She pulled herself up, lifted Eddie's tee shirt that she was sleeping in over her head. Grinning Eddie quickly discarded his boxers and gently pushed his beautiful wife back on the bed.

"I love you so much." He told her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." She placed his hand on her breast and he immediately began to caress her nipple. "Now don't leave me hanging."

Eddie's fingers slid inside of her while his lips left soft kisses on her face, neck, breasts and stomach. Janet moaned and ran her fingers up and down his strong muscular back. With her body she tried to get him to move those fingers faster but he wouldn't. He swirled them very slowly and occasionally he would rub her clit with his thumb. He was loving the pleasure that he was giving her. "Eddie…please…" She begged. He quickly put a stop to her begging by kissing her passionately until the cries of her orgasm were expelled into his mouth.

"I am the luckiest man alive." He murmured against her ear as he pushed her legs open and sheathed himself inside of her, groaning when he arrived at his destination. She felt so perfect and tight after her orgasm, just the way he liked it. She tried to wrap her legs around his hips but he wasn't having any of it. He kept her legs spread, balanced himself on his hands and slowly pushed himself as far as he could inside of her. He didn't move so he could savor the feeling of being one with the woman he loved. When she began to squirm beneath him he slowly pulled himself out.

"Bastard." She muttered lifting her body to find his penis.

"Relax baby. All in good time."

"I need you inside of me." She moaned as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her clit. "Eddie." She gasped.

"Okay baby." Again he slowly pushed himself back inside of her, hung out for a minute and pulled back out. He continued this torture for almost an hour until they both were convulsing in pleasure.

"Thank you Janet." He told her after they had gotten dressed and were settled in each other's arms.

"For what?"

"For reminding me of my priorities."

"That's what I'm here for." Janet said with a grin.

--

There was five seconds left in the fourth quarter. The Knights Ridge Panthers were down by three points and they had the ball. The stadium was loud with cheers. Both sides were standing and screaming for their respective teams. Janet could see Eddie pacing the sidelines, yelling at his players. Even from where she was sitting she could see how stressed out he was.

Suddenly number 15 threw a perfect spiral down the field towards number 54 standing in the end zone. The whole stadium seemed to grow silent as they all watched the ball sail in slow motion through the air. Number 54 took two wide steps to his right and the ball dropped right into his hand as the buzzer sounded. After a stunned second the crowd reacted with cheering; the fans in the stands, the players and coaches. The band started playing and everyone began singing the alma mater. Even Natalie who could care less about high school football was on her feet cheering.

Before Janet realized what was happening Eddie had broken out of the circle of his players and ran up the bleachers where his family was sitting. He pulled Janet to her feet and planted a big celebratory kiss on her lips. He then ushered Janet and the kids down to the field.

"Game ball coach." Chad Dutton said tossing the football to Eddie. "We all want you to have it." The team cheered and Eddie held up his hand to silence them.

"I really appreciate it guys. I really do but this ball belongs to someone else." Eddie turned to Zach. "The game ball belongs to my son Zach. He has sacrificed a lot over these past few months so he deserves the ball. Zach I know this ball can't make up for all I missed but I hope that every time you look at this ball it reminds you how much I love you." Eddie placed the ball in Zach's hands and Zach just stared at it for a minute. Just when Eddie was about to give up Zach threw his arms around his father.

"I love you dad." Zach whispered in his father's ear. Eddie tightened his arms around his son.

"I'm so sorry Zach. I have been a horrible dad lately. You deserve so much better. I have been so busy and you suffered. It will never happen again."

The team pulled Zach out of Eddie's arms, boosted him on their shoulders and they began to chant "Zach, Zach, Zach" over and over again.

"Daddy you won." Collin yelled.

"We sure did sport." Eddie lifted Collin onto his shoulders and joined the rest of the team running around the field celebrating.

"Come on Janet, Amber, Nattie. Let's join the party." Owen said pulling the three of them out onto the field to join in the celebration.

--

"Come on baby wake up." Eddie said. Janet groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Don't make me tickle you." He threatened.

"What time is it?" She mumbled. They had been out until late celebrating the championship.

"Seven thirty."

"It's Saturday."

"We're going out of town and we need to get on the road." Janet pulled the covers down and looked quizzically at her husband.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now pack an overnight back and a swimsuit. I'm going to wake the kids." He kissed her head and sauntered happily out of the room.

After they stopped for breakfast the kids and Janet slept for the remainder of the trip. Eddie was so excited. The day after the boy's karate ceremony Eddie made plans for this family trip. He knew that they all needed some quality time together. He had a lot that he had to make up for.

"Guys wake up. We're here." He called into the van.

"Where is here?" Natalie asked sleepily.

"Let's get out and see." His family slowly climbed out of the van and Collin squealed when he recognized their destination.

"Dizzy Harbor. We're at Dizzy Harbor." He yelped jumping up and down. Dizzy Harbor was an indoor water park that the kids have been wanting to go to for months. They have been constantly begging since the place opened six months ago.

"Are we staying here daddy?" Amber asked.

"We sure are. We'll be spending all day and all night tonight and then we'll leave late tomorrow afternoon so you guys have time to get your homework done for school on Monday. Now was this worth waking up early for?"

"Yes." Everyone shouted.

"Well let's get our bags and go check in." The kids immediately ran to the back of the van. Eddie started to follow but Janet stopped him.

"This was a great idea cowboy. The kids are going to love it."

"What about you pretty girl? Are you going to love it?"

"As long as our family is together then I'll love it." Eddie placed an arm around her neck and brought her to his face.

"I love you J."

"I love you Eddie." She closed the distance between them and they shared a kiss.

"Gross." Collin yelled causing them to break apart. Eddie broke away from Janet, ran over and scooped Collin up into his arms.

"One day my son you will find the joy that is kissing a woman."

"No way Jose. That's just gross." Eddie and Janet burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say Collin."

Carrying Collin in his arm he swung his free arm around his wife and the Latekka family walked into Dizzy Harbor for a well needed, well deserved holiday to reconnect as the family they have always been; strong and dedicated to each other through the good times and the bad.

_**So sorry for the delay in posting. What can I say? Life got in the way. I hope you are still reading and reviewing. I really do love those reviews. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I don't have any crazy childhood stories like we have heard here this evening to share." Allison Rowan said. "I did not grow up in this wonderful town. Owen and I met at college and during the beginning of our relationship all I ever heard about was Owen's amazing friends that he had at home. When he brought me home with him for our first Thanksgiving and I met these amazing friends of his I could see why they meant so much to Owen. I have never seen such a tight knit group of friends before. It was amazing. After Owen and I got married and we moved here I loved small townness; where everyone knows your name and your business." That drew a laugh from the crowd. "I knew Janet from going to Sully's and we got to know each other better when she and Eddie started dating but our friendship didn't really take off until Natalie came along. I thought that it was funny that everyone but Eddie and Janet knew that they were going to be amazing parents. Like every new parent they were nervous and scared but they shouldn't have been. They were naturals and as I look at Natalie, Zach, Amber and Collin today and see what wonderful, well rounded adults they have become I know that we were all right. Eddie, Janet congratulations."

_**Years ago**_

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Natalie asked when Janet walked into Best Friend Windows.

When Natalie turned sixteen and started driving she needed some extra money for gas so Eddie gave her a part time job filing and recently he had started showing her how to do some of the instillations and she was loving it.

"I'm here to take my daughter to lunch." Janet said with a smile as she walked over to kiss Natalie.

"I'm supposed to be working." Natalie had a day off of school and she was spending it at the office with her dad.

"I have a connection with the boss. I'm sure I can persuade him."

"Persuade who to do what?" Eddie asked walking out of the back room and over to his wife to kiss her.

"I want to take Natalie to lunch." Janet told him when they broke apart.

"Okay. Have fun girls."

"See told you." Janet said to Natalie with a grin.

"Can I have the rest of the afternoon off dad?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"Nice try kiddo." Eddie kissed his daughter. "One hour."

"Fine." Natalie grabbed her purse from her dad's desk drawer and she and her mother left.

"Does the deli sound good?" Janet asked when they got in the van.

"Yeah that's fine."

"So how is work going?"

"Crazy. I swear daddy and Uncle Nick are such slobs. Their paperwork is such a mess. I don't know how they ever manage to find things. Every time I file something I find something that doesn't belong in that file."

"That sounds like those two." Janet said with a laugh.

"I could really take a couple of Saturdays to clean out their filing cabinets but daddy is too cheap to pay me for that."

"And you are too cheap to work for free."

"No mom. I'm just too smart."

They finished the ride to the deli and ordered their food around comfortable small talk and then they found a small table in the back corner to enjoy their lunch. "So what's the occasion mom?" Natalie asked

"Can't a mother just want to spend some quality time with her daughter?"

"Mom."

"We have both been so busy lately and we haven't had much time to talk lately so I thought that we could just talk. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure mom."

"So how are things going between you and Anderson?" Natalie has been dating a boy from her class for a couple of months now and neither Eddie nor Janet was fond of him. He hasn't come out and done anything wrong but they both just had a weird feeling about him but since Natalie liked him a lot they kept their mouth shut.

"It's good." Natalie said with a huge smile. "I still haven't gotten him his Christmas present gift yet. He told me he wants this new video game but it's like a hundred dollars."

"That's an awful lot of money to spend on someone you have only been seeing for a few months sweetie."

"I almost have enough money saved up."

"How serious are you two Nattie?"

"Serious?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"We've had some pretty hot and heavy make out sessions."

"Is that all?"

"Well…" Natalie glanced around to see if anyone was listening and found that it was practically just the two of them in the back of the deli. "He may have felt some things." She admitted shyly.

"May have?"

"Okay there was no maybe." Janet reached out and took Natalie's hand.

"I know you like him a lot sweetheart and I want you to know how happy it makes me that you are happy."

"But?"

"I just don't want you to rush into anything that you may regret."

"Anything like sex?"

"Anything like sex. Sex is an amazingly wonderful thing that should not be taken lightly. It's a huge adult responsibility. There are STD's HIV and pregnancy; all of those things could happen to you so if and when you decide to start having sex you need to be careful and take all of the proper precautions. When you're ready to take that next step let me know and I'll take you to the doctor and get you started on the pill. Your dad and I love you but we will not raise your baby. If you're going to have sex then you will have to be responsible enough to deal with any consequences and don't rely on the guy to bring the condoms. Make sure you have some with you at all times because the pill doesn't protect against HIV or STD's." Janet told her.

"You sound like a commercial."

"Baby I love you and I want you to be safe and happy. I told you that sex is a wonderful thing and it really is but only when you are in love. Your daddy taught me that. Sex without love is…well…just sex but sex when you are in love is where the term making love comes from. I don't ever want to see you hurt Natalie and sex can hurt you…in so many ways so please just take your time."

"Sex hurt you didn't it mom?" Natalie asked softly.

"Yeah baby it did and I don't want you to get hurt by it."

"Getting hurt is a part of growing up mom."

"I know that but as your mother I want to try to help you avoid going through that."

"Thanks mom. I appreciate that and when the time comes I will come and talk to you."

"I love you Natalie."

"Oh mom. I love you too."

--

Two weeks later on a Sunday afternoon Eddie and Janet were spending a lazy afternoon at home with the boys while Natalie and Amber were at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

"Collin give me my game back." Zach shouted at his brother.

"I don't have it." Collin yelled back.

"I let you borrow it last week."

"I gave it back."

"No you stupid idiot you did not."

"Yes I did stupid head."

"No name calling." Janet yelled up the stairs but they kept yelling at each other. "Knock it off before your father comes up there."

"So much for our Sunday afternoon nap." Eddie said with a smile. They were curled up in his recliner trying to take a nap. When they heard Collin cry Janet reluctantly climbed off of her husband's lap and he stormed up the stairs yelling at the boys as he went.

Sighing Janet grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, her book of the coffee table and settled in to read a few chapters while Eddie handled the boys. She was a couple of pages in to her book when Natalie stormed into the house in tears followed by Amber.

"Natalie what happened?" Natalie ignored her and rushed upstairs slamming her bedroom door. "Amber what happened?" Janet asked her youngest daughter.

"She saw Anderson kissing another girl." Amber told her.

"That son of a bitch." Janet mumbled under her breath racing upstairs after her daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie asked standing outside of Natalie's room.

"I'll tell you later." Janet said pushing past him and into Natalie's room. "Oh sweetheart." Janet exclaimed when she saw Natalie curled up on her bed sobbing. Janet rushed over and crawled on the bed next to Natalie and pulled her into her arms.

"Anderson…kissing…Christina…" Natalie sobbed into her mother's lap.

"I'm sorry honey…so sorry. I know it hurts right now but it won't hurt forever. That I will promise you."

"Why mommy? What did I do wrong?" Janet felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Nothing. You didn't do a damn thing wrong Natalie. Boys are just stupid."

"I really liked him." Natalie cried softly.

"I know baby. I know." Janet held Natalie until she cried herself to sleep. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Janet whispered as she untangled herself from Natalie's arms. Natalie sighed as Janet covered her up and kissed her.

"I'm going to kill that little twit." Eddie told Janet as soon as she came back down in the living room.

"Amber told you?"

"Yeah. Is she okay?"

"She just had her first heartbreak so no, she's not okay but in time she will be."

"I should go talk to her."

"She is sleeping. You can talk to her later." Eddie pulled Janet down on the couch next to him and Janet laid her head on his chest.

"Our poor poor girl." Eddie mumbled tightening his arms around his wife.

"Where are the kids?"

"Napping." He said with a grin as he wrapped them up in the blanket. "Maybe we should follow their example." Eddie reclined the couch so he stretch out his long legs and Janet laid her head on his lap but neither of them slept. They were too consumed with thoughts of their heartbroken daughter.

Three hours later the Latekka family was just getting ready to sit down for dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Collin shouted jumping up from his seat and running to the door. "Hi Anderson. What are you doing here?" They all heard Collin say. Natalie who was slouching at the table immediately sat up.

"I'll take care of this." Eddie grumbled.

"Daddy wait." Natalie spoke up. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"I can't have you fighting my battles." She said standing up from the table.

"If you need me I'll be right here."

"Thanks daddy." Eddie and Janet watched helplessly as Natalie went into the foyer to confront Anderson. They both wanted to do it for her, save her more heartbreak then necessary but they knew it was something that she had to do on her own.

"Come on guys. Everyone sit down and let's eat." Janet said.

"What about Nattie?" Amber asked.

"She will be here when she is done talking to Anderson. Now sit your nosy little butt down before your dinner gets cold." Eddie told her.

"Well Natalie's dinner will get cold." Amber said.

"Amber mind your own business."

"Yes sir." Amber mumbled sitting down.

Janet dished out their roast, mashed potatoes and carrots and they all ate their dinner rather quietly for them. Eddie and Janet were quiet because they were keeping and ear out for Natalie in case she needed them and the kids were quiet because they were just plain nosy.

A few minutes later they heard the front door slam and Natalie returned to the table with red swollen eyes. She silently sat at her seat and Janet put some food on her plate.

"Is everything okay?" Janet gently asked her and Natalie just nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Eddie reached over and took her hand.

"Be brave pumpkin." Eddie encouraged. Again Natalie nodded and proceeded to pick at her food.

"Mom I'm just not hungry." Natalie said after everyone else had finished eating. She had maybe taken one or two bites.

"You know you have to eat honey because if you don't you can revert back to your previous bad habit of not eating."

"I won't mom I promise. I'll eat tomorrow."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You need to eat." Like she did when Natalie was younger Janet got a little but of food and put it on one side of the plate. "Here honey just eat this right here. It's not even half."

"Mommy I'm not hungry." Natalie cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'll help you." Janet sat next to her heartbroken daughter and fed her like she was a child.

"Thanks mom." Natalie whispered sadly.

"It's my job." Janet said smiling softly at Natalie.

"I know but thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart."

--

"Mommy." Janet felt her shoulder shaking. "Mommy." Janet opened her eyes and rolled over to find Collin standing next to her bed. Janet looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30am and she and Eddie and only been asleep since two because of the annual Christmas Eve party, putting the kids gifts under the tree and then their traditional Christmas eve/morning love making session in front of the tree, they had a late night.

"Collin it is way too early to open your presents."

"Mommy my belly hurts."

"Do you wanna sleep with me and daddy?" Janet figured that he was just too excited for Christmas presents to sleep.

"Yes please." Janet shoved Eddie over and he never woke up. He just grumbled and rolled over and then Janet lifted Collin up and placed her between her and Eddie.

"Comfy?" He nodded and she leaned over to kiss his head. "Oh baby you are burning up. Wait here and mommy is going to get you some medicine." Janet climbed out of bed and went into her bathroom to grab the children's Tylenol. When she returned to the bed she turned on the lamp on her nightstand and Eddie didn't stop snoring. "Do you feel like you are going to throw up?"

"No. It just hurts."

"Okay honey sit up for me." Collin slowly sat up. "Open wide and drink your medicine." Collin did as he was told. "That's mommy's big boy. Now lie down and try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay mama." Janet turned off the light and climbed back into bed. Collin immediately snuggled up next to his mother and within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

A few hours later Eddie, Janet and Collin were woken up by Natalie, Zach and Amber bounding into their room yelling "Merry Christmas." Eddie and Janet responded with groans.

"You told us to wait until six thirty and its six thirty three." Zach announced. "It's time to open our presents."

"All right. All right. Go on downstairs and wait for us." Eddie instructed. "If you touch any of the presents you won't get any of them. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The three older kids said.

"Natalie will you please start the coffee for your mom and I?"

"Sure thing dad." Eddie smiled at his kids and then rolled over to kiss Janet but was met with Collin's head.

"What is he doing in here?" Janet sent Eddie a glare before answering him.

"My God you can sleep through anything can't you?"

"Yes I can and apparently so can our little guy." Collin was still sound asleep.

"He woke up in the middle of the night with a fever and stomach ache. I'm glad that you were able to sleep so well cause I was up most of the night being hit, slapped or punched or holding him while he cried."

"Mommy." Janet placed her hand on his head and found that his fever had returned.

"Hey bud. How is your belly?"

"It still hurts." He whined tearfully.

"I'll give you some more medicine and then we'll go downstairs to open your presents that Santa left for you. Does that sound good?"

"Okay."

Eddie and Janet got out of bed, took care of their morning bathroom needs, gave Collin another dose of Tylenol and then the three of them headed downstairs to the living room filled with presents with Eddie carrying Collin.

"Merry Christmas guys." Janet said to her kids.

"Merry Christmas." They all chimed together.

"Can we open our presents?" Amber asked impatiently.

"Mom and I need our coffee and nanny and papa aren't here yet." Eddie said. His parents came over every year on Christmas morning to watch their grandkids open their gifts.

"I'll call them." Zach said.

"Here's your coffee." Natalie said bringing her parents their coffee cups.

"Thanks honey." Eddie said laying Collin on the couch next to his mom. He immediately curled up next to her, whimpering softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Amber asked.

"His stomach hurts." Janet answered.

"Hello. Merry Christmas." John and Samantha called coming into the house.

"Nanny, Papa look at all of the presents we got." Zach said.

"Wow. It looks like Santa thought that you guys were really good this year." Samantha said with a wink. All of the kids but Collin knew that mom and dad were Santa but they still played along for Collin's sake.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad. Can I get you guys some coffee?" Eddie asked as he kissed his mom.

"You know you can sweetheart."

"Zach why don't you separate the gifts for everyone?" Janet suggested.

"Oh I wanna help." Amber said.

"Okay. Just work together and don't fight." Janet warned.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Hey Collin. What's wrong? Are you tired?" Samantha asked sitting on the couch next to her grandson.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Is okay." He mumbled snuggling closer to Janet.

"Are we ready to open presents?" Eddie asked returning to the living room with his parent's coffee.

"Yeah."

"I gotta throw up." Collin announced. In one swift movement Eddie scooped Collin off of the couch, stepped over kids and presents and rushed Collin to the downstairs bathroom just in time followed by Janet. "My belly hurts." Collin sobbed as Janet wiped his face.

"Eddie he should probably go the hospital." Janet told him. "Especially since he is puking now his blood sugar is going to be out of control."

"Yeah you're right. Do you want to take him or shall I?" Janet looked at him with pleading eyes. "Both us should take him. I'll stay with him and you go get dressed."

"I'll be right back sweetie." Janet told Collin who was clinging to Eddie.

"Come on sport." Eddie lifted Collin up and the two of them returned to the living room where everyone was waiting anxiously for their return.

"Is Collin okay?" Natalie asked.

"Actually no he's not. He needs to go to the hospital. Mom, dad…"

"Of course we'll stay." Samantha interrupted and Eddie shot her a grateful look.

"I'm sorry guys but mom and I both need to go with Collin so you guys are going to stay here with nanny and papa. Go ahead an open your presents and you can show them to us when we get home in a couple of hours okay?" The three older kids nodded.

"I'm really sorry about ruining your Christmas morning." Eddie told them sadly.

"You didn't ruin anything dad. Just take care of Collin." Natalie told him.

"Okay Eddie. I'll take him. You can go change now." Eddie handed Collin off to Janet and he went to change. While he was gone Janet told them the same thing that Eddie told them and she smiled through her tears at how understanding her children were being. They never continued to amaze her.

--

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka we have Collin's test results." Dr. McGee said walking back in the room. "Your son has appendicitis and his appendix is going to have to come out."

"Surgery? He needs surgery?" Eddie asked clutching one of Collin's hands while Janet had the other. When he got to the hospital they gave him some medicine for the pain and he was finally sleeping.

"I know that surgery is scary especially when it concerns one of your children but an appendectomy is a relatively simple procedure."

"Relatively simple?" Eddie gasped.

"Anytime anesthesia is involved there is always a risk."

"Eddie he needs the surgery." Janet said.

"I know." Eddie and Janet agreed to the surgery and Dr. McGee went over the risks of the surgery that scared the crap out of them even though they were minimal and then they signed the consent.

"Mommy my belly hurts." Collin whimpered a few minutes after Dr. McGee left the room and the nurse was prepping him for surgery.

"I know honey. The doctor is going to make you feel all better. They're going to take you upstairs, give you some medicine that will make you go to sleep and when you wake up your belly will feel all better."

"Okay Collin. It's time to go." The nurse said and Collin burst into tears.

"Mommy daddy I don't wanna go."

"You have to be brave sport and go up by yourself."

"Noooo." He sobbed.

"Please baby. Please be brave. When you wake up daddy and I will be right here."

"Collin you are daddy's brave man right?" Collin nodded through his tears. "Okay this is the time to be brave. You'll be fine I promise. Now are you ready to be brave?" Collin nodded again. "That's my boy." Eddie leaned down and kissed his son. "I love you Collin."

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka it's time to go." The nurse said and Janet kissed Collin.

"I love you so much baby boy."

"I love you too." The nurse nodded to the orderly and Collin was wheeled out of his cubicle. Janet fell into Eddie's arms and sobbed as Collin's cries echoed down the hall.

--

"Mama." Collin moaned from the bed.

"Hey baby. Daddy and I are here." Janet whispered to her little boy.

"Hey sport. How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

"Tired. Was I brave cause I cried?"

"Crying doesn't make you not brave. Collin you are the bravest kid I know. I am so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really sport."

"My belly doesn't hurt anymore."

"I told you when you woke up you would feel all better didn't I?" Janet asked him.

"Yeah you did. I'm tired. Can I take a nap?"

"Go ahead sweetie." Collin closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"He's an amazing kid isn't he?" Eddie said proudly.

"He sure is." Janet agreed.

For the rest of the day Collin was in and out because of all of the pain medication he was on and Janet and Eddie never left his side. They called home many times with updates and the kids seemed to be fine having Christmas with their grandparents and not their parents. Finally around seven, as much as he didn't want too Eddie left. He knew that there was no way in hell Janet was going to leave Collin alone for the night and he knew that their kids needed at least one of their parents home on Christmas.

"Hey I'm home." Eddie called walking into the house.

"In here." Samantha called from the living room. Eddie took off his coat and boats and then joined his family in the living room.

"Hey what's all this?" He asked in surprise. They were all spread out watching a Christmas movie but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that all of their presents were back under the tree still wrapped up. "Why didn't you guys open your gifts?" John paused the movie.

"We all decided that we couldn't have Christmas without you, mom or Collin so we put all of our gifts back under the tree until we could all celebrate Christmas together." Natalie explained and Eddie was momentarily speechless.

"Oh my God. You guys are amazing. This was the most wonderful thing you guys have ever done. I am so proud of each and every one of you." He said tearfully. "I love you guys." The kids all jumped up and hugged their dad.

Later that night after all the kids were tucked in bed and Eddie was in his bed all alone he called Collin's hospital room and a sleepily Janet answered on the second ring.

"I just wanted to tell you what amazing kids we have."

"I already know that." She said with a yawn.

"Yeah but what they did today confirms it."

"What did they do?"

"They decided that they can't have Christmas without the whole family together. All of their gifts are under the tree still wrapped." Janet didn't respond. "J are you there?"

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She blubbered. "I can't believe that they did that."

"We've got ourselves some pretty awesome kids." He said

"We sure do."

"How's Collin?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"How are you honey?"

"Tired. This tiny ass cot sucks. I miss you. How about you?" Janet asked him.

"My bed is really comfy."

"Bite me Latekka."

"But without you in it with me I might as well be sleeping on that cot."

"Good save." Eddie laughed.

"Merry Christmas Janet. I love you."

"Merry Christmas cowboy. I love you too."

_**As always thanks for reading. Please review with your thoughts. I really appreciate your reviews. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Most people wouldn't consider running into Owen Rowan's seven year old elbow life changing but for me it was. That day David Eichcorn disappeared and Ikey was born." Ikey began. "Practically my whole life I have been…as my friends light to call me…flighty. The only reason I went to high school was to hang out with my boys and to flirt with the girls." Everyone laughed because it was true. "I was lucky to graduate and the only reason I did graduate was because my friend Eddie rode my ass and made me study. He told me that he couldn't be friends with someone who failed school and his friendship was too important to me to risk failing school. Once I graduated I still was pretty flighty never staying at a job for very long until my good friend stepped in, again, and gave me a job working for him. I finally had a job that I actually wanted to go to which was probably because I was working with one of my best friends. In a way Eddie saved me and helped me become the husband and father that I am today. I remember that Eddie once told me that being in love was the best thing in the world and I knew he was serious because in all the years that we had been friends I have never seen him so happy. He is the one who encouraged me to talk to Jackie. So Eddie and Janet, thanks for being such an inspiration in love to those of us around you. Congratulations.

_**Years ago**_

"I'm not going." Natalie told her mom.

"I'm not going to force you to go but by staying home I think that you are making a huge mistake." Janet told her.

"What mistake am I making?"

"By staying home tonight Anderson and Christina will win." Tonight was Knight Ridge High School's annual New Year's Eve party for the students and as the school's football coach Eddie and Janet were roped into chaperoning the event as they have done practically every year since Eddie began coaching.

"The only thing worse then showing up to a party after what happened would be showing up with my parents. How embarrassing."

"Connor will take you. He's been calling all day to see if you have changed your mind about going."

"Well maybe I can go with Connor." Natalie finally said.

"That's my girl. You're going to walk into the party with your head held high and have fun. It's the New Year. A time for new beginnings and you're going to start your New Year on a high note. Now call Connor and put that cute blue dress on that we bought and let's get this night started."

"Yes ma'am." Natalie said with a small smile.

Janet left Natalie to get ready and walked downstairs and right into the middle of an argument between Amber and Eddie, a common occurrence anymore whenever Amber was concerned.

"I'm not telling you again. Get your ass upstairs and change your clothes. You are not wearing that." Eddie snapped at his youngest daughter. Amber was wearing a very short skirt and shirt that ended about an inch above her belly button.

"No." Amber folded her arms across her chest stubbornly and stared at her father. She was as stubborn as he was but Eddie usually won these arguments.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not changing. Everyone wears clothes like this."

"I'm not everyone else's father. I'm your dad and there is no way in hell my daughter is going out dressed like that."

"Mom bought me this skirt." Amber defended and Eddie turned to his wife.

"Did you?" Janet sighed and walked over to Amber.

"No I didn't." Janet reached for Amber's skirt and pulled it down, returning it to its normal length. "This is the skirt that I bought."

"Amber Elizabeth you either get upstairs or change your clothes right now or you will spend the night with Collin, Nanny and Papa. It's your choice." Since there was no school wide party for his age group and since he was still recovering from his surgery he was going to hang out with his grandparents for the evening.

"This is so not fair."

"What's it going to be young lady?" Eddie asked.

"Fine." Amber snapped.

"Fine what?"

"I'll change my clothes." She mumbled.

"Then do it."

"Arghhh." She growled stomping up the stairs.

"And wipe that crap off of your face while you're at it." Eddie shouted after her and she answered him by slamming her bedroom door. "Can we trade her in?" He asked Janet with a smile.

"We could but you would miss her."

"Mommy I'm ready to go." Collin said. "Can I go to nanny and papas yet?" Collin was so excited to be spending the night at his grandparent's house. Samantha had an exciting evening planned for the three of them.

"Is everything packed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay sweetheart. Get your coat and boats on." Collin grinned and ran towards the closet.

"What about Nattie?" Eddie asked.

"She decided to go to the party with Connor because it would be so uncool to show up with her parents."

"Of course and we wouldn't want that would we."

"No we wouldn't."

"I'm ready." Collin said joining his parents.

"Kiss your father goodbye."

"Bye daddy." Eddie bent down and held out his arms and Collin threw himself into them. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year champ. Have fun."

--

An hour later Eddie and Janet were dropping the kids off at the middle school. Amber had changed into a more acceptable outfit that her father approved of and washed most of the make up off of her face.

"You two behave her yourselves." Janet instructed.

"I will." Zach said.

"Uncle Nick and Aunt Hannah will be keeping an eye on you guys so no funny stuff. Do you hear me Amber?" Eddie asked.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Also, Aunt Hannah and Uncle Nick will be bringing you home with them and daddy and I will pick you up when we are done. So don't give them any trouble when they are ready to leave."

"Okay. Can we go now?" Zach impatiently asked.

"Yes. Go." Eddie said.

"Have fun. We love you." Janet called to them and they just waved back.

"I am not looking forward to Amber's teenage years." Eddie said putting the van in gear. "She must get all this attitude from you." Janet playfully hit her husband on his arm.

"I think not. I was a perfect non attitude teenager. In fact I was every parents dream teenager. She gets her attitude from you."

"Yeah. She probably did." Eddie admitted. When he stopped at a red light he looked over at his wife who was looking out the window. He reached over for her hand. "You look beautiful tonight pretty girl."

"Thank you." He placed the van in park, unbuckled his seat belt, leaned over and kissed Janet tenderly. "I love you." She whispered placing her hand on his cheek.

"I love you."

--

Eddie walked back into the gym and saw Anderson and his Natalie talking. He could tell that she was trying to end the conversation but he wasn't letting her. When she turned to walk away from him he saw Anderson reach out and grab her arm and Eddie felt a rage begin to build up in his belly. No one touched his daughter. As he walked over to rip that jerk's head right off of his shoulders he saw most of his football team had surrounded Natalie and Anderson and Eddie knew Natalie would be well taken care off. Natalie was nothing like her sister and was not a cheerleader but she was well liked among the football players because she was their beloved coach's beloved daughter. There were some cheerleaders that didn't like the attention that the players give Natalie but they never gave her a hard time.

When Eddie was a few feet away from Anderson and Natalie he felt a soft hand on his arm and he knew it was Janet. He glanced at her and shook her head. Sighing he stayed where he was but strained his ears so he could hear what was being said.

"I believe that Natalie doesn't want to talk to you." Mike Harding said to Anderson.

"Mind your own damn business Mike. This is between Nat and I."

"Natalie do you want to talk to Andy boy here, cause if so we will leave you alone." Cooper Ryan said.

"No. We're done."

"You hear that Anderson. You're done." Tyler Thompson said. "Go on Natalie."

"Like hell we are." Anderson reached out for Natalie and Eddie watched proudly as his guys stepped forward to protect his daughter. Connor Rowan stepped through the crowd, took Natalie's hand and led her away.

"If we see you messing with her again we will take you outside and beat your ass." Steve King spoke.

"I would like to see you try." Anderson got up in Steve's face and Owen stepped in.

"Break it up guys or I'll send you home." The football players immediately dispersed while Anderson stood there glaring at anyone who looked at him.

"That kid is such a little asshole." Eddie mumbled to Janet. "I should probably go check on her." The D.J. began to play a slow song.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Janet suggested. Eddie looked and saw Connor and Natalie on the bleachers talking.

"I think I will." With a big smile Eddie walked past the little asshole over to his daughter.

"Daddy I'm…" Eddie didn't let her finish.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. Natalie hesitated for a minute and then reached out for his hand.

"Of course." Father and daughter walked hand and hand out onto the dance floor and Natalie received many admiring glances from her fellow female classmates because most of the girls thought that her dad was so hot.

"You look very pretty tonight pumpkin." Eddie told her as they began to dance.

"I'm sixteen. Don't you think that I'm a little too old to be called pumpkin?"

"You'll always be my pumpkin, no matter how old you get." He said with a smile. "Are you having fun?"

"Actually I am. Is it weird that I am enjoying spending time with Connor?"

"Why would it be weird sweetheart? You guys have been friends since you were kids."

"That's why it's weird dad. We are friends and I think that I am thinking of him in more than a friend way." Eddie felt blessed that his daughter felt comfortable enough in their relationship to talk about boys with him.

"Sometimes the best relationships start out as friends. In my past I had a lot of relationships that didn't start out as friends and they never lasted long. Look at your mom and I, we were friends before we were anything more and I think why our marriage is so strong."

"So what do I do? Do I tell him or do I just act like nothing changed?"

"Don't say anything, at least not right away. Give it some time, feel him out and see if he feels the same. I don't want to see you spill your heart and then get hurt again baby girl." The song ended and Natalie stood on her tip toes and hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime pumpkin." He kissed the top of her head and she walked back over to her friend.

For the next hour most of the chaperones were occupied by pouring sparkling white grape juice into plastic champagne flutes for the students. There were over a hundred kids in attendance so it was a very busy job. At 11:45 the D.J. announced for everyone to grab a glass and make their way to the dance floor for the countdown to midnight. By the time everyone had flute in their hands it was almost midnight. Janet and Eddie stood in the back and Natalie and Connor were a few feet away from them.

"I wish this was real champagne." Eddie mumbled in his wife's ear. They were standing side by side with their arms around each other.

"I have a bottle chilling at home."

"Always thinking."

"Okay time to count down." The D.J. announced. There was thirty seconds left of the old year. The students were excited and the closer to midnight it got the louder the students got. They had been given confetti and nose makers so as soon as the clock hit zero confetti was flying and everyone was screaming and cheering.

"Happy New Year sweetheart." Eddie told his wife after he broke their tasteful kiss.

"Happy New Year cowboy."

"Hey guys check it out." Owen said motioning over to their left. Eddie and Janet turned and their gaze fell on their daughter who was sharing a very non friendly kiss with Connor.

"Well it's about damn time." Janet said with a smile.

--

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka, you can come on back now." It was the kids first day back to school after their Christmas break and Janet had received a call from Amber's guidance counselor first thing in the morning requesting a meeting with them. "Thanks so much for coming." Mrs. Gill said.

"No problem. Is Amber okay?" Janet asked, concern filling her voice.

"I asked you here because I am concerned about her grades. Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah everything is fine. What's up with her grades?" Eddie spoke up.

"Amber is very close to failing most of her classes."

"What? How can that be?" Janet gasped. Mrs. Gill pulled out Amber's transcripts and slid them across her desk and Eddie and Janet stared in shock at the horrible grades.

"How could we not have known? Don't you send home notices when their grades fall?" Eddie asked. This was the first time that any of their kids have had bad grades.

"We did and you both signed them." Eddie and Janet looked at each other in surprise and shook their heads.

"No we didn't." Mrs. Gill slid more papers across her desk and they picked up reports of Amber's falling grades for the first time and they saw their forged signatures at the bottom.

"I'll be damned." Eddie mumbled in disgust.

"Our school policy does not allow students to participate in sports with such a low G.P.A. so she will be suspended from the cheerleading team for the next grading period."

"No she is done for the entire year." Janet said.

"That's not necessary. If her grades come up then the next…"

"Oh her grades will come up but she is done cheering for the year." Eddie said. "What are her chances of passing this grading period?"

"Her teachers said that if she studies really hard for her finals and turns in her homework during the next week she might pass."

Eddie and Janet were humiliated and furious. They couldn't believe that Amber had pulled the wool over their eyes and made fools of them. Before leaving they made arrangements for Amber's teachers to write down all of her assignments everyday. They were going to have to treat Amber like she was back in elementary school but she brought it on herself.

Since it was almost the end of the day and the weather was beginning to get nasty out they pulled the twins out of school, much to their delight. Zach and Amber could tell that their parents were mad and since they didn't know which one they were mad at they just sat silently in the van.

"Zach go upstairs and start on your homework. Amber, have a seat. We need to talk." Eddie ordered as soon as they walked into the house.

"It's you. You're in trouble." Zach said to his sister and Amber shoved him.

"Shut your damn mouth." Amber snapped.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Janet said as she took Amber by the arm and led her to the living room. "Sit."

"What did I do?"

"Does this look familiar?" Eddie handed her a copy of her grades and the reports with their signatures on them and Amber turned pale.

"Nope."

"If you keep on lying you're going to make this worse on yourself." Janet said and Amber folded her arms across her chest, leaned back against the couch and stared at her parents.

"The signatures on these reports are not ours. Somehow you got these report before your mother and I saw them and forged our signatures on them. That is just unbelievable Amber." Janet told her.

"You can't prove that I forged anything."

"Are you serious?" Eddie spat.

"You guys probably signed them and just forgot." She was really pushing her parent's buttons.

"Enough of these damn games Amber." Eddie yelled. "Here's the deal You are so grounded."

"Why?" She whined.

"Are you really asking that question?" Janet asked and Amber nodded. "Well let's see. You are practically failing all of your classes. You have been lying to us and not doing your homework and you forged your father and my signature on your reports."

"How long?"

"At least for the next grading period." Eddie told her.

"WHAT? That's crazy. That's not fair."

"Maybe longer. We haven't decided yet."

"Well it won't be that bad cause I still have my cheering and gymnastics." Amber said smartly.

"Oh I knew that we were forgetting to tell you something." Eddie said just as smartly. "The school suspended you from cheering for the next grading period because of your horrible grades and your mom and I are suspending you for the rest of the year. No more cheerleading for you this school year and no more gymnastics for the next grading period at least."

"NOOOOOO." Amber yelled. "This is not fair. My whole life is cheerleading in gymnastics."

"That's the point Amber. You have let cheerleading and gymnastics take over your whole life. School is most important and you have forgotten that." Janet said.

"You don't understand." Amber whined. "School is so hard. I really did try but I couldn't do it." Tears fell from her eyes but this time they didn't affect her parents.

"That's such crap Amber. You are a very smart young woman and you have always gotten very good grades. We don't think that you tried at all. We saw your assignments and honestly Amber it was a half ass attempt. Half the answers that were written were BS and the other half were blank." The tears stopped and Amber returned to pouting.

"During your grounding there will be no TV, no phone, no computer and the only time you will leave this house will be with the family or to go to school. After school either your mother or I will pick you up and you will be with us doing your homework. Now since you will be spending so much time at home with nothing to do you will be doing assignments that your mom and I will give you like reports and you'll do them the old fashion way like we used to do it. You'll go to the library and get the books and do the research."

"What do you know about doing your own research?" Amber snapped, glaring at Eddie. "You used mom's high school crush she had on you against her by flirting her into doing your papers for you"

"Watch your tone young lady." Eddie glared back at her.

"Please don't do this. You'll ruin my life. I'll be humiliated." Amber begged through her tears.

"You should have thought of that sooner."

"I HATE YOU." Amber screamed.

"Are you done?" Janet asked

"No. I really, really hate you. Both of you. I wish that I was NEVER born. Andy was the lucky one out of our family because he died before he was born because you guys are the worst parents ever. That kid has no idea how lucky he was." Eddie could not believe those words had just come out of her mouth. He turned and walked out of the living room because he was so mad he didn't know what he would say or do.

"How could you be so cruel Amber?" Janet whispered to her daughter as tears rolled down her face.

"You're the one who ruined my life. You guys are the cruel ones. I'm just being honest."

"Go to your room right now and don't come out. I don't want to see you out of your room for the rest of the night."

"Well that's fine because I don't want to see you ever again."

"Amber Elizabeth get your ass upstairs NOW." Eddie roared.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Okay fine you hate us. Upstairs. NOW!" Eddie growled.

Amber jumped up from the couch and stormed past her parents, purposely knocking one of Janet's favorite lamps off of the table as she walked past. "AMBER." Eddie yelled.

"I hate you." She responded storming up the stairs. As soon as Amber's door slammed shut Janet went over and started to pick up the pieces of the broken lamp with shaking hands.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy. We're home." Collin said running into the living room with Natalie right behind him. Since Natalie got her license she has started to pick up Collin from school for her parents. "Mommy why are you crying?"

"Natalie can you make Collin his snack for us and then he can take it to the TV room and eat it? How does that sound?" Janet and Eddie never let the kids eat in the TV room downstairs so this was a treat.

"Sure thing. Come on Collin." Natalie said and Collin raced to the kitchen.

"Mom?" Natalie asked.

"It's okay pumpkin." Natalie nodded and went to join Collin. "Baby." Eddie placed his hands on Janet's shaking shoulders.

"Dammit Eddie, I really loved this lamp."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"That's not the god damned point." Janet stood and placed the broken pieces on the end table where her lamp used to sit.

"I know."

"I need to start dinner."

"J, its only 3:30. Don't you think that it's a little too early for dinner?"

"I have to go to the bar for a couple of hours remember? Dylan won't be in until seven so I need to cover the first few hours of his shift and if I don't start dinner now you guys won't have anything."

"I can cook hon."

"Please Eddie, I need to do this."

"While you start dinner I'm going to pull out everything that Amber loves from her room." Eddie kissed Janet's head and they each went their separate ways.

Forty five minutes later Eddie was helping Janet into her coat. Eddie had taken Amber's computer, phone and TV out of her room and she screamed at him the entire time. It was a well known fact in the Latekka household that Amber hated her parents with a passion.

"Do you want me to take Amber with me? I'll put her at a table with her homework."

"Maybe that's a good idea. We haven't stopped yelling at each other since this whole nightmare started. Maybe we need to be separated for a few hours."

"I'll go tell her." Janet went upstairs and opened Amber's door. "Grab your books and come downstairs and get your coat and shoes on. You're coming with me." It was the first time that they had spoken in an hour.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"I'm not asking. Now move." Mother and daughter stood there glaring at each other until Amber climbed off the bed and grabbed her books.

"This is not fair." Amber mumbled walking past her mother.

"Life's not fair. Get over it." Amber stomped down the stairs with Janet following behind her. "Okay the casserole is in the oven and I set the timer. It should be done in about an hour."

"Be careful. The weather is getting worse." He always worried about Janet.

"I will." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband. "Love you."

"You too babe." Eddie turned to Amber. "You listen to your mother and don't give her any problems. "

"Whatever."

"Amber I am so angry with you right now but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"I still hate you. Are we leaving mom or not?"

"Let's go." Janet said rolling her eyes.

--

It was eight o'clock and Amber and Janet were on their way home. Amber still wasn't speaking to her mother so she was sitting all the way in the back of van so they could avoid all contact. The weather had turned really bad and Janet was crawling along the road. The snow was coming down so fast and hard that she couldn't see a foot in front of her. She actually closed the bar for the night because everyone was smart and was staying home.

"Am I really grounded for the next ten weeks?" Amber finally asked.

"Not now Amber. I can't have this conversation with you right now. I need to concentrate on the roads."

"You just don't want to talk to me right now because you're mad at me."

"Would you please be quiet? We'll talk about this when…" Suddenly the van started sliding and has hard as she tried she could not control it. "Hold on sweetheart." Janet yelled moments before a tree came out of nowhere and the van slammed into it.

"Mom." Amber called from the backseat. When Janet didn't answer Amber unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way to the front seat. "Mom." Amber shook Janet's arm but she didn't respond. "Mommy wake up." Janet's head rolled over to the side and Amber saw blood and she began to cry. Amber reached up and hit the Onstar button.

"Me and my mom were in an accident." Amber sobbed. "She's bleeding and she won't wake up."

"We are sending help. Is she breathing?"

"I…I think so."

Are you hurt?"

"No. I was in the backseat. My mom won't wake up."

"Okay just keep talking to me until help arrives." Amber wrapped her arms around her mom and cried until the ambulance arrived.

--

"Dad the phone is for you. It's the hospital." Zach said handing the phone to Eddie and he felt his heart dive into his stomach.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Latekka?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Spencer. Your wife and daughter were involved in a car accident and were brought in." Eddie fell back onto the couch.

"Are they…"

"Your daughter is fine but your wife did obtain some injuries."

"I'm on my way." Eddie hung up the phone and within five minutes the kids were in his truck and thirty minutes later he was at the hospital.

He was directed to Janet's room and he rushed into the room and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his wife sitting up in bed and Amber next to him, both of them safe and alive.

"Daddy." Amber cried as soon as she saw Eddie. She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He pulled her away from his chest and held her out in front of him so he could look at her.

"I'm fine. I was in the backseat." He pulled her back and crushed her to his chest thankful she was still alive. "Mommy wouldn't wake up. I tried but she just wouldn't." She mumbled against his chest.

"Amber you were so brave." Janet told her. Eddie kissed the top of Amber's head and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a concussion and a fractured wrist. It could have been a lot worse."

"I'm so glad you are okay; that you are both okay." He said tearfully. "What happened?"

"It was snowing so bad, I couldn't see anything and then when I started sliding I couldn't control it and we crashed into a tree. I must have hit my head and I don't have a clue how I broke my wrist, maybe I held up my arms when the air bag deployed but I honestly don't remember. Oh Eddie the van… I think I totaled it."

"It's just a car J. It can be replaced. You and Amber are what are irreplaceable." Eddie leaned forward and kissed his wife.

They all stayed at the hospital until the nurses forced them out because visiting hours were over. Amber requested some time alone with her parents before they all left. Eddie ushered the kids outside and then returned to the room.

"What's up?" Eddie asked

"I'm so sorry." Amber whispered tearfully. "I was just so mad that I didn't think before spoke. I didn't mean anything I said. I don't hate you. Mom I thought that you were dead and I hated that the last thing that I told you was that I hated you."

"Come here baby." Janet held out her arms and Amber fell into them sobbing softly.

"We know that honey." Eddie had joined them on the bed and he was gently rubbing her back. "But it still hurt."

"I…know..." Amber blubbered. "Please forgive me."

"We do Amber."

"I didn't mean what I said about Andy either."

"We know." Janet choked out.

"Amber we better go. Kiss your mom and then head out in the hall so I can say goodbye." Amber kissed her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you baby. Be good."

"I will."

When Eddie and Janet were alone he took her hand and the tears he had been holding back began to fall. "When the hospital called and told me that you and Amber were in an accident I was so scared that I lost you both."

"Cowboy we're fine. We are both fine."

"I know but I was so scared. I can't lose you J. I'll be lost without you."

"I'm not going anywhere for a very, very long time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you so much Janet."

"I know that and if my accident would have turned out worse I would have died knowing how much you love me. I love you too." Janet and Eddie Latekka closed the space between them and they shared a gentle kiss.

**_Thanks so much for continuing to read and keep OR alive in our hearts. Please review. I really appreciate your thoughts. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I still remember the first day that I started to bartend at Sully's Tavern." Jackie began. "All I heard all night was "You have big shoes to fill." and those shoes were Janet Latekka's and if memory serves me correctly she wasn't Latekka at that point, she was still Janet Meadows. I had no idea that the part time job I had obtained to help me get through college would change my life. Going to college in a small town was fine but spending my life here, I couldn't see it but thanks to Eddie who encouraged my husband to come and talk to me twenty five years later I am still here. I don't have any crazy stories but over the years because of David and Eddie's friendship Janet and I developed a friendship of our own and I came to understand what everyone meant that first night at Sully's when they told me that I big shoes to fill. Janet is the most amazing woman that I have ever met. She is the kind of person that will do anything for anyone at anytime. I am blessed by our friendship and personally I strive everyday to make my marriage as strong as the honored couple has made theirs. Janet, Eddie, thank you both for being such wonderful people and wonderful friends to all of us in this room. Congratulations."

_**Years ago**_

As Eddie walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him he heard music coming from the bathroom and he smiled to himself as he followed the sound. He knew music meant she was out of the tub, hair was dry, makeup was on and she was probably lotioning up before she slid on a dress. It was no surprise to him when he got to the bathroom door that he was right. She was wearing a deep purple bra and underwear set and she had one leg propped up on the toilet seat, rubbing lotion on that gorgeous leg. He let his eyes roam hungrily over her body and he wished desperately that Collin, Natalie and Connor weren't downstairs because he wanted her and he wanted her bad.

"Son of a bitch." Janet yelped when she noticed Eddie standing in the doorway gazing in her direction. "You scared me. What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching you. I like watching you when you don't know that I am."

"That's a little bit creepy. Are you turning into some kind of stalker?"

"Only for you baby." He sucked in his breath as she began to put on one of her thigh high stockings.

"Did you drop Amber and Zach off?"

"Yeah." He mumbled staring at his wife.

"Why don't you go draw up Collin's shot and by the time you're done I'll be ready." She knew that look he was wearing well and she knew that if he didn't get out of the bathroom soon they would be in trouble.

"I need a syringe." Grinning Eddie walked into the bathroom, making sure his body brushed against hers as he reached into the medicine cabinet for an Insulin syringe.

"Go." Janet demanded.

"Fine." On his way out the door he gave her rear end a nice hearty slap.

"Asshole." She muttered and Eddie just laughed.

When Eddie got downstairs he found Collin and Connor on the living room floor playing a video game and Natalie on the couch reading. "Hey Nattie, come with me for a quick second." Eddie requested. Natalie placed her book on the couch and followed her dad into the kitchen.

"What's up daddy?"

"I'm drawing up Collin's shot and it will be in the fridge. After dinner check his sugar, log it and then give him his shot. I usually let him choose the spot where he wants to get his shot."

"I know dad. I've given his shot to him before."

"Look pumpkin you know I trust you but I'm going to say this anyways. Even though Collin will be here with you tonight you and Connor will essentially be alone which means that you…"

"Focus on Collin. Don't leave him alone and stay downstairs. Absolutely under no circumstances are we to go upstairs together." Natalie finished for him. She and Connor had been dating seriously since the New Years Eve party a year and a half ago. Tonight Zach and Amber were spending the night at friend's houses and Natalie and Connor were going to watch Collin while Janet and Eddie had a night out to themselves.

"I've given this speech before huh?" Eddie quipped with a grin.

"Yes daddy you have and you can trust us." Eddie slung an arm around Natalie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I can."

"I'm ready." Janet announced walking into the kitchen

"It's about damn time." Eddie mumbled turning around and when he saw his wife a huge smile crossed his face. It never failed to amaze him how utterly beautiful she was.

"Nattie are you sure you'll be all right?" Janet asked.

"Mom I promise not to burn down the house. Now go."

"Call if you need anything."

"Bye mom. Bye dad." When her parents got to the door Natalie felt ornery. "Okay Connor they're gone. We can make out now."

"Natalie Rose." Eddie shouted.

"Kidding." Natalie said laughing.

Shaking his head Eddie grabbed the umbrella and opened the door for them. Natalie watched from the window as her parents walked out to her dad's truck. She thought it was so sweet that her dad made sure that her mom was covered under the umbrella and how he opened the door and helped her into the truck making sure that no rain drops ever touched her.

"This weather really sucks." Janet commented once they were on the road.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Eddie smarted.

"Bite me." Eddie stopped at a red light.

"If you insist." He leaned over and buried himself in her neck growling causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Eddie…stop…light…green." Janet said in between giggles. Suddenly a horn blared behind them and Eddie returned to his seat and resumed driving.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetheart." Eddie said softly placing his hand on her knee.

"You're not so bad yourself." His hand slowly slid up her thigh until his fingers brushed against her underwear. "Eddie what are you doing?"

"Do I really need to explain it to you Janet?" She gasped when he started rubbing his thumb against her clitoris.

"Weather…rain."

"Don't worry babe. I've got it under control. Just relax and enjoy."

"Eddie." She mumbled, laying her head against the seat. She gripped the door handle and began to squirm in her seat as he increased the pressure and speed of the wonderful manipulation he was giving her. Within minutes a loud moan filled the truck when she experienced her orgasm. "Wow." She said breathlessly.

"You like?"

"You know damn well I do." Eddie glanced over at his wife, relaxing against the seat with her eyes clothes and he had to be inside of her. Thankful that his timing couldn't be better because he was right outside of Best Friend Windows, he made a quick left hand turn and pulled into the parking lot. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"There is something inside that I have to have." He replied putting the truck in park and shutting it off.

"Come over here." She reached out, placed her hand on his face and kissed him gently. "I love you." She whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too babe." After kissing her forehead he grabbed the umbrella, jumped out of the truck and rushed to Janet's side opening her door. "Come on, I want you to come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Just humor me J." He held out his hand and Janet took it. He helped her out of the truck, made sure she was covered under the umbrella and they rushed into his office.

"What do you need?" Janet asked once they were in the office.

"You." Giving her his "I wanna get laid" smile he spun her around and gently pushed her against the wall. Wrapping one hand around the back of her neck he crushed his lips to hers. With his other free hand he partially unzipped her dress and slid it off of her arms and with a groan into her mouth he pulled her breasts out of her bra.

"Eddie." She moaned when he finally pulled away and allowed her to breathe. She pressed his head to her breast and he willing sucked, nipped and licked while he lifted one of her legs to his hips and he ran his hand up and down it.

"So beautiful." He murmured pulling away from her breasts and placing her leg back on the floor. He pressed his lips to hers again, turned her around and never breaking contact between their lips they shuffled to his desk.

When Janet's ass hit the edge of his desk Eddie reached out and with one swipe of his hand he cleared everything except for his computer onto the floor. He then pushed Janet's dress up above her hips, yanked down her underwear and lifted her up onto the desk.

"You made a mess." Janet said with a laugh as Eddie stood in front of her unbuckling his pants. Janet just laughed harder as he struggled with his belt. "Can I help you with that?" She asked slyly.

"No I got it."

"It looks like you don't."

"I got it smart ass." He shoved his pants and boxers to the floor and kicked them off. "Told ya." He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the end of the desk. He spread her legs and just as he was about to enter her he froze. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Janet pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked pointedly at his erection poised at her entrance. "It looks to me like you can." She said with a smile and he just glared at her. "Seriously Eddie, what is it?" She was quite hot and bothered right now and wanted to have sex.

"The kids. They're watching me."

"What?" Eddie motioned his head behind her and when Janet turned around and saw a picture of the kids on the shelf behind her desk she burst out laughing. Eddie had never been able to make love to Janet when there were pictures of the kids around. He said that it creeped him out so there were no pictures of the kids in their room and whenever they made love anywhere else in the house he made sure that he was in a position where he couldn't see their pictures. Janet scooted back, reached behind her and flipped the picture facedown. "Is that better?" She asked with a smirk.

"Much." Eddie grabbed Janet's legs and yanked her back down to the edge of the desk. With a wicked grin he forcefully plunged himself inside of her causing her to yelp in pleasure. "You feel so damn good." He groaned. Gripping her hips tightly he began to thrust into himself into her while Janet begged him to pump harder and faster. The empty office was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and their moans and groans and when they climaxed, their shouts of pleasure.

"Oh my God." Janet said pulling herself up to a sitting position. "What the hell got into you horndog?"

"You baby it's always you." He told her.

"Is this what you had planned for tonight? Bring me to your office, toss me on your desk and fuck me senseless?" She asked with a smile

"Actually, no it wasn't but tonight when I saw you in the bathroom wearing only your underwear and bra, putting lotion on everywhere, your legs, your arms, I just wanted you so damn bad. I thought that once we were on our way my desire would lessen but it just increased. I couldn't wait any longer and when we happened to be outside of the office opportunity knocked." He was standing up between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. "What's wrong? Do you not like the change of plans?"

Janet wrapped her arms around his neck her legs around his. "I did like the change of plans. I liked it a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"Eddie, I love when we make love, slowly and tenderly but hell, every once in a while we need a good fucking and tonight was exactly what we needed. You know that I will tell you if we are ever doing something that I don't like." Eddie glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry. We missed our reservation."

"Don't be. I enjoyed this much more than an over priced stuffy restaurant." She quickly kissed him. "Why don't you run and pick us up a pizza and some beer?" She suggested.

"That sounds just right." He untangled his arms and legs from Janet's and walked bare ass over to Nick's desk and used the phone to order a pizza. Once that was done he found his pants and boxers on the floor while Janet sat on his desk her dress still pushed down and breasts still hanging out swinging her legs. Smiling at the woman he loved he walked over to her and gently placed her breasts back into the cups of her bra.

"What are you doing? I can dress myself you know."

"Yeah I know but if I don't help you out with this and I have to continue to stare at your breasts I'll be all over you in a heartbeat." He pushed her dress up over her shoulders and zipped it back up. "I love you so much Janet." Cupping both of her cheeks he closed his eyes and kissed his wife sweetly.

--

"Gin." Janet shouted tossing her cards down.

"What the hell? How do you keep winning?" Eddie grumbled gathering up the cards to deal again. They were in the back room at one of his work tables eating their pizza, drinking their beer and playing a game of cards, something they hadn't done in a very long time.

"I'm just that damn good."

"Bullshit baby." He said with a grin. "You must be cheating."

"Yeah I've got cards up your sleeve."

"No dumbass. Not up my short sleeves. My extra cards are down the top of my dress."

"Well I need to check that." He reached across the table but before he could put his hand down the front of her dress she picked up her piece of pizza and turned away from him with a laugh. "I will find them." He threatened walking getting up and walking over to her.

Janet squealed, tossed her pizza in the box and attempted to escape but Eddie was too quick. Within seconds he had her tackled to the ground, had his hand down the front of her dress and was peppering her with kisses. Suddenly Janet's cell phone rang, ruining their fun. Groaning Eddie reluctantly pulled his hand out of her dress, rolled over grabbed her purse and tossed it to her.

"It's home." Janet said.

"Damn." Eddie knew Natalie wouldn't call unless she absolutely had too.

"Hello."

"Mom I am so sorry to call and bother you." Natalie said.

"It's okay sweetheart. What's up?"

"It's Collin. He is refusing to let me give him his shot. Connor and I tried to hold him down but he kicked Connor in the… well you know and he bit me. Now he is outside locked in his tree house and he is not letting us in."

"All right sweetie. We are on way."

"What's up?" Eddie asked as Janet hung up.

"Collin won't take his shot."

"Give me the damn phone and I'll talk to him."

"No can do. He bit Natalie and locked himself in the tree house."

"Really?" Eddie pulled himself off the floor and gathered up their trash.

"Oh yeah, he also kicked Connor in the nuts." Eddie burst out laughing. "Eddie that's not funny." Janet scolded with smile.

"I'll put this beer in the fridge and then we'll go."

"Hey Eddie."

"Yeah babe?"

"I really had fun tonight."

"Me too sweetheart."

--

"I'm so sorry I ruined your night. I thought I could handle everything." Natalie said as soon as her parents walked in the door.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. Is he still outside?" Natalie nodded. "Where is his shot?"

"In the fridge." Natalie mumbled.

"I'll take care of it." Eddie went to the kitchen, grabbed the syringe and alcohol wipe and rushed through the rain to the tree house. "Collin open the door." Eddie demanded.

"No. I don't want my shot."

"I'm not joking. Now you either open this door or I will kick it down." A second later the door was unlocked and opened and Eddie went in. "You are getting your shot right now."

"I. Don't. Want. It."

"I. Don't Care. Now lift up your shirt." Collin just stood there. "I am not your sister and I can and will restrain you if necessary and it will not be pleasant. Now lift your shirt so I can give you your shot." Silently, Collin lifted his shirt and Eddie quickly gave his youngest son his Insulin injection. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It sucked."

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk."

"SIT." Eddie roared and Collin quickly sat. "You owe your sister and Connor an apology. You are ten years old and you do not bite and kick. You acted like a three year old and that is unacceptable."

"Whatever."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of being sick. I'm so tired of getting shots, leaving class to get my shots. Some of the kids are saying that I suck cause my real mom didn't want me cause I'm sick and no one understands why you guys picked a reject kid from a bunch of healthy kids." Tears were sliding down Collin's cheeks and Eddie's heart broke for him.

"Come over here." Eddie patted the floor next to him and Collin climbed over next to his dad and Eddie slung an arm around him. "I want to tell you a couple of true stories okay." Collin nodded. "Did you know that I'm sick too?"

"No you're not."

"Yeah Collin I am. I'm better now but I still have to go to the doctor's office and get my blood checked."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a blood disease. My blood didn't make enough of the right kind of cells. Without these right kind of cells I got sick all of the time."

"Sick how?"

"Colds, flu, coughs and I was tired all of the time."

"So?"

"Collin I was so sick that I almost died. I got some special blood cells from Aunt Heather which made my blood start working normally again."

"You're all better now so you're really not sick."

"I'll always be sick. There is always a chance that my blood cells will stop working again so I'm sick like you but in a different way."

"It's not the same. You don't have to get stupid shots everyday."

"The first time that the nurse had to take blood I was so scared I cried Collin. Mom was with me and had to hold my hand. I hated it. I still hate it. I know that it's not fun getting shots everyday. For awhile I had to do it everyday and I hated it but I had to do it to get better, just like you do. If you don't get your shots everyday you will get sick and die Collin and your mom and I love you too much to let that happen."

"I don't want to die." He mumbled.

"I think that you are old enough now to give yourself your own shots. What do you think?"

"I can do it."

"I know you can. Now at first, for awhile you will need to do it with mom and I watching you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes sir. Will you tell me the other story now?"

"Okay." Eddie said with a grin. "Eight years ago your mom and I decided that we wanted another child; a boy. Since mom had some problems when Zach and Amber were born we couldn't have a child the regular way so we decided that we were going to adopt. After filling out lots of papers we went to a place that had a lot of little boys without homes. When we first saw all of the boys we couldn't figure out how we were going to be able to pick out just one. Who was the perfect little boy to join our family? At the same time we saw the cutest little red headed boy sitting by himself and we both knew we found that perfect little boy for our family. Once we met you and started spending time with you, we fell in love with you and you became our son. You weren't some reject that we got stuck with Collin. We wanted you so much. We chose to love you and make you a part of our family."

"I don't understand why my real mom gave me away? Why didn't she love me?" Collin quietly sobbed into his dad's chest.

"I don't know your real mom champ but what I think is that she did love you and that is why she gave you away."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she loved you so much and she knew that she couldn't take care of you so she left you at a hospital, a place that she knew would take care of you, and she hoped that you would find a family that could love and take care of you."

"Like you and mom?"

"Exactly like me and mom." Eddie lifted Collin up, placed him on his lap and hugged him tightly. "Mom and I love you so much Collin."

"I love you too daddy."

"Look champ one day if you ever decide that you want more information on your real mom you tell me and mom and we will do whatever we can to find out we can about her."

"It's okay dad. I already have my family." Eddie had to bite his lip to keep from crying.

"Speaking of family Collin, you have a couple of family members that you need to apologize to."

"Yeah I know."

"And you do know that you are in trouble for the way you acted tonight."

"I figured."

"You figured right." Eddie said with a grin. "Let's go."

--

The next day Janet received a phone call from Collin's principal. She had to go pick him up because he got in trouble for fighting. Collin was not a fighter and she was very disappointed in him for fighting but once she found out the reason for the fight Janet was secretly proud of him.

"Hey pretty girl." Eddie said walking up and kissing his wife. "What brings you in?"

"Collin had a problem at school." Janet motioned over to Eddie's desk and he saw Collin sitting there with a black eye and swollen lip.

"What happened champ?"

"I got in a fight."

"I can see that. Why did you get into a fight?" Collin sighed.

"When I went out for recess after I got my shot Jason and Eric started on me again, calling me a sick reject without a fake family. I got so mad that I punched them both and told them that I might be sick but it's okay to be sick. It's part of who I am. And I don't have a fake family. I have a real family who loves me." Collin said proudly.

Eddie had to turn around and walk away from his son. He did not condone his children fighting but like Janet he was proud of Collin for defending himself. He just couldn't let Collin know just how proud he was that he put those brats in their places. Taking a deep breath to take away his grin he turned back around to Collin.

"Collin I need you to listen to me. I am proud that you defended yourself. You can't and shouldn't let anyone ever talk to you and make you feel bad about yourself but using your fists is not the way to do it."

"Am I in trouble again?"

"No not this time but don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

"All right. Stay here. I need to talk to your mom." Eddie grabbed Janet's hand and took her to the back room. As soon as the door shut they both started laughing. "Is it bad that I am so damn proud of him right now?"

"I don't think so cause I am proud too." Janet agreed.

"Those little shits had it coming."

"Collin got suspended for one day and it sucks because I hate to punish him for defending himself." Janet mused.

"I'll bring him to work with me tomorrow."

"He'll love it. He will have so much fun hanging with his dad." Eddie wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her gently.

"Do you realize how lucky we got when we found that kid?" He asked her.

"Every time I look at him." Janet answered tearfully.

_**Thanks for your continuing support. Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"September 10, 2001. The guys and I were hanging out at Eddie's house for a night of beer and poker. The night turned into the next day and eventually I was to drunk to drive home so Eddie, being the guy that he was let me crash on his couch. The next day, September 11, 2001, my world fell apart when those planes hit the towers. Eddie and I stayed home form our respective jobs that day watching that nightmare unfold. The next day Eddie returned to work but I could not, nor could I go the next day or the next or the next. I became a shut-in in my best friend's house." Phil said softly. "The most amazing thing about the entire situation was my friend never questioned me as to why I wasn't leaving his house. He just accepted the fact that I had a problem, did what he could to help me and he helped me by letting me stay in his home. I'm sure a twenty-something single guy really didn't want a roommate but he never complained about my presence. He did what Eddie Latekka does best; he made the best of a crappy situation and ended up with a live in maid." Phil looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. "Eddie you have always been such an amazing friend to me and it makes me so happy to see how much happiness you have found in Janet. No one deserves it more than you and Janet. Congratulations my friend."

_**Years ago**_

"So what do you think?" Natalie asked her mom stepping out of the dressing room and twirling around. Janet examined the dress with a critical eye. She and Natalie were shopping for her prom dress.

"I love the dress. It is very flattering but I don't like the color. With your skin tone the yellow makes you look washed out. What do you think?"

Natalie stared at herself in the mirror for a minute before she answered. "This style of dress is by far my favorite but I think you're right about the color." Natalie turned to the saleslady who was standing next to her. "Do you have this same dress in a darker color?"

"Yes we do. We have it in a hunter green, royal blue, purple, red and black."

"Can you please bring me the blue, purple and red?"

"Right away."

"I don't want black. Everyone wears black and green just isn't my color." Natalie sat down next to her mom. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can."

"It's about prom night." Natalie began slowly and Janet nodded. "Connor and I would like to make it a whole night." Janet didn't say anything. "A special night."

"A special night?" Natalie sighed.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Janet just grinned. "It will be our first time." Natalie had asked Janet about six months ago to go to the doctor so she could start taking the birth control pill. She figured that Natalie still hadn't had sex yet simply because Natalie would have told her when it happened so she figured that it would be happening soon. "Since my weekend curfew is one it's going to happen anyways but it would be nice if we don't have to rush. Connor wants to make it really special and rent a hotel room so can I stay out all night?"

"Here are the dresses." The saleslady said.

"Thanks. Can you put them in the dressing room?" Janet requested.

"Please mommy?"

"I'll need to talk to your dad."

"Mom I'm eighteen and I'm graduating in less then a month at which time my curfew is gone. I have never been late for my curfew before and I have never asked for an extension before. Please can I do this?"

"Natalie I can't make this decision without talking to your dad first which I will do but I'm not promising you anything." Janet smiled at Natalie. "Now go try on those dresses."

"Thanks mom." Janet knew that convincing Eddie to let Natalie stay out all night with her boyfriend so they could have sex was going to be hard if not damn near impossible but she was going to do whatever she could to convince him to let it happen. Natalie was a very trustworthy girl and deserved a little freedom.

"What if I don't know what to do?" Natalie asked a half hour later when they were on their way home. Natalie had chosen the royal blue dress that looked perfect on her.

"Huh?"

"Sex mom. What if I don't know what to do and it's horrible and Connor hates it and never wants to do it again?"

"There are no exact instructions on what to do. Your body will instinctively tell you what to do."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yeah the first time does hurt."

"Well that's just not fair." Janet laughed at that comment.

"The first time isn't great for anyone honey. Is Connor a virgin?"

"Yep. He said that he was in love for me years before we started dating and he saved himself just for me."

"Don't expect anything spectacular or earth shattering. Virgin guys are usually done in minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"What was your first time like? Was your guy a virgin too?" Janet was silent a minute before answering. She did not want to lie to her daughter but she didn't want to tell her about the humiliation she went through.

"My first time is something I don't like to talk about. The guy wasn't a virgin who used me and hurt me."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

"What about your first time with dad? I bet it was really sweet." Janet couldn't stop the smile that was crossed her face as she remembered her and Eddie's first time together. "I can tell by your smile it was awesome."

"Yes dear. It was awesome. It was up to that point of my life the most awesome experience of my life. Your dad made me feel so loved and special that night. No one had ever made me feel like that before."

"Wow." Natalie mumbled. "How long were you guys together before you did the deed?"

"Natalie! We didn't do the deed. We made love."

"Fine. How long were you guys together before you made love?"

"I don't remember exactly. Five or six months but we were friends for years before we got involved. I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and I was pregnant with Andy and I didn't want to be pregnant the first time that we made love. When we finally did it your dad made it very special. He took me out of town to a bed and breakfast and it was very special. I was always self conscious about my weight around men, even your dad and when he looked at me most of that anxiety fell away. I could see in his eyes that he thought that I was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen."

"Mom you are so beautiful. Why would you think otherwise?" Janet reached for her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You, more than anyone knows how weight can affect how a person thinks about themselves." Natalie nodded in agreement. "When I was younger people made fun of my weight and gave your dad a really hard time when we started dating because I wasn't the kind of woman he typically dated; tall and skinny but your dad never saw that I was overweight. He just saw me as a beautiful woman and eventually he made me believe that too. It took me a long time before I would let your dad see me naked with the lights on."

"Why?"

"Because I was embarrassed and even though I knew he loved me there was a small part of me that was afraid once he saw all of me…naked he would be disgusted and leave me."

"Oh mommy I hate that you had to feel that way about yourself."

"It was a long time ago."

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For telling me, for telling all of us all of the time that we are beautiful no matter what anyone ever says."

"I tell you because it's true and after my parents died I didn't have anyone telling me that and I don't want you kids going through what I had to go through. My grandparents were old and I wasn't comfortable talking to them about what I was going through."

"I am so glad that you are my mom. I hope you know that I know that I can talk to you about anything."

"I know baby and it means a lot to me that you trust me."

"Thanks for sharing your story with me. I know that it wasn't easy for you."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom."

--

"No. Absolutely not. No way in hell am I giving Natalie permission to stay out and have sex." Eddie snapped. He and Janet were in bed watching TV when Janet brought up the subject of Natalie's prom.

"Eddie she is eighteen years old. We're lucky she hasn't had sex yet. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"That's not the point Janet."

"They are planning on doing it on prom night whether or not we let them stay out all night."

"Then she's not going to prom."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I'm protecting my daughter."

"She's an adult now Eddie. She is a good girl. Natalie has taken all of the necessary precautions. She's on the pill. She has always come home on time. She has never asked to extend her curfew. It's her prom and she deserves a special night."

"Janet she'll have sex if we let her stay out." Eddie whined.

"Eddie she's going to have sex regardless. Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't know." Janet took his hand in hers.

"Cowboy, I know that it's hard for you to think about your daughter having sex but it's something that every parent has to go through. She has been with Connor for over a year and they are in love. We need to give her this so her first time will be something special that she will always cherish. Not some rush job that she may regret one day." Eddie knew that Janet was referring to her first time, a night that she regretted.

"Okay fine but I don't like it. I want Natalie to be a virgin forever."

"It's not going to happen babe."

"I know." He said with a pout.

"You know Eddie all fathers want their daughters to remain virgins forever because they are daddy's little girls but if that would happen then we never would have had all of the amazing sex that we have experienced."

"Damn straight baby." Janet giggled as Eddie rolled on top of her. "We have always and we will continue to have amazing sex." He told her as he slipped his hand under her pajama top. "Always and always." He whispered as his lips descended on hers.

--

Over the past two months Eddie's life changed or more accurately the life of his oldest daughter changed. Natalie had gone to prom, lost her virginity, and graduated from high school. All of these changes were forcing him to acknowledge the fact that his little girl was in fact, no longer a little girl. She was a woman and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that. Every time he looked at Natalie he still saw the three year old little girl who held up a framed newspaper picture of him and said "daddy" the first time they met. After all these years he still regrets that he wasn't in her life for her first three years. He hated that he missed her first smile, laugh, crawl, steps words but thankfully he has had the chance to experience so much of his precious daughter's life.

He and Natalie had a close relationship but Janet and Natalie had a closer relationship. Even though Janet was not Natalie's biological mother they were as close as if Janet was her real mother and if he was totally honest with himself he was slightly jealous of their closeness. Natalie talked to Janet about everything; they had no secrets from each other. Janet did share some things with him but most of their secrets were off limits like the night of her prom, not that he wanted those details. Natalie told Janet all about her special night and all Janet told him was it was a very special night and even that was too much information for him.

It was late in the afternoon and Eddie had just finished a job and was cleaning up when his cell phone rang bringing another big change to his life. He dropped his tool box in the back of his truck and dug his cell out of his pocket.

"Hey mom." There was no reply. "Hello ma. Are you still there? Did I lose you?"

"Eddie." Samantha sobbed into the phone.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Dad...heart…attack."

"Mom where are you?"

"Hospital."

"I'm on my way." Eddie hung up the phone and yelled for Ikey as he was jumping in the truck. "Ikey my dad is in the hospital. I've gotta go."

"Keep me posted. I hope he's okay."

"He will be." Eddie commented as he pulled out of the driveway and gunned his truck. On the way to the hospital he called Janet who promised to meet him there as soon as she could.

When Eddie got to the hospital he was directed to his father's room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his dad sitting up and his mom next to him but that relief was short lived when he saw how bad his father looked. He was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing an oxygen mask so he was obviously having trouble breathing. Eddie saw John smile weakly at him under the oxygen mask.

"Hey dad." Eddie walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Eddie. This…isn't…big…deal…you…didn't…have to…come." John said and Eddie put the mask back on his dad's face.

"You're sick so of course I'm going to be here."

"Mom…overreacting…as…usual."

"Dad don't talk and keep the mask on."

"I'm not overreacting John. You had a heart attack."

"What are they doing for him?"

"They are prepping the operating room so they can take him up to surgery."

"What kind of surgery are they going to do mom?" Tears filled Samantha's eyes.

"I don't know. They told me but I was too upset to remember what they said."

"I'm calling the doctor."

"Eddie the doctor will be in shortly. Don't bother him." At that moment Janet walked in.

"I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could." She said breathlessly. She and Eddie walked over to each other and embraced. "Are you okay?" She whispered and Eddie just nodded. Eddie took her hand and led her over to the bed. "Hi dad." Janet said softly.

"Hi…sweetheart."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've…been hit…train."

"You look like it to." In spite of the severity of the situation John smiled and Samantha and Eddie laughed.

A few minutes later John's cardiologist walked in and explained the surgery to them. After all of their questions were answered he gave them the a few minutes to say goodbye before the surgery.

"Janet…best daughter a …dad…could ask…for…love you." John told his daughter in law. Tears fell from Janet's eyes.

"You have been and still will continue to be a wonderful dad. I love you too dad."

"Eddie…pleasure being your…father."

"Dad quit talking like that."

"Love you son."

"I love you too dad but you are going to be fine."

"Sammy…love you…so much. You have made me…so happy." Samantha burst into tears.

"You'll be fine." She sobbed into his chest and John placed his hand on her head.

"Okay it's time to go." The nurse said.

"Come on mom." Eddie gently pulled his crying mom away from his dad.

"I love you John. Be strong and I'll see you in a couple of hours." The three of them stood by as John was wheeled past them.

For the next hour they waited in the surgical room, Samantha and Janet on the couch and Eddie stood staring out of the window. His and John's relationship was similar to Natalie and Janet's. John wasn't Eddie's biological father but he was better then his biological father ever was to him. They both were very close and there wasn't much that the two men didn't share. John always wished that he could have legally adopted Eddie but Joe Latekka would never give up his parental rights but legal or not John was Eddie's father.

"Mrs. Davis?" The surgeon spoke surprising them all. Eddie immediately had a bad feeling because the surgery should still be going on. Janet and Samantha stood and Eddie was by his mother's side instantly.

"How is he?" Samantha whispered.

"Mrs. Davis. I'm very sorry."

"No." Samantha cried.

"His heart was severely damaged and during the surgery it stopped and I was unable to restart it again. I did everything I could and I'm very sorry for your loss." A loud heartbreaking wail escaped from Samantha's throat as she collapsed, sobbing into Eddie's arms.

"No. No. No. No." She sobbed into Eddie's chest. "Not my John."

"Mom I'm sorry." Eddie cried. "So sorry."

"Excuse me but there is some paperwork that needs to be signed." A nurse said.

"Can I do it?" Janet asked. Samantha was in no condition to sign anything and Eddie couldn't leave his mother.

"Are you family?"

"John is my father in law." She wasn't ready say it in the past tense yet. The nurse nodded and Janet walked over to Eddie.

"I'm going to take care of some paperwork."

"Make whatever decisions that need to be made. I trust you." Eddie told her softly. "I need to take her home."

Janet leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry cowboy." She told him through her own tears. Eddie hoisted his mom to her feet and slowly led her out of the hospital. Once she could no longer see Eddie or Samantha, Janet dried her eyes and went to find the nurse to sign the necessary paperwork regarding the death of her father in law.

--

"Hello?" Janet called when she walked into Samantha and John's house.

"In here." Eddie called from the living room. Janet walked into the living room and found Eddie on the couch with a photo album open in front of him. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" She whispered.

"Fine."

"How is mom?"

"Finally sleeping. She has been crying non stop since we got home. I couldn't calm her down. I finally called Heather and she wrote mom a couple of prescriptions; a sleeping pill and an anxiety med. Once I convinced her to take them she went to sleep."

"I called Morrison's Funeral home. They picked up your dad and we have an appointment tomorrow at ten and we need to bring clothes for him."

"Morrison's is nice. You made a good choice J." Eddie suddenly stood. "You wanna a beer? I need a beer."

"A beer sounds good." Eddie disappeared into the kitchen and returned a minute later with two beers. He handed one to Janet and sat back down next to her.

"Kids? Did you tell them?" He asked Janet softly.

"Yes. I told them."

"Are they okay?"

"No they're not. Amber took it really hard. She cried herself to sleep."

"I found this old photo album of mom and dad's wedding. Look at us, we all are so damn happy." A tear slipped from his eye. "Dad is or was an amazing man. When he came into our lives he took away the scary and made me and mom happy again. He was the father that I should have been born with. He saved us and it's because of that man that I am the husband and father that I am today. He didn't have to be my dad J but he was and he was the best." Eddie began to cry and Janet took him in her arms and held him tightly. "I can't believe he's gone. I'm never going to be able to talk to him or see him again." He sobbed. "Help me Janet. I don't know how to do this. How can I be strong for mom and the kids when I feel like I'm falling apart myself?"

"Oh baby. You don't have to be strong for everyone all of the time. We'll get you, your mom and the kids through this together."

"I miss him…so much. How is that possible? He's only been gone a few hours."

"The pain will get easier cowboy. In time the pain will get easier."

"Promise?" He sniffed

"I promise."

--

"And now John's son Eddie would like to come up and say a few words." Eddie squeezed Janet's hand, stood and walked to the podium. Before he started speaking he glanced at his family in the front row. His mom on the end still looked miserable but at least she wasn't crying. She was holding it together for the funeral. Next to the empty seat he had vacated was Janet. She had been amazing over these past couple of days. Samantha hadn't been able to plan the funeral so she handed the reigns over to Janet who did a wonderful job while comforting her husband, her mother in law and her children over the loss of a very important member of their family. Next to Janet with her head buried in her mother's chest sobbing quietly was Amber. She had taken John's death really hard. Zach was next to Amber sitting stiffly trying his hardest not to cry. Collin sat next to Zach, also trying not to cry but not succeeding. He was crying softly and his big sister Natalie was trying to comfort him through her own grief.

"I have the privilege of calling John Davis my father and my father he didn't have to be. By falling in love with my mom and I guess me too he changed our lives. Mom and I were finally part of a happy family and that is because of John Davis. He and mom tried for years to have a child of their own and I remember when it didn't happen I went to him and said that I was sorry that he couldn't have his own kid. His response to me was "Eddie I do have my own kid and it's you. I may not have had a part in making you but I couldn't have picked a better kid if I did make you. You're my son and I'm your dad no matter what our blood says." Those words meant so much to me then and now. Besides being a great father John was a great husband to my mom and a great friend to all of his friends and this world has lost a wonderful person. "Eddie raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Dad I love you and I'm going to miss you so much." He slowly returned to his seat in tears.

A few of John's friends and his brother came up and gave their eulogy and then the funeral was over. After friends came to offer their condolences they were left alone to say their final goodbyes.

"Do you guys want to go up to the casket and say goodbye to papa?" Janet asked her children softly and they all nodded. Janet linked her hands with Collin and Amber and with Natalie and Zach they all slowly walked up to the casket.

"I'm going to miss you so much papa." Natalie said. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Tell my mom I said hi when you see her." She whispered. Natalie walked away and Zach stepped forward.

"Bye papa. You're the best grandpa ever and I'm going to miss you." Zach reached out for his younger brother who was crying softly and pulled him up to the casket. "Come on Collin. It's time to say goodbye."

"Bye papa. I love you and I'm going to miss you." Collin sobbed. Zach gently led his crying brother back to the chairs where he held him while he cried.

"Amber it's your turn." Janet gently told her crying daughter.

"I can't mom."

"Honey this is your last chance. If you don't do it now you'll regret it."

"Mom." Amber threw herself into Janet's arms.

"I know baby girl, I know." Amber pulled away from Janet and took her grandfather's hand.

"Papa I'm going to miss you so much, our fishing trips and our talks. I will never, ever forget you and I will make you proud of me. I love you." Amber threw herself on top of her grandfather and cried until Janet gently pried her away and sat her with Natalie. Once Amber was settled Janet went over to Eddie.

"Are you ready?" He nodded and took Janet's hand and together they walked over to the casket. Janet reached down and kissed the man she had come to love as a father. "You were taken from us too soon dad. I never got to say thank you for being a father to me. I am so lucky that you stepped into the empty slot in my life. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you. We're all going to miss you so much." Janet wrapped her arms around Eddie and he hugged her tightly. "Go ahead baby." Janet encouraged.

"I've said all I need to say."

"Are you sure?" Eddie nodded. "Well let's give your mom some private time."

"Bye dad. I love you." Eddie said softly as he and Janet walked away.

--

Eddie walked into the house later that night exhausted. He had just left his mom's house after cleaning it up and making sure she was asleep for the night. All of the lights in the house were off so he figured everyone was in bed. He went upstairs to check on the kids and found them all sound asleep. When he got to Amber's room he not only found his daughter asleep but he found Janet sleeping with her. He gently shook Janet awake and took her to their room.

"Why were you sleeping with Amber?" Eddie asked as he removed his jacket and tie.

"I heard her crying so I went in to help calm her down and I must have fallen asleep. How's mom?"

"She's okay. We cleaned the house and then I sat with her until she fell asleep."

"How about you cowboy? How are you?"

"Exhausted." He tossed his shirt and pants in the laundry basket and then climbed into bed. Janet grabbed a tee shirt out of her dresser, pulled it over her head and climbed into bed next to him. Eddie leaned forward and kissed his wife. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you."

Eddie had no idea how long he had been sleeping before he was woken up. At first he didn't know what had caused him to wake up but he quickly realized that Janet was crying softly beside him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and it suddenly hit him that Janet had not really broken down since his dad died.

"I'm…sorry for waking you." Janet sniffed.

"Hey J don't be sorry. You've been taking care of everyone but yourself. You lost a father too." Those words broke Janet's dam and she burst into tears. Eddie rolled her over and she buried her face in his chest and sobbed while he just held her tightly.

"Do you realize that I knew John longer then I knew my own dad?" Janet mumbled after her sobs subsided.

"I never thought about it but you're right. Your dad died when you were fourteen and we've been married for fifteen years and you met him about a year before we were married so you knew him for sixteen years."

"I think this hurt more than when my own dad died. I loved him so much."

"He loved you too sweetheart. You were the daughter that he always wanted."

"He was a wonderful dad to me."

"To me too." Their tears began to fall again and they cried themselves to sleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Throughout the night all four kids managed to make their way into their parent's room and bed that night. Collin came in crying at first and then Zach, who heard Collin followed him to make sure he was all right. A few hours later Amber woke up and made her way into the room and finally Natalie joined them on the end of the bed.

When Eddie woke up the next morning he could hardly breathe because of the multiple arms, legs and bodies that were stretched out around him. Eddie heard movement from the other side of the bed and he lifted his head and smiled at his beautiful wife across from him. As Collin snored in his ear, Amber rolled over and slapped him in the face, the odor from Zach's feet wafted to his nose and Janet's gorgeous smile filling his eyes Eddie Latekka knew how damn lucky he was and he wouldn't change one thing about his life, not even the awful smell of Zach's feet. He reached over Amber and Collin's head for Janet's hand.

"I love you sweetheart." He whispered.

"I love you too cowboy."

_**Thanks for reading. Please send a review. I love reviews.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"What can I say about Eddie and Janet?" Pizza Girl began. "I can't say enough wonderful things about Janet. She is an amazing woman. She puts everyone before herself and that's what makes her such a wonderful friend and mother. If it wasn't for Eddie finally opening his eyes and seeing the wonderful woman for more the friend that she was then I may never have gotten the privilege of Janet's friendship so Eddie, thanks for opening your eyes. Now Eddie on the other hand, I can spend hours talking about him. After living with Eddie and Phil I can say I saw every nasty habit that two guys have. I especially remember the farting contests." The room erupted in laughter. "Who could fart the loudest and whose farts stunk the worse? I could throw up just thinking about it now. I saw Eddie go through a few women during my tenure at the Latekka household and this may sound cruel but he didn't care about them. He never stayed all night with them and he never brought them home but when Eddie fell in love I saw a change in him. He no longer was interested in farting contests. The only thing he thought about was Janet. He stayed out all night with her and he brought her home. He even cleaned the house. Eddie never cleaned the house. The best adjective I can think of was he was truly happy and that's because of Janet. Congrats you two. It's been an honor to watch your love blossom."

_**Years ago**_

"Eddie." Janet yelled from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yeah babe?" He yelled back from downstairs.

"I need you."

"Be there in a minute." Sighing Janet shut the door and returned to her bathroom. She took off her shirt and examined herself in the mirror. She didn't see any noticeable changes but that didn't mean a damn thing. She placed her fingers on her breast, hoping like hell she was wrong but the lump was still there. She closed her eyes to keep her tears in check. She wasn't going to cry or panic until she knew anything for certain. "Janet?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"What's up hon?" He asked walking through the door. A smile crossed his face when he saw her standing there without a shirt or bra. "Now baby, you know you can't stand there like that when the kids are home." She didn't respond. "I can lock our door and we can have a quiet quickie." Janet turned to look at him and he saw that her eyes were full of fear. "J, what's going on?"

"I…when I was in…during my…" In an instant Eddie placed his hands on Janet's naked shoulders.

"Relax baby. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." Janet took a deep breath.

"I found a breast lump this morning during my shower." She whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" She reached out for his hand and placed two fingers on her breast over the lump. It took him a minute but he was finally able to feel what Janet had felt. "Son of a bitch Janet." Eddie felt tears fill his eyes and he was sick to his stomach. Not Janet. Not his precious Janet. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as his tears began to fall. "No J, this cannot be happening to you." Suddenly he heard their bedroom door open.

"Mom, dad." Collin called. Eddie released Janet and stormed into the room.

"Collin what is the rule when our bedroom door is closed?" Eddie snapped.

"Knock first."

"And did you do that?"

"No sir."

"We have that rule for a reason. Your mom could have been getting dressed. You DO NOT just walk into our bedroom without knocking first." He roared. He wasn't really mad at Collin. He was just terrified for his wife.

"I need my shot and I don't have any syringes."

"That's still no excuse for not knocking. Wait here." Eddie walked back into the bathroom where Janet had put her bra and shirt back on.

"Go easy on him." She said as he reached around her into the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the syringes, returned to the bedroom, handing them to Collin.

"Next time knock."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now go get your shot." Collin nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"You were a little rough on him weren't you?" Janet said walking out of the bathroom.

"They need to learn the meaning of the word privacy. We have told them a thousand times. When our bedroom door is shut they need to knock before just barging in. You could have been changing."

"But I wasn't."

"Not this time." Janet took his hand and led him to the bed. He immediately put an arm around her shoulder and drew her to his chest and they sat there in silence for a few minutes until Eddie spoke what has been on his mind since Janet told him about the lump.

"Is it cancer?" He whispered.

"I don't know. It may just be a cyst."

"But you don't think so do you?"

"Breast cancer is a high possibility since I've had my hysterectomy and I have to take the hormones."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know what to think Eddie and I'm not thinking anything until I have test results. There's no use in worrying until I know for sure that I have something to worry about."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll be scheduled for a mammogram first and then depending on those results is when we'll make a plan."

"Call the doctor J." Eddie demanded.

"I will but you need to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"This stays between us."

"Janet."

"No Eddie. I don't want anyone knowing anything until we know something for sure, especially the kids. The twins' birthday is tomorrow and their party is Saturday. They've already had one birthday with one parent sick and I don't want them to have another. It's their sixteenth birthday and I want it to be special and I'm afraid that if we tell anyone the kids will pick up on the worry and I don't want that."

"All right sweetheart. Whatever you want."

--

"Mom phone is for you." Zach called.

"Thanks dude." Janet reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Janet. It's Dr. Pinson. I have your test results."

"Can you hang on a minute?"

"Sure thing."

"Zach I need to take this upstairs in my room. Hang it up when I tell you to."

"Sure thing." Janet rushed upstairs to her room and picked up the extension.

"All right Zach I've got it. You can hang it up." Janet waited until she heard the downstairs phone disconnect. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem. Janet I got your mammogram and ultrasound results back and I'm sorry to say that it looks like breast cancer."

"Looks like?"

"The only way to be 100% sure is by performing a biopsy of the lump but cancerous tumors have a very characteristic look on the ultrasound and mammogram and your tumor has that characteristic look."

"So what now?" Janet looked up when her bedroom door opened and Eddie walked in. He came, sat down next to her, and took her hand.

"I scheduled you an appointment on Monday morning to have the biopsies done at the hospital."

"What will be biopsied?"

"The lump itself, some surrounding breast tissue and a couple of lymph nodes to see if the cancer has spread. I should have those results by Wednesday so I want to see you in my office at the end of the day so we can go over them. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now but probably by Wednesday I will."

"Janet I am so sorry."

"Thanks Dr. Pinson. I appreciate you calling." Janet slowly hung the phone back up.

"Well?" Eddie whispered. He didn't want to know yet he needed to know. Eddie turned and looked into her eyes and he knew. He began to shake his head. "Oh God, no Janet. No baby, not you." His tears began to fall. "This can't be happening." Janet pulled Eddie to her chest and held him tightly as he cried. "I…I…can't lose you."

"Cowboy look at me." She requested softly and he slowly lifted his face to hers. "We don't know how bad it is yet so don't think the worst yet. I'm going on Monday to have some biopsies done to see if the cancer has spread so until then cowboy we are not going to panic."

"Janet…" She placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh. I need you to pull it together babe. If you start acting weird the kids are going to figure out that something is wrong."

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Not until we have all of the information so we can answer all of their questions."

"I wish I could take it away from you. I wish it was me and not you." He said tearfully.

"I wish you could take it away from me too but I don't wish it was you." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly until the sounds of Zach and Amber arguing pulled them apart. "What now?" Janet asked with a sigh as she sadly pulled away from her husband.

"I'll go." Eddie said.

"No. I'll go. You go wash your face and pull yourself together." Janet stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"Janet." She turned to look at him. "I love you."

"I know you do cowboy." Janet slipped out of the room and headed downstairs to the sound of the twins arguing.

"Un invite her." Amber shouted at her brother.

"Are you nuts? She's coming."

"I hate her and she is not coming to my birthday party."

"I like her and she is coming to MY birthday party."

"Knock it off you two. You're giving me a headache."

"Mom Zach invited Cassie Raynor to the party and I hate Cassie. She is such a bi…wench and I don't want her at my party."

"You selfish brat." Zach spat at his sister. "It's not just your party. It's OUR party and I'll invite whoever the heck I want."

"Mom I want my own party. I refuse to have my birthday party with this jerk."

"Tough. You're party is tomorrow and you are sharing it with your twin brother or you won't have a party at all. The party will belong entirely to Zach and his friends and you will sit in the house and watch."

"Oh. My. God. This is so not fair. I hate being a twin. I hate that I have to share every single birthday with my stupid brother."

"Well when you are older and married you can celebrate your birthday without your brother." Janet said.

"You should have given Amber away at birth. Everyone would have been happier." Zach commented and Amber punched Zach in the arm.

"HEY. Knock it off." Eddie shouted entering the living room.

"I hate you." Amber spat at her brother. "I wish you were never born."

"Oh my heart is broken. I'll never recover. My stupid sister hates me." Zach mocked. "I wish you were never born."

"ENOUGH!" Eddie roared causing Janet to jump. "You two are the most ungrateful kids I have ever encountered. Instead of complaining about having to share a birthday you should be thankful that you have someone to share it with."

"I still wish I didn't have a stupid twin brother." Amber muttered.

"One day Amber you will be thankful that you have a brother and incase you forgot your mom almost died having you two. Do either of you have any idea the sacrifices that she made for you two."

"Eddie." Janet said in a warning tone.

"You couldn't possibly know everything she did or has done for you two because all you two think about is yourselves." He shouted at his kids. Janet grabbed Eddie by the arm and led him to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" She snapped in a whisper.

"They just don't understand what you have given for them." Tears filled his eyes.

"Pull it together Eddie. I can't have you falling apart."

"I need some air."

"Eddie"

"Sorry J." Eddie grabbed his coat, truck keys and left.

"God dammit." Janet said as she sat down.

"What's his problem?" Zach muttered when he and Amber walked into the kitchen.

"Probably you two. Now here is what's going to happen. If I hear one more argument about your party tomorrow, no matter who starts it I will cancel your party. Do I make myself clear?" The look on Janet's face told the twins that she was not joking. They both nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine then. Go clean your room and when I check them they better be spotless." As the twins sulked away Janet placed her head in her hands and allowed a single tear to fall from her eye.

--

"Janet are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Janet avoided meeting her best friend's and just concentrated on putting the candles in the cake.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine. I need to get this cake out there. Have you seen the twins?"

"Zach is in the basement with everyone but I haven't seen Amber in awhile."

"She's probably upstairs in her room. I'll go check." Thankful for the chance to escape Hannah Janet disappeared upstairs. Amber's door was opened a crack and she pushed it open and found her daughter on her bed making out with Nate Garrett. "AMBER ELIZABETH LATEKKA." Amber and Nate both jumped up and Nate pulled his hand out from under Amber's shirt.

"Mom."

"Aunt Janet." Nate mumbled.

"Downstairs Nate."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Downstairs now." He walked past Janet and ran downstairs. "What in the hell are you thinking?" Janet snapped at her daughter.

"He's my boyfriend. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Dammit Amber. You know the rules. You are not allowed to have boys up in your room. You are so lucky that it's your party today and you're friends are her right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I didn't have a houseful of people right now I would have your dad up here and he would be yelling at you but trust me little girl there will be yelling later on. I suggest you cancel any plans that you have tonight."

"Are we done?"

"Get your ass downstairs so we can have your cake."

"Fine." Janet couldn't wait for Amber to grow out of these crazy teenage years.

After the cake and ice cream was handed out the party quickly died down. Samantha and Hannah wanted to stay and help clean up but Janet sent them home. She couldn't avoid their questions for much longer. They both knew something was going on with her. The only person that she couldn't convince to leave was Natalie. She had moved out and in with Connor about six months ago.

"Here's the last of the plates. Connor is running the vacuum and I think dad is taking out the trash."

"Thanks baby." Janet mumbled. Natalie stood there and watched her mom scrubbing the same spot on a plate for five minutes. She finally reached into the cupboard, grabbed a couple of coffee cups, poured them each a cup and set them on the table.

"Come on mom. Let's sit and have some coffee." Natalie took the sponge out of her mom's hand, turned the water off and led her over to the table. "Here mom. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks Nattie."

"Mom what's going on?" Natalie asked as soon as Janet took a sip.

"Nothing is going on."

"Mom you're lying. I know something is wrong. You have a sadness in your eyes. Every time dad looks at you he looks like he is going to cry and he has been drinking an awful lot. Every time I saw him today he was opening up a new beer." Natalie had tears in her eyes.

"Natalie…"

"Is dad sick again?" She whispered.

"No sweetheart. He's fine."

"Then what's wrong? Oh God. Are you guys getting a divorce?"

"No. We're not getting a divorce." Natalie burst into tears.

"Mom what the hell is going on?"

"Go ahead and tell her J." Eddie said walking into the kitchen and joining his girls.

"Tell me what? I really freaking out right now so someone tell me something." Janet reached out for Natalie's hand.

"I have breast cancer sweetheart." Natalie ripped her hand away from Janet's and placed it over her own mouth and sobbed. Janet scooted her chair next to Natalie and held her tightly while she cried.

"Are you…going to…?" Natalie sobbed.

"I don't have any answers yet. I'm having more tests done on Monday and I'll have all the answers on Wednesday. I told you everything I know."

"Mommy you can't die okay?" Natalie sniffed.

"I'm going to do everything I can so that doesn't happen."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Nattie."

Janet finally convinced Natalie to leave a half hour later after extracting a promise from her not to tell anyone.

"Can you see why I didn't want to tell anyone about my diagnosis yet?" Janet asked as soon as Natalie pulled out of the driveway. "She asked questions that I couldn't answer."

"I understand J but she knew something was going on and we couldn't lie to her. She wouldn't give up."

"I had a hard enough time lying to mom and Hannah."

"Same here. Our friends could tell something was up."

"I guess that's why they are our friends."

"I don't think Amber and Zach had a clue."

"Speaking of Amber. Where the hell is she?"

"She left with Nate."

"God dammit." Janet shouted. She was furious.

"What?"

"I told her she wasn't allowed to leave. I caught her and Nate upstairs in her room, on her bed making out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I was trying to take care of this party with thirty teenagers while my husband was drowning himself in beer bottles." Janet snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Every since we found out you have been drinking and feeling sorry for yourself. You took off yesterday to Sully's and came home drunk and all day today you have been drinking."

"Suddenly I'm not allowed to drink?"

"No matter how hard you try you can't drink away my cancer Eddie."

"I know that."

"I need you, the kids, need you to be strong and sober. Maybe if you were sober you would have seen the scam Amber was pulled on you to see if I told you about her indiscretion." Eddie sighed. He knew Janet was right. Amber pulled a fast one over on him because he wasn't of clear mind.

"Janet I'm sorry."

"Eddie we don't even know how bad things are yet and I feel like you're all ready pulling away from me."

"Oh God, I'm not."

"Yesterday I was really scared and I needed you and you weren't here. I was alone last night when I needed my husband to hold me and tell me that everything would be all right." Eddie pulled Janet to his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm a selfish bastard."

"If I'm going to fight this I'm going to really need you're support. I'm up for the fight of my life and I can't to do it alone Eddie."

"You're not alone J. You're never alone. I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Is this how you felt when I got sick, scared or terrified, like you were living a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from?"

"Exactly."

"I hate this." Janet lifted her face and kissed her husband.

"I love you baby. Now we have to figure out what we are going to do about your daughter."

"Why is it when she is bad she is my daughter?"

"She has been your daughter most of her life." Janet said with a grin.

--

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka I'm Dr. Vance. It's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Janet and my husband Eddie."

"Well let's get right down to it okay?" Janet reached for Eddie's hand and nodded. "Your breast biopsy came back showing cancer as we thought. The good news is that the cancer is stage 2."

"What does stage 2 mean?" Eddie asked.

"Stage 2 means that the cancer has moved out of the tumor and into the breast tissue but not beyond that. Your lymph node biopsies were clean so the cancer has been maintained just to the breast.

"So what are my options?" Janet asked.

"There are two treatment options that I use. The first treatment is radiation and chemotherapy. We will use radiation on your breast to kill the cancer then chemo to kill any remaining cells. The radiation is painful and will disfigure the breast. It will become red, swollen and very painful. Once the radiation is complete we then will treat you with chemotherapy. Are you familiar with chemo?" They both nodded. They remembered it well from when Eddie had it.

"And the second option?" Eddie asked.

"The second option is a mastectomy and chemotherapy. We will remove the cancerous breast and then give the chemo to kill any remaining cancer cells."

"Is the survival right better with one treatment?" Janet was sitting in silence allowing Eddie to ask the questions right now.

"The survival rate is equal with both treatments at 80%."

"Which one do you recommend?"

"I can't recommend one or the other. That's a decision that you and your wife have to make. Here is some information on all of the procedures that I have discussed with you. I'll give you some time to look over these and talk about it. When you have made your decision have my nurse come and find me."

"Thanks Dr. Vance." Eddie said taking the papers from her.

Once the doctor left them alone they both looked through all of the information that she had given them. Eddie wrote down questions that he thought of while Janet concentrated on reading about the chemotherapy. She already knew what she was going to do. As far as she was concerned she really only had one choice. Sure, it would make her ugly, especially mixed with the chemotherapy and Eddie would probably never look at her the same again, but it would be worth it if she lived.

"So sweetheart what do you want to do?" Eddie asked.

"The mastectomy."

"Are you sure?" Janet nodded. "Okay then. Let's get the doctor."

--

"Guys we need to talk to you." Eddie said. The kids were all gathered in the living room. Natalie was in her dad's chair trying desperately not to cry because she knew what was coming but she was failing miserably. The other three kids knew something serious was going on because they all saw how Natalie was acting and they saw the fear and agony in their father's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I have cancer." Janet told them bravely. Natalie's quiet crying turned to sobbing. Eddie was quickly by his daughter's side.

"Are you gonna die?" Collin asked.

"There is a chance that could happen but it's a small one. I'm going to have surgery to remove to the cancer infected part and then some very strong medicine to kill any left over cancer."

"What part of you has cancer?" Zach asked.

"It's in my breast." The kids nodded.

"So when you say remove the cancer infected part you mean…?"

"Yes Zach. The doctor is going to remove my breast."

"When?" Amber asked.

"On Monday. After I recover from the surgery I'm going to start chemotherapy. This is a very powerful medication that will make me very sick. I'm not going to be able to get out of bed for a while and I'll even lose my hair so I'm really going to need you guys to help your dad out around here okay?"

"Yes ma'am." They all mumbled.

"May I be excused?" Amber requested and Janet nodded. Amber ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Give her some time." Janet said when Eddie went to follow her. "She just needs some time."

After Janet and Eddie answered as many of the boys and Natalie's questions as they could Eddie took the boys with him to pick them up some dinner while Natalie headed back to apartment and Janet went to check on Amber.

"Go away." Came the mumbled response after Janet's knock.

"No I'm not." Janet opened the door and found Amber on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head lying on top of her knees and her face red and swollen from crying. "Can we talk?"

"Oh now you wanna talk?" Amber spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How long have you known?"

"I've known for about 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Janet knew she wasn't mad about how long it took to tell her the news. She was mad about the news.

"I found the lump the day before your birthday. I didn't want to ruin your day."

"I wouldn't have cared. You should have told me right away."

"I didn't have all the answers yet. All of my tests didn't come back until today and I wouldn't have been able to answer your questions until now."

"But you told Nattie and not me."

"Nattie figured out that something was wrong and asked me. I couldn't lie to her. If you would have asked me I would have told you." Amber laid herself in her mother's lap and Janet immediately began running her fingers through her hair.

"Be honest mom. Are you going to die? Is this cancer going to kill you?"

"It could Amber." A sob escaped Amber's throat. "But honey I picked the best possible treatment so hopefully it won't. The cancer is still only in my breast which is a very good thing so I'm having it removed before it can go anywhere else."

"Are you scared?"

"A little but I know I have the best family in the world who will help me beat this cancer so really baby girl, it's the cancer that should be scared."

"Damn right it should."

"Language dear."

"Sorry mom. I'm sorry for being such a brat and a horrible daughter."

"First of all you are not a horrible daughter. A handful yes but not a horrible daughter. Secondly don't apologize for being a brat. I'm not dying and I have no intention of doing so. We both know that apology is fruitless cause eventually you will return to your ornery ways but that's one of the many reasons I love you so much." Amber sat up and hugged her mother tightly.

"Oh mommy I love you too and you can't die."

"I'm going to do my best sweetheart.

_**As always, reviews are welcomed, encouraged and really appreciated. Thanks as always. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Since someone brought up mom's breast cancer I wanted to say something on behalf on my sister and brothers." Amber said. "Not even cancer and chemotherapy could stop mom from being the amazing mom that she always had been. Whenever we got home from school she was propped up in daddy's recliner, wanting to hear about our day no matter how sick she felt. One time in particular that I remember that mom just amazed us was the night of Collin's sport's banquet. She always made special cookies for him to eat since he was diabetic and she wanted to make sure that he would have something sweet to eat. On the way home from school Collin asked me if he would have those cookies and because I was such a sensitive person I told him that mom was to sick to make them so he needed to get over it and if he asked her to make them I would give him a wedgey that he would never forget. Later that night as mom, dad and Collin headed out to the banquet Mom handed Collin a container full of those cookies that she had made for him. Nanny said that mom sat at the table while she brought over all of the ingredients to her and mom mixed and scooped. I couldn't believe that even with all that she was going through she still remembered about Collin's cookies. She is an amazing mom and we are all very lucky that she is ours."

_**Years ago **_

Eddie rolled over and reached for Janet but she wasn't there. Her side of the bed was empty and cold so obviously she still hadn't been to bed. Her mastectomy was scheduled for tomorrow morning and she spent the entire evening cooking anything that could be frozen for her family. She wanted to make sure that when she was either in too much pain or too sick to cook they would still be able to eat good, healthy meals. Around midnight she was still cooking like crazy so she sent Eddie to bed with a promise to be behind him shortly. Eddie glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was after two and they had to be at the hospital at five thirty. Sighing he rolled over and saw that their bathroom light was on. He crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom and found Janet standing in front of the mirror.

"Do you think that when I have the reconstruction surgery there will be a notable difference between my real and fake breast?"

"Huh?" Eddie asked sleepily.

"Breast implants are obvious Eddie. The breasts are always perky. Obviously mine aren't so perky anymore so am I going to have one extremely perky boob and one saggy boob?"

"I don't know baby but no matter what it doesn't matter. You and I will be the only ones who see them."

"It does matter Eddie. You may be married to a freak here soon."

"You'll never be a freak Janet." He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart I haven't seen you cry yet."

"Crying isn't going to change anything Eddie." She laid her head against his chest. "I've got more important things to do besides crying. It would be a waste of time to cry when it won't do any good."

"The last time you held everything in was when Andy died. Remember that's not good for you."

"This isn't the same Eddie. No one has died. I have cancer and I have no intention of dying."

"I'm glad to here that. Come on J. Let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"You sound like the kids and besides we don't have to sleep." He pulled her away from his chest and took her hand. "Come on." Janet allowed herself to be led to bed. Eddie carefully tucked her in and pulled her into his arms. "Are you nervous about the surgery?"

"Not really."

"Well I am."

"That's crazy. I'm the one who is having my boob cut off not you."

"I always worry about you. Always." He turned his face to hers and kissed her gently.

"Make love to me Eddie once more while I'm still normal looking."

"Please don't talk like that J. No matter what happens with the surgery or anything else you will always be beautiful."

"No more talking. It's ruining the mood." She sat up, pulled her shirt off, tossed it on the floor, and took his hand and placed it on her non-cancerous breast.

"Janet." He groaned pushing her back onto the bed.

They made love slowly and tenderly, knowing it would probably be the last time that would be able to make love for awhile. Whenever Eddie put his hand or mouth on the breast that had cancer she made him move away from it. Every time he touched it the cancer jumped to the forefront of her mind and she wanted to be thinking about Eddie not her cancer.

After they were finished making love Eddie and Janet just held each other in the darkness until their alarm went off an hour later. After her shower Janet walked into all of the kids' room and kissed them all including Natalie who had the stayed the night so she could make sure her siblings got off to school. At their mother's touch they all woke up and told her that they loved her.

Eddie and Janet drove to the hospital in silence, clinging to each other's hands. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Janet was taken right up to the surgical floor to prepare for the surgery. Eddie stayed by her side as she changed into a hospital gown, the I.V. was put in and blood tests were taken. The waiting was the worst. They had to wait two hours before it was time for Janet to go to surgery and with every minute that passed they both got more and more anxious.

"Would you like one more peak before it's gone?" Janet quipped after the nurse told them it was time. She was giving them a minute alone.

"Stop it Janet." He snapped.

"All of the food in the freezer has the heating directions taped on the top. Most of the casseroles are…"

"Janet you've told me five times already. I'm not going to kill our kids."

"I didn't say you would. Make sure that they…" Janet never got to finish her sentence. Eddie kissed her quiet until the nurse came back in.

"I love you J and I'll see you in a few hours." He said tearfully.

"I love you too."

After Janet was wheeled away to the operating room he slowly made his way to the surgical waiting room where his mom would be meeting him shortly. To his shock when he walked in the waiting room he not only found his mother waiting for him but all four of his children as well.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You all have school."

"Like we could seriously concentrate at school when mom was here in surgery." Amber said.

"After you and mom left we all got up, ready and came right over here." Zach added.

"And we aren't leaving so don't even think about it." Natalie finished. Eddie sat down in an empty chair and Collin brought him over a cup of coffee.

"Thanks sport." Collin sat next to his dad and laid his head on his shoulder.

"We want to be here when mom wakes up." He told his dad.

"She'll be glad that you guys are here. I'm glad that you guys are here too."

For the next two and a half hours the Latekka family waited anxiously for their mother, wife and daughter to come out of surgery. Some slept; some read, some played with the deck of cards that Samantha brought and Eddie paced the waiting room or sat staring at the wall. He was a man who liked to be in control of his life and when he wasn't it drove him crazy and today, this surgery, Janet's cancer, was driving him crazy because he had no control over it.

"Mr. Latekka?" Eddie stopped pacing and rushed over to the surgeon.

"How is she?"

"She came through the surgery very well. She's in recovery now and she should be in her room in an hour and awake in another hour."

"Thank you doctor." The surgeon nodded and walked away. When Eddie turned around his kids and mom were standing right behind him, all with worried expressions on their faces. "Mom is fine. She will be up in a few hours. Now how about we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Let's go." Zach said the family all headed out of waiting room and down to the cafeteria.

--

When Janet groaned Eddie, Samantha and all four kids were on their feet surrounding the bed. "Is she okay?" Collin asked tearfully when she groaned again.

"She's sore sport." Eddie leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby. Are you going to wake up?" Her eyes fluttered opened. "Hi pretty girl."

"Eddie?" She mumbled.

"Yeah it's me, mom, Natalie, Zach, Amber and Collin. We're all here."

"School?"

"They wanted to be here with you."

"I'm good so tomorrow you all are back at school. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"Mrs. Latekka how are you feeling?" Janet's nurse Amy asked walking into the crowded room.

"I'm good." She lied. She was in a lot of pain but she was putting on a brave face in front of her kids.

"I need some privacy to check the surgery site." Everyone stood there looking at Amy. "I need everyone to step out into the hall please."

"Come on guys. You heard the nurse. Everyone out into the hall." Eddie instructed ushering the kids out of the room. "Sorry about that." Eddie apologized once he returned.

"Eddie could you go out to the hall too please?" Janet whispered softly.

"No Janet. I want to stay."

"Please. I…I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm your husband and I love you."

"Please?"

"Mr. Latekka I think that it would be a good idea if you join your kids."

"All right." He sent one last glance at Janet and then disappeared into the hall.

"Now that we are alone why don't you tell me how you are really doing?"

"I didn't want to scare my kids but I'm in a lot of pain."

"You're going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days Janet so you have a pain pump." Amy placed the pump in Janet's hand. "Whenever you're in pain press this button and the pain medication will be released into your IV. Don't suffer. Hit the button whenever you are hurting. Do you understand?"

"I do." Under Amy's watchful eye Janet pressed the pain pump.

"Would you like to speak to a counselor?" Amy asked as she carefully examined the surgery site.

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

"Having a breast removed is very traumatic. A counselor can help you deal with the way your body looks now."

"I'll be fine." Janet said sleepily. The pain medication was taking effect.

"If you change your mind let me know." Janet nodded and drifted off to sleep before Amy had finished her exam. Amy quickly changed a couple of bandages, cleaned up the old ones, charted her notes and then returned to the hall. "She's sleeping." Amy announced.

"Be quiet when you go back in." Eddie said.

"Mr. Latekka, do you have a moment?" Eddie nodded. "When your wife asked you to leave, I want you to know that is a totally normal response after a mastectomy. The patients need to get used to the way their bodies look now without the breasts before they can let a loved one see them so don't take it personal." Amy explained.

"Thanks."

"If she needs anything let me know."

"I will." Eddie slowly walked back in to his wife's room.

The kids hung out for another couple of hours, until Janet woke up again assured them that she was fine and sent them on their way. Eddie on the other hand stayed all day, next to her bed, holding hand, feeding her ice chips and holding her when she was crying in pain. At one point when she was knocked out by the pain meds he lifted her gown to see what had been done to her but he really couldn't see much with all of the bandages and tubes that were attached to her. "My poor sweet Janet." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry. We'll get through this honey. Just don't shut me out. Let me help you and love you."

--

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your husband?" Amy asked Janet two weeks after her surgery.

"I'm sure. I don't want him to see me like this."

"If you're sure." Janet nodded. "Okay then. Whenever you're ready." Janet slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Her drainage tubes had just come out the day before so this is the first time that she had been able to shower on her own. "Janet I'll be right out here if you need anything."

"Thank you." Janet shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Standing in front of the mirror she slowly removed her robe and untied her hospital gown. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she slipped the gown off. When she finally opened her eyes and looked into the mirror what she saw made her puke.

"Janet are you okay?" Amy asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." She answered tearfully.

She stood back up and looked in the mirror again. She had never seen anything so disgusting before. The right side of her chest looked like a raw piece of meat and it made her sick to look at it. She knew she could never, ever let Eddie see her like this. He would be so disgusted by what he saw and how could he not. She was disgusting. She got in the shower and for the first time since she found out she had cancer she sobbed, thankful that the sound of the shower drowned out the sound of her crying or so she thought.

"Feel better?" Amy asked when Janet emerged from the bathroom.

"Much. I'll never take for granted taking my own shower again." Janet saw Eddie standing and staring out the window.

"Okay. I'll just leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks I will." Janet climbed back into bed. "Cowboy what's wrong?" Eddie hadn't said anything to her since she got out of the shower.

"I should be asking you that." He mumbled not turning around.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you crying, alone in the shower."

"Eddie I'm fine. " She said looking at the floor.

"You're a horrible liar baby." He climbed on the bed next to her and gently placed her head on his chest.

"You wanted me to cry so I did."

"But I didn't want you to cry alone. Why were you crying J?"

"I saw myself."

"Oh Janet. You shouldn't have done it alone."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"That's crazy honey. We are in this together. I should have been with you."

"I'm just not ready for you to see me like this so can we please just drop it?" She snapped.

"Okay I'll drop it for now." He whispered. "But only because I love you."

--

Janet was released from the hospital a week later after she had her first dose of chemo which she tolerated very well. As the weeks went on Janet amazed Eddie on a whole new level. He always knew she was strong but the way that she was dealing with the chemo blew him away. She took her chemo treatments like a champ. She never complained about the severe vomiting she experienced on a daily basis, she never complained about the numerous blisters that covered the inside of her mouth making it extremely painful for her to eat or drink anything, she didn't complain about the dry skin the cracked open whenever she moved and she never complained about how damned tired she was and no matter how exhausted she was she always woke up whenever one of her kids needed her.

Eddie came out of the shower one morning and found Janet sitting on the bed holding and staring at a handful of her beautiful hair. They both knew that this would happen eventually and know that it was here it just really sucked. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and his heart broke. "Janet it's just hair and when this is all over it will grow back." He told her softly.

"Watch." She ran her hands through her hair and ended up with another handful. "I'm going to be bald by the end of the day." She sniffed.

"I have just what you need." He went to their closet and returned with a large box.

"What's in there? A hat?" She asked bitterly.

"Better." He proudly pulled out a bright blue wig bringing a smile to her face.

"Blue really isn't my color."

"Okay." He tossed it to her. "I've got green, pink or purple."

"Purple definitely." Eddie walked over and plopped the purple wig on her head.

"Yeah, purple is the way to go." He kissed her nose. "Seriously, mom and I picked up some realistic wigs for when this happened." He reached into the box and pulled out three wigs that were the same hair color and had the same curls as her normal hair did just different lengths. "These wigs are made from real human hair. We kept them as close to your hair as possible but if you want something different let me know."

"These are perfect." She lifted his face and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much."

A few hours later Samantha showed up at the house with a friend of hers who cut hair. Janet didn't want the kids to see this so the three women closed themselves in Janet's bathroom. It was real easy for Kathy to cut Janet's hair since it was falling out so easily. As Kathy worked her scissors Janet sat there with tears streaming down her face. She had never in her life had short hair and she hated it.

"Are you ready?" Kathy asked holding the razor. Janet nodded and closed her eyes. A second later she heard the razor turn on and then it was running through what was left of her hair. "All done Janet." Kathy said softly. Janet opened her eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers over her bald head and burst into tears.

"Janet, please don't cry." Samantha cried taking her daughter in her arms.

"I'm…so…ugly…" She sobbed.

"No honey. You are beautiful."

"Stop lying. I have these horrible sores all over my body, I'm deformed with only one boob and now I'm bald."

"This is all temporary but regardless you are still beautiful."

"Hey can I come in?" Eddie said from the other side of the door and Janet shook her head.

"No. I don't want him to see this."

"Janet he's your husband."

"No, please."

"Not yet Eddie." Samantha called.

"I want a wig." Janet begged and Kathy placed one of the wigs on Janet's bald head.

"There honey. How is that?" Samantha asked.

"Much better." Janet sniffed looking in the mirror. She looked almost normal. She opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom.

"You look gorgeous." Edie said with a grin. "But I still want to see you in the spikey purple wig." He gave her a wink.

"Play your cards right and you just might see me in that wig."

--

"I'm sorry about dinner." Janet said. Eddie took her out to dinner to celebrate her finishing her chemo treatments last week. Her appetite hadn't really returned so she just picked at her food and she felt it was just a waste of money.

"Don't be sorry hon. It was nice to just spend a night together, alone without the kids breathing down our necks." The kids were always around them. They hardly ever had any alone time.

"They've just been worried about me."

"I know but sometimes I just want you all to myself."

"Well you have me all to you yourself tonight so what would you like to do?"

"I want to make love to my beautiful wife."

"Since she isn't around will I do?"

"Janet." There was a warning tone in is voice.

"Come on handsome." She said ignoring the warning in his voice. She held out her hand and together they walked upstairs to their bedroom. "Why don't you light some candles while I go change?" She asked when they got to their room.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to make love to you Janet."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to make love to you, all of you."

"Eddie…"

"Come on Janet. The few times we have had sex you always keep a shirt on and you are either on top or you had me take you from behind."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"It's not us. God I feel like we're back were at the beginning when we first stared dating and you wouldn't let me see you naked with the lights on. Dammit Janet, I don't want to have sex with you like that again."

"Fine then we won't have sex." She snapped storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Hell no. You are not walking away and hiding from this conversation Janet." Eddie shouted after her. "Get your ass back out here."

Janet threw open the bathroom door and glared at her husband. "Don't talk to me like I am one of our kids."

"Then quit acting like it."

"I am not acting like a child. You're the one who is acting like a child, throwing a fit because you can't have sex the way that you want to have sex."

"God dammit Janet." He shouted. "It's not just about me. I can tell that you aren't enjoying it as much as you used to and it bothers me."

"Well it shouldn't. As long as you are getting off you should be happy."

"Who the hell are you? You know that's not all I care about. I miss the closeness that we have when we make love, touching you, caressing you. I want to make you happy when we make love."

"What do you miss touching Eddie?" She wanted to hear him say it.

"Janet…"

"Tell me." She shouted.

"Fine. I miss kissing your lips, your neck, hell all of you. I miss running my fingers through your hair and yes Janet I miss your breasts."

"Well it sucks to be you since I don't have any hair and I'm missing a boob." She screamed storming out of the room in tears. Eddie followed her with tears of his own falling.

"Really Janet? Is that the card you want to play? You asked and I told you the truth but that doesn't mean that I don't still want to make love to you."

"Go away and leave me the hell alone."

"No. Not until we fix this; until we fix us."

"I'm unfixable."

"Bullshit."

"Why Eddie? Why do you want to see?"

"Because I love you dammit. It is killing me that you dress and shower in the bathroom with the door locked. We've been married for seventeen damned years and I feel like you don't trust me or trust that I love you enough to deal with what has happened to you."

"I'm hideous okay? I'm repulsive and I can't even stand looking at myself so I can only imagine how you would feel looking at me." She shouted through her tears. She had been holding all of this in for months and she never wanted it to come out.

"You know what Janet you do make me sick." He ignored the look of hurt that crossed her face. "It's not the way you look or the way you think you look that is making me sick. What is making me sick is the fact that we have been married for more than seventeen damn years and you can't even trust me."

"I do trust you Eddie...more than anyone in the world." She sobbed.

"If that was true then we wouldn't we be having this conversation right now. You don't trust me enough to know that I WILL NOT be repulsed by what I see, by your missing breast, by your bald head. You don't trust me enough to know that I will continue to love you no matter what you look like and Janet, that's what makes me sick."

"That's not true. I do know that you love me no matter what."

"Whatever Janet. If you want to be miserable then I'm not going to stand in your way anymore." He turned and walked away from her ignoring her sobbing out his name.

An hour later Janet ventured outside and found Eddie sitting on the deck, unopened beer in his hand staring out into the darkness. Janet pulled one of the chairs next to his and sat down. "Aren't you going to drink that?" She asked softly.

"It's warm."

"Do you want me to get you a new one?"

"Nope."

"You're wrong Eddie."

"Am I?" He finally turned to face her and she could see the hurt and tears in his eyes.

"I do trust you Eddie. I trust that no matter how I look you will still love me."

"Then what is it?"

"I do feel like that girl that I was when we first started dating again. My self-esteem issues are back in full swing again and baby it's not because of you. It's all me and in my bald head." She said bitterly. "The thought of you seeing me…like I am now… scares me." Eddie turned in his chair and took her hands in his.

"Why baby? Why does it scare you?"

"I…I…don't know. I just feel so ugly and there's still a small part of me that is buried very deep inside that still thinks that if you see me like this you will think I'm ugly and you will reject me. It's buried really deep Eddie and I'm afraid that if I let you see me like this then it will get unburied and we would get into this argument and I wanted to avoid it but I guess that didn't work so well did it?" She broke down in sobs and Eddie took her into his arms until she calmed down. "I miss it too Eddie. I miss your sweet touch. I've just been so scared…"

"Let me show you that you have nothing to be scared of." Janet nodded and they stood up, linked hands and walked up to their bedroom.

When they arrived in their bedroom Eddie let go of his wife's hands and lit some candles. Once the candles were lit he turned down their bed and walked back over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately until she could no longer breathe. "I love you so much and I do trust you Eddie." She reached up and slid her wig off her head and tossed it on the dresser. She stared at his face watching and waiting for his reaction and to her surprise a huge smile crossed his face.

"Oh my god. You are so adorable."

"Really?" She had tears rolling down her face and Eddie leaned forward and kissed the tears away.

"Really. Absolutely adorable. Can I touch it?" She nodded and he gently ran his hands over her head, laughing softly. "It's as soft as a baby's ass." He pulled her to his chest and began to place soft kisses on her bald head. Janet slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his spine. She moaned softly as his lips covered every inch of her head. She really missed his tender touch.

"This is nice." She mumbled.

"Hell yeah it is." He pulled her away from his chest and he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. "Relax baby. " He mumbled when he felt her body stiffen.

"Sorry." He finished unbuttoning her shirt and slipped it off of her shoulders. Her eyes traveled to the floor as his traveled across her chest. His heart broke as he stared at the scar where her breast used to be. He didn't think that she was disgusting or repulsive. He just wished that she never had to go through what she went through. He placed his fingers under her chin, lifted her face to his and kissed her while they both removed what was left of each other's clothes.

Once they were naked they kissed each other back onto the bed. Eddie quickly climbed on top of Janet and his mouth went directly to her remaining breast. "I've missed you." He groaned into her chest. Janet had her fingers in his hair and she pressed his face into her breast, encouraging him to suck and kiss. Without breaking contact with his lips, he linked his hand with hers and slowly pushed himself inside of her, drawing out a long moan from her.

"Oh…Janet…" He groaned when he filled himself inside of her. "I've missed this." He then placed his mouth on the side of her chest where she had the mastectomy and he slowly placed kisses over every inch of the scar while mumbling "So beautiful" in between kisses while he slowly thrusted himself inside of the woman he loved more than anything until they both shared a shattering orgasm.

"I shouldn't have been scared. It was stupid." She mumbled into his chest after they had settled into each arms.

"It was stupid. I just wish we would have talked about it sooner. I'm sorry for the fight we had."

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

"I love you Janet Latekka and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

"I know that."

"And don't forget that you will always be beautiful to me, no matter what okay?"

"Thank you." She lifted herself off of his face and kissed him softly.

--

"Mrs. Latekka I have your test results." Janet's oncologist said. Janet tightened her grip on Eddie's hand. "Congratulations. You are cancer free." Janet threw herself into Eddie's arms and they both sobbed tears of relief and joy. Their nightmare was finally over.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading. Please, please review. Thanks **_


	16. Chapter 16

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I'm not ashamed to admit that the reason we are all gathered here celebrating twenty five years of marriage of two of my favorite people in the world all comes back to me." Sam Garrett said and the crowd all laughed. "Yeah that's right folks. Janet and Eddie are Janet and Eddie because of me. Now I didn't set them up or anything but I was the common denominator that began their friendship. I was what they had in common. First it was just casual conversation about one of my baseball games that they both went to and that casual conversation turned into so much more. Besides my mom Eddie and Janet were my favorite people. Eddie was the coolest father figure a kid could have. Eddie did all of the things that a kid does with his dad. On the other hand Janet was the coolest aunt that I ever could have had. She spoiled me. She gave me presents every time she saw me, snuck me candy when mom said I couldn't have any but most importantly Janet and Eddie were both there for me whenever I needed them. Thanks for everything and you're welcome."

_**Years ago**_

"Janet the dress is beautiful." Hannah commented as the girls walked backed into the dining room to join their husbands.

"I know it's gorgeous."

"With Natalie being so sentimental I figured that she would want to wear your dress."

"I thought that too but she wanted her own dress."

"Oh god no more wedding talks. I can't take it any more." Eddie said with a grin.

Natalie and Connor had gotten engaged a month ago and since then most conversations in the Latekka household was about Natalie's wedding, which was in a year.

"I was just showing Hannah Nattie's dress." Janet told her husband.

"Can we please get back to the game? I would like to win back some of my money that Eddie stole from me." Nick quipped. The friends had gathered for a nice relaxing evening of beer, pizza and poker.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?" Eddie asked. "Janet's the one with the most money. Hell, she's even wiped me out and I'm married to her."

"Aww baby. You know whatever money you win comes directly to me anyway." Janet said with a grin giving Eddie a quick kiss.

"Ain't it the truth? Let's play." Eddie said.

An hour later Janet was still winning and Eddie was still playing on money that Janet had loaned him when Amber and Nate came into the dining room clutching hands.

"Hey sweetheart. I didn't realize that is was so late." Janet said smiling at Amber when she saw her youngest daughter.

"It's not t hat late." Amber mumbled.

"Mom, dad I was still hoping that you two were here." Nate said to his parents.

"You know us. Our poker games can go on for a long time." Hannah said. "Come over here and kiss your mother." Nate released Amber's hand, walked over, kissed his mother's cheek and then returned to Amber's side.

"Mom when you are done with this hand Nate and I need to talk to all of you." Amber said. Janet put her cards down and looked at her daughter.

"Is everything okay honey?" Janet asked and Amber nodded, avoiding meeting her mother's eyes. "We're done." Eddie opened his mouth to say that they weren't done because he had a winning hand and he wanted to finish it but Janet kicked him under the table and he shut his mouth.

"Don't end your game on our account. We can wait." Nate said nervously and Hannah and Janet looked at each other. They knew something was going on with their two children.

"We're done." Eddie said, somewhat sadly throwing his cards in. "I could have won." He mumbled to Janet.

"Poor baby." Janet whispered.

"So what goes on?" Nick asked his son and Amber.

"Well…uhh…we…" Nate began.

"Did you get into an accident?" Janet asked.

"No. No accident." Nate mumbled.

"Then what is it honey?" Hannah asked her son.

"I'm pregnant." Amber said looking at her father with tears streaming down her face. She knew how disappointed he was going to be in her.

For a minute Eddie stared at his daughter and then stood up, walked right past her into the kitchen. Janet's heart broke for her daughter because as of today or actually since she found out her childhood has ended. "Are you sure sweetheart?" Janet whispered.

"Yeah mom. I'm sure. I took three tests." Eddie returned to the dining room with a beer in his hand. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Eddie ignored her and Amber cried harder.

"Nicky did you not teach your kid how to use a condom?" Eddie snapped at his friend. "Like father, like son. All I need to know is your son gonna take off running like you did and leave my daughter alone to raise her child?"

"Eddie!" Janet snapped.

"That's not fair Eddie." Hannah yelled. "Nick didn't know about Sam."

"Well at least Amber has the balls to tell Nate that he is going to be a father."

"Eddie that's in the past. Leave it there." Janet told him.

"At least I didn't knock up some random chick in the back of my truck because I was too damn drunk to put a condom on right." Nick finally snapped back and that was all it took.

Eddie slammed his beer bottle down on the table, Nick stood the two friends were in each other's faces.

"Nick sit down." Hannah shouted at her husband but he ignored her.

"Daddy." Amber cried.

"How dare you bring up Natalie?" Eddie seethed.

"You brought up Sam first."

""Look you two it's not about Natalie and Sam so drop it." Janet snapped.

"Janet's right. It's not about Nattie or Sam it's about Amber and Nate and if your kid could of kept it in his pants then we wouldn't be here right now." Eddie said.

"Hey takes two to tango and maybe if your daughter would have kept her legs closed we wouldn't be in this mess right now." When Eddie heard Amber sob behind him he pulled his fist back and clocked Nick in the jaw. Nick immediately retaliated and hit Eddie back.

Before another punch could get thrown Hannah and Janet restrained their respective husbands.

"Bastard." Eddie muttered.

"Asshole." Nick spat back.

"ENOUGH!" Janet shouted. "You two are acting like children. This isn't about you two. It's about our kids and their child. Now Hannah and I are going to talk to the kids while you two stay in here and grow the hell up." She released Eddie's arm and stormed out of the dining room looking for Amber and Nate.

"Where are they?" Hannah asked. The kids weren't in the living room.

"I'll check Amber's room and you check the basement." Hannah nodded and both women disappeared and they returned five minutes later empty handed.

"Nate's car is gone." Hannah said looking out the window.

"Eddie get your sorry ass out here." Janet shouted "And bring your sorry ass friend with you." Eddie and Nick came out with pathetic looks on their faces. "Are you two idiots happy? Amber and Nate are gone."

"Where did they go?" Nick asked.

"We don't know Nick." Hannah snapped.

"I can't believe you two. Yelling, hitting each other in front of the kids. And the things you said about them both were uncalled for and disrespectful. You two idiots want to treat each other like crap and beat the hell out of each other I'm fine with that but I'm not fine with you dragging our kids into the middle of your childish fight is unacceptable." Janet yelled.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said

"You should be but don't apologize to me. You need to apologize to your daughter."

"Look maybe they're at our house. We're going to go and see." Hannah said.

"Call me." Janet told her friend.

"I will and I'm sorry for all of this."

"Eddie I…" Nick began.

"Yeah me too." Eddie finished.

"Unbelievable." Janet mumbled as she walked into the dining room to clean up from their card game.

"Janet…"

"Not a word Eddie."

"Come on J."

"You're daughter was scared and needed you and all you did was ignore her."

"I ignored her because I was furious with her and if I talked to her I may have said something that I would have regretted."

"Nice Eddie, real damn nice. She's pregnant and you're furious. How the hell do you think Amber feels?"

"Her life is ruined Janet. She is sixteen years old and her life is over so yeah I'm pissed. She had so many opportunities, she could have done something amazing with her life and now she can't."

"Having a baby won't ruin her life. Sure it's going to make things really hard for her but she can still make something of her life, it just might take her longer."

"You're right Janet; it won't ruin her life because you and I will end up raising her kid." Janet resisted the urge to throw the deck of cards at his head.

"No we won't be raising her child. Nate and Amber will be raising their child. She knew because I told her if she ever got pregnant then she would be the one taking the responsibility for the child not us."

"Yeah right Janet. You won't be able to resist taking over. It's what you do. You take over everyone's life."

"You son of a bitch." This time Janet threw the empty pizza box at Eddie and she stormed away from him. He tossed the box back on the table and followed her.

"When you had this talk with Amber did you forget to mention birth control?" Eddie snapped.

"Oh so now this is my fault?" Janet seethed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Suddenly the front door opened and Janet rushed over.

"Amber?"

"Sorry mom. It's just me and Collin. What did she do now?" Zach asked.

"None of your business. It's late. You two need to go to bed."

"Really mom? It's eleven on a Friday night." Zach complained.

"Sorry. I just need you in your room but you don't have to sleep. Collin. It's past your bedtime so you need to go to bed. Come on and kiss your mother." With a yawn Collin walked over and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Night mama. I love you." Collin whispered.

"Night baby. I love you." Zach quickly followed suite and he kissed his mom.

"Night mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Janet waited in the hall until the boys said goodnight to their dad and she returned to the living room. "I'm sorry J. I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm just… Hell I don't know what I am. I'm pissed off. I'm disappointed in her. I'm scared for Amber."

"You need to learn to think before you talk because you can be a real asshole sometimes." Before Eddie could respond and agree with his wife the phone rang. Janet rushed to it. "Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me."

"Natalie, this really isn't a good time right now honey."

"Amber is here with me."

"What? She is? Is she okay?"

"She's really not okay."

"I'm on my way over to pick her up."

"No mom don't. She's sleeping and she doesn't want to come home tonight. She told me what happened tonight."

"So you know what's going on?"

"Yeah. I've known for a few weeks."

"She told you and not me?"

"Yeah she did and she and Nate have also come up with some really good ideas. They would have told you if they were given a chance."

"It didn't go very smoothly."

"That's putting it nicely. According to Nate and Amber dad and Uncle Nick were total asses."

"That's putting it nicely." Janet muttered.

"Mom Amber is being really mature about this. You would be really proud of her."

"Dammit, I wish she was here so I could talk to her."

"I'll bring her over in the morning when she wakes up."

"Okay. Tell her we love her."

"I will. I love you too."

"Me too honey. Good night." Janet hung the phone up and turned to her husband. "I hope you're happy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Because of what went on here tonight on the night when our daughter needs us the most she isn't coming home because you acted like an asshole."

"Don't blame it on me."

"Of course not. What was I thinking?" She brushed passed him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Janet wait."

"No. I'm not waiting. Goodnight." Janet went to her bedroom with tears streaming down her face. Zach peeked out his bedroom door and saw his mom crying and wondered what the hell his sister did now that made his mom cry.

That night Janet hardly slept. First of all she and Eddie hardly ever went to bed mad at each other and she was used to sleeping in his arms but tonight, they were on separate sides of the bed and secondly she was worried sick about Amber. When the sun rose the next morning Janet was finally asleep in her daughter's bed.

--

"Hey honey." Janet said embracing Amber tightly. "I'm glad you're home." Amber nodded nervously. "Relax sweetheart." Tears slipped from Amber's eyes.

"I'm so sorry mommy."

"Shhh baby."

"I've screwed up so many times and I've disappointed you so much. I won't blame you if you hate me." Amber sobbed.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you."

"Is daddy here?" Amber asked tearfully.

"He's in the kitchen." Amber nodded and went to the kitchen and Janet followed, ready to protect her daughter if needed.

"Daddy?" Amber whispered. Eddie turned around and when he saw his baby girl, standing in front of him with tears streaming down her face looking heartbroken he felt like a total ass. He walked over and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"No baby. I'm sorry." He murmured hugging her tightly. "I was a giant jerk yesterday and I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have had to be a jerk if I wasn't such a loser." Eddie pulled Amber away from his chest.

"You are not a loser young lady. Do you understand me?" He asked her sternly and she nodded. "Come on let's sit down and talk." Eddie took her hand and led her to the kitchen table.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to do?" Janet asked her daughter.

"I'm not giving up this baby. I want to keep it. Nate and I want to keep our baby."

"How are you going to support this baby?" Eddie asked

"Are you going to let me stay here?" Amber whispered.

"Of course Amber. We aren't going to kick you out."

"I already quit the cheerleading squad and they are increasing my hours at the restaurant. Nate has quit the basketball team and he is working more so right now we are both going to work as much as we can and save all of our money."

"What about health insurance and day care?" Eddie continued.

"From everything I've read and understood all of my health care will be taken care of because I'm under your plan until I graduate from high school right?" Janet nodded. "I've been researching on the internet for reasonably priced insurance for the baby and I'm going to ask around about a good, reasonable sitter."

"Is the baby going to live here with you all of the time?" Janet asked.

"We want the baby to live with both of us."

"You're only sixteen and your boyfriend is not moving in here." Eddie stated.

"I'll be seventeen when the baby is born and I wasn't talking about Nate moving in here. We have talked about the baby staying here with me for a few days then with Nate for a few days. We still haven't worked out the exact details of that yet but we still have some time to figure it out."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Janet asked

"I have an appointment next with Natalie's doctor."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not really sure. I've only missed one period." Natalie had never been shy about talking about her periods in front of her father. In fact the first time she asked Eddie to buy her tampons he was more embarrassed then she was.

"Amber you have shown a remarkable amount of maturity and your mother and I are proud of you, not for becoming pregnant but for the steps you have taken. We want you to know that we are going to support you." Eddie told Amber. "Now when I say support I don't mean that mom and I will be raising your child. That will be your job. You will feed, bathe, dress and do everything else that your baby needs. You won't be going out with friends and leaving your baby here. When it cries in the middle of the night, you will be the one getting up with it but on the other hand your mom and I will make sure that you both always have everything you need."

"I appreciate that dad but Nate and I are going to support our child."

"I appreciate that Amber but Mom and I are here to help if you need it."

"There will be no calling off school or work no matter how tired you are because of the pregnancy or because the baby kept you up all night." Janet told her.

"I won't"

"Can I ask you something?" Janet had to know. It had been bugging the hell out of her since the night before. Amber nodded. "Why did you go to Natalie before me? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you more then anything mom. I really screwed up and I needed to make a plan before I told you and I knew Natalie could help me do that. Mom I have disappointed you and dad so much over the years and this pregnancy takes the cake and I thought that maybe if I could have a plan then it would take away some of the pain I have caused you guys." Amber had tears streaming down her face again. "I hate that I am such a screw up but I promise I'm going to be a better person and daughter and mom I hope that I can be half as good a mother as you are to me."

"Oh honey." Janet took Amber in her arms. "I love you so much."

--

Over the course of Amber's pregnancy Eddie and Janet were amazed at the change in their daughter and extremely proud of her. She worked very hard and saved almost every penny earned. The only time she actually spent money was on maternity clothes and necessities for the baby. For Christmas and her birthday she only asked for money and things for the baby. It suddenly wasn't all about Amber anymore. Her baby became the most important thing to her. Natalie's old room became the baby's nursery and Amber filled it with a lot of furniture that she picked up at yard sales. Eddie ended up refinishing most of what she bought but he didn't mind because he wanted things to be perfect for his grandchild. Janet has been spending less and less time at the bar so she offered to watch the baby during the day while Nate and Amber were in school for a small fee of $10 a day. Now Janet had no intention of spending that money. When Amber paid her at the end of every week she was going to put it in a savings account for the baby but Amber didn't know.

Natalie was thrilled about becoming an aunt. She was always buying gifts for the baby and since the ultrasound was inconclusive Natalie was buying gender neutral clothes and toys as was Janet and Hannah. It seemed that Zach and Collin really didn't have an opinion either way. That weren't super excited but that didn't hate the idea. The only thing Collin said was he hoped that it was a boy. Zach didn't have much to say at all. At times he seemed to be giving Amber the shoulder but when he heard a couple of the guys at school talking crap about his sister one day after school he put them in their place with a couple of solid punches. Now Janet and Eddie on the other hand were having issues with becoming grandparents at their young and vital age. In their mind grandparents meant old and they didn't feel old, not even close.

--

Janet woke up in the middle of the night two days past Amber's due date extremely thirsty. Throwing on her robe she opened up her bedroom door and when she did she heard sobbing coming from Amber's room. Janet rushed over and threw open the door.

"It hurts." Amber sobbed as soon as she saw her mom. Amber was curled up on her bed clutching her stomach.

"How long have you been in pain?"

"I don't know." She cried. "I tried to come and get you but it hurt too bad to walk."

"Did your water break?"

"I think so. I felt like I peed myself."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"They don't feel like they are stopping."

"Hang tight sweetheart. I'm going to get your dad and we'll get you to the hospital."

"Please hurry." Amber begged tearfully. Janet rushed out of the room and into her bedroom, flipping on the lights and removing her robe so she could get dressed as she went.

"Eddie get up."

"Whaa?"

"Amber is in labor. We need to move now."

"First babies take awhile don't they?" He said sleepily slowly sitting up.

"Her water broke and she is in active labor. She is in so much pain she can't walk and her contractions are non-stop."

"Holy shit." Eddie sprang up out of bed.

Janet dressed first and quickly ran into Zach's room to wake him so she could let him know what was going on and ask him to get Collin off to school if they weren't back in time. From Zach's room she returned Amber's room. "Mommy."

"Come on honey. Stand up." Janet placed an arm around Amber's waist and pulled her into a standing position but suddenly another contraction hit and Amber fell back onto the bed.

"I got her." Eddie stepped into the room and with ease lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her out to Janet's SUV. Janet sat in the back seat, holding Amber while Eddie drove them to the hospital and called Nate.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Amber was taken right back with Janet following while Eddie stayed behind signing all of the consent forms because even though Amber was about to become a mother she was still only seventeen and needed her parents to sign her consent forms. Upon her examination Amber was nine centimeters dilated and she was begging for pain medication. Ten minutes after Amber got to the hospital Nate arrived and Janet kicked out and sent to the waiting room.

"She kicked me out." Janet told Eddie miserably when she got to the waiting room. "She doesn't want me."

"Aww babe." Eddie reached out and pulled her down on to his lap. "Don't take it personally."

"She's in so much pain." A tear slipped from Janet's eye and Eddie gently wiped it away. "I don't want her hurt. I want to make it stop."

"Honey you're her mom and of course you don't want her to be in pain but pain is all a part of giving birth."

"I know but I don't like it." She mumbled as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember when she was born? How little she was?"

"I sure do." He reminisced.

"Coffee?" Hannah asked holding out two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Eddie said gratefully taking the two cups and handing one to Janet. "Have a seat grandma and grandpa and join us."

For the next hour and a half Eddie, Nick and Hannah recalled memories of Nate and Amber growing up while Janet worried. Occasionally Eddie would attempt to reassure her but she just blew him off. Janet knew it should be taking so long, especially since Amber was 9 centimeters when she got to the hospital.

"Mrs. Latekka?" Janet's heart started pounding in fear when she saw the nurse in the waiting room and she froze. Eddie stood, took Janet's hand and they walked over to the nurse.

"Is Amber okay?" Eddie asked slowly.

"She's fine. Things are going slow and she's asking for her mom." The nurse said.

"Go on honey. Amber needs you." Janet nodded. "Kiss her for me."

Janet followed the nurse back into labor and delivery, changed into scrubs and then she walked into her daughter's room. Janet's heart broke when she saw how miserable her little girl was.

"Am, look who is here." Nate said when he saw Janet. Amber opened her eyes and rolled her head over and saw her mom.

"Hey baby." Janet walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed her daughter's sweaty head.

"Mommy I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"Of course it hurts Amber. You're having a baby." As much as Janet wanted to baby her baby she knew that wouldn't Amber deliver her child.

"I'm so tired."

"Well get used to it. You're a mother now and being tired is part of it."

"It hurts mom. It hurts so bad."

"Duh Amber. You're pushing out something the size of a pumpkin out of something the size of carrot." Amber started crying. "Knock off the tears Amber. They're not going to do you any good right now. What I want to see is my pain in the ass, stubborn daughter who loves to fight with her mom and dad."

"You want me to fight with you?"

"No but it's the determination and stubbornness to win those fights that will push that baby out. Now sit up." Janet nodded to Nate and they helped Amber into a sitting position. "All right sweetheart, it's time to get to work."

Twenty minutes later, after a lot of crying, grunting, screaming and some tough love from Janet, Amber finally pushed out a huge, screaming, bouncing baby boy. Amber sobbed tears of joy when they laid her son on her chest.

"Mom look at him. He's perfect." Amber said.

"He sure is. No wonder you had such a hard time pushing him out. 8lbs 110z. He's huge."

"Here mom. You need to officially meet your grandson Jordan Andrew." Amber handed the baby to her mom.

"Andrew?" Janet asked tearfully.

"After my brother."

"Hello Jordan Andrew." Tears slid down Jordan's grandmother's cheek.

--

"Mom we can't take it anymore. Jordan has been crying all afternoon so Collin and I are going to a movie and then we're going to grab some dinner." Zach told his mom walking into the living room.

"He's a baby Zach and babies cry." Eddie said.

"Really dad? Is that what babies do?" Zach smarted.

"Zach." Eddie warned.

"I get that babies cry but Collin and I need a break before we lose our mind."

"Oh yeah. We need a big break." Collin agreed.

"All right guys. Go on and have fun. Zach no R-rated movies and Collin no sweets for dessert. Your sugar has been a little crazy lately so choose your dinner wisely." Janet instructed her boys.

"Yes ma'am." Collin said grinning at his mom.

"Drive carefully."

"I always do mom." Zach and Collin quickly kissed their mother and left the house for some piece and quiet.

"All right I'm going to help her." Janet told Eddie. Amber had been struggling with Jordan most of the afternoon. She would calm him down and then about ten minutes later he would be screaming again. Janet had seen a lot of herself in Amber since Jordan was born, the stubbornness to do everything on her own, she was just like her mother.

"Want some help?"

"Yeah. You can start us some dinner."

"I'm on it." Janet smiled at her husband and then headed to Jordan's nursery where Amber was rocking a crying Jordan in her arms.

"He won't stop crying." Amber said.

"Let me take him." Janet reached out and took Jordan from Amber and within a few minutes she had him calmed down and sleeping.

"Unbelievable." Amber snapped walking out of the nursery and into her bedroom. Janet turned off the bedroom light and followed Amber into her room.

"Honey."

"I'm a horrible mother." Amber mumbled and Janet couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "It's not funny mom. My son hates me."

"Sorry honey. It is funny because when you were Jordan's age I said the exact same thing."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No I'm really not. You, Zach and Natalie were all sick and I had just convinced Nanny that I didn't need any help. You and Zach were crying all day no matter what I did. When daddy came home I was holding you and rocking Zach in his bouncy seat with my foot. As soon as he picked you two up you both calmed right down after I had tried for hours. I did exactly what you did. I went to my room crying that I was a horrible mom and my kids hated me. Nanny came over and explained to me that I was tired and frustrated because I was trying to do everything on my own and I was struggling to do it all. You and Zach were picking up on my frustration and tension and you reacted by crying."

"So what's my excuse? I only have one kid so I just suck." Janet sat on the bed next to Amber and wrapped her arm around her.

"You don't suck sweetheart. One kid, three kids, it doesn't matter. This is a new experience for you and you are like me. You want to do it all on your own. You haven't let Nate keep Jordan overnight like you two agreed. Jordan isn't the best sleeper and baby girl I know you're tired so of course you're going to be frustrated and Jordan is going to pick up on that."

"So what do I do?"

"Let us help you. First of all let Nate take Jordan for a couple of nights so you can get a good night sleep. Secondly sweetheart when you get overwhelmed ask for help, that's what grandparents and parents are for."

"Mommy what about if I'm not a good mom? I have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

"No parent knows what they are doing. It's a learning process but trust me baby girl, I know you are going to be a good mom."

"How do you know?"

"Because I see how much you love Jordan and you are a Latekka and Latekka's always succeed in whatever they do."

"I love you so much mom and I couldn't do this without you." Mother and daughter embraced tightly.

"I love you too." Janet mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"My wife asked me to come up here and say something about my in-laws and if you know Natalie at all you know that it is damn near impossible to say no to her." Connor Rowan began. "Actually I can say no to her but not if I want to live." Everyone burst out laughing and Natalie glared playfully at her husband. "So what can I possibly say about Eddie and Janet that hasn't already been said here tonight? Nothing. Everyone has pretty much covered it. I have known Eddie my entire life and Janet most of my life and the only word I can think of when those two are around is love. Twenty five years later they are both madly in love with each other, maybe more so then twenty five years ago. I can't think of many couples that still hold hands after all of these years. The only thing I can hope for is that in twenty five years Natalie and I are just as happy as her parents are. They're love gives us all something to aspire to. Janet, Eddie congratulations."

_**Years ago**_

"Hey daddy." Natalie said walking over to the table. Eddie stood up, wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter and then kissed her head when they broke apart. "Where's mom? I thought she was joining us." Natalie asked as she sat across from her father.

"She was but she figured that you and I could us some dad daughter time so she stayed home. Zach and Collin need their hair cut so she is going to drag them to the barber."

"Are you ready to order?" Their waitress asked.

"I want the morning meal five please." Eddie ordered.

"I'll take a fruit salad and coffee." Natalie ordered.

"That's all you're eating pumpkin?"

"I'm really too nervous to eat but it looks like you are eating enough for both of us." Eddie laughed. "You know one day this is all going to catch up with you."

"You sound like your mother."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Natalie said proudly.

"You should."

Today was Natalie's wedding day and she and while they waited for their breakfast Natalie talked happily about the details of her special day. Once their breakfast arrived Eddie wolfed down his huge breakfast while Natalie picked at her fruit salad.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He answered with a mouthful.

"Do you think that if my mom, Emily, wouldn't have gotten sick do you think she would have told you about me?" Natalie asked softly.

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately. I hate to admit it Nattie but I honestly don't know. I didn't know your mom so I don't know what she thought about me or the entire situation." Eddie said sadly. Even though Natalie was a grown woman and she knew the circumstances of her conception Eddie was still embarrassed by his actions.

"I'm kinda conflicted here because I feel like if she never got sick then she never would have told you about me and I don't want to or can't imagine my life without you or mom in it. I am the woman that I am because of you both." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Eddie reached out and took her hand.

"Natalie when you came into my life you changed it. Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Barely. I was only three."

"I'll never forget it. You walked up to me, stared at me and then ran off and grabbed a picture of me. You came back and said daddy and then you hugged me." Now Eddie had tears rolling down his cheeks. "That moment, when you called me daddy changed me forever, in the best way possible. I hate that I missed your birth, your first words, first steps, so many firsts. I've always felt like such a shitty dad because of that."

"It wasn't your fault dad. You didn't know."

"I would have been there if I would have known."

"I know that daddy. Hell, you have been there for me since you learned about me. I've always known that you are the one man that I could always count on never to let me down."

"But now you have another man that you can count on." Eddie said softly.

"Yeah I do but that doesn't mean that you can stop being my dad."

"I have no plans on that pumpkin. I'm always going to be your dad."

"Are you proud of me?" Natalie asked suddenly.

"What? Of course I am. Why would you ask me that?"

"You've always told me that you are proud me but I know that sometimes it's something that parents just tell their kids to appease them and I've done nothing spectacular to warrant your pride."

"Oh god Nattie, I am so damn proud of you. I'm busting at seams with pride. Remember our discussion about college?" Natalie grinned. It wasn't a discussion. It was a knock down drag out fight. She didn't want to go to college. Her plan was to just go and work with Eddie at the shop but he told her that he wouldn't hire her full time unless she had a college degree. He wanted to make sure that she had a back up if the company failed. "You didn't want to go but you did and you rocked it. You graduated with honors with a business degree. You always put everyone else before you and you have a heart of gold. I am so proud of you Natalie…so very proud."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin."

--

"Today your daughter is getting married." Janet said softly to the gravestone in front of her. "You would be so proud of the woman Natalie has become. The man she is marrying, Connor, he is a wonderful man. He has to be or else Eddie would never have allowed them to date. Connor really loves her and he will take good care of her. She's in good hands." Janet sighed and reached out to touch the cold stone. "I promised you that I would never let Natalie forget you and she hasn't Emily. She blew up a picture of the two of you that she is planning on displaying at the ceremony and reception and on the program your name is listed next to mother of the bride with mine. I hope that you are okay with Nattie referring to me as her mother. I never tried to take your place. Over the years it just happened and I truly love her like she was my own flesh and blood and have been honored to raise her. Her wedding has been an emotional roller coaster for us both, happy, sad, excited, stressed. I have been really involved in helping her prepare for her special day and not just my credit card. As much fun as the two of us have had I know she wishes you were here with her. There were a few times when we were doing something for this wedding, just the two of us and she would get a far away look in her eyes and I know that she was wishing that it was you helping her make the favors with her instead of me."

"No mom. Never instead of you. I wished that she was with us." Janet turned around in surprise to find Natalie standing behind her. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"I'm sorry honey. I..I…just wanted to tell her about today…I'll go and leave you alone." Janet started to walk away but Natalie reached out and stopped her.

"Don't go mom. Not yet." Natalie wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Janet automatically hugged Natalie back.

"How was your breakfast with dad?" Janet asked when they broke apart.

"Oh you know dad. He ate a lot and got all sentimental."

"Yeah. That sounds just like your dad." Janet knew that they both probably got sentimental

"I heard you talking and I need you to know that I am so glad that you are my mom and you helped me plan my wedding. I wish that Emily was here today but she's not. You are here and I couldn't be happier. You have been such a wonderful mother to me and you didn't have to be that to me. I never felt like I wasn't one of your own kids. I knew, I know that you love me the same as you love Amber and Zach, maybe even more because I'm a better kid." Janet had to laugh at that comment. "You told me that my mom died right after she met you and you and dad left. I think that she was holding on to make sure that I would be well taken care of and once she met you she knew that I was in excellent hands and she finally was able to let go. She knew that you would love and care for me like she would have and you did mom. You really did. I love you mom and I am so lucky that you chose to be my mom."

"I love you too my sweet Natalie. You have made me so happy." Mother and daughter hugged again. "Okay I'll let you have some alone time with your mom and I'll meet you at the salon."

"I love you mom." Natalie said softly as Janet walked away.

--

Natalie's wedding went off without a hitch. Surprisingly Eddie managed to hold it together as he walked his daughter down the aisle. He wanted to cry when he saw her in her wedding dress and when he had to say that he and her mother gives her away but he didn't. He stayed strong. Natalie on the other hand cried like a baby. She cried when she saw how handsome her brothers looked in the tuxes that they didn't want to be wearing. She cried when she saw how beautiful her mother looked in her new dress. She cried when she saw her father in his tux, trying so hard to stay strong and brave. She cried when he gave her away. She cried when she kissed her groom. She cried throughout her sisters, her maid of honor's toast. She cried as she shared the first dance with her husband and she cried during the father daughter dance.

"Dance with me mom?" Zach asked when another slow song came on.

"Of course." Janet and Zach joined hands and they went and joined the other couples on the dance floor. Janet grinned at Eddie who was dancing with Nick and Hannah's daughter Lauren.

"I've been trying to get to you all night but you have been a popular one tonight." Janet has been dancing with everyone tonight, everyone but Zach and Eddie.

"Sorry sweetheart. What can I say?"

"Collin is having a blast." Zach had a special place in his heart for his little brother. They were really close despite the four year age difference.

"I think that I have danced with him more than anyone tonight. He is the little party animal."

"The wedding was really nice mom. You did a great job."

"Why aren't you dancing with Maggie?"

"She says her feet hurt. I think that I'm going to break up with her. She's a buzz kill."

"Oh Zach the way you go through girlfriends…"

"Don't worry mom. I'm not like dad was. In fact I'm still a virgin. I'm just looking for the right one and the only way to find her is by dating." Janet kissed her son and they finished their dance in silence. When the next song started Eddie came over and cut in.

"Finally." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips. "I think that this is the first time that we have been alone all day. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning today."

"You don't look so bad yourself Latekka and I'm very proud of you."

"Really why?"

"You held it together cowboy. You didn't break down and cry."

"Unlike you."

"I can't help it. I'm a big sap."

"Don't I know it? I wanted to cry, believe me I wanted to but I knew that Natalie needed her dad to be strong and not sappy."

"It would have been okay to be a little sappy. I kinda think that it's hot when you display sappiness."

"You think everything about me is hot."

"Not everything." Eddie faked a look of hurt and before he could respond Janet kissed him softly. "Okay maybe everything." She whispered when they broke apart. "I think we need to go home."

"I think you're right." He said huskily.

--

Six weeks after Natalie's wedding life had returned to normal for the Latekka family. Natalie was back from her honeymoon working side by side with her dad at the second office of Best Friend Windows and Zach, Amber and Collin were all back in school with Zach and Amber starting their senior year. Eddie had come home for lunch because he had an extra long football practice scheduled and it would be late before he got home.

"So I'm taking the twins this weekend to have their senior pictures taken."

"How fun for you." Eddie commented. He reached out and pulled his wife onto his lap. "How long has it been since we have been totally alone?" He whispered as he snaked a hand up her shirt and under her bra.

"We're not totally alone. Jordan is sleeping upstairs." His hands slid behind her and he unhooked her bra, setting her breasts free.

"Okay. Almost alone." He pushed her shirt up and over her head and then he pushed her back on the couch. Janet moaned softly when Eddie's mouth found one of her breasts but their pleasure was short lived because Jordan decided it was time to wake up from his nap. Eddie groaned when he heard his grandson cries. "I thought we were way past this."

"See what happens when you come home for a nooner when grandma is babysitting?" She pushed her husband off of her and rehooked her bra. "Where the hell is my shirt?"

"Behind you." Eddie reached around her and pulled out her shirt. "Baby, I've got a problem here." He told her looking down at his erection.

"Well I suggest that you go to the bathroom and take care of it." She winked at him and headed up stairs to get Jordan.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang as Eddie was coming out of the downstairs bathroom after taking care of his problem. "Can you get that cowboy?" Janet called from the kitchen.

"I got it." Walking over to the door he opened it and came face to face with a woman with very familiar green eyes and red hair. The same green eyes and red hair that belonged to his youngest son. "Can I help you?" He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you Eddie Latekka?"

"I am."

"I'm Justine Higgins and I'm here to talk to you about your son or my son."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you adopt a boy eleven years ago that was abandoned at a hospital as a newborn?"

"We did."

"That child is my son."

"Please come in." Eddie opened the door and let Justine in to the living room. "Have a seat. My wife is in the kitchen. I'll go get her." Eddie slowly walked into the kitchen and watched Janet for a minute feeding Jordan before he ruined her entire day. Sensing his present she looked up and met his gaze with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. "Sweetheart…"

"What's wrong? Is it one of the kids? Who is at the door?"

"The kids are fine."

"Then what's wrong?" She pulled Jordan out of his highchair.

"Collin's mom is here."

"I'm his mom."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. I wanted her to talk to both of us together." Janet nodded, adjusted Jordan in her arms, linked hands with Eddie and together they walked into the living room. They found Justine examining the most recent family picture, from Natalie's wedding that was hanging on the wall.

"You have a beautiful family." She commented.

"Thank you. We are very proud of our family." Janet said.

"Aww what a cute baby. Is he yours?"

"No. This is Jordan our grandson. I watch him during the day for my daughter." Janet strapped Jordan in his bouncy seat biting her lip to keep from crying.

"So how can we help you Ms. Higgins?" Janet asked standing back up.

"I came to see my son."

"Our son." Eddie said.

"Legally yes but biologically he is mine."

"You left him at the hospital as a newborn." Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"That couldn't be helped."

"May I ask why you abandoned him?" Janet asked softly.

"I am from a very prestigious family. I was fourteen when I got pregnant and that would not have set well with my father. I couldn't tell him so I kept my pregnancy a secret and did the only thing I could when he was born. I left him at the hospital where I hoped that he would be taken care of."

"Hoped? You left your newborn child alone at a hospital on hope?" Eddie spat.

"Well it worked didn't it? Collin ended up in a good home and I appreciate all that you have done for him."

"Appreciate it?" Eddie was appalled. Janet placed her hand on Eddie's thigh to keep him calm.

"Why are you here Justine?" Janet asked softly.

"My father recently passed away so I am here for my son. To take him home with me where he belongs. I am married now and I can provide a very good life for him."

"He is home and he has a good life." Eddie said.

"This is nice but he is my son and he belongs with me. Does he even know that he was adopted?"

"He knows. We have even offered to find you if he wanted but he never wanted to. He knows that we are his family."

"He doesn't belong here with you. He belongs with me. I am his mother."

"No you're not." Janet shouted. "I am his mother. You didn't hold him in the middle of the night when he woke up from a nightmare. You never took care of him when he was sick and throwing up. You never saw him play at any of his basketball, baseball or football games. You never had to give a scared, crying little boy shots to keep him healthy and you didn't see him, sad and alone in the group home after he was abandoned by three other couples and his so called mother. He is my…our son and you will not take him away from us. You will not break apart this family. Do you understand me?"

"I have a lot of money and very good lawyers."

"We have a lot of money and a very good lawyer." Janet shot back.

"I will be filing for custody of my son."

"My son's name is Collin. Do you even know that?" Eddie said.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Justine stood up.

"Bring it on." Janet said.

"I think I should leave now." Justine said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Eddie stood and walked her to the door. "We love him Justine. We love him more than anything. Can you say the same thing?" He asked her softly.

"Of course I do."

"What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? What is his favorite video game? What is his favorite movie, TV. show? What is the name of the dog he sleeps with every night? Can he sleep without a light on? Is he a morning person? What is his favorite subject at school? What kind of grades does he get? Does he have a girlfriend? Has he ever had his heart broken? Does he like to read or draw? What kind of music does he like? Do you know the answer to any of the questions Justine?"

"I can learn the answers."

"I know every answer to every question I asked and that's because I am his parent, his father and he is my son."

"Goodbye Mr. Latekka." Eddie slowly shut the door and returned to the living room where Janet was already on the phone with their lawyer.

"Okay. We'll be there tomorrow at nine thirty. Thanks for squeezing us in." Janet disconnected the call and headed to the kitchen to keep herself busy.

"We have an appointment with David at nine thirty tomorrow." Janet told Eddie as she got her baking bowl out of the cupboard. "I didn't actually talk to him, just the secretary but she is squeezing us in because I told her that it was an emergency." She was rummaging through the cupboards pulling out various ingredients for Collin's favorite cookies.

"Janet…"

"I should have the first batch done by the time Collin gets home from school. They should still be warm. He loves these when they are warm."

"Janet, sweetheart we need to talk."

"No. I don't want to talk. I want to bake cookies for my son." Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet and held her still. She froze in his arms.

"Janet we are going to do everything we can to keep our son."

"This shouldn't be happening. How the hell did she find us?"

"It wasn't a closed adoption J. It was probably easy."

"I am mom and you are his dad. She can't take him away from us." She whispered. Eddie gently turned his wife around and she had tears rolling down her cheeks that matched his own. Neither of them have ever been so scared before.

"We're going to fight J. We are going to fight with everything that we have."

"I can't lose him Eddie. We can't lose him. He's our son. We can't lose him." Janet buried her head in Eddie's chest and they stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding each other and crying.

--

"I'm not going." Collin yelled.

"You don't have a choice sport. A judge said that you have to visit her." Eddie explained to Collin for the tenth time in a week. Two days after Justine's visit Eddie and Janet they received a court order for visitation. He had three supervised visits where he sat in a chair and basically said nothing. Today was the first unsupervised visit and Collin was not happy about it. His entire life was being turned upside down and he hated it.

"I am thirteen years old and I should have a choice who I want to visit and who I don't."

"I agree sport but that's not the way it works. Justine is your biological mom and according to the law she does have rights to see you."

"What about my rights?" Collin screamed and then he ran upstairs to his room slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Janet, who had been trying desperately to hold her emotions together burst into tears.

"Does she have any idea what she is putting him through? What it is doing to him?" She sobbed.

"I'll go talk to him." Zach said and Eddie shot him a grateful look.

"J, you've got to hold it together. If he sees you crying it will make it harder for him."

"I know but it's so hard. He doesn't want to do this and he shouldn't be forced."

"That woman is just evil." Amber said holding Jordan.

"Don't let Collin hear you talk about her like that Amber." Eddie scolded.

"Well she is. I couldn't imagine having to send Jordan off with a stranger."

"Not helping Amber." Natalie said glaring at her sister.

"I was just…"

"Just shut up."

"Girls enough." Janet said sniffling. She was wiping her eyes when the doorbell rang. Janet walked slowly over and opened the door.

"Is he ready?" Justine asked.

"He'll be down in a minute."

"My time starts now. He should be ready."

"He is having a really hard time with this Justine and he just needs a few extra minutes so do you think that you can give that to him?" Janet snapped.

"Fine. I'll be waiting in the car." Justine turned and walked away. When Janet returned to the living room she heard Zach and Collin coming down the stairs.

"He's ready." Zach said. "Dude check it out. You'll be riding in a limo."

"I don't care." He mumbled.

"It's only a few hours Collin. Dinner and then you'll be home."

"I know mom." He wrapped his arms around Janet. "I'm sorry that this is happening. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Be careful what you eat and I'll see you shortly. I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy." Collin hugged his dad and siblings and then he slowly made his way out to the limo.

"What did you say to him?" Eddie asked Zach.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do because whatever it was worked and nothing I said did."

"I told him that by yelling and refusing to go he was making it harder on mom and I reminded him that he didn't want that."

"You quilted him into going?"

"Worked didn't it and I didn't lie to him. This whole thing has been hell on you and mom and when he throws the tantrum that he has every right to throw just makes it harder on you guys, on all of us."

"Good job son." Eddie said placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

--

"I would like to call Eddie Latekka to the stand." Eddie stood, walked to the bailiff, said the oath and took his place on the witness stand. They were at court for the custody hearing Justine versus Eddie and Janet for custody of Collin. No one could believe that it had come this far. "Eddie can you tell the court how many children you have?"

"I have four."

"What are their names and ages?"

"Natalie is our oldest and she is twenty two. Zach and Amber are our twins who will be eighteen soon and our youngest is Collin and he just turned fourteen."

"Are all four of your children yours biologically?"

"Collin was adopted when he was two."

"Tell us about the adoption."

"Due to complications during the birth of the twins my wife was no longer able to have children but we both wanted another child, a son. We had enough room in our home and love in our hearts to give another child so we decided to adopt. We walked into the group home and saw him sitting in the corner, alone playing and we knew that we found our youngest child."

"Did you know that Collin was diabetic when you adopted him?"

"We did."

"And you adopted him anyway?"

"That didn't matter to us. We love Collin and the diabetes is a part of who he is just like his hair color. We love him regardless."

"Do you think that Collin is happy with your family?"

"I do. Sure he gets mad at us when he gets punished but all in all I think he is happy."

"Thank you Eddie." The judge ordered Justine's lawyer to question Eddie.

"Mr. Latekka how old was your oldest daughter when you took custody of her?"

"Three."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't know about her until then."

"Why not?"

"Her mother moved away and never told me she was pregnant."

"So in a way you can imagine what my client is going through. You didn't have your daughter for three years and she hasn't had her son for thirteen years."

"But I didn't willingly give Natalie away. I didn't know about her and I became her dad the minute I knew about her so no I can't imagine what she is going through."

"Your father abused you is that correct?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please."

"Yes he did."

"And children of abusive parents have a tendency to abuse their own children right?"

"I have NEVER abused any of my children EVER." He roared.

"But it could happen. Collin is the youngest and you could snap one day and ka-boom. A spanking could lead to abuse."

"No. I will never hurt my son."

"You don't know the future Mr. Latekka. No further questions." Eddie was furious when he returned to his seat.

"I know you would never hurt me dad." Collin whispered and Eddie hugged his boy tightly.

"Mrs. Latekka you have four children correct?"

"Yes."

"Out of your four children, how many of them are your biological children?"

"Two. I gave birth to the twins Amber and Zach."

"And you adopted the other two?"

"Yes. Natalie is Eddie's daughter and her mother died. I adopted Natalie when she was three years old and Eddie and I adopted Collin when he was two."

"Do you love Natalie or Collin any differently then you love Amber or Zach?"

"Absolutely not. I love all of my children the same. In my heart I feel like I gave birth to Collin and Natalie."

"Can you tell me the physical problems that have arisen since Collin started the visits with Justine?"

"Collin is a diabetic and the main concern with diabetes is keeping his blood sugar under control. For years Collin's sugars have been very well controlled. Whenever he gets stressed his sugars rise and after years of relatively normal sugars they started to rise during his visits because of the stress he was feeling. After his first unsupervised visit with Justine he came home and his blood sugar was over 500, a very dangerous level. We couldn't get it down on our own so we ended up in the hospital that night and for the whole next day after until his sugar returned to normal."

"And when was the last time Collin had any trouble like this with his sugar?"

"It's been years. After he had his tonsils out we had trouble with his sugar but not since then."

"Do you love your son Mrs. Latekka?"

"With my whole heart."

"Thank you." Justine's lawyer came up to ask his questions.

"You killed an ex-boyfriend didn't you?" Janet's mouth dropped open and she looked at Eddie who looked like he was going to kill Justine's attorney. Janet's eyes filled with tears when she saw the looks on her children's faces. She had never told them about the gory details of Paul. They only thing they knew was Paul was an ex-boyfriend before their dad who wasn't very nice.

"No I didn't. He was beating the hell out of me and trying to kill me. We struggled with the gun. It went off and tragically Paul died. The police determined that my fingerprints were no where near the trigger so I did not kill him."

"You were committed to a mental institution weren't you?" A tear slipped from Janet's eye. She hated how this lawyer was bringing up her past and twisting it in front of her children.

"I voluntarily committed myself. I had just been through the terrible tragedy of Paul's death, I was in an abusive relationship and I gave birth to a dead baby. I never dealt with any of that and I was overwhelmed. I committed myself so I could get the help that I needed to move on with my life."

"You own a bar?"

"I do. I inherited it when the previous owner died."

"So your children have grown up around alcohol?"

No they have not. It's a bar slash restaurant and they didn't spend all of their free time there." Janet snapped.

"Do you have alcohol in your refrigerator at home?" Janet had to think for a minute before answering.

"Yes we do."

"Interesting."

"Do you have alcohol in your home? Is having alcohol in your home a reason to take a child away?" The lawyer ignored Janet's questions.

"Your sixteen year old daughter got pregnant last year didn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes she did."

"So what do you think that says about your parenting skills, a teenager pregnant?" Janet saw that Amber now was crying.

"It says that teenagers are teenagers. I am a very good parent. I can't follow my children around all the time. I gave my daughter freedom that she had earned and she made a mistake, as most teenagers do. My parenting skills allow me to be there and support her and her son."

"You mean raise her son."

"No, I mean support her. Amber and Jordan's father raise him. I watch him during the day when Amber and Nate are in school and after that Amber and Nate take care of their son."

"You had breast cancer correct?"

"Yes I did."

"And your husband has Aplastic anemia."

"Yes he does."

"Both diseases are potentially fatal are they not?"

"I am in remission and Eddie's blood counts have been normal for years so the likelihood of both diseases reoccurring is small."

"But they can reoccur?"

"I suppose they can."

"And if that happens then you would leave young Collin without his parents."

"They could happen but a car accident could just as likely do the same."

"Wow, an almost murderer, mentally unstable, alcoholic, and cancer ridden mother. Yeah, that's a real stable environment for a child." Zach had to hold his father in his seat.

"Your honor." Janet's lawyer said jumping to his feet.

"I apologize and withdraw the last statement."

"Mrs. Latekka, you may step down." Janet returned to her seat with tears streaming down her face. Collin was the next one called up to testify. He kissed his mother, hugged his father, and shook hands with his brother before making his way up to the stand.

"Collin are your parents here today in the courtroom?"

"They are."

"Can you point them out to me?" Collin pointed to Eddie and Janet. "Do you ever remember having any other parents?"

"No. They are the only parents that I have ever known."

"Are you happy in your family?"

"I am. I feel like I have the best parents in the entire world. They really love me, my brother and my sisters."

"Can you talk to your parents?"

"I can and do. I know that I can go to them about anything."

"Tell the court how you feel about Justine coming back into your life and wanting sole custody of you."

"I don't think that it's fair. She gave me away because she didn't want her dad to know and she didn't come back until after he died when he couldn't be ashamed of her. I appreciate that she wants me back in her life but it's not fair that she wants to take me away from my life. Growing up with my parents, my sisters, and brother it's the only life that I remember and it's the only life that I want."

"Tell me about your dad Collin."

"My dad is the coolest. He is the best dad ever. He plays with us, basketball, baseball, football, our video games, whatever we want. He works really hard but he always has time for all of us. He's a bad cook but he can order a mean pizza. My dad is always there whenever I need him, if I need to talk, yell about the fact that I'm tired of having diabetes, or just sit with me. When he takes me fishing, that's when have some of our best man to man talks out on the boat. He is strict but fair. If I do something wrong he punishes me but when I do something right he rewards me. He is the best father ever."

"And your mom, can you tell me about your mom Collin?"

"My mom, I can't say enough wonderful things about her. She is the best mom. She worked during the day but she was always there when we got home from school. Not many people can say that about their mom. She always knows when I need to talk or just need one of her amazing hugs. Mom is the best cook ever. I can't eat everything that everyone else does but mom always made sure that I always had something amazing to eat. Whenever I was in the hospital mom and dad were always there with me and mom never left me alone at night. I can't tell you how many times she slept on a chair next to my hospital bed. When she was sick that didn't stop her from being the great mom that she always was. I am the luckiest kid to have such a great mom." Collin had tears in his eyes when he was done talking.

"Do you want to go live with Justine?"

"No I don't. She is not my mother. I don't know her and I feel like she doesn't want to get to know me either. Our first unsupervised visit she took me to this really fancy restaurant and there was nothing there that I could eat. I tried to explain it to her but she didn't really listen and made me eat from the menu which didn't help my already high blood sugar. During my other visits we went to Justine's home where I was left in the care of the nanny while she went to her tennis lessons so I really don't understand why she wants custody of me. My parents want to be a part of my life and I don't think that Justine does."

"Thank you Collin."

Collin returned to his seat surrounded by the loving arms of his true family. Justine came to the stand and explained why she wanted Collin; he was her son, she gave birth to him, she was his mother, blah, blah, blah. By the time Eddie and Janet's lawyer got up to question Justine they were feeling very confident in their case.

"Justine I just have a few questions. Can you tell me what Collin's favorite food is?" Justine shook her head. "His favorite color?"

"Blue?" She guessed.

"Green. What is your son's favorite movie, TV. show, sport, book, animal? Do you know the answer to any of those questions?"

"No I don't."

"His parents know those answers. No more questions."

The judge sent them on an hour recess while he made his decision. Eddie and Janet took the kids out to eat across the street. No one, especially Collin was in the mood to eat. They were all a nervous wreck. Their whole family could be torn apart with a few simple words from a stranger.

"Collin you need to eat." Janet said.

"Not hungry."

"If you don't…" Eddie began.

"I know, I know." Collin began to pick at his food. "What if I have to go live with Justine?" He whispered tearfully.

"We can't think about that." Eddie told him.

"How can I not think about it?" Collin snapped. And then his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you guys."

"No matter what happens Collin you will always be our son, always." Janet whispered tearfully.

After they finished barely touching their lunch they headed back to the courthouse for the decision of their lives. They all sat back on the bench and held hands. When the judge returned to the courtroom the Latekka family all held their breath.

"After listening to all of the testimony here today I found that my decision came very easily. It's obvious to me that Collin Latekka is a well loved member of a very tight-knit family. It would not be within the best interest of Collin to remove him from his family and Collin's interest is what is most important. I am not making any changes in Collin's custody. Collin Latekka will remain in the custody of his adoptive parents, Eddie and Janet Latekka." A giant cheer went up and the judge called his court back to order. "I am ordering one change. Collin one day a month you will spend with Justine. You can make it more if you like. Do you have any questions young man?"

"No sir. Thank you for letting me stay with my family."

"It's where you belong. Court is adjourned." Eddie and Janet both practically attacked Collin with hugs, kisses and tears.

"I love you mom and dad. I love you both so much." He sobbed into their arms.

"We love you too baby." Janet told him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"So through the years Eddie and Janet have been my aunt and uncle and then finally my in-laws." Nate Garrett began. "Since my parents and Eddie and Janet were best friends we were always together which is probably why I fell for their daughter. Anyway and no offense dad but I have never seen a guy so devoted to a woman before. He's always watching her when she doesn't know it and he always has a stupid grin on his face. Anyone, even a stranger can tell how much Eddie and Janet love each other. Whenever Janet talks about or to Eddie she has this sparkle in her eyes and yes, she too has a dopey grin on her face as well. Eddie and Janet have a true Cinderella story. Eddie rescued his princess, Janet found her prince and they lived happily ever after."

_**Years ago**_

"Mom come on. Enough all ready." Zach begged his mother.

"Just a couple more. Amber get with your brother." Tonight was the Knights Ridge High's Winter Formal and Amber, Nate, Zach and Zach's date Tammy were at the house getting their pictures taken. "All right now Collin get with your brother and sister." Janet demanded and Collin rushed over to stand between the twins. After those pictures were done Amber was asked to move and Janet shot a picture with just her boys. "Okay now Tammy how about you come up here with Zach." Janet smiled as the painfully shy girl walked up next to Zach and stood there awkwardly. "Now Tammy pin Zach's boutonnière on his jacket." With a shaking hand Tammy attempted to pin the flower on the jacket but she was so nervous by everyone watching her she couldn't do it.

"Mom can you help out here please?" Zach asked. "These things are such pains Tam. Neither of my sisters can do it. My mom is the only one in our family that can pin these things on." Zach told Tammy and she smiled gratefully at him.

Tammy handed Janet Zach's boutonnière and she pinned it to her son's lapel. Zach mouthed "Thanks" to her and she nodded.

"Can we go now?" Zach asked.

"Almost. I want a picture with you and a picture with Amber and daddy."

"Really mom?"

"Zach let your mom have her pictures. Here babe, give me the camera." Eddie said

Fifteen minutes later the twins and their dates were gone and Eddie and Janet were on their way to drop Collin off at friend's house for the night since they had been roped in to chaperoning the dance.

"Here is your insulin and syringes and snacks baby." Janet said handing Collin his small medical bag and bag of food. Whenever Collin stayed the night at a friends house Janet always made sure that Collin had snacks that he could eat.

"Thanks ma."

"Now as soon as you get in the house give Mrs. Blake your medical bag."

"Yes ma'am I know."

"And watch what you eat…"

"J, baby he knows. Don't you sport?"

"Yeah I know. Can I go now?"

"Go sport. Have fun." Collin threw open the van door and jumped out.

"Love ya."

"Excuse me. Aren't you forgetting something?" Janet called out the window. Collin slid to a stop on the snow and turned around and ran back to the van and kissed his mom.

"Bye mommy. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." After making sure that Collin got into his friend's house Eddie backed out of the driveway and started to the school.

"Do you see anything familiar about Zach and Tammy?" Eddie asked his wife.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me try this another way. Does Zach and Tammy's relationship seem familiar to you?"

"No. Should it?"

"They remind me of us." Janet laughed.

"Eddie they are just friends."

"So were we and look at us now. Think about it babe."

Janet thought about it. Zach and Tammy had been friends since they were assigned as lab partners as freshman. Science wasn't one of Zach's favorite subjects so Tammy and Zach spent a lot of time outside of the classroom studying. The out of classroom studying eventually turned to hanging out and not studying. They would go to the movies, the ice rink, Zach took the family boat a few times and took her fishing, and she has joined the family a few times when they went to Six Flags and for family picnics. Some of the times when she and Zach were hanging out when Zach had a girlfriend and when Janet asked Zach about hanging out with another girl while he had a girlfriend he said that Tammy was just a friend who would do cool things that his girlfriends wouldn't like fishing. Janet always thought that Zach and Tammy were just friends but maybe there was more.

Now that Janet thought about it she could see that maybe there was more to Zach and Tammy's relationship then friendship. Zach hasn't had a girlfriend his entire senior year. While he still hung out with his close guy friends most of his free time was spent with Tammy. She was unlike any other girl he had ever been with. Like his father he had a tendency to date tall, thin woman who didn't have a lot of brains but thankfully he didn't sleep with them. As far as she knew he was still a virgin. Tammy wasn't exceptionally thin but she was fat either. She was built a little bigger then the average girl. She had straight brown hair and she worse glasses. She was painfully shy except when she was around Zach. When they were together she was open, carefree and comfortable in her own skin.

"Son of a bitch. You're right." Janet exclaimed. "They are just like you and I were. Do you think he knows it?"

"Oh yeah. He knows it. Lately he spends an hour getting ready before he goes to hang out with her and tonight, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and when she couldn't pin the flower on his jacket, instead of making her do it he jumped it and made you do it and made her feel comfortable by telling her that Nat and Amber couldn't do it either. He wants to protect her and keep her from getting hurt. Ring any bells?"

"He's just like his daddy."

"I just hope he makes his move before it's too late and he loses her."

"Like I said he is just like his daddy and he won't let a good woman slip through his fingers."

"His taste in woman is just like his dad's too." Eddie commented as he pulled into a parking space at the school. "Tammy reminds me of you. She is beautiful and doesn't know it. She has a heart of gold and I can tell that she will do anything for anyone just like you sweetheart and they say that boys always marry woman like their mom's." Eddie shut off the van, got out and came around open her door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out of the van and shut the door behind her. "And honestly, Zach will be damn lucky to find a woman like his mother." Eddie whispered before he placed his lips to his wife's and they didn't part until they heard catcalls and whistling from some of Eddie's players.

"Whoa check out coach with the PDA."

"Mind your own business Gibbons." Eddie shouted with a grin. He linked hands with Janet and they headed into the gym.

--

"Okay folks, grab your partner for the final dance of the evening." The D.J. announced and the gym quickly partnered up.

"Come on baby." Eddie was leading Janet on to the dance floor.

"We're chaperoning Eddie."

"It's the last dance of the night and I want to dance with my wife." He twirled her around and wrapped her arms around her waist and they began to sway to the music.

"Eddie to our right check it out." Janet suddenly whispered. Eddie adjusted them both so they could look towards right.

"I'll be damned." Eddie mumbled. From where they were standing they could see Zach and Tammy and right then they both were sharing their first kiss. "That's my boy." Eddie said proudly. When Zach and Tammy broke apart Zach looked over at his parents and a huge smile crossed his face.

"Do you think that he is mad that we were spying on him?" Janet asked anxiously.

"Naw. He's too damn happy to be mad. Oh here he comes. Quick. Act like we weren't spying." Janet giggled and laid her head on Eddie's chest as he turned them away from Zach and Tammy.

"Hey mom, dad." Zach said.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Tammy."

"Are you having fun?" Eddie asked and Zach glared at his father.

"Look Tammy and I are going to hang out for a couple of hours okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Eddie asked and Janet elbowed him in the side.

"Have fun. Be safe and be home by one." Zach leaned forward and kissed his mom.

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

"Goodnight Mr. Mrs. Latekka." Tammy said shyly.

"Have a nice night." Janet said with a smile.

"Janet guess what I just realized? Eddie said excitedly as everyone began to clear the gym.

"What did you realize?"

"That for the next couple of hours we are totally alone. Amber is hanging over at Nate's till curfew, Zach won't be home for a few hours and Collin is at Trevor's."

"Does that mean…"

"Oh yeah."

"We can have sex." Janet whispered.

"Loud monkey sex." Eddie whispered back. They both laughed, grabbed hands and raced out of the gym like two horny teenagers or most of the students at the dance.

--

"Hey dad." Eddie looked up in surprise to see Zach standing in his office.

"Hey champ. What are you doing here?"

"I had a half day at school and I needed to talk to you. Do you have time now?"

"Sure I do. Come on in." Eddie watched as Zach slowly came in and sat down in front of his desk. "What's up?"

"Well two things actually."

"I'm listening."

"Prom is coming up in a month and I was wondering if I could forgo my curfew."

"Dammit why do my kids want to have sex on prom night?" Eddie said with a grin and Zach turned red.

"I…didn't say anything about…"

"I'm not stupid Zach. I know that you don't want to stay out all night to talk."

"Can I?"

"Yes you can and dear God boy use a condom."

"She's on the pill."

"The pill isn't 100% effective. In fact you and your sister were conceived while mom was on the pill."

"Umm gross." Eddie laughed.

"Do you know how to put on a condom correctly?"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure that you leave room at the top to catch your stuff. If not the condom will bust and if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

"Yes sir but I think I got it."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Zach shook his head. "What else is on your mind?"

"I did something today."

"Oh no."

"I think that once you understand you will be proud of me."

"What did you do Zachary?"

"I joined the army today."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Eddie roared. "How the hell could you do that without my permission?"

"I'm eighteen dad, an adult. I don't need your permission.

"Why Zach? Why they hell did you do that?"

"Because I want to serve my country like papa did. It's because of men like him that we are all free today and I want to make sure that Jordan's generation enjoys the same freedom that I had."

"Zach it's dangerous."

"I know."

"This is going to kill your mom."

"I know. I was hoping that if I have your support then you can talk mom into supporting me too."

"What about Collin? Your brother adores you."

"I'll talk to Collin." Eddie and Zach sat in silence for a few minutes, Eddie staring at his desk and Zach staring at his father. "Dad this is something that I want to do, something that I'm going to do with or without your support but I would really appreciate your support." Eddie stood, walked around his desk, knelt in front of his son and took both of Zach's hands in his own.

"You have no idea how damned proud I am of you right now son but I'm a selfish bastard and I want you here where I know you'll be safe but I also know that this is something that you need to do so Zach as much as it's going to hurt to see you go off and fight in a war I'm going to give you my support." Zach leaned forward and hugged his dad tightly. "I love you Zach."

"I love you too dad."

"You need to tell your mom tonight. I can't keep this from her."

"I will. You'll back my choice?"

"I will."

--

"No way in hell." Janet said through clenched teeth. Zach had just told her that he signed up to join the army. "I forbid it."

"Mom please."

"I'm sure that we can find a legal loophole to get you out of your contract."

"I don't want out of my contract mom. I'm doing this."

"Over my dead body."

"J, sweetheart it's his choice." Eddie said.

"He's just a child. He's not capable of making such a big, life changing decision."

"I'm not a child mom. I'm legally an adult." Janet had tears streaming down her face and Zach hated that he was the cause of them but he refused to back down.

"You're not even out of high school Zach."

"I will be in a month and two weeks after that I will be at boot camp."

"No you won't. You're not going. Do you have any idea what could happen over there?"

"Yeah. I could play a huge part in keeping our country safe."

"You could die." Janet shouted.

"I could die here too mom. I could be driving down the street and get in to a fatal car accident. You should know how easily that could happen."

"Zach that was unnecessary." Eddie said.

"It's true though. Mom I want to do this. I'm going to do this. It's my duty but I need your support. I won't make it without it so please mom, can you give me your support?" Now Zach had tears in his eyes.

"No Zach I'm sorry I can't support sending my son off to die." Janet cried rushing out of the living room and upstairs to her room.

"I knew she would take it bad but not this bad." Zach mumbled through his tears.

"Look why don't you go and pick Collin up, take him to the ice rink and give him the news and I'll talk to your mom." Eddie said.

"Thanks dad."

"I am proud of you Zach. I hope that you know that. I am damn proud of what you are doing."

"You have no idea how much that means to me dad." The two men shared a hug and then Zach left to go pick up his brother and Eddie went upstairs to his wife.

"J, honey?" He slowly opened the door and found her sobbing in the middle of their bed. Eddie sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back and she just sobbed harder. Wanting to hold her he sat back on the bed against the pillows and pulled Janet's head onto his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair until she calmed down.

"You wanna talk?" Eddie asked when Janet came out of the bathroom after she washed her face.

"What's there to talk about? He's not going. I'm calling a lawyer in the morning and we're going to figure out a way to get him out of his contract." Janet said matter of factly.

"Janet honey he's going. He's old enough to make this decision and it's made. You have to let him do this." Janet turned her head to look at her husband, fury burning in her blue eyes.

"It sounds like you are supporting him." She spat.

"I am babe. Hell I wish I had the balls that Zach has. I grew up listening to dad's stories about his time in the army and the pride he felt serving his country. I know that he wanted me to join but I was too much of a chicken shit but not Zach. He took dad's stories to heart. Remember all the times as a kid he played soldier? It was bound to happen J and he needs our support, especially yours." Eddie said.

"I can't support our son going off to war to die and I can't believe that you can. You make me sick."

"Janet…"

"Not a word Eddie unless it is to support me not supporting Zach."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Janet stormed out of their room, down the stairs with Eddie following her. She went to the hall closet and put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Stay here babe so we can talk."

"I've got nothing else to say." Grabbing her purse she walked out the front door, slamming it hard behind her.

--

"Hello?" It was 11:30 that night when Eddie's cell phone rang.

"Mr. Latekka its Addison, the bartender from Sully's."

"Hey Addy. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to call you this late but your wife is here and she is pretty intoxicated. I took her keys from her so she can't drive but she's about to pass out. I was going to call a cab for her but I'm afraid that she will pass out in the cab on the way home so I was calling to find out what you wanted me to do."

"Thanks for calling Addy. I'll come and pick her up." Eddie hung up his phone, woke Amber up to tell her that he had to run out for a few minutes and then he headed to Sully's.

When he walked into the bar he sent a smile over to Addison and then his eyes scanned the bar until he found his wife slumped over a table in the back of the bar, still wrapped around a beer.

"Hey sweetheart. Time to go home." He said as he unpryed her fingers from the beer bottle. Looking at the table and seeing all of the empty shot glasses that filled the table Eddie knew that tomorrow Janet would be feeling like hell.

"Leeeave…meeeee…alllooone." She slurred.

"I get it. You're pissed off at me."

"Verrrry….pisssssed."

"Well you can be pissed at me all you want at home." He reached over and took her hands, trying to pull her out of the booth.

"Don't touch meeee." Janet grumbled. "I can dooooo it myyysellllf."

"Okay." Eddie backed away so Janet could pull herself out of the booth. He made sure he was close enough to her to catch her when she stumbled because he knew she would and two steps later she was falling into Eddie's waiting arms.

"I…cannnn…doooo…it." She mumbled.

"No baby you can't. Let me help."

"Fine."

"Hey Addy, put Janet's drinks on a tab and I'll be in tomorrow morning to pay it." Eddie said to the new bartender.

"Sure thing Mr. Latekka."

"Hey I've told you to call me Eddie."

"Sorry Eddie."

"Quit flirting…son…bitch…young…enough to be…daughter."

"Whatever Janet."

"Fuck you Latekka." Thank God Janet's head was down so she couldn't see him grin. She always got a little jealous when she was drunk and honestly he enjoyed it. It tweaked his manhood to know after all of these years she still got jealous when she thought other woman were flirting with him.

"I love you too babe."

--

Janet spent the next day in bed with a hangover from hell. She couldn't believe how wonderful Eddie was being after the way she treated him the day before. He left aspirin and water for her and when her stomach was able to tolerate it he brought her up some crackers and toast. In between her sleeping and puking she had time think about Zach's decision. As much as she hated to think about it, he was a grown man who had the right to join the Army if he wanted, even if she didn't want him to and Eddie was right. He needed her support to survive. By the end of the night she was begging for the forgiveness of her husband and son and offering her support to Zach. The thought of sending her son off to war to possibly die broke her heart into a million pieces but it's what he wanted and she knew he wouldn't change his mind so the only thing she could do was support him and pray like hell he would be safe.

--

The month leading up to Amber and Zach's graduation flew by for everyone, especially Eddie and Janet. Prom came and went. Zach lost his virginity to the woman he loved. Final exams were taken and passed with flying colors by both Amber and Zach. During graduation Janet cried and Eddie bit his lip to keep from crying as their twins walked across the stage to accept their diplomas. Both of them were in the top 5% of their graduating class and their parents were bursting with pride.

Two weeks after graduation Zach left for boot camp. Surprisingly Janet was okay with Zach leaving because she knew that he would be safe. She sent him weekly care packages of goodies that reminded of home and his new friends loved the goodies too. Six short weeks later Zach returned with more muscle then he had when he left and he looked really good and happy which scared Janet to death. Zach was only going to be home for two weeks before he shipped out so he spent most of his free time with his girlfriend and brother. He did spend time with his sister and parents but he found it hard to do so because his sisters cried whenever he was around them, he dad put on a brave fake face and his mom, well his heart broke whenever he looked at her because she was trying so hard to be brave but her eyes gave away the sadness she was feeling.

The night before he left he spent the evening at home with his family. He wanted Tammy to join him but since he had booked a hotel for them to spend his last home together she opted to let him spend time alone with his family. Janet made his favorite dinner and dessert and then they all spent a few hours playing games. That night after they all parted ways, none of them slept well at all. Amber, Natalie and Collin spent the night tossing and turning with nightmares about their brother. Zach and Tammy spent the night making love and talking and Janet spent the night crying while Eddie held her tightly, trying to reassure her that their boy would be safe even though he wasn't sure of that himself.

--

"Be safe son. Watch your back." Eddie said tearfully. The whole family was standing on the porch saying goodbye to a beloved member of their family for a year. Zach didn't want them coming with him to the bus stop because it would be so much harder for him to say goodbye then it already was.

"I will dad."

"Don't do anything stupid and be a hero. Just make sure you get home safe."

"I will dad." Zach repeated. Eddie took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." Eddie mumbled.

"I know."

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too." Eddie slowly released him.

"Go say goodbye to your mother." He nodded and walked over to Janet who was trying as hard as she could not to cry but it wasn't working. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Zach took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't cry mommy."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"I'm coming home mom."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Do you promise to send me lots of peanut butter cookies?" Janet laughed and pulled away from Zach so she could look at her son who was taller then she was.

"You know damn well I will. I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart."

"I'm going to miss you to mom."

"Be careful honey."

"I will."

"Don't die."

"I won't. I promise."

"You'll write everyday?"

"As much as I can." Zach looked as his watch. "Mom I gotta go."

"You look so grown up and handsome in your uniform." A tear fell from Zach's eye. He knew his mom was stalling.

"Mom…"

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "I love you my sweet, sweet boy so much." Zach felt her tears hit his chest and his own began to fall.

"I love you to mom, more than you'll ever know." Eddie came over and gently pulled his wife away from Zach. He quickly kissed his mother, walked over and kissed Tammy and then got into the waiting cab. His family waved to him until he was out of sight and then Janet burst into tears.

--

The next six months passed slowly for the Latekka family. Zach kept in contact by email with his family and he tried to call once a week. His emails to his mom and sisters were lighthearted and upbeat because he didn't want to worry them. His emails to Tammy were sweet and full of love. He tried to keep his emails to Collin upbeat but if Collin asked him a question about what he was doing Zach honestly answered him, even if the answer would scare him. The only person he told what was actually going on, the good, bad and scary was his dad. He needed to tell someone how scared he was and he knew he could trust his dad not to tell his mom how bad it really was.

One Saturday afternoon everyone, including Tammy who had become a fixture at the Latekka household since Zach left, were gathered for the weekly dinner and phone call from Zach when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Collin shouted rushing to the door. He returned a minute later and Eddie saw the fear and agony in his youngest son's face.

"What is it Collin?" Everyone who was in the living room had grown silent.

"There are men here from the army here to see you." Zach whispered and a sob escaped from Tammy.

"Nat…" Eddie said as he went to the door. He wanted her to go get Janet.

"I'm going."

"Can I help you?" Eddie asked in a shaking voice. In fact his whole body was shaking.

"Mr. Latekka?" Eddie nodded. "I'm Sergeant Richardson and this is Sergeant Billings and we are here about your son Zachary." Eddie heard a moan from behind him. He turned around and saw the plate Janet was holding fall to the floor.

"Baby…" Eddie walked over to her and right before his eyes Janet lost all color and she followed the plate to the floor. Luckily Eddie was able to reach out and catch her before she crashed onto the wooden floor.

A few minutes later Janet's eyes fluttered opened and when she looked at Eddie her eyes filled with tears. "Please Eddie…tell me it's not true." She whispered tearfully.

"I don't know anything yet. They are in the living room. Come on." Janet shook her head.

"I don't want to hear that my child is dead."

"He may not be J." Eddie couldn't bring himself to say dead. "He might just be hurt. Come on." Janet didn't move. "Sweetheart I need you. I can't go in there without you." Janet nodded and the rose to their feet and they walked into the living room together.

"Mrs. Latekka, are you okay?" Sergeant Billings asked.

"My son, please tell me what happened." She asked as she and Eddie sat down on the couch.

"Zachary is alive." Sergeant Richardson began and tears of relief fell from everyone's eyes. "But he was seriously injured yesterday."

"Seriously injured how?" Eddie whispered

"There was a roadside bomb that exploded. Zachary has sustained burns to approximately 40% of his body, primarily his backside." Amber and Natalie began to cry. Eddie clenched Janet's hand. Collin left the room and Tammy cried silently.

"Where is he? When can I see him?" Janet asked.

"He is being transferred to Germany right now and as soon as he is stable he will be transferred to the states. As soon as he is settled in Germany and he has been examined by a physician you will receive a call from his doctor with an update."

"Thank you for coming." Janet said.

"We are very sorry." Sergeant Billings said handing Janet his card. "If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will." Janet saw them out and returned to the living room to comfort her family.

Zach wasn't transferred home for another six weeks. Janet spoke with his doctor every day and Zach's prognosis sounded good. While in Germany Zach had undergone multiple skin graft surgeries but he would still have massive scars for the rest of his life but most important to Janet and Eddie was the fact that he would be able to live a normal life after physical therapy. Zach arrived in Boston in the middle of the night so first thing the next morning Janet, Eddie and Tammy were at the hospital. Amber, Natalie and Collin wanted to go but Zach visitors were restricted. In fact, they didn't even know if Tammy would be able to see him but they brought her along anyway.

"Zach." Janet softly spoke. When they got to the hospital they were told that Zach didn't want any visitors but Janet refused to accept that so she and Eddie went to his room. They found him lying on his stomach with a sheet covering him up to his neck. Zach turned his head away from his parents when Janet spoke. "Hey sweetheart." Janet whispered placing her hand on his head.

"Go away." Zach mumbled.

"It's so good to see you honey." Eddie was standing behind Janet crying silently.

"Please mommy…"

"No way in hell am I leaving baby. I've waited seven long months to see you so I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Daddy is here too."

"Hey there champ." Eddie said in a choked voice.

"Can you call a nurse mom? I need my pain meds."

"I'll go get her." Eddie said and he rushed out of the room. Janet pulled a chair up next to his bed. "She'll be here in a minute." Eddie said when he returned a minute later.

"Tammy is here honey. She can't wait to see you. She's missed you so much. Can we bring her in?"

"NO. I don't want to see her." He was getting himself worked up.

"Okay Zach. You don't have to see her yet." The nurse came in at that moment with his pain medication.

"Zachary lift your head." His nurse requested. Janet watched as Zach lifted his head and she knew her boy was in pain. The nurse placed the pills in his mouth and then placed a straw between his lips. "Okay make sure you swallow. Good job. Now lay back down. Nice and slow." Janet's heart broke as she saw her son struggling but she remained strong.

After the nurse left Zach didn't say anything else to his parents. He just laid there and stared at the wall until his eyes grew heavy with sleep while his mother talked about life in The Ridge, how much Jordan has grown and changed, and what Collin was up to. Janet talked until she heard soft snoring coming from Zach. She whispered his name a few times and when she was convinced that he was asleep she slowly lifted the sheet up that was covering his burn.

"Oh my god." Janet whispered when she saw his scars. The tears that she had been holding back fell. "My poor, poor baby."

"Holy shit." Eddie clamped his hand over his mouth and rushed out of the room to vomit. He was having a really hard time dealing with Zach's injury. He hated to see his boy in so much pain and disfigured. He knew he was going to struggle with that for that rest of his life. Like any parent he wanted the best for his child and an easy life and now he knew that Zach's life wouldn't be so easy.

--

Over the next few weeks Zach slowly came back out of his shell. He started to talk to his parents about what he went through, his feelings about being burnt, his fear about how he looks and his biggest fear, losing Tammy. Eddie and Janet talked him through his fears and eventually convinced him to see Tammy again which was a major turning point in Zach's recovery. He didn't realize until he saw her how much he really needed her.

Two agonizingly long months later Zach was finally released from the Boston Hospital he was in. He was still in physical therapy and he was seeing a psychologist, both of which he could do from home. He wanted to stop the therapy but since he was still having nightmares about the friend he lost when the bomb exploded Janet insisted that he continue and Zach never could fight with his mother. Janet had wanted to throw a party for him to welcome him home but he begged her not to. He just wanted a simple family dinner the way it used to be before he left for war.

During his first night home Janet tried not to fuss over him, to treat him like a normal nineteen year old but it was hard. Especially towards the end of the night when she saw that he was in pain but trying to be brave for her, Collin and his girlfriend. Finally at nine thirty she sent Zach up to bed because he could hardly keep his eyes open. She let Tammy go up with him and she didn't come down for an hour. Janet knew that they just needed time to talk and after what Zach had been through he is no longer a child and he shouldn't be treated like one.

Eddie and Janet had been in bed for about an hour when Janet was woken up by the sound of screaming coming from Zach's room. She bolted out of bed and rushed into Zach's room. She found him thrashing around in bed crying and screaming.

"Zach sweetie wake up." Janet gently shook her son, trying not hurt him. He struggled against her in his sleep and he would have hit her if she wouldn't have backed away at the last second. "ZACH. WAKE UP." She shouted. His eyes opened.

"Mom? Is it you?" Zach whispered.

"Yeah baby it's mom." Zach burst into tears. Janet climbed on his bed next to him and Zach laid his head in his mother's chest and cried. Eddie had come into the room and he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I couldn't save him mom."

"Who baby?"

"Charlie. My best friend. He was next to me when the bomb went off. He was screaming and I couldn't save him. It should have been me mommy. It should have been me."

"Oh god Zach no." Janet choked out.

"He had a wife and a baby girl that he'll never know. He should be with them and not dead. It should have been me." Zach sobbed.

"Zachary John Latekka you listen to me. It's horrible that your friend died. It shouldn't have happened but just because you aren't married doesn't make you any less important. You are so loved by me, daddy, your sisters, Collin and Tammy. Our life would have been so empty without you."

"They should know, Charlie's wife and daughter, they should know that he died a hero saving me." Zach sobbed.

"I'm sure they do Zach." Eddie said softly.

"No. They know what the army told them but they need to hear it from me. I was there. He's dead because of me and I need to apologize."

"Would you like to see them?" Janet asked and Zach nodded. "Do you know where they live?" Zach nodded again. "We can be on a plane tomorrow if you want. Do you want that Zach?"

"Yeah mom I do."

"Then that's what we'll do." Janet kissed his head. "Now why don't you sleep?"

"Will you stay? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course sweetheart."

"You too dad."

"You got it." Zach scooted down from Janet's chest to her lap while Janet and Eddie leaned against the headboard. They had almost dozed off when Zach spoke again.

"Tammy asked me to marry her tonight."

"What?" Janet was suddenly wide awake.

"What did you say?" Eddie asked him.

"Yes. I said yes. She has proven to me over these past few months that it doesn't matter what I look like now; she still loves me no matter what. Do you think that it makes me look like a wuss that she asked me and I didn't ask her?"

"No honey. I think that it's incredibly romantic." Janet gushed.

"Dad?"

It doesn't matter who asked who. All that matters is how you feel about each other."

"I love her. I love her like you love mom." Eddie laughed

"I doubt that but it's probably pretty damn close and that's what matters Zach."

"I love you guys and I'm sorry that I'm acting like a baby and making you stay with me."

"It's our pleasure to stay Zach and we love you too. Right Eddie?"

"Damn straight. Sleep well son and we will both be here if and when you need us."


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Thank you Eddie and Janet…err…mom and dad for being so in love and showing us all that it's possible to be married for twenty five years and still be as in love as the day you were married. Congratulations." Tammy Latekka was still painfully shy so this was all she could say without having an anxiety attack but those few words meant so much to Eddie and Janet.

_**Years Ago**_

Janet was downstairs holding the new book bag that she bought for Zach, waiting for him. Today was his first day at The Duf and she had bought him a new bag with a comfort strap that hopefully wouldn't cause pain to his burns on his shoulders. Checking the time and knowing that he needed to be leaving soon she decided to go and check on him.

His bedroom door was open and Janet saw him sitting on the bed holding two shirts. Most of the time when he was at home he always tried to have a shirt on because he didn't want to remind his family what he had been through and honestly he didn't want to see the looks of pity from his sisters, brother or parents that he knew he would get. So far Zach noticed that Janet was the best one at hiding the pity in her face when she saw him right after he woke up in the morning wearing shorts and no shirt. Right now at this moment Zach was on his bed wearing jeans and no shirt.

"Honey, shouldn't you be leaving for your class?" Janet asked him softly.

"I can't go." She walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to wear." If this was anyone else but Zach she probably would have laughed but not today and not at her son who normally never cares what he wears.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's so freaking hot and humid outside so if I wear this I'll be miserable." Zach was holding up a long sleeved tee shirt. "But if I wear this shirt with the short sleeves people…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"People will see your scars?" Janet finished and Zach nodded. "I understand that in a way you may be slightly embarrassed about your scars."

"I'm not embarrassed." Zach shouted.

"If you're not embarrassed then what bothers you about people seeing them?"

"I don't want the looks. I don't want to see the looks of pity. I don't want people, strangers feeling sorry for me."

"Can I ask you something?" Zach turned his head to his mother with tears in his eyes and nodded. "Are you ashamed of how you got your scars?"

"No. Absolutely not. I was hurt serving my country and there is no shame in that."

"That's what you need to remember Zach. If someone asks and you want to tell them then do it, proudly and then if they feel sorry for you then they don't know what it means to be an American." Suddenly Zach stood, slid the short sleeve tee shirt over his head and then engulfed his mother in a bear hug. Janet gently wrapped her arms around her son.

"It's okay mom. You can't hurt me." Janet tightened her grip around his back.

"Thanks mom."

"For what? I just told the truth."

"For being the best mom ever and not being embarrassed by me." Janet pulled away and looked up at her son, right in his father's eyes.

"I will never be embarrassed by you. I am so proud to be your mother. Now you better get your ass moving or you're going to be late to your first class."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh yeah. I bought you a new book bag. The strap has a comfort cushion on it so hopefully it won't bother the burns on your shoulder. If it does then there is a handle that you can carry it."

"Always thinking mama." Zach leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day."

--

Eddie woke up the morning of his twentieth anniversary with a huge smile on his face. He quietly slipped out of bed, went and locked the bedroom door and then he slipped back into bed. Lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand and he stared at his wife sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe that he has spent the last twenty years of his life with this amazing woman beside him or more accurately he can't believe that Janet has been putting up with him for the last twenty years. Sure, everyday hasn't been happy. They have had their fights, they have had their struggles but when it came right down to it he has been damn happy being married to Janet and he loved her more today then he did twenty years ago.

"Quit staring at me." Janet mumbled through closed eyes. Eddie leaned down and kissed each of her closed eyelids.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you got up and locked the door." Janet rolled over on her side and looked at her husband. "And when you got back in bed on your side I knew that you were staring at me."

"You think you damn smart huh?"

"We've only been sleeping in the same bed for over twenty years cowboy. I know your sleeping habits. The only time you sleep on your side is when you are spooning me, other then that you sleep on your back. When you're on your side, not sleeping you're staring at me and you know that creeps me out."

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful." Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist, closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Even after twenty years both of their hearts pounded in excitement every time their lips met. "Happy Anniversary babe." He told her when they broke apart.

"Happy Anniversary cowboy." With a seductive grin she rolled over on her back taking Eddie with her. "Let's start off our anniversary off right."

Their pajamas were quickly discarded to the floor between kisses. Janet spread her legs and Eddie slid himself inside of her. "Oh baby." He moaned in her ear as he thrust inside of her. When he slid one hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit she yelped out in pleasurable surprise. "Shhhh." Eddie said with a laugh and a high powered stroke. "Then you shouldn't have…ohhhhh." Eddie sent her a look which made her burst out laughing. "Would you be quiet?" He asked laughing himself as he pumped himself into her. "I…can't…help…it…" They both finally gave up trying to stop laughing and by the time they climaxed they were both laughing hysterically and couldn't stop.

"Yo. Everything okay in there?" Zach called from the other side of the door.

"Go away." Eddie yelled and Janet just laughed harder.

"Are you two drunk?"

"You're grounded." Eddie shouted through his laughter.

"Yeah. Sure I am pop."

"We better get ready or we're going to miss our plane." Janet said reluctantly pulling herself out of Eddie's embrace.

For years they had talked about going to Pairs, France for an anniversary so on their seventeenth anniversary they decided that on their twentieth they would make the trip. Over the past year they had been planning this trip and they both were really looking forward to it. Originally, Eddie and Janet had planned on fifteen year old Collin staying with Eddie's mom but Collin begged to be allowed to stay home with Zach and Janet finally relented. She was still nervous about leaving the boys alone but Eddie told her it was just her being a mom. Zach was responsible and would take good care of his brother.

While she showered Janet reflected on the past twenty years she has spent with her true love. When she and Eddie became friends, their friendship was more than she ever could have hoped for but she was wrong. He went and fell in love with her and twenty plus years later he still loved everything about her. It didn't matter that she had some gray in her hair, stretch marks from gaining and losing weight over the years, scars from losing a breast, and reconstructive surgery, he still loved her. For years Janet thought that she would never find a man who would love her for who she was but she very wrong. For years she thought that she didn't deserve a man any better than Paul but again, Eddie proved her wrong and he has made her happier then she ever thought she would be.

--

Zach, Collin would you please listen to me?" Both of the boys have been talking about their plans for the week and ignoring Janet.

"Guys zip it." Eddie said as he walked past them with suitcases in his hands.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Collin you have enough Insulin to last you through the week. Don't forget it. If your sugars get too out of control…"

"Mom, I know how to handle my sugar. I've been dealing with this for thirteen years. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I've made enough food for four meals for you guys and they're in the freezer with the directions on how to cook them taped on top. Dad and I have left money for you guys to eat out the other times. Tomorrow night, all of you guys, you, Tammy, Collin, Natalie, Connor, Amber, Nate and Jordan go out to dinner on your dad and I."

"Sweet." Collin said with a grin.

"By the middle of the week Collin's pills will need to be refilled. There is also a letter on my desk giving Aunt Heather permission to make any medical decisions for Collin in the event that something happens."

"Mom, we'll be fine." Zach said.

"I know. I'm just covering all of my basis. Now one more thing Collin, I need a minute alone with your brother. Help your dad take the suitcases to the car."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, now I know that you and Tammy are sleeping together but I don't want you guys having sex under my roof when we're not home. Actually I don't want you having sex under my roof period but especially when we're not home. Amber had a baby and I wouldn't let her and Nate have sex so I'm not going to let you do it."

"I got it mom."

"Look I know that you are a grown man but…"

"Mom it's cool. I understand and don't worry. I promise that I will take very good care of Collin. He'll be in one piece when you and dad get home."

"That's reassuring." Janet said dryly and Zach laughed.

"Oh by the way, you do know that Amber moved out and in with Nate because of the whole no sex thing don't you?" Zach asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Come on baby. Natalie is waiting in the car and if we don't leave we're going to miss our plane." Eddie said as he and Collin joined Zach and Janet.

"Okay. Hug me." Janet demanded of her boys. Collin and Zach gave each other a look then they both attacked Janet in a giant bear hug, almost knocking her to the floor. "All right. Enough already." She said laughing and her boys released her.

"Have a great trip." Zach said.

"We'll miss you." Collin added.

"I except the house to be in the same condition that we left it in upon our return." Eddie said.

"Damn Collin. I guess that we'll have to cancel the kegger and the strippers for tonight." Zach quipped.

"Very funny Zachary." Eddie smarted.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you and you know I love you." Janet said.

"Bye mom. I love you too." Collin and Zach said at the same time.

"I love you too." Eddie added.

"Aww dad. Are you feeling left out?" Zach asked with a grin and Eddie glared at him. "You know we love you pops."

"You better."

"Seriously though, you two have a great trip. You deserve it." Zach said softly.

--

"Great. We've missed our flight. Now what?" Janet muttered. Their flight in Boston was delayed for over an hour so by the time they got to New York they missed their connecting flight to Paris.

"We'll figure something out." Eddie was the one in the relationship that went with the flow and Janet was the one who had to have the plan and most of the time this worked well for them.

"May I help you?"

"My wife and I missed our connecting flight to Paris because our flight was delayed taking off so what do we do?" The woman behind the ticket counter began to type on her keyboard. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"The next direct flight to Paris isn't until tomorrow afternoon at 1:17."

"Tomorrow?" Janet blurted out and Eddie squeezed her hand.

"Are there any other options?" Eddie asked and she began typing again.

"Well I could get you on a flight to Atlanta and from there to Maryland and Maryland to Paris. The flight to Atlanta doesn't leave until four this afternoon and then the next flight leaves around midnight. The flight to Paris from Maryland leaves at 11:23 tomorrow morning. With this option you and your wife will arrive in Paris an hour earlier then if you just wait until the direct flight tomorrow."

"So what do you want to do J? Spend all day today and tomorrow on a plane or just chill out here until tomorrow but either way we aren't getting to Paris until tomorrow."

"I guess we can just wait until tomorrow."

"Okay we'll take the 1:17 flight tomorrow." The airport representative put them on the plane manifest for tomorrow and then gave them a coupon for a nice restaurant. "Come on babe. Let's go find a room."

"I don't have any clean clothes." Janet complained.

"It's just one day hon. We'll get to the room, get naked and then it will be like you will just be putting on a new outfit." Janet had to laugh at his reasoning.

They headed out of the airport, hailed a cab and they stopped at the restaurant they had the coupon for because Eddie told her once he got her naked she wouldn't be getting dressed again until it was time to catch the plane again. He seemed to be obsessed with getting her naked and keeping her that way.

After their overpriced and overcooked meal they found another cab and drove around the city looking for a place to stay the night. Janet didn't want to stay at a no-tell motel. She wanted to stay somewhere that had a doorman, she just felt safer so after thirty minutes of driving they finally found a hotel that met Janet's expectations and had vacancies.

"We need to call the kids and update them on our flight." Janet said once they settled in their room.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out." Eddie said with a smile as he kicked off his shoes.

"I will." Grabbing her cell phone she settled on the bed and called home. Janet dialed their home number and waited patiently as the phone rang and rang and then finally went to voicemail. "Dammit, the boys aren't home." Eddie stood in front of her and removed his shirt.

"Call Zach's cell." He told her removing his pants while trying to do what he considered to be a sexy dance.

"You're an idiot." Janet said laughing as she called Zach's cell phone. "Hey honey." A naked Eddie climbed on the bed next to Janet. "No we're not in France yet." Eddie pushed Janet back onto the bed and began to remove her jeans. "Our first flight was delayed so we ended up missing our connecting flight to Paris." Eddie yanked her jeans off and tossed them across the room. Janet slapped his hand away when he went for her underwear but he ignored it and slowly pulled them down. "No, we are flying out tomorrow afternoon." Janet had to bite her lip to keep from moaning into the phone when Eddie put his tongue inside of her. "I've gotta go Zach. Daddy and I have dinner reservations." Eddie's tongue darted inside of her again and she began to squirm. "I love you Zach. We'll call you before our flight takes off." Janet disconnected the call, dropped the phone on the floor and moaned loudly. "You…son…of…a…bitch." Janet panted. Eddie lifted his head up from between her legs and he grinned.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you would enjoy it." He kissed his way up to her mouth and kissed her softly.

"I was on the phone with our son." She said when they broke apart.

"You did a great job hiding your pleasure."

"That was just so wrong."

"I'm sorry." He stuck out his lower lip like a child and pouted.

"You'll just have to make it up to me."

"I can so do that." Eddie sat up on his knees, grabbed his wife's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He began by placing feather light kisses on her inner thighs and then on her outer labia. When she began to squirm and press her center to his face he finally began to suck on her clit while simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"Oh…my…Eddie…yes…oh…god…yes…" Within seconds she was groaning loudly and thrashing around the bed. When she finally relaxed Eddie gently laid her back on the bed, removed her shirt and bra and then rolled her over on her belly so he could place kisses all over her back. "What are you doing?" Janet whispered a few minutes later.

"Kissing your beautiful ass."

"Why?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Because I want to."

"It feels nice."

"Tell me about it." Janet giggled as his tongue traveled the length of her butt check. "Hey baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we try something that we have never tried before?" Janet turned her upper body to look at her husband. She had no idea what he could possibly have in mind because after twenty years there really wasn't much left sexually that they hadn't done.

"Okay, I'm a little scared to ask but what do you have in mind?"

"You know that I would never hurt you right?"

"Eddie what do you want to do?"

"I...uh…oh hell, never mind."

"Just tell me cowboy."

"I want to fuck you in the ass." There he said it. He had been wanting to do it for a long time but he never had the guts to ask her before.

"I…um…wow." Janet pulled herself into a sitting position. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"We don't have any lubricant. All of our sex items are in my suitcase which isn't here." Eddie whipped his head up and stared at her. He couldn't have heard her right.

"Are you saying that if we had some lube you would let me fuck your ass?" She just smiled at him. "There is a store in the lobby. I'll be right back." Eddie jumped off of the bed and threw his jeans on, struggling to zip them up around his erection. When he threw on his tee shirt he was thankful that it covered up the tent he was pitching in his pants. Grabbing his wallet he rushed to the door but before he reached it he stopped, turned around rushed back to his naked wife on the bed and kissed her. "I'll be back in a few.

While he was gone Janet nervously fidgeted on the bed. She had thought about having anal sex with Eddie before but never really had the guts to bring it up. When they had watched porn together and seen anal sex they both just kind of laughed about it but never mentioned it. While she was kind of excited about what was going to happen she was also nervous because Eddie's penis was not small and her anus was so she knew it was going to hurt but she also knew that if was too uncomfortable Eddie would stop.

"I'm back and we're in luck." Eddie said as he tossed the tube of lubricant to Janet. He quickly shed his clothes and then joined Janet on the bed. "Baby, are you sure about this because if you don't want to we don't have to do this." He told her softly. Janet reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sure. I've been thinking about this for awhile but I've been too embarrassed to ask."

"Oh sweetheart. You never have to be embarrassed to ask me anything."

"It's just not me to say "Hey honey how about you fuck me in my ass?"

"It's in me." Janet smiled.

"I know that. The only thing that scares me is that I'm afraid that it might hurt. You're not exactly small you know."

"I'll use lots of lube and if it gets too uncomfortable for you just tell me and we're done."

"Okay so what do I do? Get on my knees and bend over?" Eddie burst out laughing.

"I'm at least going to kiss you first." He leaned forward and kissed her softly at first, slowly increasing the intensity until they were both moaning in each other's mouths. When they broke apart Janet got onto her knees and bent at the waist and Eddie got behind her. "I'm going to stretch you out."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Janet are you sure about this?" Eddie asked her again.

"I'm sure."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eddie leaned forward and kissed her neck gently. He then slid three fingers inside of her to use her juices as lubricant. It tweaked his manhood that she still got so wet for him after all these years. He started by inserting one finger into her small hole. He watched her carefully for any sign that she was uncomfortable and not seeing any he added another finger, using the two fingers like scissors to stretch her out. After a few minutes he inserted a third finger. He wanted to make sure that she was as stretched out as possible.

When he thought Janet was stretched out enough he pulled out his fingers, grabbed the lube and poured a nice amount onto his cock. Once he was lathered up he pushed his lubed up cock between her cheeks. "Ready J?" When she nodded he spread her cheeks apart and slowly pushed in. He closed his eyes and savored the tightness that engulfed his cock. When he was in as far as he dared he didn't move so she could adjust to him. When Janet bucked her hips backwards towards him he knew that was his signal to start moving.

Knowing she wasn't going to get nearly as much pleasure from this as he was leaned over and reached around her and grabbed her breast with his right hand and with his left hand he snaked it around her waist so he could rub her clit. The second his fingers touched her clit she was bucking against him. Eddie started off with slow thrusts and slowly increased his pace with Janet matching his thrusts. He loved that she was enjoying this as much as she was.

Janet honestly didn't think that she would have an orgasm this way so she was pleasantly surprised when she felt her insides tightening and the next thing she knew she was groaning Eddie's name and thrashing against him. When Janet had her orgasm Eddie knew he was close to his and he suddenly decided that he did not want to blow his load into Janet's ass. He pulled out and then in one swift movement he pulled Janet off of her elbows and up on her knees. He spread her legs apart and from behind her he pushed himself inside her.

"Eddie." She gasped. It had all happened so quickly it took her by surprise. Janet laid her head back against his chest and linked her hand with the one that was fondling her breast and her other hand found its way to his thigh.

"Oh…God…Janet…I…" With one final thrust he exploded inside of his wife and then they collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavy.

Eddie wrapped Janet in his arms and they shared some slow, long kisses. After they broke apart from one very long, very sensual kiss Eddie brushed a stray curl behind her ear and asked her the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Did I hurt you sweetheart?" He was terrified that he had.

"Yeah a little." She answered honestly.

"Oh J. I'm so sorry. I should…" Janet lifted a finger and placed it over his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to do. It hurt at first but I got used to it and it wasn't so bad."

"Really?" Janet saw the concern in his eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you cowboy."

"So…you would be up to trying it again sometime?" The smile he sent her made him irresistible.

"Sure. It's not something that I want to do all the time but maybe it can be a special occasion something."

"That sounds like a plan." The couple resumed kissing until Janet stopped it.

"Okay there are two things that I have to know."

"What's that?"

"Have you done it before?"

"Done what babe?" She glared at him.

"Anal sex."

"Janet." He groaned.

"I want to know."

"Yeah I have, a long time ago."

"Well it better have been a long time ago." Janet said with a laugh. "Was it with Rory?"

"Yeah it was."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Was she the only one?"

"Yeah." They were both quiet for a minute. "Does it bother you?"

"No. I know that you had a sex life before me."

"But my sex life with you is the only one that matters and the only one I ever think about."

"It better be." Janet said with a giggle and Eddie pulled her on top of him.

"What was the second thing you wanted to know?"

"I want what the clerk's reaction was to an old guy coming in and buying a tube of lubricant?"

"It was a young girl and she couldn't even look me in the eye. I found it quite funny. Hey… who the hell are you calling old?"

"You're fifty years old cowboy. You're no spring chicken." He growled at her. "I would have loved to seen the expression on her face when you handed her the lube to ring up."

"Hey don't go changing the subject missy. You called me old."

"Technically, you are baby."

"An old man couldn't do what I did to you tonight."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I'll show you old baby." Eddie began to tickle her and Janet's laughs and squeals filled the room.

--

They woke up the following day to a horrific thunderstorm. They made sure that they arrived at the airport in plenty of time so they wouldn't miss their plane and just as they were getting ready to board the electricity went out in the entire airport. After initial panic the backup generators came on giving light to the airport. Within minutes Eddie and Janet found out that all flights, incoming and outgoing have been cancelled.

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Janet muttered.

"The lights will be back on soon and our flight will be rescheduled." Eddie took her hand and they found some chairs to sit on.

"I can't believe that this is happening to us."

"It's okay hon. It will all work out."

"We were supposed to be in Paris today. We should of have had breakfast outside in front of the Eiffel Tower." Eddie saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Eddie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her head to his chest.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we will be having croissants in front of the Eiffel tower."

It turned out that Eddie was wrong. By the time the power came back on in the airport it took hours to reschedule all of the flights and their flight wasn't rescheduled until late the next morning. After staying all night at the airport they got no sleep so when they finally got their plane they slept most of the flight.

Things didn't get much better when they landed. After making their way through the airport to the baggage claim the discovered after waiting an hour that their luggage was not there and that was the last straw for the already exhausted and irritated Janet. She sat on a chair in baggage claim and cried while Eddie went and filed a claim with the airline.

"Come on baby. Let's go to the hotel." He reached for her hand but she didn't move. She just continued to cry. "Janet it's just a couple of suitcases."

"It's not just about the suitcases. This isn't how this trip was supposed to be. We only have tonight and then two days left. We won't get to have the trip that we planned or wanted."

"We'll make the best of what time we have. Come on honey." She let him pull her up and they walked to the exit.

"Eddie I haven't had a shower for two days, I smell, I don't have any clean clothes and I haven't shaved."

"You don't smell. We'll stop and buy some clothes before we get to the hotel. You did say you wanted to shop in Paris." He managed to get a smile from her. "And then when you shower I'll help you shave your legs." Janet placed her hand on Eddie's stubbly face.

"As long as I can help you shave too."

"Deal."

On the way to the hotel they found a department store and they stopped and bought some clothes, toiletries and anything else that they saw that they thought that they would need. An hour later they made it to their hotel and that long awaited hot shower and shaves. After they both felt clean and back to their normal selves they ventured out on a bus tour of the beautiful city and ended up having dinner at an outdoor café with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

--

It was three in the morning and Janet had barely made it to the bathroom before the contents of her dinner decided to come back to visit her from both ends. Suddenly, Eddie burst in hand over his mouth. Janet lifted her head from the trash can and saw her husband looked as green as she was. "Other bathroom." She groaned, thankful that they booked a suite with more then one bathroom. When she was done she ventured to the other bathroom, carrying the trashcan with her.

"You too?"

"Ohhh." He groaned returning his head back to the trashcan.

Ten minutes later Eddie retuned to bed carrying his trashcan as well. He curled up next to Janet and held his stomach. "What the hell is going on?"

"My guess is food poisoning." Janet mumbled.

"Well this just sucks." He muttered.

Janet and Eddie spent their first day in Paris stuck in their hotel room on the toilet with diarrhea alternating with vomiting and sometimes at the same time. They were both miserable. By the time their second day, their last of their trip arrived they were no longer puking but they were so exhausted and nauseated. Every time they moved they felt like they were going to get sick so the second day the spent in bed, sleeping and watching French television.

"Only you and I would travel thousands of miles to throw up in a French city." Janet said sarcastically as she packed up their meager belongings.

"How many people can say that?"

"Our whole trip was ruined." She said tearfully.

"It sure wasn't what I had planned." Eddie admitted.

"We waited and planned this for years and all we have to show for it is a lot of wasted money." She sat on the edge of the bed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Eddie crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We were together Janet and that's what is most important. Who cares if we spent two days in an airport? We had one amazing night together in New York and one amazing night here before we got sick and those two nights that we had makes our entire trip worth it." Janet turned her head and pressed her lips to Eddie's.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Maybe it's because I love you."

--

"Mom, dad over here." Eddie and Janet looked up and saw all of their children and their grandson waving at them."

"This reminds me of when we got home from our honeymoon and mom, dad and Natalie were waiting for us." Eddie said.

"I remember and now look how our welcoming committee has grown." Janet commented with tears in her eyes.

"Old age hasn't toughened you up has it?" Eddie asked when he saw the tears in her eyes and she reached over and pinched him. "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"I may be a sap but I'm not old."

"You're the same age as me sunshine."

"Mom, dad." Their kids called. They were suddenly surrounded by their children and were engulfed with hugs and kisses.

"Grammy. Grammy. Grammy." Jordan called impatiently holding out his arms for his grandmother.

"Okay. Grammy is right here." Janet said reaching for her grandson.

"He's missed you mom." Amber said. "Everyday he asked to go see grammy and then he got so mad at me when I told him you weren't home."

"Grammy missed you too Jordan."

"So how was your trip?" Natalie asked.

"Horrible." Eddie and Janet answered together and then they burst out laughing while their children looked at them like they had lost their minds.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

_**A/N – sorry for the delay in posting. Work has been crazy and taking up most of my free time. I hope there are still some readers out there.**_

"So many people anymore don't stay married anymore." Jamie Cornish began. "I'm sure most of the people in this room are affected by divorce in way or another by either knowing someone who is divorced, being divorced themselves, or being a child of divorce like I am. My parent's divorced when I was a very young child so I don't even remember them being married and then between both of my parents they have been married a total of seven times so I never believed that true love really existed, not until Collin introduced me to his parents and then I saw it with my own two eyes. There is such a thing as true love that can last forever. Eddie, Janet, thank you for giving us non-believers something to believe in."

_**Years Ago**_

"Hey mom, dad, can Zach and I talk to you?" Amber asked. The kids were all gathered at their childhood home for their weekly family dinner.

"Sure baby girl." Eddie answered. "Let's go out on the deck." Once the four of them were settled on the deck chairs they sat in awkward silence with Janet and Eddie looking at the twins and the twins looking everywhere but them.

"What's going on you two?" Janet finally asked, unable to stand the silence.

"I wanted to talk about my wedding." Amber finally said. She and Nate had been engaged for about six months.

"And mine." Zach spoke up.

"What does your wedding have to do with your sister's?" Janet asked Zach

"We want to have our wedding together." Amber answered for her brother and Eddie and Janet were shocked into silence. They couldn't believe that Amber, the girl who never wanted to share anything with her twin brother wanted to share her wedding.

"Amber…"Eddie began but she interrupted him.

"Look, I know what you are thinking. I never wanted to have my birthday party with Zach so why the heck would I want to share the most important day of my life with Zach right?" Eddie and Janet nodded. Amber had nailed their thoughts. "I've grown up a lot since I got pregnant and had Jordan. I realized that the world does not revolve around me anymore."

"I never thought that you would figure that one out." Zach quipped and Amber stuck her tongue out at him. Some things will never change.

"I hate that it took Zach going off to war and…" She didn't know exactly how to word what she wanted to say next.

"Got blown up." Zach supplied and both Amber and Janet looked like they wanted to puke.

"Zach was that really necessary?" Eddie asked seeing the looks on his wife and daughter.

"What? It's the truth."

"Yeah it's the truth but I'm sure that there is a better way to say it Zach."

"Yes sir you're right." Zach mumbled. "Sorry mama. Sorry Amber."

"It's okay baby." Janet whispered tearfully. Thinking of what happened to her son always brought tears to her eyes.

"Anyway, I have been trying to make up for all of that lost time that I blew him off while we were growing up. Zach and I have grown closer and I want to share my wedding day with him and Tammy and he wants to do the same."

"We have talked to Tammy and Nate and they are on board as are Aunt Hannah, Uncle Nick and Tammy's parents." Zach added. "We have all done some research and found a place in South Carolina that we can get married on the beach. We only want our families there with us and the place that we found will set everything thing up for a reasonable cost. All we need is from you two is your support and credit card." Zach sent a wink at his dad.

"Honey I'm starting to think that all our kids want is our money." Eddie quipped with a grin.

"When do you guys want to do this?" Janet asked.

"The first weekend in January, before we go back to school." Amber answered

"That's in two and a half months." Janet exclaimed.

"Yeah we know." Amber said.

"What about school?"

"I've only got a semester left. I'll finish school mom."

"Well what about you Zach? You still have two years left? How will you be able to support your wife and go to school?" She asked her son.

"I've thought this through mom. The army is paying for school so I don't have to worry about that. As for supporting Tammy, I will be able to support her. You told us that any money that you saved for our wedding that we don't use is ours. This wedding isn't going to cost much so between that and the money that the army sends me every month we'll be fine until I'm done with school." Zach explained.

"Amber you always wanted a big giant wedding? Are you sure that you want to give that up?" Janet asked.

"Yeah mom I do because it's not the size of the wedding, the expensive dress or having a ton of bridesmaids that matters. It's having my family and my groom with me and that's all I want." Amber told her parents.

"Whatever you want sweetheart, we'll make sure it happens." Eddie told Amber.

"Mom?"

"Yes Amber if you want to get married with your brother in South Carolina then daddy and I will make it happen." Amber stood up and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome baby girl."

After Amber and Zach shared some more of the details of their beach wedding and after Amber and Janet made plans to go shopping for a wedding dress the twins left them on the deck. Before they could return to the house with the rest of the family Natalie came outside.

"I need to talk to you." She told her parents.

"How much money do you need?" Eddie asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't need money. Why would you ask me that?"

"It seems that every time one of our kids wants to talk to us they want money."

"Oh please daddy. You are over exaggerating." Natalie told him with a grin.

"Not so much." Janet swatted Eddie on the arm.

"What up Nattie? Is everything okay?" Janet asked.

"Everything is perfect." Natalie's eyes were shining with excitement and happiness and Janet knew what Natalie was going to tell them. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Natalie. I am so happy for you." Janet jumped up and hugged Natalie. Janet knew that Connor and Natalie had been trying to get pregnant for the last six months and Natalie was becoming increasingly frustrated with every month that went by and she wasn't pregnant.

"Congratulations pumpkin." Eddie said joining his girls in their hug.

"I never thought that it was going to happen. I am so excited." Natalie blubbered.

"You are going to make such a wonderful mother." Janet said.

"I've had a great example."

"Come on ladies. Let's celebrate with the cake that's sitting in the kitchen begging to be eaten."

"It's always about food with you isn't it daddy?"

"After your mom, your sister, your brothers and Jordan then it's all about food." The three of them laughed and returned to the house.

--

"Student's name?"

"Collin Latekka."

"Relationship?"

"I'm his mother." The secretary typed in the information into her computer.

"Your name?"

"Janet Latekka."

"I.D. please." Janet handed her drivers license over. The secretary examined it and then printed Collin's report card and handed it and her license back to her. "Next."

Janet took Jordan's hand and they walked out of the high school and into the parking lot. Once she got Jordan strapped into his car seat she got into the driver's seat and finally looked at Collin's report card. "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled.

"Grammy I'm thirsty." Jordan yelled from the back seat. Janet reached into the diaper bag, pulled out his sippy cup out and handed it to him. Once Jordan was pacified Janet pulled out her cell and called her husband.

"Hey honey."

"I got Collin's report card today."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I'm not. Two F's and the rest are all D's."

"Are you joking? Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was cowboy but I'm not." Eddie sighed.

"I'll be home in about an hour and we'll talk to him then."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Shoving the report card in her purse she headed over to Amber's to drop Jordan off. Usually when Amber comes and picks Jordan up when her classes are done but since she was going to be out Janet told her she would drop him off. By the time she got home Collin's car was in the driveway.

"Collin I'm home." Janet called when she walked in the house.

"I'll be down in a minute." He yelled back from upstairs.

Hanging her purse up Janet went to the kitchen to put something together for dinner. Thirty minutes later as Janet was putting the garlic bread in the oven to go with the spaghetti Collin came bounding into the kitchen and made a beeline straight for the refrigerator.

"Out of the fridge. I made spaghetti and if you start snacking now you won't be hungry." Janet told him.

"I'm not staying for dinner. I'm going to Tyler's."

"You are not going to Tyler's. You are staying home tonight."

"Why the hell not?" Collin snapped and Janet turned to glare at him.

"Watch your mouth."

"I said hell mom. It's not like I said damn, piss, shit or god forbid bitch."

"Collin Edward watch it."

"Why can't I go?"

"Well first of all you don't tell me what you are going to do."

"Fine. If I ask can I go to Tyler's?"

"No. You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. That's why."

"Jesus mom, I'm not a kid."

"Technically until you are eighteen you are a kid and I told you that I don't want to hear you cussing."

"This is ridiculous."

"Did you check your sugar when you got home from school?"

"Is that something that I should be doing?" Collin snapped.

"Go to your room until dinner is ready. I'm tired of listening to your smart mouth."

"I'm going to Tyler's."

"No you're not." Collin walked out of the kitchen and Janet followed him. "Collin Edward don't you dare walk out that door."

"Are you going to stop me mom?" He smirked at her and walked out the door, to his car and drove away.

"Son of a bitch." Janet shouted as Collin drove passed her.

--

It was almost eleven and Janet and Eddie were sitting in the living room, in the dark when they heard Collin's key turn in the lock. As soon as he walked past the living room Eddie reached over and turned on the light causing Collin to jump in surprise. "Sit." Eddie ordered. The look on his face told Collin not to mess with father so he came in and sat on the couch, across from his parents. "Apologize."

"Sorry mom."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I was rude and smarted off to you."

"I would love to say that it's okay but it's not Collin."

"I know mom. You didn't deserve it."

"Is something going on sweetheart? You haven't been yourself and daddy and I are worried about you."

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"I don't believe you baby." Janet whispered

"I…I…never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Collin you know that you can talk to us about anything, no matter what it is." Eddie told him.

"I know."

"So do you want to talk about anything?"

"No sir."

"Well we're here baby, whenever you're ready."

"Thanks ma."

"There are some things that we do need to discuss young man."

"Yeah I figured."

"First of all, the way that you treated your mother is unacceptable. We will not tolerate that kind of behavior so you are grounded."

"It doesn't matter anyways."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Now because you left after you were told that you weren't allowed to leave you have lost your car." Eddie continued. "Hand over your car keys." Collin reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and tossed them to his dad.

"When do I get it back?"

"Well that's conditional." Janet said.

"On what?"

"For starters your grades. I picked up your report card today." Janet handed Collin his report card. "Two F's and the rest D's. What the hell is that about?"

"I'm stupid." Collin said lamely.

"No you're not Collin. You are very smart."

"Obviously not. Did the adoption come with a money back guarantee for stupidity?"

"Collin!" Janet gasped. "That is not funny." She felt tears filling her eyes.

"No matter what kind of grades you get Collin you are our son forever."

"Aren't you guys lucky?" Collin said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact we are." Janet said tearfully.

"I don't want to hear you play that adoption card again Collin." Eddie seethed. "Until your grades come up you are grounded. I will take you to school in the morning and mom will pick you up after school and you will come home and do your homework. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir." Collin snapped back. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Fine go." Eddie said. Collin stood and when he got to the stairs he heard his mother's soft voice. "I love you Collin."

"I know mom. I know." Collin said.

"Something is really going on with him." Janet said when she heard his bedroom door shut.

"Yeah I kinda got that."

"I just wish that he would talk to us about whatever is bothering him."

"When he is ready I'm sure he will."

"I hope that you're right." Janet laid her head on Eddie's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too pretty girl."

--

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" Came a tearful voice from the other end.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"Honey talk to me." Janet begged her daughter.

"I'm in the hospital." Natalie sobbed.

"The baby?"

"It's gone. I lost it."

"I'm on my way honey. I love you." Janet hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and ran to the van. On the way to the hospital Janet called Eddie who was out of town with Nick at some window conference. She really wanted to talk to him but unfortunately she just got his voicemail. "Hey cowboy. I just got a call from Nattie. She's in the hospital. She's had a miscarriage. I don't know any more details. I'm on my way to the hospital now so call me as soon as you get this. Love you." Janet disconnected the call and wiped the tears off of her cheeks that were falling.

Twenty minutes later Janet was at the hospital walking in towards Natalie's room. Before walking in the room she stood at the door and looked at the scene before her. Connor was sitting on a chair next to Natalie's bed and Natalie was staring at the wall with her hands folded over her stomach and Janet's heart broke for her daughter. As if she sensed her presence Natalie's eyes drifted towards the door and landed on her mother. "Mommy." She whispered as she began to cry.

"It's okay Nattie. "I'm here." Janet walked over to Natalie and took her in her arms. Natalie clung tightly to her mother and sobbed. "Shhh baby. I'm here." Janet's soothing words did nothing top calm her daughter. Natalie just cried harder. Janet glanced over at Connor who was crying as well.

"Why mom? Why…does…it hurt…so much?" Natalie sobbed.

"Because you're a mother and you lost your child."

"But I…didn't even know…it."

"Sweetheart you have loved your baby since the minute you found out that you were pregnant. That's why it hurts so much." Janet told Natalie.

"Well it sucks." Natalie cried burying her face in Janet's shoulder.

"Mrs. Rowan, it's time to take you to the O.R." The nurse said and Natalie began to cry harder.

"Why is she going to surgery?" Janet asked.

"She needs a D & C." Owen explained.

"They are going to take my baby out of me." Natalie sobbed.

"Nattie it has to be done." Janet told her and Natalie's sobs increased. "Can you give her something to calm her down?"

"Of course." The nurse left the room and returned a minute later and injected Natalie's IV. Janet continued to hold Natalie until the medication took affect and Natalie drifted off to sleep. Janet and Connor cried as Natalie was wheeled out of the room.

"What happened?" Janet asked Connor as they walked to the vending machine for some coffee.

"We went to her doctor's appointment today and during the exam the doctor couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat. They did an ultrasound and that's when they saw that the baby had…" He couldn't get the final word out.

"Connor I am so sorry."

An hour and a half later Natalie was back from her D &C and was resting comfortably when the phone rang in her room. Connor answered it and then handed it to his mother in law. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. How is our girl?" Janet could hear the agony and tears in her husband's voice.

"Heartbroken."

"I can't get a flight out of here for another five hours so I won't arrive until close to midnight. God dammit. I shouldn't have taken this trip."

"Don't beat yourself up Eddie. We had no idea that this would happen. Natalie is going to be sent home in probably about an hour so physically she is fine."

"I should be there J."

"She is still groggy from the anesthesia but I'm sure that she would want to talk to you."

"Yeah put her on." Janet took a few steps over to Natalie.

"Hey sweetie." Natalie's eyes fluttered opened. "Daddy is on the phone. Do you feel like talking?" She nodded and Janet handed her the phone.

"Daddy."

"Hey pumpkin."

"I lost the baby." She sobbed into the phone.

"I know pumpkin and I'm so sorry. I wish I was there."

"It's okay. There is…nothing that you…can do."

"I'll see you in the morning though baby. I'm getting in late tonight and I'll be at your house first thing in the morning."

"I love you…daddy."

"I love you to pumpkin."

--

"You look beautiful honey." Eddie said tearfully as he looked at his youngest daughter standing in front of him in her wedding dress, a simple white calf length dress. He couldn't get over how much like Janet she looked like today.

"Thank you daddy."

"Are you ready for this Amber?"

"More ready than I have ever been for anything."

"Then let's get you married sweetheart."

Amber clutched her bouquet of Lilly's, linked arms with her dad and her wedding began. They watched as Tammy's sister and Collin walked towards the heart made of rose petals on the beach followed by Natalie and Sam. Then Jordan, who was the ring bearer and Sam's twin girls, who were the flower girls ran towards their family and then finally Tammy, her dad, Amber and Eddie.

When they got to the heart on the beach Janet came over and kissed her daughter and then Eddie handed his daughter over to Nate. When is job was done Eddie went and stood next to Janet who had tears rolling down her face. He tried to keep his emotions in check, be a man but it was very difficult because two of his children were getting married and he was finding it to be rather emotional.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nate Garrett and Mr. and Mrs. Zach Latekka. Gentleman, you may now kiss your brides." Everyone clapped when Zach and Nate kissed their wives.

After pictures were taken they all walked back up the hotel for a lunch reception. Eddie was walking with Amber and Zach ran to catch up with his mom. He slung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom, for everything."

"Are you happy baby?" Janet asked him tearfully.

"I've never been happier mom."

"I'm so glad. Tammy is a wonderful woman."

"She really is. In fact, she reminds me of you mom. When I am with her I actually forget about my scars. She doesn't see them and I don't see them either. God, when I got home I thought for sure that she saw what happened to me she would be disgusted and run but mom, she didn't. Even when I tried to push her away she refused to budge. I am so lucky that she didn't run mom, so lucky."

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so glad you found her."

"I almost didn't mom. It's like how it was with you and dad. For the longest time all I saw was Tammy my friend. I didn't even realize that I had fallen in love with her until I saw another loser flirting with her. When I saw that I realized that I didn't want anyone else but me flirting with her."

"Just like your daddy." Janet said with a smile. "He didn't realize how he felt about me until I began dating someone else."

"Did you have feelings for dad when you started dating that other guy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. I had the biggest crush on your dad."

"Then why did you go out with that asshole Paul?"

"Because he asked and your daddy didn't. I never thought that I had ever had a chance with your dad but I guess I was wrong."

"You sure were mom. Dad adores you."

"He does, doesn't he?" Janet asked with a grin.

"Who does what?" Eddie asked as he joined Zach and Janet.

"I was just telling mom that you adore her."

"Just a little." Eddie quipped and the three of them laughed.

--

Eddie looked in the fridge for something to make for him and Collin for dinner. Janet was having a girl's night out with Hannah and she left her boys home alone to fend for themselves. Finding nothing appetizing he decided to order some Chinese food. Collin's friend Tyler was hanging out so before ordering he ventured upstairs to see if Tyler wanted to stay for dinner. Coming up the stairs he saw Collin's door slightly open but he didn't hear the boys.

"Hey guys I was wondering…" The rest of his sentence was lost in his throat when he saw his son sharing a very passionate kiss with his friend Tyler. "Oh my god." Eddie mumbled.

"Dad…I…" Collin said in a panicked voice when he and Tyler broke apart. "It's not what…it…looks like."

"Tyler I think that you should leave." Eddie said calmly.

"Sir…I…" Tyler stuttered.

"Leave. Now." Tyler looked helplessly at Collin. Collin nodded and Tyler awkwardly slipped past Eddie and down the stairs.

"Dad I can explain." Collin said after a moment of silence.

"Trust me. I don't need any explanation. I know exactly what I saw. Did he force you to…?"

"You can't say it can you dad?" Eddie didn't respond. "Kissing. I was kissing Tyler and trust me, it wasn't forced."

"How long have you been…?"

"Jesus dad. The word you are looking for is gay. Say it with me dad, Gay. My son is gay."

"Knock it off Collin."

"Why dad? Are you ashamed of me?" Eddie was trying to be understanding but Collin's attitude was making it really hard.

"I'm not ashamed." Eddie said softly.

"Aren't you just the luckiest dad in the world? You really picked a great son to adopt didn't you; sick, dumb and now gay. Bet you wish you could trade me in for a non sick, smart straight kid huh?"

"I am so god damned tired of hearing about the raw deal that you think that we got." Eddie roared. "Regardless of the choices that you make you are my son and I wouldn't trade you in."

"Choice?" Collin yelled back. "Do you think that this is a choice? It's who I am dad. It's who I always have been."

"Collin I didn't mean it like that."

"You just don't understand. I knew you wouldn't. That's why I didn't tell you." Collin stormed past his dad and downstairs.

"I'm trying to understand. You're not giving me a chance." Eddie yelled after him as he followed Collin down the stairs.

"Bullshit dad. You don't give a shit about me. All you care about is your precious reputation."

"Where the hell did that come from? I do a shit about you Collin. I give a lot of shit about you."

"Whatever dad. I knew it would be like this. I knew you wouldn't accept me for who I am." Eddie was flabbergasted. He knew that Collin was upset but these accusations were ridiculous. Collin grabbed his keys and threw open the front door.

"Where the hell do you think that you are going?"

"Away from you and that look on your face."

"Get your ass back in this house. We are talking about this."

"No dad. I'm done."

"Collin Edward." Eddie shouted but Collin ignored him and sped off. Eddie stormed back in the house, in tears, slamming the door behind him. He called Janet and tearfully begged her to end her girl's night out and come home.

--

"Are you sure that they were kissing?" Janet asked Eddie after he told her what had transpired.

"I think that I know what kissing looks like Janet." Eddie snapped.

"Is that the same attitude you gave Collin that made him leave?" She snapped back.

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"Shouldn't I?" They both were worried about Collin because they couldn't find him and they were taking it out on each other.

"No you shouldn't. Collin already formed in his mind how I was going to react before I really had a chance to react."

"Sometimes you don't think before you speak so you probably said something that hurt him."

"Whatever J. I was more pissed when he said that shit about returning him then I was about him being gay."

"So you are mad." Janet shouted. "And he knows it. It's no wonder that he left. I would have left too if I was getting your support."

"Quit twisting my words." Eddie and Janet stood in the middle of the living room, glaring at each other until their home phone rang. Janet broke eye contact and went and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Ridge General Hospital calling for Collin Latekka's parents."

"This is his mother."

"There has been a car accident and your son has been injured."

"Oh my God. Is he all right?"

"He needs a surgery and we need your consent."

"Of course do whatever you need to do. My husband and I are on our way."

"What the hell happened?" Eddie asked when Janet hung up the phone.

"He's been in an accident and he needs surgery." Janet grabbed her purse.

"Oh my god. Is he all right?" Eddie gasped as he followed Janet to her car.

"Obviously not if he needs surgery." They both got into the car and slammed the doors. "I swear to God if something…if he isn't all right I will never forgive you."

"God dammit Janet. This isn't my fault." Eddie yelled at her.

"Of course it's not. It never is, is it Eddie?" Janet shouted back. Eddie clamped his mouth shut because he knew if he didn't he would say something he would regret.

The remainder of the ride to the hospital was done in silence. When they arrived they were told that Collin had crashed his car into a telephone pole and his right leg was severely injured and he was in surgery now having it repaired. The doctor told them that there was no alcohol in his system but when the paramedics checked his blood sugar they found that is was 34 which was extremely low. Collin was conscious when he was brought in and he told the doctor that when he took his insulin he was upset and not paying attention and he thinks that he took too much which would explain the low blood sugar.

For the next hour and a half Eddie and Janet sat in strained silence in the surgical waiting room. Janet knew that she should apologize to Eddie but she was feeling quite stubborn and wouldn't budge. After the doctor came and told them that the surgery was successful they were taken to Collin's room. Since Collin was going to be out for the rest of the night due to the anesthesia and pain medication Janet tried to force Eddie to go home but he refused. He wasn't budging from Collin's bedside.

Early the next morning Eddie was awakened by Janet placing a cup of coffee in his hands. "I'm sorry cowboy." She whispered. She really did hate fighting with him and she knew it was her fault.

"I didn't appreciate what you accused me of. You should know no matter what Collin is I will love him." He snapped.

"I do know that. I was just so worried and I took it out on you."

"That's no excuse Janet. I was worried too but I didn't treat you like shit, did I?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Since when did my word become shit with you? I told you how it went down and you basically called me a liar. I have never lied to you Janet, never."

"I know. I…just…"

"Mom." Collin whispered from his bed. Janet and Eddie rushed over to him.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Janet asked as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hurts."

"You've got some pins in your legs but with some physical therapy you'll be fine." Eddie assured him.

"You guys are fighting over me." He accused.

"No Collin we're not." Janet told him.

"I heard you. God, I'm such a screw up. I make everyone's life miserable." Tears fell from his eyes.

"No you don't. We just are worried and we fight with each other when we get worried." Janet said but Collin wasn't buying it.

"I'll just go and live with Justine and then you guys will be happy again."

"Like hell you will." Eddie snapped. "We will not be happy if you move out."

"So I'm assuming that this secret has been the cause of what has been going on with you these past few months." Janet said and Collin nodded. "Why didn't you tell us sweetheart? You know that you can tell daddy and me anything and we will still love you."

"Not this. It's too big and I've already disappointed you guys so much that I didn't want to do it again."

"You have never disappointed us. Why would you say such a thing?" Janet asked tearfully.

"Because it's true." He cried. "I'm not smart like Amber. I can't play sports like Zach cause of my stupid diabetes and I hate working in the window shop like Natalie and now I am gay. I'm nothing like your real kids."

"You are our real kid Collin. Hell sport, you grew up with them and they are not perfect. They have made their fair share of mistakes."

"So you think that being gay is a mistake." Collin snapped, his voice rising in anger and Janet glared at him.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." And he truly didn't. It didn't bother him that Collin was gay. He was scared for him because he knew how much harder his life was going to be but he wasn't ashamed.

"How could you say that Eddie?" Janet said softly.

"You know what? I'm done here. I can't win with you two. I'm going home."

"Because you are ashamed to look at me." Collin accused his father.

"No son. That's not why I'm leaving." Eddie sighed. "Everything that I say gets all twisted around. I'm going home to put my thoughts together and I'll be back later so we can talk."

"Whatever." Collin muttered.

"No matter what you think right now Collin, you are my son and being gay doesn't change the way I feel. I still love you and **NOTHING** will ever change that."

"Do you want the keys?" Janet asked, digging in her purse.

"No thanks. I'll walk." With one last look at his wife and son Eddie walked out of the hospital room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"The next item on our agenda is a trip down memory lane." Zach said. "Since Collin is the only one of us who still lives at home we sent him on a mission, well actually we didn't give him a choice. We forced Collin to search the house for the wedding video. When mom and dad got rid of the DVD player for the HD player their wedding DVD would no longer work so it got stored. Thankfully snoopy over here managed to find the DVD and we had it transferred to an HD disc so I'm asking you all to sit back and enjoy the trip down memory lane or more specifically, the day that our parents and your friends committed themselves to each other in front of God and all of their friends and family." Zach signaled his siblings and Amber pulled down the screen, Collin killed the lights and Natalie started the video.

As Eddie and Janet watched the video they felt like it their wedding just happened yesterday. It was so hard to believe that it had been twenty five years since the best day of their lives. Throughout the video of the wedding and reception they laughed as comments filled the room about how much they have all changed. Of course Eddie's friends teased him about how old he looks now and the only thing that was said about Janet was how more beautiful she had become with time. "I love you sweetheart." Eddie whispered, bringing her hand to his lips so he could kiss her it.

"I love you my sweet, cowboy."

_**Years ago**_

"Dude, what goes on? Why the hell are you walking?" Nick asked pulling his car over to the side of road, next to Eddie.

"I need to let off some steam."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Get in. I'll give you a lift."

"No. I'm good."

"Come on dude. It's going to rain and I don't see an umbrella." As soon as those words were out of his mouth a raindrop hit Eddie on the nose. "Told ya." Nick smirked.

"Dammit." Eddie mumbled climbing into Nick's car.

"So what goes on?" Nick asked softly.

"Nothing. Everything is peachy. In fact things have never been better."

"Oh yeah. I can tell. What's got you in such a foul mood?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope, so you might as well talk to me."

"I have never been so furious with Janet before and my son is lying in the hospital with a broken leg thinking that I'm a bigot."

"Oh hell man. Zach or Collin?"

"Collin."

"What happened?"

"According to him he took too much insulin and his sugar dropped so low that he passed out and hit a telephone pole."

"I'm sorry man. Is he okay?"

"His leg is broke. He has a few pins in his leg but his doctor said that he should be fine."

"Thank God. Is there anything I can do?" Eddie shook his head. "So I can understand why you're worried and upset but I can't figure out why you are so royally pissed off at Janet? Did she give Collin his extra insulin?"

"No. Collin gave himself the insulin."

"So what goes on?"

"Collin and I had been fighting since yesterday when I caught him and his friend Tyler kissing in his room."

"Whoa. Tyler the boy?"

"Yeah Nicky Collin is gay."

"I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I."

"I don't get why you two are fighting. I never thought that you, of all people would be upset that your kid is gay."

"Thank you." Eddie exclaimed. "I'm not upset that Collin is gay. I just want him to be happy. It hurts me to know how much harder his life is going to be, the fact that people will prejudge him based on his sexual orientation. That's what sucks."

"So why are you fighting?"

"He has a preconceived notion of my reaction. He thinks that I hate am, disappointed in him and he thinks that I wish he wasn't my child and I don't know why he feels like that. He keeps saying that he should have come with a money back guarantee and I should send him back and that's what is pissing me off."

"He's a teenager Eddie and right now he is a very confused teenager and maybe he is protecting himself. Maybe he set himself for you to be disappointed in him so if you actually were it wouldn't hurt as much."

"He's my son and gay or not and nothing can change it."

"Give him some time Eddie. He'll come around."

"I wonder if my wife will come around." Eddie said miserably.

"What Janet has an issue with Collin being gay?"

"No. As far as I know she is fine with it. It's me she isn't fine with. She thinks that I am out to get Collin. She is twisting all of my words around to make it seem like I am disappointed in Collin. I get that she wants to protect him but protect him from me? I don't want to hurt him but she is acting like I do and it is really pissing me off. I am so mad at her I don't even want to be in the same room as her and it is scaring the hell out of me Nicky. I have never been so mad at her before." Eddie admitted to his friend.

"She's in protective mommy mode right now, protecting her baby cub from anyone who might hurt him, including you."

"But I…"

"I know you wouldn't hurt Collin. Collin knows it and so does Janet. Collin is hurting right now and Janet is reacting to that. I'm not saying that it's right, how she is treating you but it's not her fault. It's the mom in her." Nick pulled into Eddie's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Eddie said.

"Want some company?"

"Nah. I'm good. I think that I just need to be alone."

"Call if you need anything."

"Yeah I will. Thanks." Nick nodded as Eddie shut the door.

Eddie did return to the hospital later that day and when he walked in the room Janet walked out. He tried to talk to Collin but he was either knocked out by the pain medication or was faking sleep so he didn't have to talk to his father. Eddie suspected that he was faking. After trying for over an hour to get some sort of response from Collin, he gave up and left after reminding Collin that he loved him.

Collin came home two days later with an attitude and pain medication. Janet set Collin up on the pull out sofa bed so she could attend to his every need. The house was like a tomb. Collin and Janet would talk to each other but neither was speaking to Eddie. At night Eddie and Janet went to bed at different times and slept as far apart as they could without falling out of bed. A few times they had both woken up at different times to find themselves cuddling with each other, a subconscious event that occurred while they were sleeping. Even though they both enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms they quickly parted so the other wouldn't know what had occurred while they were sleeping. They had never been in a fight like this before. It was bad and they both were secretly afraid, no terrified, that they wouldn't make it back from this fight and the worse thing about it was they were both too damn stubborn to make the first move.

The kids knew something was wrong with their parents. They were all gathered at their childhood home for their weekly dinner and the tension was thick that you could cut it with a knife. Their normally happy, affectionate parents did not smile at each other and they avoided touching each other at all costs. For the first time in their lives Natalie, Amber, Zach and Collin thought that their parents were heading for a divorce and it scared the hell out of all of them.

"I have something to tell everyone and I hope you can understand it." Collin announced to his family during the silent dessert.

"What's up little bro?" Zach asked. Collin looked nervously at his mother who nodded encouragingly at her son.

"Since you're my family you should know that I'm gay." Everyone sat in silence for a minute, taking this new information about their brother.

"So…uhhh…do you have a…uhhh…boyfriend?" Natalie finally asked.

"Yeah."

"Do we know who he is?" Zach asked.

"My friend Tyler."

"What made you decide to come out now?" Natalie inquired.

"Well when dad caught Tyler and I kissing in my room I really didn't have a choice."

"Ohh, I bet that went over real well with daddy." Amber said giggling.

"God dammit." Eddie roared. "Why in the hell does my family think I'm a bigot?"

"Daddy…I…" Amber stuttered tearfully.

"No one said anything like that Eddie." Janet snapped. "So lay off."

"No Janet, I won't lay off." Janet and Eddie sat across the table, glaring at each other.

"Daddy I didn't mean anything bad by what I said. I just remembered how you went ballistic when you caught Nate and me making out in my room. That's all I was talking about." A single tear rolled down Amber's cheek. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Aww hell baby girl. It's not you. It's the situation."

"He's all pissed off because I'm gay. He can't stand that his kid, the one that's not even his is gay." Collin smarted and Zach, Natalie and Amber's jaws dropped.

"God Dammit Collin. Enough of that bullshit." Eddie fumed.

"Eddie! Don't yell at him." Janet shouted. "He's going through a real difficult time right now and you need to take an easy on him."

"Why? You're taking an easy on him enough for the both of us. Hell, you baby him way too much. Collin has been treating me like shit and I don't deserve it." Eddie pushed back from table and stormed away from his family.

"Collin, I don't think that any of us really care that you are gay. It's who you are and as long as you are happy then that's all that matters to us." Zach said while Natalie and Amber nodded in agreement. "But I think that you are being way too hard on dad. I've never known dad to judge anyone on their sexual orientation, especially not his own son."

"You don't know what you're talking about Zach. You haven't been around so maybe you should just stay out of it." Now it was Collin that stormed or attempted to storm out with his crutches.

Janet quickly ushered her remaining children, their spouses and Jordan out of the house with leftovers. They wanted to stay and try to help out but Janet honestly, didn't want them there, in the midst of the hell she was living with Eddie and Collin. As soon as everyone was gone, Collin and Eddie were upstairs in their respective rooms Janet curled up on the couch and sobbed into a pillow. Her life was spiraling out of control and she was miserable. She and Eddie had never fought like this before and it scared her. Even though they lived in the same house they have never been further apart from each other and deep down she was afraid that they wouldn't be able to find their way back.

The following day when Eddie came home from work he was on his way to his room to change his clothes and when he passed Collin's room he couldn't help but glance in that direction and when he did he saw Collin and Tyler in the midst of a hot and heavy make out session. Eddie stormed in the room pushing the bedroom door open so wide that it banged against the wall, causing both boys to jump in surprise. "What the hell dad?" Collin yelled.

"Tyler. Out." Eddie said calmly.

"No Tyler stay." Collin ordered. "This is my room and I can have whoever I want in here."

"Wrong buster. Your mother and I pay for this house so technically this room belongs to us which means you have to follow our rules, one being no boyfriends in your room." Eddie looked at Tyler. "This is the last time I am telling you Tyler. You are not allowed in Collin's room unless his mother or I accompany you. If you break that rule you will not be welcome back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why are you ruining my life?" Collin yelled at his father.

"Zip it. I'm not talking to you right now Collin." Eddie turned back to Tyler. "I'll ask again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yess….sir."

"Very good. Now you are welcome to hang out but it will be downstairs in the living room or outside."

"I…think that I'm going…home." Tyler said. "I'll call you later Collin." Tyler rushed out of the room, practically crashing into Janet who had come upstairs when she heard the yelling.

"God Dammit Dad. Why do you hate me so much?" Collin screamed.

"Watch your mouth." Eddie yelled back at him.

"What in the hell is going on?" Janet joined in the argument.

"Dad hates me and wants me to be miserable."

"Why did Tyler leave?" She asked.

"Dad made him."

"No I didn't. I said he could stay as long as he wasn't in his bedroom."

"I told them that they could hang out up here. I didn't see any harm in it. They were just hanging out." Janet explained.

"Well obviously hanging out with these two involves shoving their tongues down each other's throat."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Janet said and Eddie saw red.

"No Janet. I'm not exaggerating. My eyes work just fine. You're the one who needs to take off the rose colored glasses and look around."

"I am not wearing rose colored glasses. My eyes are wide open and everything is very clear to me." There was an accusatory tone to her voice.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Eddie challenged and she didn't respond so Eddie turned back to Collin. "I don't ever want to see Tyler back in your room again. Do you understand me?"

"Mom said he can."

"Your mom and I will talk about this. You're pushing your luck Collin. You know the rules and I don't appreciate you breaking them. If it happens again there will be major consequences."

"Are you afraid that Tyler and I will do it?" Collin smarted.

"Collin." Eddie warned.

"Does it repulse you to think of the fact that I could be having sex with a guy?" Collin was really trying to push Eddie's button.

"ENOUGH." Eddie yelled. "Not another word out of your damn mouth."

"Don't yell at him like that." Janet shouted.

"You know what? I'm so done with this bullshit."

"Are you going to send me back to the home that you found me in?" Collin asked. "That would make you real happy wouldn't it?"

"Would it make you happy son?" Collin was shocked by the question and he didn't know how to answer it so he just glared at his father until Eddie walked away from them and out of the house because at this point he was so angry and the both of them that he couldn't stand to be in the same house as them. He knew that he should stay and work things out but he couldn't. Not this day.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Janet asked walking into the kitchen the next morning, still in her robe.

"What the hell does it look? I'm making lunch."

"What time did you come home last night?"

"I didn't." Janet felt tears spring to her eyes. Eddie has never stayed away for a whole night. "I slept at the office."

"Whatever." Eddie replaced the mayonnaise jar on the shelf and slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"So now, besides being a bigot I'm also cheating on you? Jesus Janet, do you know me at all?" Eddie asked her softly. It hurt that she honestly thought that he would cheat on her.

"Why are there so many sandwiches?" Janet asked noticing the five sandwich's on the counter.

"Those are for Collin and me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm taking Collin fishing."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know what Janet? Right now I really don't care what you think. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Fishing Janet. Just fishing."

"I'm going to say it again. With the way you two have been at each other's throats I don't think that you should do this."

"Well it's a damn good thing I don't need your permission to spend time with our son." Eddie snapped as he grabbed a bag of chips out of the pantry.

"That was uncalled for." Janet stated.

"Do you really want to talk about uncalled for? For the past five days you have…" Eddie didn't get to finish his sentence because Collin hobbled in the kitchen and interrupted him.

"I'm not in the mood to go fishing." He complained.

"Tough. If you don't want to fish then you can just sit next to me and sulk but you are coming with me."

"My life sucks."

"Join the club kid. Do you have your insulin?"

"Maybe."

"Collin don't start this early. Do you have your insulin or not?"

"Yeah."

"Fine we're going." Eddie said grabbing the cooler of food and drinks and Collin reluctantly followed.

The only sound that could be heard during the drive to the lake was the radio. An hour into their drive they stopped for breakfast and the only words that were spoken was to the waitress. Eddie and Zach didn't speak to each other and the poor waitress sensed the tension between father and son. Every time she came to their table to check on them, she felt awkward and Eddie knew it so he left her a nice tip.

An hour and a half after breakfast Collin and Eddie were in their family boat in the middle of the lake, each of them on one end of the boat with the fishing poles in the water. Eddie was hoping that spending the day with Collin partaking in one of their favorite pastimes together would help mend their tattered relationship but after two hours of silence Eddie wasn't so sure. Unable to stand the silent treatment any longer Eddie reeled in his line and moved next to Collin. He cast his line in the water, took a seat and pulled Collin's headphones out of his ears.

"Hey." Collin attempted to replace his headphones but Eddie grabbed them from him. "I was listening to my music."

"After we're done."

"Done with what?"

"Talking."

"I don't wanna talk."

"We're not getting off this boat until we clear a few things up so we can either do it now or later but we will talk."

"Fine. Talk."

"I need to know what I said or did that upset you so bad. I have racked my brain trying to come up with something and I have drawn a blank. I need to know so I can apologize for hurting you so bad. We need to figure this out son."

"Why? Will it help ease your guilt when you send me back to where I came from?"

"God dammit Collin. Those comments that you make about giving you back is what really pisses me off."

"Because it's true? Is that what pisses you off Eddie?"

"It's dad to you." Eddie seethed. "And by the way it's not true. There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me want to send you back and besides sending you back is not an option. You are my son. My child forever Collin, no matter what happens." Eddie glanced at Collin from the corner of his eye and saw the anger that had been a regular fixture on his young face had been replaced with sadness and Eddie felt a glimmer of hope. "Can you tell me why you think that I would send you back? Did I do something to make you think that was a possibility? I have loved you the same as I love the twins and Nattie or at least I thought that I did but I must not have if you are having these thoughts son and for that I am truly sorry. I have failed you as a father." Eddie said tearfully.

"You didn't dad." Collin said so softly that Eddie barely caught it.

"Didn't what? Didn't love you like I should have?" Eddie was ready to cry himself.

"No. You didn't fail as a father. You are the best father and you loved me exactly as you should have."

"Then I don't understand Collin. Please make me understand. Why are you pushing so hard for me to give you up?"

"Because I know that it's going to happen eventually and I guess I wanna get it over with sooner rather then later."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not the same kid you adopted. I'm gay and they said that you won't even be able to look at me with out be disgusted and eventually you will hate me and not want me anymore."

"Who the hell is they?"

"I found a support group at the community center and when I talked about coming out to you and mom they told me that if I valued my life, living with you and mom that I better keep my mouth shut. Mark knows who you are and his dad is like you and when Mark came out his dad kicked him out and hasn't spoken to him since. He said that you would do the same thing and since I was underage you would just give me back" Tears were slowly falling down Collin's cheeks. Eddie reached out to comfort him but Collin wouldn't allow it. He pulled farther away from his father.

"You know me Collin. You have known me for fifteen years so I gotta ask why would you take Mark's word on my reaction to you coming out?"

"Because I have never come out to my dad before and Mark has. He has been through it and knew what to expect."

"I'm glad that you found a support group, a place where you feel comfortable talking about your sexuality since you didn't feel comfortable talking to mom and me, which is totally okay by the way, and no offense to your friend Mark but he doesn't know me at all. Collin, I am not upset or disappointed that you are gay. It's a part of who you are like your diabetes and your red hair and I accept and love all of those things about you. Your happiness is all that matters to me and if you're happy then I'm happy." Again, Eddie reached out for his son to show some form of encouragement and this time Collin allowed Eddie's hand to remain on his shoulder. "Are you happy Collin?"

"No." He said softly a few minutes later.

"Why not?"

"Because I have ruined everything. My life, my family, I have ruined it all."

"That's not true."

"It is." He sobbed. "I have been such an ass so you probably hate me."

"If I hated you I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to bring you out here so we can work this out. I don't hate you. I love you and that will never change. Sure, this past year and especially these past few days you have been an ass. Actually, ass doesn't quite cover it. You have been rude, obnoxious, a jerk and down right mean and hurtful but now I get it. Over the past year, maybe longer, you have been hiding a huge secret. A secret that you wanted to tell but didn't because you were afraid of the reactions of your family. Now that I know about your secret your behavior finally makes sense to me. It doesn't excuse it but it make sense."

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"I don't."

"Well you should. It's because of me that you and mom are going to get a divorce." He began to cry harder and Eddie pulled him into his arms. "I ruined our family."

"You didn't ruin anything. Mom and I are not getting a divorce."

"Don't lie. I don't need to be protected. I know it's going to happen. You guys have been fighting all the time and you didn't even come home last night. Mark warned me this would happen."

"Collin look at me." He lifted his face and looked in to his dad's eyes that were filled with tears. "I promise you right now that your mother and I are not getting a divorce."

"But the fighting; there is so much fighting. Are you two just going to stay married but be miserable for the rest of your lives?"

"Married people fight. It's normal. When you live with someone fights happen. Just think of all of the fights between you, Zach, Amber and Natalie. Just because you fight doesn't mean that you don't love them."

"But I know so many kids whose parents started fight like you and mom are doing and they got divorce."

"I can't speak for those other families Collin. I can only speak for mine and I love your mom way to much to get a divorce. Sure, right now things aren't too great with us but your mom and I can get through anything. We just need to sit down and actually talk to each other. Maybe those other families didn't want to work things out or maybe they thought they would be better apart and that's why they divorced but it's not us. I know I won't be happy away from your mom and I want to work things out and so does she."

"How do you know that? You guys are hardly speaking."

"Collin mom and I have been married for over twenty years. I know your mom better than anyone so I know she wants to work this out. I know that she hates fighting with me as much as I hate fighting with her."

"Then why are you still fighting?"

"Because we are both stubborn as hell but don't worry kid. Things will be all better soon."

"Promise?" Collin asked tearfully.

"Promise." Collin looked skeptical. "Hey, have I ever broken a promise that I have made to you?" He shook his head. "So why would I start now?"

"Dad I'm so sorry for everything that I said and did." He wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck and cried. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He cried and Eddie held him tightly until he calmed down. "Can you ever forgive me dad?" Collin whispered

"All is forgiven Collin."

"Thanks for bringing me out here today." Collin pulled away from his dad and refocused on his fishing pole.

"I figured that this was the perfect place to talk things out. We have had some of our best talks out here."

"Yeah. We really have."

"So can we have another one of those great talks?"

"I thought we just did."

"We did but I'm in the mood for another."

"You have questions." Collin cast his line out into the water.

"I do. Do you mind?"

"Nah. I don't mind. I have wanted to talk to you about me and Tyler for a long time but I was scared."

"I'm sorry that you were scared. I hope that you know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know that now so shoot dad. Ask whatever you want." And Eddie did. They spent the rest of the afternoon in comfortable conversation with Collin answering any question that his father asked about being gay and his relationship with Tyler.

* * *

"Mom." Janet was in her office at Sully's trying unsuccessfully to catch up on paperwork when she heard Natalie's voice.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Janet pulled out a chair. "Have a set." Natalie slowly did. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you and dad divorcing?"

"I…What…of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Come on mom. We all know that you and dad have been fighting. Sunday's dinner was pure hell. It was like you and dad didn't want to be in the same room together."

"Nattie we're fine. You're right, daddy and I have been fighting lately but we'll get through it. We always do."

"I've never seen you guys fight like this before and we're all scared and freaking out. Amber has been calling me, crying because she thinks that you guys are going to get a divorce."

"I'll call and talk to Amber." Janet mumbled.

"Mom, what the hell is going on with you and dad? Are you fighting because of Collin?"

"Of course not. We're just fighting."

"When I got to the office this morning daddy was there sleeping. He's never not come home before." A lone tear slid down Natalie's cheek and Janet reached for her hand.

"Don't worry baby. We're just going through a rough time right now but we'll work it out. Daddy and I love each other too much not to work it out." Janet assured her daughter.

"Promise mom?"

"I promise honey. Now quit worrying and go home to your husband." Both women stood and hugged each other.

"I love you mom." Natalie whispered.

"I love you too."

Five minutes after Natalie left Janet was walking out of Sully's to go home. It was early evening and she hoped that Collin and Eddie would be home soon. Things between her two boys have been so tense lately and she was worried but anxious to find out how their day went. She hoped it went well and if her boys made amends then she and Eddie could find their way back to each other. Pulling in the driveway the nervous butterflies in her stomach took flight when she saw Eddie's truck. Taking a deep breath she made her way into the house.

"Hey." Eddie greeted.

"Hey." Janet said slowly. "Where is Collin?"

"Not here." Eddie said as he walked past her, into the kitchen.

"What do you mean not here? Where in the hell is he?"

"Why are you so freaked out? Do you think I did something to our son?" Eddie was standing in front of her holding two beers.

"That is not funny."

"Dammit. I would never hurt Collin. You should know that Janet." She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I do."

"I dropped him off at Zach and Tammy's for the night."

"Why?"

"Because you and I need to have a discussion and I would rather do it alone." He handed her one of the beers.

"So what do you want to discuss?"

"Oh I don't know. How about the weather or the Red Sox…no wait I've got it let's talk about the upcoming Presidential election. That's always a great topic of conversation."

"There is no reason to be such a smart ass."

"Fine. Janet I can't live like this anymore."

"Are you saying…?" Janet took a deep breath to keep from crying. "Are you saying that you want…a…divorce?" Deep breathing didn't work. Tears began to fall from her blue eyes.

"Do you?" She shook her head. "Neither do I so we need to talk, yell, scream, do whatever it takes it fix this."

"I agree. There is a lot to discuss, especially after the way you have been treating me."

"Whoa. The way that I have been treating you? Are you freaking kidding me? I've just been reacting to the shitty way that you have been treating me."

"I wouldn't have had to treat you like shit if you wouldn't have been such an asshole and hurt Collin." Their voices were slowly getting louder.

"You're the one who hurt Collin not me." Eddie accused.

"Shut up." She screamed at him. "I never would hurt my son."

"Our son Janet." He screamed back at her. "And you did hurt him. You made the entire situation worse for him by twisting all of my damn words around and undermining me at every possible turn hurt Collin so yeah Janet, you hurt Collin."

"What the hell are you talking about, undermining you?"

"Well one example is the fact that you let Tyler upstairs in Collin's room with no supervision and then I had to be the bad guy and kick Tyler out of Collin's room."

"It was no big deal."

"Bullshit Janet. It's a big fucking deal. We never let any of our other kids have their boyfriends or girlfriends in their bedrooms so why in the hell would you let Tyler in Collin's room?"

"That's not the point."

"Ha. You know you fucked up and you don't want to admit it."

"I didn't fuck up Eddie. I was doing what my son needed."

"Bullshit." He repeated. "You baby him way too much and you just didn't want to say no to him. God forbid if anyone is ever mad at you cause poor, fragile Janet may not be able to handle it."

"Go to hell Eddie."

"You know, I think that I have spent the last few days there." Eddie spat.

It was a good thing that Collin wasn't home because for the next two and a half hours Eddie and Janet argued like they never argued before. Hurtful words were spoken, tears were shed, doors were slammed, objects were thrown and voices were lost because of all of the screaming that occurred but eventually, wrapped in each other's arms, they apologized to each other and begged for forgiveness, which was willingly given due to the deep love that they shared and finally they experienced amazing make up sex.

"Let's never fight like this again. I hate fighting with you." Janet whispered as she placed soft kisses over his sweaty chest. "I've been so miserable."

"I think it's time that we reinstate our "never go to bed mad at each other" rule." Eddie answered as he ran his fingers through her curls, gently massaging her scalp.

"Most definitely." Janet lifted her face up and Eddie saw the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry cowboy, so sorry for everything." Eddie pulled Janet up next to him and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No more apologies. We have already apologized and it's in the past. We can't continue to dwell on it. It will drive you crazy if you keep worrying about it."

"I know, you're right. I just feel horrible. We put ourselves and our children through hell. I don't think that I can forgive myself."

"Married people fight sweetheart. We have had fights before. Sure, this one was bad but worked through it and we are stronger now because of it. Don't beat yourself up over it. As soon as the kids realize that we are good that's all that will matter to them."

"Promise?" Eddie wiped her tears away again.

"I promise. No more tears baby."

"I love you cowboy, so damn much."

"Me too. I love you too." Eddie pulled Janet's face down to his and kissed her passionately, rolling Janet over on her back. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He whispered breathlessly as he slid into her warm, moist center.


	22. Chapter 22

I own none of the characters of October Road

"Mom, dad, will you please stand and come to the front of the room?" Collin requested. Janet and Eddie looked at each other, questioningly but nonetheless they followed their son's instructions. Eddie reached out, took his wife's hand and together they walked to the front of the room. "Twenty five years ago the two of you said your vows to each other and have kept them. Today, we thought that you could renew those vows for the next twenty five years." The pastor from the church that they rarely attended joined them up front as did their children. Collin and Zach stood next to their father while Natalie and Amber came up with bouquets of flowers. They handed the biggest one to their mother and then they took their places next to her.

"Janet, Eddie, I am so glad to be standing up here today." The pastor began. "Sadly, the average that a couple stays married is four to seven years and I am happy to say that you both surpassed it. I'm sure that your married life hasn't always been easy; nothing good ever is, but you two have obviously worked through the problems, communicated and never gave up on each other. I am honored to be residing over your vow renewal. Eddie, Janet, would you both turn and face each other and take hands." Janet handed her flowers to her oldest daughter and then turned and took her husband's hands in her own. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here tonight to witness the renewal of vows that were made by this couple twenty five years ago." The room began to applaud. "Janet would you like to begin?"

"I'm not really prepared." She said softly.

"Speak from your heart mom." Natalie whispered.

"Eddie, I can't remember ever not loving you. I never thought that I would find true love but I was wrong. I not only found you, my true love, but I found someone who loved me back, loved me truly, with everything you have. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, to raise a family with you, to spend my life loving you but whatever it was I'm glad it happened. I can't imagine my life without you in it, without our four amazing children, without loving you. If you wouldn't have taken a chance we probably wouldn't be standing here today. You have made me so happy. I love you more than I can ever say. You own my heart and you always will." Janet reluctantly released her husband's hand, wiped away the tears that had fallen and then returned her small hand to his.

"My sweet Janet., I thought I loved you before our first kiss and after our first kiss, our first real kiss, not the drunken swapping of spit, but our first real kiss, the one we shared in Sully's office, after that kiss I knew I loved you. Throughout our years together there were so many times that I thought that I couldn't love you more than I already did but I was proven wrong so many times." Eddie felt his eyes filling with tears. "When you accepted Natalie into our lives without hesitation, I loved you more. Twenty five years ago when you became my wife I loved you more. When you gave birth to Amber and Zach, I loved you more. The first time I saw you hug Collin, my love grew more. Every anniversary that we celebrated I found myself loving you more than I did the previous year and every morning when I wake up and look down at you and see you sleeping in my arms I realize that I love you more everyday. Janet, I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you but I am proven wrong every single day. These past twenty five years has been the happiest of my life and it's all because of you baby. I love you, so much."

"Ladies and gentleman. I now pronounce Eddie and Janet Latekka vow renewed. Eddie you may now kiss your wife of twenty five years." The room erupted in applause as Eddie pressed his lips to Janet's.

_**Years Ago**_

Janet was in the kitchen putting on the finishing touches on the two pans of lasagna that she made one for her, Eddie and Collin and one for Natalie and Connor. Janet loved cook for her family, but tonight was one time that she wished she wasn't cooking for her daughter. Natalie suffered her third miscarriage and this one was bad. Besides the fact that she was heartbroken over the loss of yet, another child, but this pregnancy was in her fallopian tube and the whole tube had to be removed. Her doctor told her that it seemed unlikely that she would be able to carry a child to term and those words practically destroyed her. She wanted to be a mother, more than anything and now it seemed that would never happen.

Just as she sprinkled some fresh mozzarella on the warm lasagna she heard the front door slam shut. Glancing at the clock she figured that it must be Collin, who was participating in his court required visitation with Justine, because Eddie wasn't due home for another hour. "Collin, sweetheart?" He didn't answer her. The only thing she heard were feet stomping up the stairs and then a door slamming. "What now?" She mumbled. After covering up the pan of lasagna for Natalie, Janet headed upstairs to check on her son.

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" Janet asked through the closed door.

"Go away." He said and Janet could tell he had been crying.

"I'm coming in." She announced opening the door and walking in.

"Mom, please leave me alone." Collin mumbled as he absentmindly punched his pillow.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"I…I…it doesn't matter."

"Look at me Collin." He made no move to look at his mother so she placed a hand on his cheek, lifted his head and turned his face to hers. Her heart clutched when she saw the pain and his eyes and tear-stained face. "What happened?"

"I…told Justine." Janet knew that he had been planning for awhile to tell Justine that he was gay but he hadn't been able to work up the courage to do so, until today.

"How did she react sweetheart?"

"Not like you did." He muttered.

"She didn't support you?"

""Hell no she didn't support me. After she hit me she told me to get my faggot ass out of her house. She said that I was a disgusting pervert and she never wanted to see me again." Janet's blood began to boil when Collin said that Justine hit him and it just got worse when Collin told her what she said to him.

"I am so sorry Collin."

"Why? Why are you sorry? You didn't call me a …fag."

"And I never would. I'm sorry that she hurt you bay."

"She didn't hurt me." He snapped and even he knew he was lying. Tears filled his eyes as he made eye contact with his mother. "Why mom?" He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I shouldn't give a shit about what she thinks about me but I do and it does hurt mom and I don't understand it." He fell onto Janet's chest and sobbed.

"You care about what she thinks or feels because she is your mother." Janet told him softly once he calmed down.

"No she's not." Collin suddenly yelled. "She is just the bitch who got knocked up at fourteen and left me at a hospital because she was ashamed and didn't come back into my life until her old man croaked and he couldn't be ashamed of her." Normally, Janet would scold him for cussing but she knew he was furious and needed to vent. "She is not my mother. You may not have given birth to me but you are my mother. You have proven that to me over and over again."

"Oh sweetheart." Janet didn't know what else to say.

"I need to know mom, do you think…" He took a deep breath. "Do you think that I am a…disgusting pervert?" He asked softly. He knew the answer in his heart but he needed to hear it from her mouth.

"No of course not honey. As you already said I am your mother and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks mom." Janet and Collin continued to talk softly for awhile. Collin voiced concern about his future visits with Justine because the court ordered that these visits continue until Collin graduated from high school but Janet assured him that he would never have to go back and she didn't care what any judge said. She was not sending her son back to a woman who hit him.

"Will you be okay if I run over to Nattie's house and bring her the lasagna that I made for her?" If he needed her, she would stay.

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine. Natalie needs you. Is she okay?"

"No, not really but your sister is strong and she'll get through it."

"Tell her I love her."

"I will." Janet stood and kissed the top of his head. "There is lasagna downstairs. Dad will be home soon but if you get hungry go ahead and eat. I don't know how long I will be so don't wait for me to eat."

"I love you mom." Collin told her as he stood and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Collin, very much."

* * *

Janet spent over an hour with her daughter. Natalie was still deeply saddened, as she should be. She tried to act normal but Janet saw right through her façade and eventually Natalie broke down in her mother's arms crying over the lost of her child and there wasn't anything that Janet could do to take away her pain, as much as she wanted to. This was just something that was going to take time.

After Janet left Natalie's the anger that she felt towards Justine for hitting Collin, rose back up to the surface and she knew that there was only one way to get rid of her anger and it was to go directly to the source so she drove directly to Justine's fancy neighborhood.

"Can I help you?" Justine's husband asked when he opened the door. He obviously didn't remember her.

"I'm Janet Latekka."

"Okay."

"Collin's mom." She finally saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"Justine is Collin's mother." Janet bit her lip.

"I'm Collin's adopted mother and I need to speak with Justine please."

"Fine come in." Janet stepped into the fancy house. It had been years since she had been there and it felt even less homey then it did before. Unlike her home that was very open, friendly and well lived in, this house was pristine with expensive decorations placed everywhere. In fact it looked like a child had never lived here and besides Collin, Justine had two more children.

"She's in the study. I'll take you there."

"Thank you." Janet followed the stuffy man down a few halls to the study. When they arrived at their destination, he made no move to leave so Janet just looked at him. "Do you mind? This is private."

"Fine." After he walked away Janet opened the door, without even knocking and walked into the study.

"I asked to be left alone." Justine muttered turning around. "You. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you hit my son."

"Technically he is my son. Technically I am his mother."

"Enough with this technically bullshit. How dare you raise your hand and strike my child? What gives you the right?"

"It's all your fault, you and your white trash husband."

"I beg your pardon? Did you just call me white trash?"

"It's your fault he is what he is."

"A wonderful, amazing young man. I totally take credit for that."

"He's gay." She could barely get the word out.

"And your point?"

"If you would have given him to me when I asked then…then he wouldn't be like he is. He wouldn't be…"

"If the freaking pope would have raised him he would be gay. It's who he is. He has been like that since he was born."

"That's impossible. Being gay doesn't run in my affluent family line."

"But being a tramp does?" Janet couldn't help herself.

"You have no right…"

"You had no right to hit Collin." Janet shouted.

"That's the least that he deserved. He is disgusting. He has sex with other men. He is a pervert."

"Being gay doesn't change him. It doesn't make him any of those things."

"You're an idiot Janet."

"You will not see him again. I will not subject Collin to being in this environment where he is hit."

"Oh please. If I could I would beat the gayness out of him." Janet clenched her fists. "Maybe if you would have just hit him more often he would be a man instead of a god damn faggot." That was all it took. Janet had heard just about enough out of Justine's. She drew back and punched Justine in the jaw as hard as she could and damn, it felt good.

"You are an evil bitch Justine and you will never see Collin again."

"Good riddance. I don't want that fag in my house or life."

"Don't call him that." Janet shouted as she drew back and hit her again. "Don't ever call him that again." She repeated and then turned around and walked out of the study and then the house, feeling very pleased with herself.

She was about ten minutes from home when she saw the red and blue flashing lights behind. Sighing with irritation, she pulled over to the side of the road. She knew she wasn't speeding so she had no idea why she was being pulled over. As she waited for the cop to come to her door she pulled out her driver's license, insurance card and registration. "Good evening officer." Janet greeted when the cop finally came over to window.

"Are you Janet Latekka?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Please step out of the veichle."

"Um okay." She unbuckled her seatbelt, the cop stepped away and she got out.

"Please turn around and place your hands on the vehicle."

"What is going on?"

"Please ma'am. Turn around and place your hands on your car." Janet did as she was asked and the cop gently patted her down. "Janet Latekka you are under arrest for the assault of Justine Higgins." He told her as he placed the cuffs on her wrists.

"Seriously? She filed assault charges?" Janet couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hello?" Eddie answered the home phone that night.

"Hey cowboy."

"Hey sweetheart. Where the hell are you? Nattie said you left over an hour ago and you haven't been answering your phone. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Babe, what's going on?" She didn't sound like herself.

"I'm at the police station."

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"I've been arrested."

"WHAT?" He shrieked. "For what?"

"Assault."

"Who the hell did you assault?"

"Justine." She answered quietly.

"I'm on my way hon." Eddie knew what had happened today between Collin and Justine and he couldn't blame Janet for doing whatever it was that she did to Justine. Hell, he wanted to do it himself. "Collin I've gotta go bail your mom out of jail." Eddie told him and Collin smiled.

"Now this I gotta see. I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that it's such a good idea." With those words Collin knew that his mother was in jail because of Justine and he knew he had to be there.

"It's because of me that she has been arrested so I need to be there."

"How do you know that?"

"I told mom that Justine hit me and a couple of hours later she is in jail. I don't need a road map to figure out what happened."

"All right, let's go."

They rode in silence to the police station. When they got there they easily found Janet sitting at an officer's desk in handcuffs. "Hi honey." Janet said when she saw her husband. Eddie leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Collin what are you doing here? Why did you bring him?"

"He insisted."

"You shouldn't be here Collin."

"You're here because of me mom. Where else would I be?" At that moment Justine came into view and she was greeted by glares from all members of the Latekka family.

"Why isn't that bitch in a cell?" Justine spat when she saw Janet.

"My mom is not a bitch." Collin shouted. "You are the bitch."

"It's okay Collin. I can handle her." Janet assured him.

"I know you can." He smirked.

"I want assault charges filed against her." Justine said.

"I am well aware of what you want Mrs. Higgins." Eddie and Janet's friend Steve said. Steve has moved up in the ranks and was now a detective. "Now please have a seat so Officer Wright can take your statement."

"Fine." Justine plopped down and Steve walked over to his friends.

"Janet, I never thought that I would be placing you under arrest for assault."

"That's okay. She deserved it."

"Is she going to have to stay in jail?" Eddie asked quietly.

"No. I'll file the charges and then you will have a court date. Since you have no record you will probably just get probation."

"Thank God but I still don't like it." Eddie looked over at Justine and an idea suddenly came to him. "Excuse me." He left Janet's side and walked over to Justine. "Can I speak to you a minute?" He asked her.

"I have nothing to say to any member of your family."

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen then nod at the end." Justine just glared at him so he took that as a yes. "I'm asking you to drop the charges against my wife."

"No way in hell."

"Okay fine then. I'm pressing charges against you on behalf of my son for child abuse."

"I didn't abuse him. I just slapped him."

"You slapped him twice and one time your ring cut him on his cheek. That's abuse and I will not hesitate to press charges against you."

"No."

"Fine then." Eddie turned and yelled for Steve. "I'm pressing charges against Mrs. Higgins here for child abuse against my son. She hit him during one of his court ordered visits."

"Eddie that is a pretty serious accusation."

"She left a mark on him. Collin come over here." Collin reluctantly left his mother's side and walked over to his dad. Eddie pointed to the small red gash on Collin's cheek. "See right there. She did this to him." Eddie accused.

"All right then. I will file the appropriate charges." Steve said.

"Excuse me detective?" Justine said and Steve turned to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have thought about it and I don't want to file charges. It was really just a misunderstanding." Eddie wanted to burst out laughing but managed to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Higgins?" Steve was even struggling to keep from laughing because he knew the card that Eddie played.

"Yes detective. I am sure."

"Well okay then. You will be free to go as soon as we take your statement regarding the child abuse charges against you."

"You know detective," Eddie began and as he spoke he glared at Justine. "Since Justine will never see Collin again, these charges probably aren't necessary."

"Are you sure about this Eddie?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Collin since this charge involves you, are you okay with dropping the charges?"

"Well since I'm never going to see her again I'm sure the abuse won't be an issue."

"Okay then. All charges are dropped. Everyone, get the hell out." Steve said with a grin. Justine bolted up and practically ran out of the police station. "Nicely played Latekka."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Eddie said innocently. He slapped his friend on the shoulder, walked over to his wife, who was now free of the handcuffs. "Come on baby, let's go home." He mumbled lifting her wrist to his mouth so he could softly kiss the reddened area where the handcuffs were.

"How did you get her to drop the charges?" Janet asked when they got outside.

"It was great mom. Dad told her that he was going to file charges of child abuse against her if she didn't drop the charges." Collin said proudly.

"You didn't." She gasped.

"I did and Collin helped out." Janet linked arms with her husband and son. "My heroes."

* * *

Over the next six months life continued to change for the members of the Latekka family. Collin graduated from high school. Two weeks after that he experienced his first heartbreak when Tyler broke up with him. He and Tyler had been friends since they were little boys, Tyler's home was the first house that Janet let him spend the night at so not only did Collin lose his best friend but he lost the boy that he loved. It took most of the summer for Collin to recover. By the time he started college in Boston, much to his mother's worry and dismay, Collin Latekka was ready to take on the world.

Natalie had not gotten pregnant again. Even though she didn't admit it out loud Janet knows that there is a big part of her that is afraid to get pregnant again and she couldn't blame her. So far, Natalie's experiences with pregnancy resulted in the loss of the child and her doctor told her that it could easily happen again so Janet thinks that she and Connor aren't even trying. In fact, they have begun to look into adoption with their parent's help and support.

Eddie has almost retired from coaching and he was handing that job over to Zach. Eddie was hanging around this year to show Zach the ropes and both father and son are enjoying the time that they are spending together. The army called and asked Zach for his help again. Because of his burn injuries he can't return to active duty but they still wanted him so Zach agreed and now he was an army recruiter and he loved it. Tammy finished school and got a job as a book editor that allows her to work from home. With Tammy's generous paycheck, Zach's army paycheck and the money he get from his burns they are both very comfortable and they had just purchased their first home.

Amber graduated from college and got a job as a math teacher at Knights Ridge High and she loved it. She and Connor had also bought a house and they were expecting their second child, another boy. Even though Amber was so excited to be having another baby it saddened her that her sister hasn't been able to have her own baby so her happiness has been slightly dampened down but Natalie assured her that she was fine and very happy for her, Nate and Jordan and together the sisters have been preparing for the newest arrival.

The last Latekka family member whose life was changing was Samantha. After years of being a lonely widow, who missed her husband desperately, she finally began to date again. Even though she didn't want or expect it to happen, she fell in love again. It wasn't the same kind of love she felt with John, she would never feel that way about any other man, but Charles, the man she was dating made her happy and the icing on the cake was that Eddie liked him and approved of his mother's new relationship.

"Pass the mashed potatoes."

"Where's my knife?"

"I need more milk."

"Get it yourself."

"Yo, toss me a roll."

"Don't you dare throw food across my table Collin Edward." Janet told her youngest child but he just smiled a smile that melted her heart and threw a roll across the table to his brother.

Now that the kids were older, Janet had hoped that the chaos would lessen with age but it didn't. It just seemed to get worse but Janet loved every minute of it and wouldn't change it for the world. This chaos meant that her family was together, alive and happy and that's all she wanted.

"So I have heard from pretty much everyone at this table that you have news to share so who wants to go first?" Eddie asked as they all dug into the delicious dessert of strawberry shortcake that Janet made and not one person responded. It had suddenly grown very quiet at the table. "What suddenly no one has anything to say? Now this is a first. This family can usually never shut the hell up and now not a word." Eddie grinned. "Sweetheart, mark this on the calendar."

"Okay. I will go first." Samantha finally spoke up. She reached over and took Charles' hand in her own. "Charles and I are getting married."

Choruses of "Congratulations nanny." and "Welcome to the family Charlie." were heard throughout the room with the exception of Eddie who just looked down at his plate.

"When is the wedding?" Natalie asked her grandmother.

"We thought December twentieth. Collin will be on Christmas break and be home and Charles' daughter, her husband and their two kids always come to town for Christmas that week so everyone important will be here."

"Do you need any help with the plans?" Janet asked the woman who had become a mother to her.

"There really aren't any plans to make. We want something very small, just our family with us. I've booked the church already and after the simple ceremony we will celebrate with dinner at a restaurant."

"That sounds perfect nanny." Amber said.

"Well since we are talking about love," Collin spoke up. "I met a guy." He had a huge smile on his face.

"Details please bro." Zach requested.

"His name is Jamie. He lives in my dorm, on the second floor. He's a business major and we have had some really awesome dates. In fact we are a couple. I really like him and I want you guys to meet him. Mom, dad, I was thinking that next month when I come home for Thanksgiving I would like to bring Jamie with me if that is okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I can't wait to meet him." Eddie said and Janet nodded in agreement.

"Does he have a nice chest and ass?" Amber piped up.

"Amber!" Janet gasped. "That's really not appropriate."

"Please mom, when a guy is involved it's always about the chest and ass. Am I wrong Collin?"

"She's right mom and yeah Amber. His butt and chest are very nice." Collin confirmed and everyone laughed.

"Well does anyone else have anything to share?" Eddie asked looking at Zach and Natalie.

"I guess we're up babe." Zach told Tammy. "Okay everyone, in about six months there will be a new addition to our clan. Tam and I are having a baby." While everyone hugged and congratulated the couple Janet watched as Tammy kept glancing at Natalie out of the corner of her eye. Natalie picked up on it and quickly hugged her sister in law, easing her anxiety.

"Speaking of new additions to our family," Natalie took a deep breath and looked around the table at her family.

"Are you pregnant?" Collin interrupted and Zach kicked him under the table.

"No Collin I'm not pregnant."

"I don't understand." That comment earned Collin another kick. "Ow. Dude will you please stop kicking me?"

"If you weren't being an idiot then I wouldn't have to kick you." Zach hissed.

"Zach it's okay. Collin isn't being an idiot. He is asking reasonable questions. So far I have been unable to carry a child to term and the thought of getting pregnant again and loosing my…our child again is…it's just too hard and I can't go through it again and I can't put Connor through the pain again so we decided to adopt. We just got our approval from the state and we get our little girl next week."

"Nattie, honey, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Eddie asked her.

"In case it didn't work out." Janet answered for her and Natalie nodded. Natalie was a lot like Janet and even though Natalie never told her the reason for not telling the family, Janet knew because if she did the same thing during Collin's adoption process.

"You , mom, Owen and Allison are the only ones we told that we were thinking about adoption. We decided not to tell anyone anything more than that until we knew for certain what was going to happen and now, it's going to happen. I'm finally going to be a mom." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Tell us about our new niece "Collin requested. "Is she a baby?"

"No she's not a baby. She is three years old."

"Just like you were when you were adopted." Zach observed.

"Exactly. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was two so she has been in a foster home since then. The couple that is caring for her are in their middle fifties and while they don't mind caring for her they can't commit to her for the rest of their lives so they had agreed to care for her until she was adopted. They are wonderful people and she, my daughter, has been very well loved and cared for."

"Does she have a name?" Samantha inquired.

"She does." Connor answered.

"Are you keeping it or are you going to change it."

"Her name is Emily and we are definitely not changing her name." The only ones who picked up on the significance of Natalie's name was Eddie and Janet. The kids would eventually get it but it will take them awhile. Amber stood up and hugged her sister as tightly as she could.

"You know Nattie, I am happy for you but I wish I would have known."

"I know Amber."

"I know why you didn't tell me but all this time you have been helping me get ready for my baby while keeping this secret. I wished that you would have told me so I could have given you the same support that you have given me. Now we have only one short week to get ready for my niece and it's not enough time for me to do everything that I want to do but between you, me, mom, nanny and Tammy I think that we can pull it off, right ladies?" Amber asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." Samantha agreed. "Your mom and dad got everything ready for Natalie in two days."

"Yeah with help." Eddie added.

Everyone began to get up and go their separate ways, the guys to living room to play some video games, during which time there was sure to be talk of fatherhood while the girls went to the back deck to discuss the arrival of little Emily and the things that needed to be done prior. Eddie saw Janet sneak out the front door and he followed behind her. "Sweetheart." He whispered softly when he saw her leaning against the wall, crying softly. In two large steps he was at her side, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm not sad. I'm really not. I am so damn happy for Natalie." She mumbled through her tears.

"I know pretty girl, I know." He held and soothed her until she was able to pull herself together. Once her sobs subsided, he lifted her head, wiped her tears and kissed her softly, not breaking apart until he heard the front door open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Samantha said.

"It's okay." Janet said pulling out of her husband's arms.

"Eddie, can I speak to you?" Eddie nodded. He knew this conversation with his mother was coming.

"I'll give you some time." Janet said. She started to walk to the door but Eddie reached out and stopped her.

"You don't have to leave honey." Samantha said and Eddie nodded in agreement. "You didn't say anything about the wedding."

"What can I say mom? You're a grown woman mom and if you want to get married I can't stop you."

"Don't you like Charles?"

"I like him fine mom."

"But he's not your father." Samantha surmised and Eddie didn't respond. "Eddie, I will always, always love your father. I will never love anyone like I loved and still love your dad."

"Then why are you getting married?"

"Oh baby, your mom is getting old and I don't want to spend what years I have left alone."

"We have told you that you can move in with us."

"I know that honey but that's not the alone that I'm talking about."

"Eww mom. I'm your son and I don't want to think about you…" Eddie shuddered and Samantha laughed. "And you don't have to get married to have sex."

"But I won't be happy and dad would want me to be happy."

"Mom…"

"Baby, I love your dad more than I have ever loved a man and nothing, not even getting married will change that. Charles loves his late life as well but we also love each other too and we want to get married and I need the support from my son." Eddie sighed and then walked over and hugged his mom.

"You're right mom, dad would want this for. He always wanted you to be happy so you have my support. I guess I just didn't realize how serious things have become you and Charles and when you made your announcement all I could think of was dad." He kissed his mom's cheek. "You know I love you ma and as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"Thank you honey. You don't know what that means to me."

"Yeah mom, I think I do." Samantha then wrapped her arms around her son and daughter and they all three shared a group hug.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?" Natalie's voice spoke. The threesome reluctantly pulled apart.

"This is invitation only so beat it kid." Eddie told her.

"Daddy."

"I need to go talk to Charles." Samantha said. She knew that Natalie probably wanted some alone time with her parents.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the next week mom. Amber is going to have us very busy."

"I'm all yours honey. Come over here. I haven't properly congratulated you yet." Natalie walked over to her mom and they hugged tightly and then sat together on the porch swing. Eddie positioned himself on the porch steps so he facing his girls from the side. "You truly are an expectant mother. You're glowing."

"I really, really wanted to get and stay pregnant. I can't even begin to tell you how jealous I am of Amber and Tammy right now, hell mom, I'm even jealous of you. You all got to experience pregnancy and I can't. I wanted so badly to have another life growing inside of me. I wanted to feel my child move and kick inside of me. I wanted to see my belly grow. I wanted to feel when it has hiccups like I did when Amber was pregnant with Jordan. I wanted to push my child out into the world, hear its very first cry and hold my baby in my arms."

"I know you did sweetheart. I know it."

"But as bad as I wanted that it was nothing compared to my desire to become a mom. Connor and I talked about it and I just couldn't go through another miscarriage. It hurts too much and I can't keep hurting myself like I did so we decided to look into adoption. We both know that you don't have to give birth to a child to be its mother, you taught me that mom." Natalie reached into her pocket, pulled out a picture and handed it to her mother. "This is granddaughter mom."

"Oh Natalie she is absolutely beautiful." Janet looked at the picture of the little strawberry blonde haired girl and tears fell from her eyes. "She reminds me of you." Janet stood from the swing, walked over and handed the picture to Eddie and then returned to Natalie's side.

"Her name is Emily." Natalie whispered. "I don't think that it's a coincidence."

"I don't either." Janet confirmed. Eddie had walked over to the swing, pulled Janet to her feet, took her seat and pulled her down on his lap.

"From the pictures that I saw when I first came to live with you guys I think that Emily looks a little like me at that age."

"She does pumpkin." Eddie told her.

"She is the same age as I was when I came to live with my new family and by the time the adoption is official she will be four, the same age as I was when my adoption went through and her name is Emily, my mother's name."

"She's watching over you baby."

"I think that she has been watching over me, she saw how much the miscarriages were hurting me and she wanted to help so she sent me a little girl that has so much in common with me, a little girl that carries her name."

"I think that you are exactly right." Janet agreed. "Your mom knows how much you have been hurting and how much you want to be a mom so she is did what any mother would do; she moved heaven and earth to make her little girl happy." Natalie threw herself into her mother's arms and the both cried for things lost and things that have been gained while wrapped in Eddie's strong embrace.

_**Thank you so much for your patience. I appreciate everyone out there that is still reading. I'm thinking that there will be only a few more chapters left...maybe three. It saddens me to have to say goodbye to this wonderful family. **_


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the characters of October Road. **

"When we came up with this idea for you guys to renew your vows we also wanted you guys to be able to have your first dance as a newly vow renewed couple to the same song you first danced too twenty five years ago." Amber told her parents. "Of course my siblings gave me the task of finding a song that's over twenty five years old, probably because they all know how stubborn I am and they knew that I wouldn't give up until I found it." The guests in the room laughed because most of them knew how damn stubborn Amber is. "Well I must admit that at first I was intimidated by such a daunting task but the internet is a wonderful thing. I had first dance song within ten minutes because I am great like that. Daddy, mommy, would you please take your spot on the dance floor?"

Eddie was eager to dance with his wife so he grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor but Janet pulled her hand out of his grasp when they passed by Amber. Janet never really liked to be the center of attention so she grabbed the microphone from her daughter. "I would like to invite all of you, our friends, and our family to join Eddie and me on the dance floor as we dance to our wedding song." Amber took the microphone back from her mother.

"You all heard the woman of the night. Get up and get your butts on the dance floor." Amber demanded and everyone did as asked.

Eddie took his wife to the dance floor followed by their family and friends. As soon as the music started Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet's waist and pulled her close to his body. Janet's arm automatically went around his neck and her head settled on his shoulder and they began to sway to the music. "I can't believe the kids did all of this." Janet mumbled into her husband's ear.

"We got lucky and ended up with four amazing kids." He affirmed.

"We got lucky on all counts of our life. Amazing children, amazing spouses for our kids, amazing grandkids and most importantly I got an amazing husband. I got the best husband in the world."

"Yeah well, I got the best wife."

"I'm sorry for all of the unhappy times in our marriage, for all of the fights that we had Eddie."

"You weren't the only one at fault for those fights." Eddie removed his hand from her hip just long enough to lift her head up towards his. "I love you so much Janet Edith Latekka." He had tears in his eyes when he spoke those tender words.

"I love you Eddie, more than I can ever express." Eddie leaned down and Eddie kissed his wife of twenty five years passionately. Even when the guests at their party began to hoot and holler Eddie never broke their embrace.

_**Ten months ago**_

"Grammy, I'm here." Jordan called as he walked through the door of his grandparent's house.

"Take your boots off."

"Yes ma'am." Jordan kicked his boots off, tossed his coat on the floor.

"Hey mister." Janet said sharply coming into the hallway. "Is that where your coat goes?"

"No ma'am."

"Then I suggest you put it where it goes."

"Yes ma'am." Grinning to herself, Janet turned around and walked away from her grandson. A minute later Jordan ran into the kitchen. "Can I have a snack grammy?"

"It's on the table sweetheart."

"Thank you." Jordan sat down and began to eat his snack.

"Grammy I'm hungry." Emily announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're snack is on the table honey."

Janet was in heaven as she sat at the table with her grandchildren hearing about Jordan's day at school. Since she has semi-retired from the bar, only working one night a week and some shifts when she didn't have the kids, she has been watching Jordan. When Jordan stared school, Janet felt kind of lost so she ended working a lot at the bar. Now that Emily had joined their family and Amber had her baby, Janet was back to watching all her grandchildren. She had heard the retirement was supposed to fun and relaxing and she guessed that would be true for her if her husband would retire with her but Eddie had no plans of retiring. He was still going strong.

"Is Uncle Collin home yet?" Jordan asked.

"Not yet. In a few hours."

"That's forever."

"Why don't you take Emily outside and build a snowman? The snow is perfect for snowman building."

"Yes. Come on Emmy. Let's go build a snowman." Jordan said, grabbing his cousin's hand.

After getting the kids in their winter gear, she sent them out into the back yard and then she went to go get Riley, Amber's youngest son and the newest addition to the Latekka family. "Hey little mister. How is grammy's boy?" Riley looked up and smiled at her. "Come on, let's eat. I bet you're hungry." Janet lifted the baby up from his crib, changed his diaper and took him downstairs for his bottle.

Once Riley was fed and settled in his swing Janet returned to the kitchen so she could keep an eye on Emily and Jordan while she put the final touches on Collin's favorite dinner, Janet was so excited that Collin was coming home that she could hardly stand it. Since starting college Collin had come home at least one weekend a month, more than that when Emily came to live with Natalie and Connor and when Riley was born but it wasn't enough for his mother. As soon as Collin took his last final of the semester he was on his way home for Christmas break. Janet glanced at the clock and saw Collin should be arriving home within the hour with his boyfriend.

Jamie was supposed to come home with Collin over Thanksgiving but it didn't work out so this was Jamie's first visit and Janet had gone out of her way to make sure that Jamie would feel welcome. She found out from Collin what kind of food and snacks that he liked and she went to the grocery store to stock up on them. She had also made Jamie's favorite dessert, carrot cake with homemade icing and Collin's favorite cookies had also been baked and were cooling for her baby boy. Janet took out the chicken breasts and began to smother them in barbeque sauce. She was so intent on the job in front of her she never heard the front door open.

"See I told you. My house always smells awesome." Janet dropped the brush she was using, and rushed over to her son, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home baby."

"Geez mom, will you relax your grip? I think I might bruise." Janet quickly released him.

"Sorry. I guess I just got excited to see you."

"You just saw me a few weeks ago."

"I know." Janet admitted sheepishly. Collin grinned, leaned down and gave his mother a kiss.

"I missed you to ma and I'm glad to be home." Collin then reached over and took the hand of the boy standing next to him. "Mama, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jamie. Jamie, my awesome mom."

Janet let go of her son and hugged his boyfriend. "Jamie, I am so glad that you are here. I have heard so many wonderful things about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Latekka. Thank you so much for inviting me to stay."

"It's my pleasure to have you and please, call me Janet. Are you boys' hungry? I made your favorite cookies Collin. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Collin went straight for the cookies, shoved two in his mouth and tossed a couple to his boyfriend.

"These are the best cookies ever. Mom has been making them for me for as long as I can remember. They are sugar free but they still taste awesome."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes ma'am." He answered with a mouth full and Janet glared at him. Collin swallowed his cookies before attempting to speak again. "Where's dad?"

"Still at work but he should be here soon."

"Is everyone coming over for dinner?"

"Of course. Jordan and Emily are already here and your sisters and brother should all be here within the hour."

"Jordan and Em are already here? Where are they?"

"Outside building a snowman."

"Ya wanna give them a hand Jamie?"

"Sounds like a plan. Is there a bathroom that I can use?"

"Yeah I'll show you." After Collin returned from showing Jamie the bathroom Janet broached the subject of their sleeping arrangements.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure what your sleeping arrangements are at school but I set up the guest bedroom for Jamie."

"That's cool mom."

"Your dad told me that you may try to sneak into each other's room and if you manage to do that without me knowing all I ask is…" Collin interrupted.

"No nookie under your roof."

"You got it sweetheart." Collin sent a wink to his mother and then he and Jamie bundled up and headed outside to play with Jordan and Emily.

"Hey baby." Eddie whispered as he snaked his arms around Janet's waist and he kissed her neck softly. "Damn woman, you smell so good that I could just eat you up."

"Maybe later."

"Janet." He groaned and Janet just laughed. After planting a quick kiss on her neck, he pulled away from temptation. "Where are the boys? I saw their cars."

"Outside building a snowman with Jordan and Emily, or at least they were. I think now they are having a snowball fight."

"How is he?" Janet knew he was referring to Jamie.

"He is a very nice young man. He seems to adore Collin."

"He damn well better. Our boy deserves the best."

"Why don't you go let them know that I have some hot chocolate ready?"

"That'll get them in here quick." Eddie walked over to the kitchen door and yanked it open. "Hot chocolate." From the window Janet saw the last snowball drop and all four kids rush in the house. "Boots, coats, gloves and hats off." Eddie instructed and the two younger kids raced into the kitchen for their treat.

"Hey dad."

"Hey champ." Father and son shard a manly hug which included hard back slaps. "You must be Jamie." Eddie held out his hand and Jamie took it. "I'm Eddie, Collin's father."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Collin snorted.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous because your boyfriend has manners and you don't?" Eddie joked with his son.

"Pops, I got chocolate." Emily called to Eddie.

"I see that precious." Eddie came in and kissed Emily and tousled Jordan's hair. "What goes on dude?"

"Hey pops. I'm officially on Christmas break." Jordan informed him and Eddie laughed. Jordan was a lot like his mother because when Amber was his age she made the same comments about school or all of the vacations that she got like Jordan did.

"COLLIN!" Zach's voice boomed across the kitchen.

"Z-man." Collin responded as he rushed over to his brother and the great chaos that always ensues when the Latekka family is together began.

* * *

"You look happy." Eddie commented as he climbed in bed next to his wife. Janet hadn't stopped smiling all night.

"I am. Collin is home, Natalie finally has the family that she has always wanted. Zach is getting ready to start his in a few months. Amber has two healthy children and Collin is in a very happy, healthy relationship with a wonderful man. Everything is just as it should be so of course I am happy." Eddie leaned over and pressed his lips and body against hers until he pushed her back onto their bed.

"I know a way to make you happier."

"Oh really?" Eddie pushed her nightgown up over her head and tossed it across the room.

"Yes really." He nuzzled her neck as he made quick work of both of their underwear. "The boys won't be back for a few hours so we have the house to ourselves and you promised me something to eat."

"The kitchen is downstairs." Janet moaned as Eddie scooted down between her legs, pushing them apart.

"What I'm in the mood for can't be found in the kitchen." Without any warning Eddie drove his tongue inside of Janet, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He said with a grin as he lifted his head up and saw his wife caressing her breasts. "Does it feel good baby?"

"Mmmmmm." Janet moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll tell you what, you sure do taste good. I'll never tire of your taste sweetheart." With that being said, Eddie dove back into Janet, enjoying his bedtime snack like he was starving and within minutes Janet was screaming in pleasure.

Feeling very proud of himself, Eddie slowly kissed his way back up Janet's body, very slowly, making sure his lips touched every part of her body, spending the most time on her breasts making Janet moan and squirm beneath him. Unable to wait any longer to touch her lips against his she pulled him to her face and they shared a passionate kiss. "Oh God." Janet breathed when they broke apart. "I want to feel you, deep inside me baby. Take me from behind hard and fast." She demanded.

"Whatever you want darling." Eddie sat up on his knees, pulled Janet up and she quickly got on all fours. Eddie positioned himself behind Janet, grabbed his cock and shoved it inside of Janet. "Oh God, Yes Eddie." Janet shrieked. "You like?" Eddie groaned as he thrust into her. "Ummph…please…" She moaned. "Please what? What do you want?" He panted. "Fast…harder…" Eddie slowed down his thrusting. "I don't want to hurt you baby." Janet bucked her body back into Eddie's, signaling him to continue to move. "Eddie…hurt me…" She begged. "Fuck me…like you mean it." "Just remember, you asked for it." With a growl, Eddie began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Janet wanted him to fuck her like he meant it; well that's exactly what he was going to do. "Yes…Eddie…right…there…baby…" Janet cried over and over until her body was convulsing with pleasure and then she could only moan. "Oh…God…baby…I'm…I'm…shit…" Eddie's body jerked and he emptied himself inside of his wife and they both collapsed, exhausted on to the bed.

"That was hot." Eddie mumbled sleepily as he used what little strength he had left to run his hand up and down Janet's naked back.

"It was just what I needed." Suddenly they heard the downstairs door slam shut. With a quick glance at each other, they shot out of bed, returned their clothes, Eddie's boxers and Janet's nightgown and underwear to their body and quickly snuggled under the covers.

"God, we hadn't had to get dressed again in a long time." Eddie whispered as Janet pressed her body against his. Automatically, Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"I do miss Collin while he is a school but it is nice not having to get dressed after we have sex when he's not home." Eddie chuckled and pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"Mom." Collin said quietly as he knocked on the door. "I'm sure you're still up so I just wanted to let you know that we're home."

"Thanks sweetheart. I appreciate it." Janet called through the door with a very self satisfied smile on her face. "Good night. Sleep well."

"You to mom. Night dad."

"Goodnight champ. Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight sir." Jamie called back and his voice sounded slightly embarrassed. And Janet began to giggle.

"Poor kid." She commented.

"He'll get used to it." Eddie replied. Janet twisted her head, placed her hand on the back of Eddie's neck and brought him down so she could kiss him. "Hmmm baby." Eddie whispered tenderly, when they broke apart.

"Even though things tend be a little crazy at times, a houseful of kids and grandkids, people always in and out, and getting dressed after sex for example, I wouldn't change one thing about our life." Janet whispered. Eddie smiled in the darkness. He loved how mushy Janet got after they had amazing sex.

"Me either sweetheart. I love you." He kissed her once more. "Now sleep."

"I love you too cowboy." Janet made herself comfortable in her husband's embrace and within minutes they both drifted off into a very contented sleep.

_**Three months later**_

The ringing of the phone woke Janet from a dead sleep. Eddie just groaned in his sleep and rolled over, never waking up or stopping snoring. "Lo?" She answered sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you." Zach said. Janet was instantly awake. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw that it was 3:33AM.

"What's wrong?"

"Tammy is in labor. We're at the hospital. I thought that you would want to know. I'll call you when the baby is born."

""I'm on my way. Daddy and I will be in the waiting room when your daughter is born."

"You don't have to come down mom. It's the middle of the night."

"I'm not going to miss the birth of your daughter just because it's the middle of the night."

"Thanks mom."

"I'll see you soon sweetheart." Janet hung up the phone, turned on the bedside lamp and shook Eddie awake.

"Umph." Eddie groaned.

"Wake up cowboy." Janet climbed out of bed and went over to Eddie's dresser to grab him some clothes. He was not a morning person or a middle of the night person so if she didn't pick out his clothes he would end up in the hospital wearing sweat pants with his underwear on the outside and a dress shirt.

"Whaaa?"

"Get up and get dressed. Your clothes are on the bed."

"Time?"

"Very early." Eddie slowly sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"What the hell is going on? Are the kids okay?"

"Tammy is in labor. We're going to the hospital to meet our granddaughter."

"Hmm…okay…yeah." He stumbled sleepily to the bathroom. Once he threw some cold water on his face and woke up he would excited about the birth of his granddaughter.

Thirty minutes later Eddie and Janet arrived at the hospital with coffee in their hands. Tammy's parents were already there so they made themselves comfortable in the waiting room and enjoyed pleasant conversations with Zach's in-laws.

"God J, I remember sitting in this very room waiting to find out if you, Zach and Amber were going to live." Eddie commented as he handed Janet a new, full cup of coffee.

"The waiting, the not knowing, it must have been horrible. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you."

"You have no idea how horrible it was. One minute we are extremely happy because Amber was born, we heard her cry and we knew she was alive. The next minute, you are unconscious, bleeding like crazy and dying before my eyes. As they were shoving me out of the room, I saw the doctor pull Zach from your body but I didn't know if he was alive or dead." Janet reached for Eddie's hand because she saw the pain that he was in and she realized that twenty some years later they had never really talked about what he went through while right after the twins were born.

"I walked right outside and puked. It was too much for me to handle, the possibility of the twins dying, the possibility of you dying, the possibility of you dying and the twins living, it almost destroyed me. The thoughts of losing any of you…or the twins growing up without their mother, damn J, I was so scared. You were, you still are my everything and I couldn't imagine having to spend the rest of my life without you and I thank God everyday that you and the twins survived."

"This is very late but I'm sorry I scared you so badly." Janet told him, as she wiped the solitary tear form his cheek that slipped from his eye.

"Oh sweetheart." Eddie mumbled. "You know what the worst thing was about that whole situation besides the fact that you almost bled to death?"

"Tell me?"

"The fact that I met our babies before you did. It wasn't fair. You carried them, loved them, nurtured them and almost lost your life for them and I got to meet them first. It should have been you."

"That's not true cowboy. I wasn't available and they needed their parents so you did what any good father would do. You were there for our children and all of our children are so lucky to have you as their father."

"Do you think that Zach is going to be a good dad? I do."

"I think that Zach is going to be a wonderful father. He had a great example." Eddie swung his arm around Janet's shoulders and pulled her to him and she placed her head on his chest and they resumed their waiting.

Three and a half hours after they arrived at Knights Ridge Hospital Zach came through the door holding a tiny pink bindle in his arms. Janet sat up and slapped Eddie's thigh, waking him up. "I'm up." He said with a start and Janet giggled. She motioned her head towards Zach who was taking the baby over to Tammy's parents. Janet knew that Tammy's parents should get first dibs on the baby since it was their daughter who had the contractions and had to push the baby out. After fifteen minutes of waiting Zach finally brought the baby over to them and placed his daughter in his mother's arms.

"Oh my God Zach, she is beautiful." Janet gushed.

"You sound surprised mom." Zach joked.

"I'm not sweetheart. She is perfect."

"You did good work son." Eddie commended with a slap on the back.

"Mom, dad, meet your granddaughter Jocelyn Janet Latekka." Zach announced proudly.

"Jocelyn Janet?" Janet whispered in shock. Zach and Tammy had been keeping the name a secret.

"Yeah mom. Jocelyn Janet. I wanted my daughter to have the name of the most amazing woman I have ever known. Happy Birthday Mom."

"Jocelyn is the best birthday gift I have gotten." Janet said tearfully as she gazed down at her granddaughter.

_**Four months later**_

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into her childhood home one sunny, Saturday afternoon in May and saw her mother's van parked in the driveway. She really needed to talk to her mom. She knew if anybody could ease her fears, it was her mother.

Eddie was mowing the front lawn when he saw Natalie pull in. Smiling, he turned off the mower and headed over to greet his oldest child. "Hey pumpkin. Is my grandbaby with you?" Eddie adored Emily and the feeling was mutual. Emily had her grandfather wrapped around her finger.

"Hi daddy." Natalie walked over and hugged her dad. "Eww. You're all gross and sweaty."

"That happens when I mow the lawn. So Emmey isn't with you?"

"Sorry dad. She's at home with Connor. So is mom home?" Just because her van was there didn't necessarily mean she was home.

"She sure is. She's inside." Eddie could tell that Natalie was anxious. "Is everything okay honey?"

"I think that it will be after I talk to mom."

"Can I help? You know that you can always talk to your old man." Natalie smiled at him.

"I know dad but this is a mom thing."

"I got it kiddo." Natalie noticed Eddie clenching his left fist while he rubbed that arm and he seemed to be turning pale.

"Are you all right?" Natalie was immediately concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. My arm is just sore that's all. I probably pulled a muscle or something."

"I think that something more is going on. You're pale." Natalie wrapped an arm around his waist and began to lead him over to the porch. "Come on. Let's sit down."

"Nattie, I'm fine." Eddie insisted but he allowed himself to be led to the porch.

"No daddy, I don't think that you are." Natalie was no idiot. Like everyone she knew left arm pain was a symptom of a heart attack and she wasn't taking any chances. "Come on. Sit down and relax."

"When did you become so bossy?" Eddie joked as he sat down and then suddenly winced in pain, which Natalie noticed.

"MOM." Natalie yelled. "Dad, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"It's nothing honey. I think that I just have some indigestion."

"Hey Nattie what brings…what's wrong?" Janet asked when she saw Eddie.

"Mom I think that dad might be having a heart attack." Natalie said tearfully.

"Don't listen to her J. Natalie is just overreacting." Eddie stated but Janet wasn't listening. She returned to the house and called 911, like her daughter, she was taking no chances.

The ambulance arrived with its sirens blaring within minutes. Natalie was amazed at the calmness that her mother displayed. There were no tears, no yelling, and no loss of control. Janet had everything under control. As she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Eddie, Janet told Natalie to make the calls.

Natalie knew that she couldn't make the calls while driving because she knew that when she talked to them she would start crying and it wasn't safe for her to drive while crying. The first person she called was Connor. As soon as Natalie heard her husband's voice, she broke down in tears. She was terrified that she may lose her father. After Connor calmed her down Natalie called Amber and Zach. They were equally terrified and agreed to meet at the hospital. Natalie debated with herself whether or not to call Collin. He was home for summer break and working during the week for her at Best Friend Windows to earn some money. Jamie was also working so they spent every other weekend at each other's house and this was the weekend that Collin was at Jamie's house, an hour and a half away. She knew she should call him but she was worried about her brother driving; upset an hour and a half home. Finally, she decided to call him because if, God forbid her dad died, she would never forgive herself Collin wasn't here to say goodbye. Natalie called her youngest brother's cell phone and he was understandably upset. Thankfully, Jamie offered to drive Collin to the hospital so Natalie wouldn't have to worry about her brother arriving safely.

Natalie arrived at the hospital thirty minutes after her parents arrived and found her brother and sister had already arrived. She walked into her father's cubicle but he wasn't there. "He's having tests." Janet told her, answering her unspoken question. "Did you call nanny and Collin?"

"Yeah. Nanny should be here any time and Jamie is driving Collin here."

"Thanks honey for making the calls."

"Do they know anything?" Natalie asked.

"The doctor thinks that dad did have a heart attack." Zach answered. "They are doing a test to confirm it."

"His chest pain got worse on the way to the hospital. The paramedics gave him a pill that dissolved under his tongue and the pain stopped. That's why they think that he had a heart attack because the pill only stops the pain if it's a heart attack." Janet explained and Amber began to cry harder.

"Amber, sweetie." Janet soothed as she sat next to her youngest daughter. "You're dad is going to be fine."

"You don't know that. Papa had a heart attack and he died in surgery." Even though Amber was the only one to say it out loud they were all thinking it.

"He'll be fine." Janet repeated. She refused to entertain any other possibility. He had to be fine.

* * *

Three hours later the Latekka family had been moved from the emergency room to the surgical waiting room. The doctor confirmed with multiple tests that Eddie did in fact have a mild heart attack and he was in surgery having one of his coronary arteries reopened. The cardiologist assured his patient's family that this was a simple procedure but his family was still anxious and they wouldn't breathe easy until he was out of surgery.

Janet was standing off by herself, staring out the window when Natalie walked over to check on her. "How are you doing mom?"

"I'm fine." Natalie knew she was lying but decided not to push the issue. "I'm sorry; I should have asked you sooner. How come you came over to the house today? Is everything okay?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Not now mom. It can wait."

"Now is the perfect time. Talk to me. It will keep me from worrying about your dad."

"No it won't."

"Probably not but I need to do something besides think about him in surgery right now so please honey, tell me what's going on." Janet begged her and Natalie relented.

"I'm pregnant mom."

"I know." Natalie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How?"

"I'm your mother, that's how. I have noticed that you have gained weight, you have been wearing baggy shirts and your boobs have gotten bigger."

"Does dad know?"

"No. I didn't share my suspicions. It's not my news to tell."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

"We weren't trying mom. We have been perfectly happy with Emily. I love her more than anything. It was an accident. I honestly don't know how it happened. I'm on the pill."

"Zach and Amber are proof that the pill isn't always effective."

"Instead of being excited about my pregnancy I was heartbroken because I knew that I would have another miscarriage but I'm sixteen weeks now and this is the longest that I have ever carried a baby and my doctor thinks that I'm am going to carry this baby to term." Janet hugged her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you, Connor and Emily."

"I'm scared mom. What if Emily thinks that I won't love her the same or I'll love her less. What can I do mom? How can I make sure that Emily won't have those feelings? I love her so much and I don't want to hurt her."

"Sweetheart, I think that you are jumping to conclusions. I know who you are, what kind of mother you are and you will never make Emily feel any less loved. "

"But what if she does?"

"Did I ever make you feel like I loved the twins more than I loved you because I gave birth to them and not you?" Natalie shook her head. "How did you know that my love was the same?"

"You told me everyday that you loved me."

"Are you planning on doing the same for Em?"

"Of course I am." Natalie suddenly burst into tears. "God, I've been such an idiot. These damn hormones." She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thanks mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart." Just then Eddie's cardiologist walked into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Latekka?" Janet released Natalie and walked over to the doctor, her heart pounding frantically. "Your husband came through surgery just fine. He'll be fairly groggy for the rest of the night but other than that he'll be fine."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. When will I be able to see him?"

"He will be in recovery for another hour and then he'll be in his room so to answer your question, probably in an hour and a half." Janet nodded. "I know the rest of your family is anxious to see him but for tonight I'm going to limit his visitors to only you. I don't want to over stimulate him."

"I understand. Thank you again." He nodded and walked away and Janet turned to her anxious children and Eddie's anxious mother. "The surgery went smoothly and he's going to be fine."

"When can we see him?" Amber asked.

"Not until tomorrow. The doctor doesn't want to overwhelm him with visitors tonight so you can visit first thing in the morning."

After much complaining, grumbling and well wishes to be passed on everyone but Janet finally left the hospital and she went to Eddie's room. Walking over to his bed she breathed a sigh of relief when she actually saw him. She had been so scared but she had to keep it inside and be brave for her kids and Eddie's mom. Now that they were alone, she left the tears of gratitude fall from her eyes. "Janet." Eddie groaned weakly.

"Hey cowboy. Welcome back." She wiped her tears away and then took his hand.

"What happened?" The pain medication and anesthesia had him confused.

"You had a heart attack."

"Oh yeah but I'm okay?"

"Yeah baby. You're fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so grateful that you are okay. Eddie, you scared they hell out of me. Don't ever do that again."

"I won't and I'm sorry I scared you."

"I thought…I thought that I was going to lose you Eddie."

"Aww babe, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I once promised you that we would be married for a minimum of fifty years and we're a couple months shy of our twenty fifth anniversary so baby I'm going to be around for at least twenty five more years honey."

"I'm going to hold you too that." Janet leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

After Eddie and Janet shared their dance, the D.J. put some music on and the twenty-fifth wedding anniversary party really started. Eddie and Janet retreated from the dance floor when the music started and they spent the remainder of the evening going around the room, talking to their friends and family, catching up on each other's lives and thanking everyone for coming and celebrating with them. Around midnight, they happy couple decided to call it a night because they weren't as young as they used to be and frankly, they were exhausted. Before leaving, they gathered their children and their families together so they could properly thank them with hugs and kisses.

"This was an amazing night. You guys went above and beyond. Mom and I just wanted a nice, quiet family dinner and this great party and trip down memory lane is what we got. I don't know how to thank you." Eddie told his family.

"You guys have been married for twenty five years." Zach told him. "It deserved to be recognized with a big ass party."

"I thought our wedding was wonderful, but it's nothing compared to tonight." Janet said tearfully.

"Nice try mom. There is no way that this evening could have been better then your wedding was." Amber informed her.

"You're wrong Amber. Yes, our wedding was wonderful but tonight, tonight was all about celebrating a love that started twenty some years ago and is stronger tonight then it was then. What makes this evening spectacular is that my children, the family that your father and I created with our love are here to celebrate with us." Eddie saw that Janet was getting all emotional and he decided to pull her out.

"Come on babe. Let's go home." She nodded and hugged her family. "Will you guys all come over for breakfast in the morning?" The kids all nodded and with a final goodbye Eddie and Janet left, holding hands.

Even though it was only a fifteen minute drive Janet dozed off as soon as the truck started moving and didn't waken again until Eddie was standing next to her, placing soft kisses all over her face. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the loving hazel eyes that she has looked into for the past twenty five years. Smiling, she reached out, pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. "Hmmm. I love you." She whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too darling. Come on; let's get you to bed sleepy head." Janet allowed Eddie to pull her out of the truck and led her into the house.

Janet had bought a new nightgown for tonight so once they got to their bedroom Janet disappeared into the bathroom to change and freshen up. She let her hair down, applied a cherry flavor edible lotion all over because she knew how Eddie's tongue liked to travel around her body and cherry was his favorite. She slipped on the royal blue silk nightgown on, checked her reflection and stepped into her bedroom. "Eddie." She whispered to his form lying on the bed. "I thought that maybe you might want to do an up close and personal inspection of my new nightgown." When he didn't respond she moved closer to the bed and that's when she heard the snoring. "Oh sweetheart." She sat next to him on the bed and stared at the sleeping man beside her.

As much as she wanted to have sex with her husband she couldn't possibly be mad at him for conking out on their anniversary. It had been a very long day and she got to take a quick nap on the way home but her desire to touch him didn't lessen. Reaching out she gently ran her fingers through his hair, down to his face, tracing every line and finally ending up on his bare chest. The instant she touched his chest Janet heard and felt his breathing pattern change and she knew he was awake. She lifted her eyes to Eddie's face and saw that his were still closed so she decided to play along. Leaning down, she took a hardened nipple in her mouth and sucked, smiling against his chest when she heard him gasp. While working on his nipple with her mouth, she reached out and caressed the other, rolling the hardened nub between her thumb and forefinger.

"You better hurry up. My wife can come in at anytime." He mumbled

"What I have planned for you will take a very long time." She purred as she began to kiss down his chest. "So if you're worried that your wife may catch us…"

"Don't stop." He begged.

"What about your wife?" She tapped his hips and he automatically lifted up and she pulled his boxers down.

"Who cares? All I want is you."

"Well if you're sure."

"Oh yeah. I'm really sure. I want you." Taking a few steps forward, Janet was at the head of the bed and she kissed him.

"What do you want Eddie?" She asked when she finally pulled away, breathless.

"I want you to suck me baby. Please, suck me Janet." He begged.

"I suppose that could be arranged. Scoot over." She demanded and he eagerly followed her instructions.

With a smile, Janet lay on the bed with her head level with her husbands cock. First, she took it in her hand and stroked it nice and slow. When he began to squirm impatiently, she decided to quit torturing him and she took him in her mouth. "Oh God. Son of a bitch Janet. He groaned in pleasure and Janet increased her strokes. Without warning Eddie's fingers were traveling up her legs, between her thighs and he was shoving two fingers inside of her. She unconsciously, she lifted her leg up of the bed, bending it at the knee and resting it on the bed, giving him better access and now it was her turn to groan with desire. She continued to suck him until she felt the familiar bubbling in her stomach and had to pull away to she could shriek in pleasure and not bite him at the same time.

Eddie sat up, pulled her nightgown over her head, tossed it somewhere and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Eddie pushed Janet on her back but she wasn't having it. She wanted to be in control. She pushed Eddie off of her and onto his back. Before he could protest she was on top of him and sliding on to his erection. When Janet bent over so she could kiss him Eddie knew what had to be done. He placed his feet flat on the bed, bending his knees at the same time and he began to pump himself furiously into her while holding her flush to his chest until the both were shouting in orgasmic bliss.

"Happy anniversary babe." Eddie whispered as they both snuggled up with each other.

"It's after midnight. It's no longer our anniversary." Janet pointed out.

"I'm still awake so in my mind it's out anniversary so Happy anniversary hon."

"Happy anniversary cowboy. I love you."

"I love you more." Janet giggled and decided not to argue with that.

"By the way, you looked absolutely beautiful in your new nightgown." He whispered lovingly before he drifted off to sleep. Janet smiled in the darkness because she didn't think he even noticed it but it didn't surprise her. Eddie always noticed everything about her.

* * *

Janet climbed out of bed early the next morning, showered and stared making breakfast, hours before Eddie woke up and by the time he managed to crawl out of bed and the kids and their kids arrived at their childhood home Janet had scrambled up a couple dozen eggs, fried a few pounds of bacon, whipped up a box of instant pancakes and toasted up a couple loaves of bread. As her family grew Janet learned to cook for an army and if anyone left the Latekka house hungry it was their own fault.

After they all had full bellies they were relaxing in the living room when Emily and Jordan brought a wrapped gift in the room. "What is this?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"You guys us that amazing party. We don't need anything else."

"It's from the kids. You can't say no to a gift from your grandchildren can you mom because if you did that would be just wrong." Natalie played the grandchildren card knowing her parents wouldn't say no to that. "Fine." Janet agreed.

Knowing the rules Eddie handed Janet the gift and the card. Whenever they got a gift that was meant for both of them Janet always opened the card, handed it off to Eddie and then opened the gift. When Eddie finished reading the card that had their grandkids name on it he hadn't heard anything from Janet. When he looked over at her he saw her staring at some paper in her hands with tears rolling down her face. "Honey?" She handed him what was in her hand. "Oh my God." He whispered. The kids arranged and paid for a two week trip to Paris, France for them.

"This is so thoughtful and wonderful but it's too much. It's way too much."

"We didn't do it. Your grandchildren…"

"Nice try Amber. Your mom and I know damn well your kids didn't buy this trip."

"Technically no they didn't." Zach agreed.

"The tickets are non refundable so if you don't take the trip none of us can get our money back and then talk about a waste of money." Collin added and Janet glared at him. Amber, Zach and Collin looked at their older sister because they new if any of them could convince their parents it was Natalie.

"Mom, dad, you have both spent the last twenty five years spending everyday raising, taking care of us and our kids. You two deserve this trip, more than anyone. Mom we know that you have been dreaming of a romantic trip to Paris for years. Your first trip was a disaster and even though you tried to hide it, we all know how disappointed you were that it wasn't anything like you dreamed it would be." Eddie and Janet smiled sheepishly. "We talked about it and we have all been contributing to this trip since right after you guys got home. We actually paid it off last year. Please mommy, please daddy, take this trip. You have earned it." Janet knew that Natalie had many valid points but she wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

"According to the plane ticket our flight is scheduled for tomorrow. That's not enough time for us to make arrangements. Your father and I have responsibilities."

"Really mom?" Natalie asked. "You must be ready to give in if that's the best excuse you can come up with. We have planned this trip so we have known your departure date. Daddy, we are totally covered for the next couple weeks. I made sure of it and mom you watch our kids during the day. We have all arranged alternate care for them. Sure it won't be as good as Grammy's house but for two weeks it will work."

Eddie and Janet looked at each other and without speaking they came to a mutual decision. "All right guys, first of all mom and I want you to know how grateful that your mom and I am to you for this extraordinary gift. Every day we are reminded what amazingly, wonderful children we raised."

"Duh." Amber said and everyone laughed.

"Thank you all, thank you so very much." Janet whispered tearfully.

"So does that mean that you're accepting your gift?" Collin asked.

"Yes we are accepting your generous gift."

"So you found our reasons convincing?" Zach inquired.

"We did and I know that your mom really, really wants to go." Eddie answered and Janet agreed.

"What about you dad? Do you want to go?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah pumpkin I do."

* * *

Eddie and Janet left the following day for the anniversary trip to Paris. This time all of their flights were on time and they arrived in Paris as scheduled. The hotel that they kids booked for them was beautiful. It was an old mansion which had been converted into a luxurious hotel that sat on a lake. Since they were staying in Paris for two weeks they spent lots of time in their room making love and many nights out in a canoe on the lake talking, laughing, and kissing under the stars.

They went to all of the best restaurants with the exception of where they went the last time when they got food poisoning. They went to every tourist attraction that they could find. Eddie even relented and spent two days at The Louve with Janet. Art really isn't Eddie's cup of tea but because Janet wanted to go to the famous museum he went through every inch of the museum with a smile on his face. He would never deny his wife anything that she wanted, even if he hated every minute of it.

Once Eddie and Janet returned home life continued to move on and change for the Latekka family. A month after her parent's got back from their trip Natalie gave birth to a healthy little girl named Olivia Edith Rowan. Janet begged her daughter to change Olivia's name but Natalie refused. She wanted Olivia to have part of her mother's name. Amber and Nate finally had a little girl, the little girl that Amber had been yearning for, a little girl that Amber named Courtney, a name that she had picked out when she was a little girl and Zach and Tammy completed their family with a son, Max.

Meanwhile Collin completed college and then medical school. He ended up specializing in children with diabetes. Collin felt because he has had diabetes since he was two and he never remembered not having diabetes he would be able to relate to his patients. He was very good as his job and his patients adored him. Gay marriage never became legal but Jamie and Collin had a commitment ceremony and became life partners. Like any other couple they eventually wanted children. They considered adoption but the state was giving them a really hard time so Amber stepped up and offered to carry a baby for her brother since being pregnant was one of Amber's favorite things in the world. Collin and Jamie picked an egg donor, each man gave a sample and Amber was implanted with two embryos, hoping at least one would take. In fact not just one but both of the embryos took and Collin and Jamie were by Amber's side in the delivery room when she gave birth to their fraternal twin boys, Aiden Edward and Jaden James. As soon as they were born it was obvious that Collin was Aiden's father because Aiden was born with the same red hair as his father and Jaden had dark hair like his father. So the boys would know that both men were their father, regardless of their biology, Aiden was given Jamie's last name and Jaden was given Collin's last name but it was never an issue, Aiden and Jaden always knew that they were loved and adored by their dads.

Janet continued to watch her grandchildren everyday until the twins were in school and when that happened her heart broke a little bit. She attempted to go back to work a Sully's but she realized that her heart wasn't in it anymore so she finally sold it. All of her children had their own careers and family and none of them had time to manage the bar so it left the family. She split the money from the sale among her nine grandchildren equally and put into the savings account that she and Eddie had started and continued to contribute to every month. Until Eddie retired she spent most of her time volunteering at the kids' schools.

Eddie continued to work until he had a second mild heart attack and his doctors told him that he was done. Thankfully this heart attack was so mild that it did not require any surgery but it scared him enough not to argue with his physician when he was told to quit working. He loved his job but he loved his wife and family more. He knew that he wouldn't be around forever and neither was Janet and he didn't want to miss out on they time that they had left together.

Retirement was wonderful for both Janet and Eddie. After so many years of getting up and going to work everyday it was a shock to their systems that they could lay around in bed all day, sleep in or hang around the house in their pajama's if that's what they wanted to do. Their lives were finally their own to do with what they wanted. Eddie took Janet fishing and he taught her how to golf, something as it turned out that she loved. Janet in the meantime got Eddie into gardening, a hobby she picked up and Eddie surprised himself by having a green thumb and she taught him how to cook more than grilling and boiling of hot dogs that he was great at but most of the time Eddie and Janet could be seen walking through Knights Ridge hand in hand just talking and being together.

Eventually the couple sold their treasured home that had been the foundation of so many wonderful memories and they moved into a small two bedroom condo. Janet missed her big home but she had developed arthritis and keeping up on it got to be too much for her. The worst thing about selling the house for Janet was their new condo was too small to have everyone over at once for family dinners and holidays but the kids tried to help her out with that. They continued to have their weekly dinners but they alternated between Natalie, Amber, Zach and Collin's homes with Janet showing up early and doing most of the cooking. Holidays were the same. Dinner was held at one of the kids' homes after Pops and Grammy made their Christmas morning rounds to see all of the gifts that their grandchildren received for being such good children. Basically what it boiled down to was that if Eddie and Janet could be with their family then it was all good.

Six months into their 48th wedded year together Janet was diagnosed with Congestive Heart Failure. Eddie was devastated and terrified for his wife but he remained strong and how could he not when Janet was being incredibly brave and strong enough for the both of them. At first her medication worked great and for that reason alone Eddie and Janet decided to keep her diagnosis to themselves. They didn't want to upset their children or grandchildren when there really was no reason to. For nine months Janet's medication worked fine but eventually it stopped working and when that happened her cardiologist told her she maybe only had a few months left.

Eddie broke down in the doctor's office, the knowledge that his Janet was going to die was just too much for him to handle. The older he got the more death was a part of their lives and many nights, he prayed that he would go first because he knew he wouldn't be able to make it without her but obviously his prayers weren't answered. When they got home, Janet talked about the technicalities of her death like her funeral for example without shedding a tear but when they got into bed that night and Eddie wrapped his arms around her the damn broke and she cried until she fell into a restless sleep. That night and many nights thereafter, Eddie spent them lying awake and staring at the woman he loved more than anything.

When the news of their mother's diagnosis reached Natalie, Amber, Zach and Collin they all felt as if their hearts were getting cruelly ripped out of their chests. Their mother was such a huge, important part of their lives and none of them could or wanted to imagine their lives without her in it but now, they had no choice but to start imagining. During her last few months of life Janet was constantly surrounded by her children, grandchildren and she made sure that each of them knew how much they meant to her.

Eddie on the other hand, never left her side. He tried numerous times to have the "last" conversation, but Janet didn't want to have that conversation because she knew, how much he loved her and that's all that mattered in the end. He was terrified that if he left her, even for one minute that would be when she would be gone when he returned. Nighttime was the worst. He spent most nights lying awake listening to her breathe praying that she makes it through another night but sadly one night she didn't.

When Eddie awoke that morning, after sleeping for maybe an hour, he rolled over and reached out for her and when his hand touched her she was cold. Even though he knew what it meant he shook her and called her name but she didn't respond. Sobbing he pulled her upper body into his lap and cradled her as he sobbed and stroked her hair until Natalie found them and took care of the heartbreaking details.

Eddie never really recovered from Janet's death. When she died, she took his heart with her. He actually spent the night before her funeral at the funeral home holding her hand and talking to her. After he buried his beloved wife Eddie Latekka just went through the motions of living. He sold the condo because he couldn't stand living there without her and moved in with Amber since Jordan had moved out on his own and she had an extra room. If he wasn't lying in his room staring at the ceiling he was at the cemetery with his wife. Even though he had their kids and grandkids with him all of the time he had never felt more alone.

The morning of what would had been her parent's fiftieth wedding anniversary Amber went to her father's room to check on him and found that he had passed away. Natalie, Amber, Zach and Collin assumed that their father died of a broken heart and he died on what would have been their fiftieth anniversary because he couldn't go through that day without her. He promised Janet fifty years and since she wasn't here he went to where she was to celebrate fifty wonderful years together. Natalie, Amber, Zach and Collin were heartbroken over the loss of their parents six months apart and as much as they were hurting they knew that their parents were once again together, as they were always meant to be. When Eddie and Janet left this earth they left a big hole in the hearts and lives of their family, a hole that could never be closed but more importantly they behind a legacy of true loved that will be carried on through generations.

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
